Hur Voldemort fick stora problem
by Lady Miya
Summary: Fortsättningen på Vad hände med Bella! Utseplar sig under Potters sista år på Hogwarts.Voldemort är på topp igen, han är snygg, sexig och fått tillbaka sin Bella.Dessvärre har han upptäckt att han har en tonårsdotter också.Snacka om problem.
1. Hur man prioriterar

Här kommer då äntligen fortsättninge på "Vad hände med Bella?"! Den utspelar sig under Harry och C:O sista år på Hogwarts så det har gått några år.

Några saker som ni borde tänka på innan ni börjar läsa;

1. Den kommer innehålla sex/tortyr-scener.

2. Bella är galen på mitt sätt, inte på settet hon gestaltas i boken. KLAGA INTE PÅ DET!

3. Jag kommer att uppdatera när jag hinner och har skrivit klart. Det hjälper inte att ni klagar, men det skadar inte när ni frågar. Jag kanske bara inte svarar. Jag kommer dock att uppdatera ganska ofta (hoppas jag).

Dessutom, jag äger inga av dessa underbara karaktärer (förutom Cacta) och jag tjänar inte pengar den här berättelsen, jag skriver bara för att jag tycker det är roligt.

Och, sist men inte minst. Ni som har läst Voldemorts STORA Problem kommer hitta en del likheter, men jag lovar att det inte är samma berättelse, för det första hade inte HBP kommit ut när jag skrev VSP och för det andra har jag helt enkelt ändra en hel del saker för att jag vill ha den nyare. Men eftersom det är så många skillnader så bestämde jag mig för att byta namn på den, och slutet kommer vara annorlunda.

Jag hoppas ni kommer gilla den! Nu kan ni börja läsa. Och jag blir jätte glad om ni skickar en liten review!

* * *

Prolog – Hur man prioriterar

Efter att den gamla gubbstruten Dumbledore äntligen kilat vidare kände Voldemort att det var dags att ta itu med nya saker. För ett och ett halvt år sedan, när han räddat sin gamla flamma Bellatrix Lestrange så hade han fått en smärre chock. Galen som hon var hade hon fått för sig att han låtit henne ligga där och ruttna i Azkaban för att vad hon hade gjort.

Han hade inte vetat vad hon hade gjort, men i sitt förvirrade tillstånd hade hon berättat det för honom och en femton år gammal historia hade äntligen fått sin uppklarning för honom.

Han visste att Bella hade fått ett barn, men hon hade sagt att det var dödfött.

Hon hade ljugit. Barnet hade inte alls varit dödfött, Bella hade sagt till någon botare vid namn Lauren Watson att göra sig av med barnet och så skulle hon få massa pengar.

Voldemort hade redan då i Bellas fängelsecell bestämt sig för att hitta sin dotter och se vad för varelse det var. Han undrade ifall hon var lik honom. Ifall hon var det så skulle hon vara en hot och då skulle han vara tvungen att döda henne själv.

Ifall hon inte var lik honom… nåja, då fick han väl se vad han skulle ta sig till.

En sak i taget. Voldemort hade för länge sedan förstått att han inte var vacker längre. Långt ifrån.

Visserligen var det ganska händigt, han kunde tortera folk genom att bara låta dem se på honom, men i längden var det irriterande. Han kunde inte längre locka folk till sig genom sitt sköna yttre och sin silkeslena röst. Han var tvungen att använda sig av andra för sådant.

Det tyckte han inte om. Han hade alltid klarat av att göra allting själv och att lura folk. Med det utseendet han hade nu kunde han inte lura folk till det han ville, det gick inte.

Dessutom så hade ingen känt igen den stilige mörkhårige mannen som Voldemort. Hans eget utseende hade alltid varit hans bästa förklädnad.

Voldemorts att-göra-lista hade alltså följande prioritering;

1. Få en kropp (klart)

2. Samla ihop gamla anhängare, tortera de som förnekat honom (klart)

3. Döda Potter (ej klart, lagt på is)

4. Döda Dumbledore (äntligen klart)

5. Bli snygg igen

6. Hitta dotter

7. Ta över världen och bli odödlig på riktigt

Då var det väl bara att börja.


	2. Hur man gör en sexig man

Hej igen! Här kommer då första kapitel trumvirvel. Säg gärna vad ni tycker!!!

Och jag kan redan nu säga att kapitel två kommer i morgon!

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Hur man gör en sexig man

Voldemort svepte nerför trapporna till fängelsehålorna i hans herrgård. Det var tidig morgon och han skulle återigen besöka Severus Snape och förhoppningsvis få goda nyheter om att elixiret som skulle förhindra att hans mörka krafter syntes på utsidan och ge honom tillbaka hans forna glans.

När han kom ner för trapporna hörde han en explosion följt av en egendomlig stank. Han suckade och var för en gång skull glad att Severus trivdes bäst nere i fängelsehålorna. Han skulle inte stå ut med att höra explosioner och känna konstiga lukter hela tiden.

Det var knappt en månad sedan hade Severus dödat Dumbledore och sedan dess hade Voldemort fått honom att jobba på elixiret dag och natt. När det var klart så skulle Severus bli rikligt belönad.

"Hur går det?" frågade Voldemort när han kom in i rummet.

Severus såg på honom med ett av hans sällsynta leende "Allt som behövs nu är en droppe av ert blod och sedan får ska vi bara vänta tills det blir lysande och då är det klart."

"Utmärkt," viskade Voldemort och höll fram sin arm så att Severus kunde ta en droppe av hans blod.

Med ett snabbt och effektivt snitt föll en droppe ner i kitteln och vätskan i började bubbla. Voldemort såg fascinerat på när drycken började skina och tillslut lyste lika klart som en brasa, och i samma färg.

Severus öste försiktigt upp elixiret i en bägare.

"Drick det här, herre," sa han "Men jag varnar er, det kommer antagligen bli väldigt smärtsamt."

Voldemort fnös "Du kan gå nu, vila, du ser trött ut."

Detta var visserligen sant, men Voldemort ville inte att någon skulle se honom svag. Severus lämnade honom dock tacksamt.

När han var säker på att igen var i närheten tog han ett djupt andetag och drack elixiret i ett svep.

Han kände genast dess verkan. Smärta utav ben som bröts ner och växte ut igen, han kände hur huden blev slapp och spändes igen och hur musklerna började växa. Alla hans organ drog ihop sig till små knutar för att sedan börja fungera igen. Hår började växa över hela kroppen och när det var klart så körde hans nervsystem en grundlig genomgång av kroppen och fick hans leder att röra sig i de mest konstiga vinklar och allt han kunde göra var att bita ihop och låta det hända.

Tillslut, efter nästan två timmar var allt klart och han låg ihopsjunken på golvet och stirrade upp i taket.

Det kändes annorlunda. Han reste sig sakta, han hade träningsvärk som om han hade sprungit 20 mil och sedan tränat på gym i sex timmar. Han gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera smärtan och gick långsamt och rakryggat fram till en spegel som stod i hörnet.

Det han såg fick honom att flämta till. Ingen skulle misstänka att han egentligen närmade sig sin sjuttioårsdag, än mindre att han var en Mörkrest Herre.

Han såg ut att vara mellan tretti-fyrti år och dragen var bestämda och symetriska, ögonen var visserligen fortfarande röda och hade smala pupiller, men det skulle ingen tänka på när de såg resten av hans kropp.

Det enda som störde var att han hade skägg och mustasch och längre hår än vad som var brukligt. Han ropade på en tjänare som strax gav honom en sax så att han kunde tämja hårväxten.

Medan han gjorde det bad han tjänaren att hämta Lucius.

"Min herre," bugade Lucius när han kom in i rummet och dolde sina stora ögon.

"Ah, Lucius," till och med hans röst lät annorlunda, den hade mer klang i sig "Nå, vad tycker du?"

"Ni ser strålande ut, herre," sa Lucius vördnadsfullt.

Voldemort skrapade bort det sista av raklöddret som han hade använt.

"Hur tycker du jag ska klippa håret?"

"Ni… kallade mig hit för att be om råd för er hårklippning?" Lucius såg skeptiskt på Voldemort genom spegeln.

"Nej, självklart inte, men när du ändå är här…"

"Inte för kort, antar jag, lite lagom…"

Voldemort log och började klippa sitt hår.

"Vad jag ville var att du ska hitta Laura Watson. Jag vet att hon jobbade som botare för 17 år sedan. För henne hit, oskadd."

"Laura Watson?"

"Det är trevligt att höra att du fortfarande förstår ord, Lucius, visa att du kan fullfölja order också."

"När får jag se min son igen?" försökte Lucius.

"Ta. Hit. Laura. Watson." morrade Voldemort och hörde tillfredställt hur Lucius transfererade sig därifrån.

Men han klippte håret funderade han på vad han skulle göra med Draco Malfoy. Pojken hade fått en direkt order om att döda Dumbledore och det hade han inte gjort. Men det var visserligen tack vare honom som Dumbledore var död. Kanske skulle han ge pojken någon annan uppgift?

Tillslut bestämde han sig för att klippa av luggen i ögonhöjd ungefär och låta håret där bak sluta i nacken.

Han såg sig i spegeln. Nöjd med resultatet satte han sig ner och pustade ut. Det gjorde verkligen ont i kroppen!

Efter att ha pustat ut en stund gick han tillbaka upp till sitt kontor utan att möta någon. Det var bra, han skulle använda sitt fula utseende när han mötte dödsätarna, det var onödigt att rykten om hans nya utseende kom ut. Han litade på att Lucius och Snape att inte säga något, och för att försäkra sig om det skulle han ha ett samtal med dem lite senare.

Han började gå igenom rapporter medan han väntade på att Lucius skulle komma tillbaka.

Skymningen hade hunnit komma innan Lucius uppenbarade sig på hans kontor tillsammans med en kvinna som såg ut att vara i femtioårsåldern.

"Tack, Lucius, du kan gå nu, vänta hos Severus, men väck honom inte," sa Voldemort och synande den oerhört nervösa kvinnan "Vet du varför du är här?"  
Kvinnan skakade på huvudet.

"Är du Laura Watson?"

Hon nickade

"Jobbade du eller jobbar du som botare?"

"Jag jobbade som botare," viskade hon.

"Vill du ha något att äta?"

Laura såg förvånat på honom när han hoppade upp från sin fåtölj och gick fram till ett skåp där det fanns lite olika ätbara saker. Efter lite velande tog han fram en klase vindruvor, salta kex och ost. Till det tog han fram en flaska rödvin. Han ställde fram allt på sitt skrivbord och bjöd henne. Hon tog tvekande emot ett glas och en vindruva.

Voldemort lutade sig mot framsidan av skrivbordet och smuttade på vinet.

"Sir… förstår inte… vem är ni?" stammade Laura.

"Åh, allt du behöver veta är jag är fadern till barnet ni dödade."

Laura satte i halsen och fick kämpa för att få luft. Voldemort såg roat på.

Tillslut så hade Laura hämtat sig och hon såg på honom med rädslan dansade i hennes ögon.

"Jag dödade aldrig barnet! Hur skulle jag kunna göra det? Det hade ju inte gjort något!"

Voldemort log belåtet "Jag är mycket glad över att höra det. Vad gjorde du av det då?"

"Jag… gav det till en vän som sa att hon skulle lämna det på ett barnhem i Spanien som hon kände till."

"Och vem är er vän?"

Laura slog ner blicken "Hon är död sedan tio år nu, men hon sa att barnhemmet hette något speciellt… något med Encélado, tror jag att det var… jag kom ihåg det tack vare månen…"

"Tack, det räcker," sa Voldemort och försökte tänka. Det kunde inte vara så svårt att hitta ett barnhem som var döpt efter en så pass okänd måne "Ni är fri att gå härifrån nu, mrs Watson…"

"Miss Watson," sa Laura snabbt.

Voldemort såg på henne och dolde ett triumferat leende "Jag är inte intresserad."

Laura rodnade häftigt och såg ner i golvet igen.

"Jag ska låta en tjänare leda er till det ställe där du kan transferera dig härifrån."

Laura nickade bara och Voldemort lämnade rummet och såg till så att en tjänare hjälpte henne.

Han gick till Severus rum där Lucius väntade.

"Nu kan du väcka honom," sa Voldemort och såg när Lucius försvann in i ett sidorum där Severus sov.

Voldemort såg sig likgiltigt omkring. Rummet hade ingen som helst personlig prägel, förutom att det låg massa olika böcker överallt, men sedan så sov Severus egentligen bara där, resten av tiden brukade han tillbringa bland sina älskade trolldrycker.

Efter fem minuter kom Lucius och Severus ut igen. Severus muttrade något föga uppmuntrande, men Voldemort lät honom hållas. Han var på oerhört gott humör.

"Ni ser bra ur, herre," sa Severus efter ett tag.

"Jag vet," svarade Voldemort "Men det kommer ingen annan än vi att veta, jag litar på att ni inte kommer att berätta det för något?"

Båda två skakade på huvudet, men Lucius såg frågade ut.

"Allt i sinom tid, jag vill ha lite roligt först," sa Voldemort och log elakt.

De nickade båda två igen.

Voldemort tog fram en nyckel som han hade haft i fickan "Här är nyckeln till din sons cell, när du hittat honom så kan du ta med honom hem, men tro inte att jag är klar med honom."

Det såg ut som en enorm börda hade lyfts från Lucius axlar när han tog nyckeln och gick därifrån.

"Vad har ni tänkt göra nu?" frågade Severus.

"Jag har lite planer, men först så ska du få önska dig något."

"Vad menar ni?"

"Du dödade Dumbledore och sedan hjälpte du mig med det här," han gjorde en gest över sin kropp "Du förtjänar en storslagen belöning, välj något."  
"Vad som helst?"

"Nästan."

"Får jag tänka på saken?"

"Naturligtvis, jag kommer att vara borta ett tag nu så du har tid att tänka efter."

Severus nickade och Voldemort reste sig.

Nu skulle han ta sig en lång skönhetssömn och nästa morgon skulle han bege sig till Spanien för att hitta sitt barn.

-----

Han hade letat hela morgonen innan han hittade stället som Laura hade pratat om. Han steg in genom en tjock stängselport av metall och ryste lätt. Han hade själv växt upp på ett barnhem och han saknade det inte. Men kanske hade hans dotter blivit adopterad? Av någon anledning tvivlade han. Om hon hade något av vare sig honom eller Bella i sig (och det borde hon ha) så skulle hon vara ett riktigt egensinnigt barn och omöjligt att få bortadopterad. Alla ville ha de lugna och tysta små barnen.

Han gick förbi några barn i fem årsåldern som gungade på gungor och tittade på honom under lugg. Han ignorerade dem och gick fram till en äldre kvinna som satt med en bebis i famnen.

"Ursäkta mig," sa han på spanska "Men jag letar efter information om ett barn?"

Gumman såg skeptiskt på honom med mörka ögon "Vad är du för en?"

Voldemort försökte hålla sig lugn. Egentligen kunde han bara tortera mugglarkvinnan tills hon berättade allt han ville för honom, men han avstod.

"Jag letar efter en flicka som kom hit för snart 17 år sedan, hon var bara några timmar gammal."

"Varför vill du hitta henne?"

Voldemort knöt en näve bakom ryggen "Hennes föräldrar letar efter henne."

Gumman nickade då och reste sig och sa åt honom att vänta där medan hon gick in för att hämta några papper.

Voldemort slog sig ner på den vita bänken som gumman suttit på. Solen sken starkt här och han måste se sjukligt blek ut, det skulle inte skada om han fick lite sol på sig.

Gumman kom tillbaka utan bebisen men med papper istället.

"När antas flickan ha kommit hit?" frågade hon.

"Hon är född den 31 augusti, och försvann när hon bara var några timmar gammal."

Gumman skummade igenom papperna "Hum… vi har två nyfödda flickor som kom i början av september det åter…"

"Hur ser de ut?" han visste att hans dotter skulle vara lik honom, det hade Bella sagt.

"Båda två var mörkhåriga och den ena hade gröna ögon och den andra bruna."

"Det är hon med de bruna ögonen," svarade Voldemort.

"Är ni säker?"

"Helt säker."

"Jaså…" gumman verkade bli försjunken i tankar.

"Jaså vadå?" frågade Voldemort irriterat "Vad heter hon?"

"Vi kallade henne Chatarina, hon var ett väldigt… livligt barn, väldigt intelligent, men hon använde det bara för att hitta på upptåg."

"Vart är hon nu?"

"När barnen fyller 9 flyttas de till andra barnhem, Chatarina flyttades till Trínculo, det ligger en bit utanför stan."

Han fick vägbeskrivningar och efter en jobbig färd uppför ett mindre berg var han framme.

Det här barnhemmet såg oerhört förfallet ut. Det bestod av en stor huvudbyggnad och två mindre barrackliknande lådor. Allt behövde restaureras och Voldemort ville knappt gå in och se hur det såg ut där inne, men han gjorde det i alla fall.

Det såg lite bättre ut än vad han hade förväntat sig, men bara lite. Det fanns någon sorts ordning och allt verkade ha sin plats och det var någorlunda rent.

Snart hade han hittat föreståndaren som var en medelålders man med en yvig svart mustasch, men med kal skalle.

Voldemort lade fram sitt ärende.

Mannen såg med ens dyster ut.

"Ja, Chatarina känner vi nog till, tack och lov för att hon kom iväg till de där internat skolorna."

"Vad menar du?" frågade Voldemort även fast han misstänkte vad för sorts internatskolor det handlade om.

"Ja… jag är inte säker, men det kom hit någon kvinna som sa att Chatarina hade fått en plats på en internatskola och att hon kunde få börja där… vi var självklart tacksamma så nu för tiden ser vi henne bara på sommarloven, och det är mer än tillräckligt."

"Så hon är här nu?" Voldemort kände sig väldigt ivrig.

"Jaa…" svarade mannen tvekande "Hon och några andra skulle åka gå ner till stranden, men om ni väntar ett tag så dyker hon nog upp…"

Voldemort kände sig irriterad, men eftersom han verkligen inte ville åka ner till någon strand och leta så fick han väl så snällt sitta där han var.


	3. Hur man gör som man vill

Haha, jag älskar att skriva kapitel namn. Hoppas jag förvirrar er riktigt ordentligt!

Men jag får fortfarande få reviwer hundögon

Tack så hemskt mycket till JennnyJ och hanne92 för era reviwer!!!

Nästa kapitel kommer på söndag för imon är jag inte hemma. Ha en trevlig helg!!!

* * *

Kapitel 2 – Hur man gör som man vill utan att de man vill det med vill. 

Chatarina Criba låg mycket riktigt på stranden och njöt av solen, ljuden och lukterna. Hon hade inte haft någon enkel uppväxt, men för tillfället var hon helt nöjd med allt.

Om en månad skulle hon åka tillbaka till Harpálice akademin för häxor och trollkarlar, hon skulle få börja sitt sjunde och sista år där och efter det så skulle hon vara fri att göra vad hon ville!

Hon såg fram emot det. Inte för att hon hade så mycket emot skolan, det var bra så… irriterande med alla regler och alla lärare som alltid trodde sig veta bättre än alla andra. Chatarina hade flera gånger bevisat att så inte var fallet. Bara två veckor innan hon skulle sluta sitt sjätte år hade hon fått kvarsittning för att hon påpekat för läraren i trollkarlshistoria att de forntida egyptierna inte alls hade använt sig av svart magi när de balsamerade sina döda. Läraren hade surt påpekat att de örter som användes i vid balsameringen var kända för att förvara människans själ i kroppen efter döden och alltså klassades som svart magi.

Chatarina hade suckade förklarat att inom den egyptiska kulturen så trodde man att själen då och då kom tillbaka till kroppen för vila och då behövdes kroppen och kryddorna så att själen skulle hitta till rätt kropp. Men själen var inte instängd i kroppen för alltid, egyptierna hade målat flera olika hieroglyfer på kistorna som sa att själen kunde vandra fritt när den ville, men känna sig säker i sin kropp, alltså var själen inte instängd.

Då hade läraren istället sagt att egypterna använde sig av mörk magi i pyramiderna. Chatarina hade då påpekat att det inte var riktig mörk magi, utan bara magi som gjorde att fiender råkade illa ut ifall de försökte ta sig in i pyramiderna.

"Hur förklarar du då det faktum att när vi idag försöker gå in där så råkar vi ut för förbannelserna?" hade läraren frågat och spänt ögonen i henne.

Chatarina hade oskyldigt sett tillbaka "Men vi _är_ ju deras fiender, vi vill ju ta oss in i deras pyramider och stjäla deras hemligheter och det gör ju oss till fiender och alltså råkar vi ut för förbannelserna."

Då hade läraren inte haft något mer att säga och Chatarina hade istället fått kvarsittning. Läraren hade varit oerhört kreativ och tvingat henne att sitta och skala potatis en hel kväll.

Inte för att det spelade någon större roll, trots de inkompetenta lärarna skulle trolldomshistoria alltid vara hennes favoritämne.

"Cacta! Vill du vara med på lite volleyboll?"

Chatarina tittade upp när hon hörde sitt smeknamn. Nästan alla kallade henne Cacta.

"Nej, jag tror jag ska gå tillbaka nu," svarade hon flickan som ropat.

Om de skulle försöka vara sociala igen så var det bäst att gå. Cacta hade aldrig gillat det där med att umgås med folk. Slöseri med tid.

Hon gick långsamt tillbaka mot barnhemmet och njöt av blickarna hon fick.

Det var många på stranden och de flesta följde henne med blicken när hon gick i sin svarta bikini och en handduk under armen.

Hon var lång och kurvig och hade långt mörkbrunt hår och nötbruna ögon. Hon gillade verkligen sitt utseende. Lägg sedan till att hon råkade ha starka magiska krafter också. Hon var helt enkelt oslagbar.

När hon kom upp barnhemmet hörde hon någon som ropade. Hon suckade när hon kände igen rösten som föreståndaren. Hon hade aldrig gillat honom. Ibland verkade det som om han tyckte lite för mycket om barn, men det hade aldrig hänt något som hon kände till om, och hon kände till det mesta som föregicks på hemmet.

"Chatarina, ta på dig något, det är en man här som vill träffa dig," skällde han på henne.

Cacta blev så nyfiken att hon inte brydde sig om att käfta emot. Istället så drog hon på sig en lätt mörkgrön bomullsklänning och gick till framsidan där föreståndaren sa att mannen var.

Mycket riktigt satt det en man där med sitt bleka ansikte i solen. Cacta undrade flyktigt om han hade varit sjuk. När han hörde att hon kom så vände han huvudet mot henne och de såg på varandra.

Hon hade aldrig sett en mer karismatisk man. Det fanns något i hela hans uppenbarelse som sa att det här inte var någon man sa emot. Cacta blev genast nyfiken och ville testa vad som behövdes för att driva honom till vansinne.

Mannen verkade se lika genomskådande på henne "Så du är Chatarina."

"Alla säger Cacta," svarade hon.

Han reste sig "Pratar du engelska?"

Hon nickade, hon kunde prata både spanska, engelska, italienska och latin. Hon kunde säkert pröva sig på portugisiska också eftersom det var så likt spanska.

"Kan han det?" frågade han, nu på engelska, men en gest mot huset där föreståndaren var.

"Nej," svarade Cacta.

"Vilken skola går du på?" frågade han

"Harpálice," svarade hon. Först nu märkte hon vilka underliga ögon han hade. De var mörkröda för tillfället, men hon var säker att hon hade sett hur de brann till. Dessutom hade han smala pupiller, som en katt.

"Häxa alltså," konstaterade han.

"Och du är trollkarl," svarade hon.

Av någon anledning fick det honom att skratta.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon när han slutat skratta.

"Jag fick höra talas om dig och tänkta att det verkligen är på tiden att vi träffas."

"Vad menar du?"

"Vet du hur arg jag blev din mor ljög för mig och sa att du var dödfött?"

Av någon anledning fungerade Cactas hjärna trögt "Mi madre?"

"Ja, men när hon blev galen berättade hon allt för mig."

"Loco?"

"Måste du upprepa det jag säger?"

Cactas hjärna började komma ur sitt tröga tillstånd "Så du är min bilogiske far?"

"Där kom det…" muttrade han men såg leende på henne.

"Vad heter du?"

"Kärt barn har många namn, Chatarina," skrockade han "Men vår sort känner mig väl bäst som Voldemort."

-----

Voldemort hade väldigt svårt att förklara sina känslor för flickan. Hon verkade inte riktigt vara som han, snarare en blandning mellan honom Bella. I alla fall hade han bestämt sig för att ta med flickan hem. Han ville veta mer om henne, om hennes krafter och hennes funderingar och idéer. Han såg henne som ett pussel som han ville lösa.

Han hade alltid gillat pussel.

Han hade egentligen inte tänkt berätta vem han var, men det hade bara slunkit ur honom. Nu fick han nöjet att se henne känslor skifta mellan förvåning, förfäran, tvivel, förvåning igen, accepterandet och tillslut nyfikenheten.

"Så du har alltså ett barn?" frågade hon tillslut.

"Uppenbarligen, du är lik mig i färgerna, men du har din mors kropp," sa han och blev ganska förundrad över hur mänsklig han lät. Han trodde han hade gjort sig av med det för länge sedan.

"Jaså… vem är min mor?"

"Jag kanske presenterar er för varandra…" sa han strävande, han hade knappt träffat henne sedan han hämtat dem från Azkaban, han hade varit för upptagen.

Visserligen hade han räddat henne, och bara henne, från att hamna i Azkaban igen förra året, men det var mest för att han ville ha ihjäl Harry Potter och när det misslyckats så hade han helt enkelt grabbat tag i henne och transfererat dem därifrån. Efter det hade han varit för frustrerad för att orka med henne och sedan dess hade de bara träffats på mötena.

Sanningen att säga hade han i sin förra kropp inte haft någon som helst lust för intimiteter. Det hade helt enkelt inte funkat. Men nu kunde han känna ett sug att få dela någons bädd igen. Han kanske skulle besöka Bella när de kom tillbaka igen.

"Vad tänker du på?"

Han drogs ner på jorden igen av flickan som stod framför honom.

"Vill du komma härifrån?" sa han.

"Varför skulle jag vilja det? Om en månad kommer jag åka iväg till min skola igen, gå där ett år och sedan kan jag göra vad jag vill. Jag tror jag står ut en månad till här."

"Men jag tycker att du ska följa med mig," sa han irriterat.

"Aldrig, jag litar inte på dig."

"Det gör du nog rätt i," mumlade han och grep tag i hennes arm "Tyvärr har du inget större val."

Han transfererade henne därifrån.

-----

När allt slutat snurra slet hon sig loss från honom.

"Varför gjorde du sådär för?" frågade hon arg.

"Vadå?" log han.

"Kidnappade mig! Jag sa ju att jag inte ville komma hit."

"Kära barn, trodde du verkligen att jag skulle låta mitt eget blod stanna kvar bland massa mugglare?"

"Men de kommer ju undra vart jag är!"

"Nejdå, jag har ordnat det. Jag kastade en liten förtrollning över föreståndaren…"

"Jaså… men jag vill inte vara här!"

"Lugn, flicka, du kommer inte att stanna här för evigt, jag vill bara lära känna dig lite först," han log elakt.

Cacta suckade och såg sig omkring i hennes fängelse. Rummet var av sten och mattorna, sofforna, fåtöljerna, gardinerna och alla annan inredning gick i mörkgrönt. Det fanns vissa böcker i bokhyllorna som gav några färgklickar, men det var det lilla det. Cacta bestämde sig på en gång att det behövde dekoreras om. Hon gillade färger.

"Det här kommer att bli dina rum," sa han och gjorde en gest runt om kring sig, Cacta såg att det fanns tre dörrar i rummet.

"Den dörren går in till ditt sovrum, den där går till badrummet och den där leder till resten av huset." sa han och pekade på respektive dörr "Den kommer du inte använda."

"Varför inte?" frågade hon.

"Det är fler är nu som bor här, och jag vill inte att någon ska veta vem du är än," sa han "Kan du transferera dig?"

"Självklart," fnös hon "Men jag får inte."

"När jag säger till så får du det, så länge som du är här kan du i alla fall använda magi, även fast du inte är 17, ministeriet känner inte till det här stället."

Cacta sken upp "Realmente?"

"Dessutom ska du be om en förflyttning till Hogwarts."

Han bestämde alldeles för mycket för hennes smak "Varför då?"

Han såg irriterat på honom "Vår förfader är en av grundarna till den skolan, det skulle vara en skam om du inte har gått där."

"Och det är enda anledningen?"

"Nej," sa han bara "Det är kaos på Hogwarts för tillfället, det kommet inte bli svårt för dig att få en plats."

"Är det allt?" frågade hon irriterat.

"Om det är något du behöver så kan du kalla på Hood, han ger dig vad du vill."

Innan hon hann protestera mer hade han gått ut ur rummet och stängt dörren. Hon gjorde ett försök att gå efter men när hon kom fram till dörren så fick hon en stöt som gick genom hela kroppen.

Hon skakade på huvudet och såg på sitt nya rum. Det behövde verkligen möbleras om.

-----

Voldemort kände sig väldigt nöjd. Han trodde att han kunde få stor nytta av sin dotter. Hon verkade ha stor magisk kapacitet. Visserligen verkade hon vara impulsiv, men han hade ju lyckats forma flickans mor så då borde det ju inte dottern bli svårare.

Visserligen fick han använda lite andra metoder, men i alla fall.

På tal om Bella…

Han gick igenom sin mörka herrgård tills han kom fram till våningen där de flesta av hans anhängare bodde.

Han knackade på till dörren där Bella bodde tillsammans med Rodolphus. När ingen svarade öppnade han dörren och gick in.

Bella satt på golvet med håret tovigt hängande över ansiktet. Hon hummade för sig själv och verkade inte märka när han kom in. Han gick fram och ställde sig bakom henne.

"Vad gör du Bella?" frågade han mjukt.

Hon såg upp på honom. Hennes ögon smalnade när hon synade honom.

"Du ser ny ut," sa hon tillslut.

Han satte sig på huk bredvid henne "Jag har fått tillbaka min gamla kropp."

Hon skrattade till "Och jag blir äldre." hon petade på sitt hår.

"Vad spelar det för roll?" frågade han mjukt.

Hon tog upp sin hand och rörde hans kind "Du är glad. Varför är du glad?"

Voldemort tog tag i hennes hand och höll den fast.

"Jag kan vara med dig igen."

"Jag trodde inte du vill… något gick fel… jag gick sönder… du ville inte ha mig längre…" viskade hon.

Voldemort drog henne försiktigt närmare sig "Du är den enda som jag vill ha, Bella."

Hon log lyckligt och suckade lättat "Vill du se vad jag har gjort åt dig!"

Han nickade och hon visade fram något som såg ut som en krona. Gjort av mänskliga fingrar.

Han skrattade när han såg den "Den är riktigt vacker Bella."

Hon log mot honom och satte försiktigt ner kronan igen.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Rodolphus kom in. Han flämtade till när han såg dem och Voldemort reste sig och drog med sig Bella upp. Hon såg lugnt på sin man.

"Du…" Rodolphus såg med stora ögon på Voldemort "Men… du var ju…"

"Ful?" avslutade Voldemort "Jag kom över det."

Han lade ena armen om Bella och kysste henne på kinden. Rodolphus såg ännu mer chockad ut.

"Jag vill att du försvinner från Bella, Rodolphus," sa Voldemort och såg ömt på Bella "Jag har aldrig tyckt om att dela henna med någon."

Bella fnittrade till och slog båda armarna om Voldemort midja.

Rodolphus såg oerhört ledsen ut. Tills skillnad från Bella hade han inte förlorat sitt förstånd i Azkaban, bara blivit mer deprimerad. Och detta hjälpte honom inte alls i hans bearbetning.

"Du kan… inte…" försökte Rodolphus och såg på Bella "Bella… snälla?"

Bella såg föraktfullt på honom "Enda skället till att jag gifte mig med dig var för att han tvingade mig! Och tror du verkligen jag har varit trogen? Jag födde ett barn och det var hans!"

Rodolphus såg svimfärdig ut.

Bara för att vara riktigt jävlig tog Voldemort tillfälle i akt att böja sig ner och kyssa Bella. Han hörde ett kvidande och sedan en dörr som smällde igen. Han bröt kyssen och såg på den leende Bella.

"Varför?" frågade hon.

Det var en väldigt smart fråga för att vara Bella.

"Jag har hela världen i min hand, och det kommer att bli väldigt ensamt på toppen, så då vill jag ha dig där."

Hon suckade lyckligt.


	4. Hur man hittar sin son

Tada! Nytt kapitel, precis som jag lovade! Hoppas ni gillar det.

* * *

Kapitel 3 - Hur man hittar sin son

Lucius Malfoy fick leta länge innan han hittade sin son, när han tillslut hittade dörren där nyckeln passade grät han av lättnad.

Draco var mycket riktigt där inne, medvetslös. Lucius brydde sig inte om att ens försöka väcka honom utan lyfte upp den allt för lätta kroppen och transfererade sig hem till sin egen herrgård.

"Narcissa!" ropade han och lade försiktigt ner sin son i en soffa i sitt arbetsrum. Han undersökte snabbt Dracos kropp och fann till sin lättad inge större skador. Det verkade som om Voldemort hade varit snäll och bara slängt in Draco i cellen.

"Narcissa!" ropade han igen.

Han fru öppnade dörren "Vad…" hon flämtade till och sprang fram till sin sons kropp "Du hittade honom!"

Lucius nickade och kramade om Narcissa "Det är inga större fel på honom, han är bara lite undernärd och i stort behov av ett bad."

Narcissa lutade huvudet mot Lucius bröst. Åren hade varit skonsamma mot dem båda två och Lucius kunde fortfarande med lätthet säga att hans fru var den vackraste varelsen som vandrat på jorden. Narcissa tyckte samma sak om Lucius.

Draco rörde sig och verkade vakna. Narcissa satte sig bredvid hans huvud "Min lille prins, hur är det?"

Draco öppnade ögonen "Mamma?"

Narcissa log ner mot honom. Draco satte sig långsamt upp. Han hade svårt att ta in vad som hände runt omkring honom, men det verkade som om han var hemma nu. Tårar började rinna på honom och han kände någon som hårt kramade om honom. Han tog ett djupt andetag och kände igen sin mors doft.

Han var äntligen hemma!

Vad som hade hänt efter den natten då han och Severus flytt från Hogwarts var som ett stort virrvarr av tankar han inte kunde få någon rätsida på. Han kom ihåg att de hade kommit till Voldemort och berättat att Dumbledore var död. Efter det hade han Voldemort slängt ner Draco i en fängelsehåla där han ensam och hungrig hade suttit. Då och då hade någon kommit och gett honom något litet att dricka och äta, men inte på de senaste dagarna.

Han kände hur någon försökte mata honom med soppa och drog tillbaka till nuet. Han sörplade tacksamt i sig maten som Narcissa gav honom.

Efter att han var klar med det hjälpte Lucius honom att ta ett bad och sedan fick han lägga sig i sin egen säng och där somnade han igen.

Lucius såg ner på sin son, tacksam över att han var hemma igen. Både han och Narcissa hade gått som på nålar sen senaste månaden. Severus hade berättat att vad Voldemort hade gjort och allt de kunde göra var att hoppas på att Voldemort fick en bra dag och släppte ut honom. Tydligen hade Voldemort haft en bra dag nu. Lucius smekte sin son på huvudet och gick tillbaka in i sitt arbetsrum där Narcissa väntade.

"Hur är det med honom?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Lugn, han sover nu, jag har satt en husalf på vakt utanför ifall han behöver något," Lucius slog sig er i soffan tillsammans med henne.

Hon lade huvudet på hans axel och han tog tag i händer.

"Jag har varit så orolig, jag trodde att han var…" Narcissa kved.

"Han är hemma nu käresta, han kommer snart vara frisk igen."

"Och sen då?"

"Vadå?"

"Vad har han för liv nu då? Om vi har tur kommer Mörkrets Herre bara ignorera honom i fortsättningen och frysa ut honom. Och han kan ju inte avsluta sin utbildning, och om ministeriet får tag i honom…"

"Jag vet…"

"Jag menar det är ett under att de inte har kommit hit för att leta efter dig än, de borde de ha gjort."

Lucius suckade. Första tiden efter att han hade rymt från Azkaban hade de varit livrädda för att ministeriet skulle komma till herrgården och leta efter honom, men antagligen hade de haft för mycket att göra för att leta efter honom. Och nu när Dumbledore var död skulle de få ännu mer att göra.

"Vi kommer på något… och kanske det finns något sätt att få honom att fortsätta sitt sista år?"

"Hur då?"

"Jag ska tänka på saken."

Narcissa suckade och han kysste henne på pannan. Han var verkligen tvungen att försöka komma på vad han skulle göra med sin son.

-----

Cacta såg nöjt på sin nya inredning. Det var verkligen tur att han lät henne använda sig av magi. Hon hade bytt de mörkgröna gardinerna till röda och färgat sofforna svarta. Mattorna som legat på golvet hade hon färgat mörkblå. Efter det hade hon trollat fram massa olika växter, hon hade en klätterväxt över bokhyllorna som hon skulle kunna klättra på om det var någon bok högt upp hon ville ha. Dessutom hade hon massa olika växter i olika former och färger i hela rummet och för att göra allt ännu mer storslaget hade hon placerat en fontän i ena hörnet med en liten faun spelades på en flöjt som staty i vattnet.

När hon var klar med det gick hon vidare in i sitt sovrum. Det var mindre än vardagsrummet och lika dystert inrett. Men några lätta små trollformler hade hon bytt färg på sänghimmel så att den gick från svart och mörkgrön till vitt och guld. Hon lät formen på sängen vara som den var. Den hade lejontassar vid benen och ett stort lejonhuvud vid huvudändan.

Det fanns ett nattduksbord och en garderob i samma stil och hon färgade om dem till guldfärger också. När hon var klar med det trollade hon fram en stereo. Hon älskade musik, hon brukade alltid lyssna på musik innan hon gick och lade sig.

Hon gick tillbaka in i vardagsrummet och slängde sig i en soffa. Vad skulle hon göra nu då?

Hon satte sig upp igen när hon hörde att dörren öppnades. En vilt främmande man kom inspringandes med tårar i ögonen. När han fick syn på Cacta stannade han upp stirrade på henne. Cacta stirrade tillbaka. Han famlade bakom sig efter handtaget.

"Jag skulle inte…" han ryckte häftigt till när en stöt gick genom kroppen.

"Göra sådär…" avslutade hon lamt.

Mannan flämtade.

"Vem är du?" frågade Cacta nyfiket "Och vad gör du här?"

"Jag skulle bara hämta en bok som jag visste fanns här," svarade mannen och tog några djupa andetag "Jag är ledsen, jag visste inte att du borde här miss…"

"Criba, Chatarina Criba," svarade hon "Y tú?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange," svarade han dystert.

"Varför är du ledsen?" frågade hon nyfiket.

Rodolphus suckade "Jag fick precis veta att min fru har varit otrogen och nu kommer de antagligen döda mig… inte för att otroheten gör så mycket… men…" han avbröt sig och såg förlägen ut.

"Elak kärring," sa Cacta lätt "Vad var det för bok du ville ha? Jag kan hjälpa dig hämnas om du vill."

Han såg konstigt på henne "Varför skulle du göra det?"

Hon ryckte på axlarna "Jag har inte så mycket annat för mig."

"Jag letar efter _E pluribus unum_."

Cacta reste sig och klättrade smidigt uppför klätterväxten. Hon letade lite tills hon hittade boken. Hon hoppade ner igen och gav den till Rodolphus.

"Tack, vad gör du här förresten?" frågade han och satte sig ner med den ganska tunna boken i handen.

"Voldemort kidnappade mig," muttrade hon.

"Varför då?" frågade Rodolphus förvånat.

"Fråga inte mig! Han är väl ett kontrollfreak eller nått."

Rodolphus synade Cacta "Du liknar honom… är ni släkt?"

"Det verkar som det."

"Jaså…" Rodolphus sa inget mer men Cacta kunde se att han tänkte intensivt.

Tillslut verkade han komma fram till något för han nickade och sa "Saken är den att jag fick veta att min fru har varit otrogen med honom under hela tiden vi har varit gifta och att enda skälet till att hon gifte sig med mig var för att han sa åt henne att göra det. Men hon låtsades alltid som om allt bara var bra…"

Cacta klappade honom på axeln då han tvingade tillbaka tårarna igen "Varför gör Voldemort sånt?"

Rodolphus skrattade kallt "För att han kan, för att han vill… för att han är besatt av henne."

Nu var det Cactas tur att tänka efter. Ifall Rodolphus fru och Voldemort hade varit tillsammans länge… kunde då… Hon undrade ifall Rodolphus fru kunde vara hennes mamma. Det skulle inte förvåna henne. Ingenting förvånade henne längre.

"Vad har du tänkt hitta på då?" frågade hon istället.

Rodolphus visade henne en sida i boken. Hon log.

"Rodolphus, jag tror det här är början på en underbar vänskap."

-----

"Bella… du är… helt underbar," stönade han.

Bella såg upp på honom och log. Hon tyckte verkligen om att tillfredställa sin herre.

Hon fortsatte att ge honom en avsugning som de flesta vanliga män skulle drömma mardrömmar om. Rodolphus hade slutat att be om sådant för länge sedan. Han klarade helt enkelt inte av hennes nya, tuffare, stil. Voldemort hade inget emot det. Smärta hade aldrig varit något problem, det var ju de enda gångerna man visste att man verkligen levde.

När hon fått honom att komma en sista gång kröp hon upp bredvid honom och purrade i hans öra. Han skrattade tyst med slutna ögon.

Hon smekte hans bröt med fascinerad min, han hade inte så mycket hår på bröstet och det gillade hon. Hon föreställde sig hur det skulle vara att skära små skåror med en kniv där. Det skulle bli så vackert. Hon kunde se det framför sig, sin älskande, blodig och lustfylld.

Hon såg upp på hans ansikte igen. Han såg tankfullt på henne. Hon log oskyldigt och bet honom i axeln. Han flämtade till vid hennes impuls.

Hon slickade i sig det lilla blod som hade kommit ut från såret och gäspade sedan.

"Trött min ros?" frågade han ömt.

Hon nickade och kurade ihop sig till en boll vid hans sida. Han kysste henne på pannan.

"Sov du, jag har lite saker att ta hand om."

Hon svarade inte. Hon hade redan somnat.

Voldemort steg upp och drog på sig en morgonrock. Han stannade ett ögonblick och såg ner på den sovande kvinnan. När hon sov såg hon mycket yngre ut. Han undrade vad hon drömde om, men kom snart på att han antagligen inte vill veta. Vem visste vad hon hade fått stå ut med under sin tid i Azkaban.

Han gick in i badrummet och tog en snabbdusch innan han klädde på sig sin vanliga svarta klädnad och gjorde en lätt illusion som fick honom att se ut som han gjorde när han precis blivit återfödd. Nu skulle inga mer få se hans nya utseende.

Han gick ner till salen där han brukade ha möten. Slingersvans var som vanligt där och gjorde ingenting. Voldemort suckade, han tyckte verkligen inte om den dumma lilla råttan. Han gjorde aldrig någon nytta.

Där och då bestämde sig Voldemort att Bella skulle få Slingersvans i födelsedagspresent nästa vecka. Hon skulle säkert komma på något kreativt att göra med honom.

Slingersvans började darra när han fick syn på Voldemort.

"Kom hit," beordrade Voldemort och satte sig på sin tron. Slingersvans hasade sig långsamt fram. Voldemort grep tag om hans arm där mörkrets märke satt och satte sitt finger på det. Slingersvans kved till.

Inom fem minuter var rummet fullt och Voldemort såg på de församlade. Varken Bella eller Rodolphus var där, men det förvånade honom inte.

"Jag har en sak att meddela," sa Voldemort med hög röst "Rodolphus Lestrange är inte längre välkommen i vårat sällskap. Ser ni honom ta med honom hit, död eller levande."

Voldemort hade kommit fram till att detta var det enklaste sättet att få Bella för sig själv. Det var inte precis så att de kunde ta ut skilsmässa. Då var de tvungna att kontakta ministeriet och eftersom de båda var efterlysta i hela trollkarlsvärlden var det en dålig idé.

Dessutom kunde Rodolphus bli ett hot nu. Det var tydligt att mannen någonstans djupt inne fortfarande älskade Bella. Folk hade mördat för mindre.

Dödsätarna skruva på sig, men ingen sa något. De visste bättra än att ifrågasätta hans order.

"Inre cirkeln stannar kvar, resten lämnar oss," beordrade han.

Större delen av församlingen lämnade dem och de som var kvar kom närmare. Det var Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange, Syskonen Carrow, Antonin Dolohov och Travers.

"Jag hoppas detta inte kommer vara något problem för dig, Rabastan?" frågade Voldemort lent.

"Nej, herre," svarade Rabastan. Som om han kunde svara något annat.

"Bra, nu måste vi diskutera hur vi ska få in en ny spion på Hogwarts," fortsatte Voldemort.

Den andra nickade.

"Draco skulle med all säkerhet vilja det," inflickade Lucius snabbt.

Voldemort log för sig själv, han visste att Lucius skulle säga det.

"Hur hade du tänkt att det skulle få till, Lucius?" frågade han "Det enda bra med Dumbledore var att han alltid gav folk nya chanser, jag tvivlar på att det finns någon sådan nu."

"Låt mig göra att försök, herre," envisades Lucius "Om det inte går så får vi helt enkelt hitta någon annan."

"Okej, Lucius, gör ett försök," Voldemort hade själv fått en bättre idé, men det behövde inte hans dödsätare veta.

När de var klara med allt skickade Voldemort iväg dem igen och började skriva ett brev till Hogwarts nya rektor, Minerva McGonagall där han berättade hur gärna han ville få in sin sjuttonårige dotter på den engelska skolan eftersom de precis flyttat dit och han ville att hon skulle få lära känna ungdomar i det nya landet. Efter det skrev han att han hade hört att de sökte en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster och att han mer en gärna skulle kunna tänka sig att undervisa kursen.

Han signerade brevet som mr Marius Criba.

Han log för sig själv när han skickade iväg brevet med en svart tornuggla. Detta var en av hans mest geniala idéer. Om han lyckades skulle han snart personligen ha ihjäl alla i Fenixorden. Han behövde bara få dem att lita på honom och så skulle han själv bli medlem. Första steget var att bli lärare. Då kunde han dessutom påverka de små barnen. Det skulle bli kul.

Han gick vidare genom huset och knackade på Cactas dörr. Han kunde visserligen bara öppna dörren och storma rätt in, men han ville vara lite hänsynsfull. Han väntade i 30 sekunder innan han gick in.

Cacta låg på soffan med benen slängda över ryggstödet och en bok i handen.

"Du har verkligen omdekorerat," sa han stilla.

"Ja, jag tyckte in om hur det såg ut innan," svarade hon utan att ta blicken från boken.

Han satte sig ner i en soffa mitt emot henne "Se på mig när jag talar med dig."

Hon suckade, stängde boken och vände huvudet mot hans håll "Vad vill du? Räcker det inte med att du kidnappar mig?"

Han log mot henne, han hade börjat le en hel del på sista tiden.

"Jag vill veta vad du kan," sa han lugnt "Kan du prata med ormar?"

"Sí."

"Är du duktig på Legilimering och Ocklumenering?"

"Tillräckligt," svarade hon nonchalant.

"Vi får testa det. Är du bra på att göra elixir?"

"Sí."

"Non-verbala trollformler?"

Utan ett ord lyfte hon sitt trollspö och fick en vas bordet att börja sväva.

"Bra. Trolldom utan trollspö då?"

"Lite."

"Jaså…" han såg tankfullt på henne. Det skulle han testa senare "Hur är du med Svartkonster då?"

"Vi fick inte lära oss svartkonster i skolan," svarade hon undvikande.

"Än sen då?"

"Jag har läst en del, men inte praktiserat… så mycket…"

Han höjde ett ögonbryn "Har du någonsin dödat någon?"

Hon fick ett trängt uttryckt i sina ögon och verkade med ens ledsen.

När hon inte svarade så suckade han "Nåja, det kommer väl fram tids nog."

Hon sa fortfarande ingenting.

"När du kommer in på Hogwarts vill jag att du spionerar åt mig."

"Va? Varför skulle jag göra det?"

"För att jag ber dig."

"Aldrig i livet."

Voldemort reste sig "Vi får se hur det blir med den saken."

Han skulle visserligen spionera en hel del själv, men det var alltid bra att ha fler källor så att man fick perspektiv på det hela. Dessutom så kunde han inte vara på två ställen samtidigt.

Inte än i alla fall.


	5. Hur man lurar sin fiende

Visst är måndagar den västa dagen i veckan? Nåja, hoppas jag kan göra eran måndag ljusare med ett nytt kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 4 - Hur man lurar sin fiende

Hermione Granger satt ensam på en parkbänk och försökte läsa. Hon hade inte stått ut med att vara hemma. Hennes föräldrar bråkade hela tiden och hon kunde inte låta bli att tänka att det var hennes fel. Hennes mamma hade alltid störtat henne i vad hon än gjorde, men hennes pappa hade alltid haft problem med det faktum att hon var häxa. En halvtimme tidigare hade hon fått höra hennes pappa skrika till hennes mamma om hur det var hennes fel att de hade fått en sådan dotter.

Kanske inte så konstigt att Hermione hade svårt att koncentrera sig på att läsa. Tårarna var iväg.

Hon suckade irriterat och slängde boken i väskan igen. Hon var glad över att det bara var två veckor kvar till hon skulle åka tillbaka till Hogwarts.

Veckan innan hade hon träffat Harry och Ron på Bills bröllop. De skulle också åka tillbaka till Hogwarts det sista året. Harry hade tänkt mycket under sommaren och kommit fram till att det ställe som det var bäst att söka hemligheter om Voldemort var det ställe där Voldemort hade känt sig som mest hemma, alltså skolan. Dessutom var han tvungen att ha en fullständig utbildning ifall han skulle fortsätta som auror. Det vill säga, om han lyckades överleva Voldemort.

Plötsligt hörde Hermione någon annan snyfta. Nyfiket vände hon sig om.

Det satt någon bakom ett träd, hon kunde se benen på personen, och snyftade. Hon reste sig och gick fram till trädet.

Och flämtade till.

Där satt ingen mindre än Draco Malfoy.

Han såg upp på hennes när hon flämtade och såg lika förfärad ut själv.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Gå din väg."

Kontigt nog lät han inte elak eller tyken, bara ledsen.

"Varför gråter du?"

"Varför skulle du bry dig om mig?"

"För att jag är människa!"

"Jaha…" Han satt tyst ett tag innan han såg upp på henne "Varför gråter du själv då?"

"Därför..." hon tystnade "Hur vet jag att du inte kommer driva med mig?"

"Fint, du behöver inte berätta," fräste han och såg ner i marken igen.

Hermione suckade "Jag gråter för att mina föräldrar grälar med varandra hela tiden och för att det är mitt fel, du då?"

Han såg på henne som om han ville se ifall hon talade sanning.

"Okej, jag rymde från… Du-vet-vem och jag kan inte gå hem för min far kommer bara att ta mig tillbaka till honom och då kommer jag bli mördad," han verkade kämpa hårt för att inte börja gråta igen.

Hermione flämtade till och sjönk ner bredvid honom "Men… varför… rymde du?"

"Jag kunde inte döda Dumbledore… jag vill inte döda någon! Och Voldemort låste in mig… och tillslut så lyckades jag rymma."

Hermione bet sig i läppen "Kom, jag ska ta dig dit det är säkert."

Draco såg på henne med stora ögon "Men… vem skulle ta emot mig? Din sida hatar mig, Potter hatar mig… och jag kan inte klandra dem…"

Hermione tog hans hand och försökte le uppmuntrande. Inte för att hon hade den minsta lust att hjälpa honom, men hon kunde bara inte lämna honom sittandes ute utan någon stans att ta vägen. Hon litade inte på honom, men kanske om han fick se hur förlåtande den goda sidan kunde vara så kanske han skulle kunna bli en god människa.

"Tack…" sa han och hon transfererade dem därifrån.

-----

Draco kände sig smått spyfärdig. Inte nog med att han var tvungen att röra vid smutsskallen, nu var han tvungen att gömma sig bakom henne.

Han och hans far hade kommit på att den lättaste vägen in i fenixorden skulle vara genom Hermione Granger. Hon ville alltid visa sig snäll och duktig. Hon skulle få en riktigt storartad dag om det verkade som om hon ändrat honom till det bättre.

Draco var en otroligt bra skådespelare. När han var liten hade han faktiskt spelat en hel del teater och efter det hade Snape lärt honom en hel del knep om hur man är en bra spion.

"Det är ett trick!" skrek Harry "Fattar du inte att han försöker lura oss, nu när Snape inte kan spionera längre…"

"Han har skaffat en annan spion," framhävdade Draco. Han visste inte om det var sant, men allt för att ta bort honom från de misstänkta.

"Jaså, vem då?" frågade Harry och såg på honom istället för Hermione.

"Jag vet inte, jag vet bara att Snape aldrig var den enda spionen! Men… han… höll den andra källan hemlig!"

Det var otroligt vilka bra lögner han kunde hitta på. Han kanske borde satsa på en skådespelarkarriär när allt detta var över. Han skulle säkert kunna tjäna en hel del, och lite pengar satt aldrig fel.

Harry skakade på huvudet "Jag vill inte ha honom här."

Draco kände att det var dags att sätta på en sista snyft show "Han kommer döda mig om han hittar mig! Snälla, jag vill bara gå sista året på Hogwarts och sedan sticker jag och kommer aldrig tillbaka."

Harry såg skeptiskt på honom "Vart har du tänkt åka då?"

"Amerika," svarade Draco snabbt.

Harry suckade "Det är bäst för dig att du inte ljuger, Malfoy."

Draco gav ifrån sig några krokodiltårar till

Harry suckade igen "Nåja, jag tar honom till McGonagall så får hon bestämma vad vi ska göra."

Draco stammade fram några tack medan han hurrade inombords. Förhoppningsvis skulle McGonagall falla lika snabbt.

-----

Cacta suckade medan hon stirrade ut genom fönstret. Det var en vacker solig dag. Och hon var fortfarande inlåst. Hon hade varit inlåst i två veckor nu. Om det inte vore för Rodolphus så visste hon inte hur hon skulle stå ut.

Varje gång Voldemort hade varit där hade Rodolphus gömt sig inne i hennes sovrum. Voldemort kom förbi varje kväll för att försöka ta reda på fler saker om sin dotter, men Cacta var lika envis som han och svarade inte.

"Jag är färdig!" ropade Rodolphus plötsligt från badrummet.

Cacta, som suttit i helt andra tankar började skratta innan hon kom på vad han verkligen menade.

Hon rusade in i badrummet där Rodolphus hade gjort om hennes handfat till en kittel. Den senaste veckan hade hon fått använda badkaret ifall hon ville tvätta händerna.

Han log med hela ansiktet när hon kom in.

"Titta, den är perfekt!" han pekade på brygden som såg ut som tjära.

"Underbart!" fnittrade hon och tog fram en chokladask och sitt trollspö. Med en lätt förhäxning hade hon bytt ut innehållet i alla utan två chokladbitar i asken till den tjärliknande elixiret.

"Nu är det bara att vänt…" längre hann han inte fören de hörde någon som knackade på dörren.

Cacta skyndade sig ut från badrummet och stoppade samtidigt en av de ogiftiga chokladbitarna i munnen.

Voldemort kom in med bestämda kliv.

"Vad gör du?" frågade han när han fick se henne stå precis utanför badrummet med en chokladask i handen.

Cacta svalde "Jag fick choklad av någon, den smakar jättegott."

Han såg misstänksamt på henne "Hur vet du att den inte är förgiftat eller nått?"

"Tror du jag är dum? Jag har kollat igenom dem såklart!"

Hon tog upp den sista ogiftiga biten och stoppade den i munnen, sedan ställde hon ner asken på bordet.

"Vad vill du?"

"Du har blivit intagen till Hogwarts," sa han.

"Men jag vill inte gå där!"

"Du kommer att gå där och du har inget att säga till om det," fräste han och slängde åt henne brevet "Du får åka och handla in dina saker imorgon om du vill och jag råder dig till att inte hitta på några dumheter."

Cacta himlade med ögonen och till hennes stora nöje tog han en chokladbit.

"Jag har inte sagt att du får ta!" sa hon med spelad ilska.

Han log mot henne och åt upp chokladbiten.

Nu var det bara att vänta.

"Har du övervägt mitt anbud?"

"Vadå? Att spionera? Aldrig i livet."

Han suckade och reste sig. Cacta såg till sitt stora nöje att han började bli lila. Snart skulle han börja krympa också.

Dessvärre valde han då att titta ner på sin hand. När han såg att den var lila flämtade han till.

"Vad har du gjort, ungjävel?!"

Cacta försökte se lika förvånad ut som honom, men det var svårt "Mí? Varför skulle jag göra något? Det var ju min choklad!"

Han slängde en ilsken blick på henne innan han rusade därifrån.

Cacta tjöt av skratt.

Rodolphus kom ut ur badrummet, också skrattandes.

De sjönk ner i soffan.

"Han kommer att hämnas," flämtade Rodolphus tillslut.

"Äh, han kommer aldrig få veta vem det var," sa Cacta glatt.

Rodolphus såg oroligt på henne. Det verkade som om hon underskattade Voldemort. Det var aldrig bra.

Cacta tog upp brevet och läste igenom det.

"Men jag kommer i alla fall att få komma härifrån," sa hon "Det är en hel del saker jag måste handla."

Rodolphus såg över axeln på henne och visslade.

"_Tusen sätt att besegra din fiende_ av Lorenzo Emgot… det var tunga saker, jag undrar vilken lärare i försvar mot svartkonster ni kommer ha," mumlade han.

"Hur så?"

"Emgot var en okänd svartkonstnär, väldigt få kände till honom, men han skrev en hel del böcker… i mina kretsar visste alla vad de egentligen handlar om, men… jag förstår inte vilken lärare som kan vara dum nog att välja hans böcker, de flesta tar dem som ett skämt…"

"Vi kanske ska få en annan okänd svartkonstnär som lärare," skämtade Cacta

"Ja… kanske det…"

"Äsch, va inte så fjompig Rodolphus, det kommer säkert att gå bra."

"Vi får hoppas det… vad ska vi beställa till middag?"

Cacta log mot honom "Vill du börja på något nytt elixir?"

Det var så de hade fått tag i alla ingredienser till det elixir de hade lurat i Voldemort, de hade beställt något extra varje gång de skulle äta. Husalfen Hood hade sett lite märkligt på henne, men gjort som han var tillsagd.

"Nä, men jag börjar bli hungrig… men nu när du säger det, skulle du kunna be Hood ta hit något att måla på?"

"Gillar du att måla?" Cacta såg förvånat på honom.

"Ja…"

"Okej…" Cacta skickade in Rodolphus till hennes rum igen och kallade på Hood.

"Vad vill miss?" frågade alfen.

"Jag skulle vilja beställa vegetarisk lasagne och en kanna vatten, dessutom vill jag ha penslar, färg och något att måla på."

"Ska penslarna vara inbakade i lasagnen, miss?" frågade Hood förvirrat.

"Nej, tack," svarade Cacta allvarligt, hon hade lärt känna Hoods förvirring "Jag vill ha penslarna, färgen och något att måla på vid sidan av, varken grillat, steket eller kokt."

Hood bugade sig och försvann.

Hon reste sig och skulle precis till att gå och tvätta händerna då dörren öppnade sig.

"Är du redan tillbaka Hood?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon vände sig om.

Tyvärr var det inte Hood, det var Voldemort. Och han såg oerhört arg ut.

"Så… gillade du ditt lilla… skämt?" väste han.

Cacta såg lugnt på honom "Mitt skämt? Jag sa ju att det var någon som skickade chokladen till mig."

Voldemort såg sint på henne "Hur kommer det sig det sig då att husalferna säger att du har beställt de olika ingredienserna som behövs för att göra violettelixiret?"

Ajdå… hon öppnade munnen för att försvara sig.

"_Crucio._"

Cacta kände hur hela hennes kropp verkade brinna, varenda nerv knep ihop sig. För att fly från smärtan använde hon sig av en meditativ kraft för att låta medvetandet lämna kroppen. Hon gav till ett illtjut lät sin ande bryta sig loss från kroppen.

Hon kände friheten uppe i luften. Hon var fortfarande medveten om vad som hände, men hon kände inget. Hon kunde se sin kropp ligga och vrida sig på golvet medan Voldemort stod ovanför med hårt ihopknipna läppar.

Efter fyra och en halv minut släppte han formeln och suckade. Cacta bestämde sig för att inte återvända till sin kropp fören han hade gått.

"Var glad att jag inte höll på en halv minut till. Då skulle du fått permanenta hjärnskador," sa han tyst till hennes kropp innan han vände sig om och lämnade rummet.

Hon sjönk ner i sin kropp igen och började gråta. Det gjorde så otrolig ont.

Rodolphus kom utspringandes och lyfte upp henne och bar henne till sin säng.

"Jag sa ju att han skulle hämnas," suckade han när han lade ner henne i sängen.

Hon snyftade bara och lät honom hålla om henne och trösta henne.


	6. Hur Snape kom ut ur garderoben

Hej alla! Här kommer det kapitel som jag än så länge tycker ha varit roligast! Hihi, ni får säga vad ni tycket! Tack till alla ni som har skickat en review! Jag blir så glad!

* * *

Kapitel 5 - Hur Snape kom ut ur garderoben

Dumma unge, tänkte Voldemort när han gick till sitt kontor. Han hade inte träffat henne på två dagar, bara sagt till Hood att säga till henne att hon var fri att åka till Diagongränden för att handla. Han hade inte brytt sig om att se hur hon mådde. Han var säker på att hon snart skull vara pigg nog att hitta på mer otyg.

Det hade inte varit svårt att lista ut vilken formel hon använt, så fort han kände att han började krympa hade han använt en motbesvärjelse. Efter det hade han gått tillbaka för att hämnas. För att lära henne att ingen, _ingen_, skämtade med Lord Voldemort. Inte ens hans egen dotter.

Han sjönk ner i en stol och lutade armbågarna mot bordet. Varför hade ingen berättat för honom att det kunde var så komplicerat att ha en tonårsdotter i huset?

"Ni verkar bekymrad, herre?" Bella kom fram ur skuggorna "Spillde katten ut mjölken eller har honungen fått vingar och flugit iväg?"

Hon snurrade runt ett varv och lade sig på rygg på hans skrivbord och såg på honom upp och ner.

"Kära Bella," viskade han och kysste henne. Han bet henne lätt i överläppen och hon kurrade belåtet.

Efter ett tag släppte han henne och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen. Hon satte sig upp igen.

"Snape var här," sa hon.

Han ryckte till "Varför då?"

"Hum… någonting om att han hade gjort någon ny dryck som skulle kunna döda någon… jag lyssnade inte så noga, Snape är bara dum."

Voldemort suckade "Snape är duktigt på trolldryckskonst i alla fall."

"Jag förstår inte varför du litar på honom. Man kan inte lita på honom…"

"Varför inte då… är du säker på att det här inte har att göra med den gången då han band fast dig i sängen och…"

Bella slog handen för munnen på honom och stirrade mordiskt på honom "Du _lovade_ att _aldrig_ nämna det igen."

Voldemort bet henne i handen och hon släppte.

"Jag lovade att aldrig nämna någon annan, men aldrig att jag inte kunde nämna det för dig."

Bella fräste som en ilsken katt "Han… han... drogade mig med ett av sina… elixir…"

Voldemort skrattade och drog ner henne i sitt knä och kysste henne på halsen "Lugn Bella, du fick i alla fall tillbaka dina rätta former tillslut…"

Bella körde armbågen i magen på Voldemort och slet sig ifrån honom.

"DU ÄR ELAK!" skrek hon och rusade därifrån.

Voldemort suckade. Om han hade tur skulle Bella ha glömt bort alltihop senare på kvällen. Annars skulle han väl helt enkelt få henne att glömma det.

-----

Voldemort var på väg ner till fängelsehålorna där Severus höll till när han kände någonting märkligt. Han kom snabbt underfund med att det inte var hans egna känslor. Alltså måste det vara någon annans. Och den enda person som han hade en sådan kontakt med råkade vara Harry Potter.

Det verkade som om Potter förlorat sin Ocklumeneringskontroll igen. Leende stannade han och sökte sig in i pojkens huvud.

Åh… det verkade som om någon hade lite roligt. Voldemort skrockade. Han såg Potter i ett väldigt intimt läge. Tillsammans med någon rödhårig skönhet som inte verkade allt för tillfredställd. Hon verkade snarare ha ont.

Det gick snabbt upp för honom att flickan var oskuld. Och om man skulle tänka på hur Potter försökte styra det hade han inte så mycket erfarenhet heller.

Voldemort motstod frestelsen att viska något små knep in i Potters huvud. Visserligen verkade det som om han kunde behöva dem.

Voldemort satte upp egna tankesköldar och fortsatte gå genom den mörka korridoren. Det här skulle kunna bli användbart i framtiden.

Han kom fram till Severus rum och knackade på. Severus öppnade strax med ett belåtet leende.

"Bella sa att du hade sökt mig?" frågade Voldemort.

"Så hon kan fortfarande framföra ett meddelande," sa Severus ironiskt "Jag hittade något väldigt intressant i en gammal bok från Afrika. Det var någon forskare som hade varit där på 1600-talet för att se på deras magi, och han förstod snart hemligheterna bakom voodoo."

Voldemort blev med ens mycket intresserad "Verkligen? Vad har du kommit på?"

"Jag har lyckats göra några trolldrycker enligt beskrivningarna, jag är inte riktigt säker på hur de fungerar, men jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde testa på någon?"

Voldemort log "Jag ska se till så att det ordnas, jag kommer tillbaka imorgon."

Severus nickade.

"Har du bestämt vad du önskar dig än, Severus?" frågade Voldemort.

Severus ryckte till "Jag har inte bestämt mig än…"

"Något måste det vara," sa Voldemort leende "Rikedom? Makt? En älskare?"

Severus rodnade lätt vid det sista.

Voldemort såg intresserat på honom "Jaså! Det finns alltså någon som till och med Severus Snape tänder på, jag tvivlade. Nåja, fram med det. Jag vet ju redan var din läggning är."

Severus såg ner i golvet "Det är tyvärr omöjligt… han är redan borta…"

"Borta? Inte död då?"

Severus suckade "Jag vet faktiskt inte. Det verkade som om han dog men…"

Voldemort rynkade pannan "Du pratar väl inte slingersvans, för då måste jag tyvärr säga att efter att Bella hade haft sitt roliga med honom så tyckte jag att det var bäst att avliva skadedjuret."

Severus såg upp med en äcklad min "Verkligen inte! Jag är bara homosexuell, inte pervers."

Voldemort flinade "Bra… men säg vem det är då!"

"Men det är det… egentligen hatar jag honom… han är så… irriterande… men så otroligt… attraktiv."

Voldemort viftade med handen "Bara vi hittar honom så kan vi få i honom någon åtråelixir och sedan är det bara att köra."

Severus såg ner på golvet och viskade fram namnet.

Voldemort såg mycket förvånad ut "Han? Okej… räcker det med att du får ha ditt lilla roliga med honom och sedan kan vi döda honom?"

Severus nickade.

"Bra, då tror jag att jag kan uppfylla din önskan."

Severus rodnande ännu djupare och Voldemort skrattade när han lämnade rummet.

-----

Hermione suckade. Hon fattade inte hur hon kunde åka på att göra allas inköp. Mr och mrs Weasly hade åkt iväg på ett möte med fenixorden angående Draco Malfoy. Ron var tvungen att vakta honom och när det äntligen var tomt i huset hade Harry och Ginny bestämt sig för att visa varandra sin kärlek, som de uttryckte det. Under Bills bröllop hade Ginny i stort sätt attackerat Harry och släpat iväg honom till sitt rum och hade inte släppt ut honom fören han erkände att han älskade henne.

Hermione hade tyckt att det var väldigt romantiskt till hon fann att hon nu var tvungen att sköta inköpen av nya skolböcker och lite annat för fem personer (oja, Draco skulle också ha.)

Hon såg på sin ändlösa lista och bestämde sig för att gå till bokaffären först. Där skulle hon flest saker. Hon svängde runt ett hörn, djupt försjunken i sin lista när hon krockade med någon.

"Åh, perdoname!" hörde hon någon som utbrast och en hand stacks ner mot henne "Jag var så försjunken i en bok att jag inte såg mig för."

Hermione blev uppdragen på fötter och såg på flickan som hon krockat med.

"Det är ingen fara," log Hermione "Jag var lika försjunken i min lista."

Flickan log och visade de vita tänderna. Hon hade långt brunt hår, bruna ögon och bestämda symetriska drag. Hermione kunde inte hjälpa att hon genast fattade tycke för flickan.

"Jag är Chatarina Criba," sa flickan och sträckte fram handen igen "Kalla mig Cacta."

"Hermione Granger," sa Hermione och tog handen igen.

"Caramba, den där listan verkar vara lång," Cacta pekade på listan.

Hermione suckade "Ja, mina kompisar bad mig handla åt dem eftersom de var upptagna."

"Surt, men låt mig hjälpa dig!" Cacta tog tag i hennes lista och följde henne in i affären.

När de hade handlat klart satte de sig utanför glassbaren och beställde varsin glass. Hermione tog mandel/amareto och hasselnöt medan Cacta valde mango tillsammans med skogsbär.

"Du har inte gått på Hogwarts innan va?" frågade Hermione.

Cacta skakade på huvudet "Nej, jag flyttade hit och så tyckte min pappa att jag skulle börja på skolan här istället…"

"Åh… vem är din pappa?"

"Jag tror inte du känner honom," Cacta log snett.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna "Vilka ämnen ska du läsa då?"

"Hum… Försvar mot svartkonster, trolldomslära, förvandligskonst, örtlära, forntida runskrift, trolldryckskonst och trolldomshistoria. Du då?"

"Samma som du, fast jag ska läsa talmagi istället för trolldomshistoria," svarade Hermione och slickade i sig det sista av glassen "Vet du vilket elevhem du kommer att hamna i?"

"Nej… jag är inte helt säker på vilka som finns…"

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen "Okej… nåja, jag går i Gryffindor där de som är modiga hamnar, Dumbledore, har du hört om Dumbledore?"

Cacta nickade.

"Han gick i Gryffindor. Sedan är det Ravenclaw där de som tar skolan på allvar hamnar, de flesta där är väldigt trevliga. Hufflepuff är snälla och lojala och ärliga. Sedan är det Slytherin… man kan väl säga att de är väldigt… smarta på ett slugt sätt. Jag… känner bara en som går där personligen och jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska tycka om honom. Voldemort gick där."

Till Hermiones förvåning ryckte Cacta inte till när hon hörde namnet. Istället verkade hon genast intresserad.

"Verkligen? Vad vet du om honom?"

Hermione skrattade nervöst "Att han är riktigt ond… han har försökt mörda en av mina bästa kompisar, Harry Potter, flera gånger… och så var det en annan gång då han besatt en annan av mina vänner så att hon gjorde massa hemska saker… som tur var räddade Harry henne."

"Vad bra," mumlade Cacta och stirrade ner i resterna på sin glass "Jag tror inte jag tycker om honom…"

Hermione log "Jag tror det är väldigt få som gör det."

Cacta suckade men sedan log hon mot henne "Kan vi inte hitta på något? Jag orkar inte åka hem till papí än, han är så jobbig… och jag skulle gärna vilja träffa några mer från Hogwarts."

Hermione ryckte på axlarna "Visst, jag lovade att hålla min andra bästa kompis, Ron Weasly, sällskap. Vi kan åka till honom."

"Jaså, var är han?"

"Han är barnvakt."

-----

Draco suckade "Ska du inte flytta nån gång?"

Han och Ron hade kommit fram till att det enda som de hade gemensamt var trollkarlschack och bestämt sig för att spela det medan de väntade. Vad Draco inte hade räknat med var att Ron skulle ta så lång tid på sig att tänka. Han visste redan att han skulle vinna på två drag till, var Ron tvungen att förlänga sitt lidande. Det fanns ingen väg ut för Ron nu.

"Sluta tjata," muttrade Ron och flyttade äntligen sin drottning.

Draco log överlägset och flyttade sin häst "Schack."

Ron muttrade och flyttade en bonde. Draco lade in dödsstöten genom att hoppa fram med sin löpare "Schack matt."

Ron lade huvudet i händerna. Draco skrattade "Det var väl inte så farligt! Jag sa ju att jag hade spelat länge."

Innan Ron hade svarat hörde de någon som transfererade sig in i den lilla lägenheten som McGonagall hade ordnat till Draco tills vidare.

"Hermione!" utropade Ron lättat och flög upp "Vem är det där?"

Draco, som hade försökt tvinga tillbaka sina pjäser i en påse tittade upp. Vid sidan av Hermione stod en otroligt snygg tjej.

"Chatarina Criba, det här är Draco Malfoy och Ron Weasly."

"Hola" sa flickan "Och säg Cacta, alla andra gör det."

Ron skakade hand med Cacta.

"Jag hörde att du var barnvakt, Ron, åt vem då?" frågade Cacta.

Draco såg förvånat och förfärat på Hermione. Hermione dolde ett skratt i handen.

"Jag behöver ingen barnvakt," fräste Draco.

"Äh, tyst Malfoy," sa Ron som också verkade ha svårt att dölja ett skratt "Vi retas bara."

Draco sjönk surt djupare ner i stolen.

"Och när du ändå håller på att dra upp konversationen vi hade," sa Hermione "Är detta den enda slytherinaren jag känner."

Cacta log "Du sa inte att Slytherinarna var snygga."

Draco blev genast gladare och körde med "Det är sant att de är Slytherin är snygga, men du behöver inte oroa dig, du kommer att passa in perfekt."

Cacta fnittrade "Om du är där kanske jag överväger att hamna där."

"Bara kanske?" Draco höjde ögonbrynen.

"Ja, jag har ju inte spanat in ifall du har några konkurrenter i de andra elevhemmen."

"Åh, det behöver du inte oroa dig för."

De hade kommit närmare varandra nu och de stod bara en halvmeter ifrån varandra. Draco kände hur hans hjärta bultade snabbt och var glad att det inte syntes på utsidan hur upphetsad han var.

"När ni har slutat flörta," Hermione avbröt stämningen och Draco sjönk suckade ner på stolen igen "Så ska jag presentera Cacta för några andra."

Cacta vände sig från honom och han fick en härlig utsikt över hennes bak. Tyvärr fick han syn på något annat också, Pojken-som-aldrig-ville-dö och Ginny Weasly hade dykt upp rummet.

Cacta hälsade på de nyanlända och Draco kunde knappt släppa henne med blicken. Äntligen verkade det hända något roligt!

-----

Cacta skakade hand med Harry och Ginny. De log mot henne och frågade de vanliga frågorna, vart hon kom ifrån, ifall hon kände några andra på Hogwarts, vem hennes föräldrar var.

Den här frågan var väldigt irriterande för Cacta. För en månad sedan hade hon inte haft några föräldrar alls och det hade inte varit något problem för henne, nu helt plötsligt var hon dotter till Mörkrets Herre och hade någon okänd mor som tydligen hade varit tillräckligt dum för att ligga med honom.

Hon såg sig omkring i rummet. På tal om att ligga…

Hon kunde inte låta bli att känna sig otroligt dragen till Draco Malfoy. Han var jättesnygg. Axellångt bakåtslickat vitt hår och grå ögon. Han hade precis den kroppen hon gillade också, smal, men inte för smal. Hon kunde knappt låta bli att slicka sig om läpparna när hon såg på honom. Hela hans sätt att röra sig visade att han var självsäker och van att få sin vilja fram. Men hon kunde också känna att han dolde något, vad gjorde en varg som han bland massa fromma små lamm som Hermione, Ron, Ginny och Harry?

Harry… Cacta kunde mycket väl tänka sig honom också. Han var inte lika charmig som Draco, men han hade någon annan sorts utstrålning. Det verkade som om han hade hela världen på sina axlar, men att han tog det lugnt och sansat. Dessvärre verkade Harry allt för förtjust i lilla miss rödtopp.

De satt och pratade resten av eftermiddagen och Cacta var säker på att de kunde bli väldigt goda vänner. Runt tiotiden gick Harry, Ginny och Hermione tillbaka till något de kallade kråkboet och som tydligen var familjen Weaslys hem.

Ron sa god natt och gick till ett litet rum som han tydligen bodde i och lämnade Cacta ensam med Draco.

"Varför bor bara du och Ron här?" frågade Cacta nyfiket.

Draco log snett "De litar inte på mig, de tror att jag kommer hitta på något dumt om jag blir lämnad ensam."

"Vadå för dumt?"  
"Bli dödade eller nått," svarade han nonchalant.

"Vem skulle vilja döda dig?"

Draco såg plötsligt osäker ut.

"Äh," skrattade han nervöst "Jag skämtar bara, men de vill ha mig under uppsikt, så att jag kan få komma tillbaka till Hogwarts."

"Varför vill du dit?"

"För att avsluta min utbildning såklart!"

"Jaså, vad gör dina föräldrar då?"

Draco såg osäker ut igen "Kan du bevara en hemlighet?"

Cacta lutade sig fram emot honom med en intresserad min "Seguro!"

"Min pappa är… dödsätare… och… jag vet inte riktigt om mamma är det men ibland verkar det som om… äh, jag vet inte…"

"Dödsätare?" utropade Cacta tyst.

Okej, hennes far var visserligen ännu värre, men ändå.

Draco nickade "Och jag vill inte bli det så jag rymde och bad om hjälp hos Potter och ja… därför är jag här, men de litar inte på mig."

Cacta förstod på en gång att han ljög. Hon har ett sjätte sinne för folk som ljög och den här killen var visserligen väldigt bra på att ljuga, men det lurade inte henne. Nåja, hon skulle då inte bli den som avslöjade honom. Hon kunde lika gärna spela med, det var inte precis så att hon inte hade några hemligheter.

"Hoppas de inte hittar dig," sa Cacta och lade ena handen på hans knä.

Han drog sig närmare henne "Jag är glad att jag rymde, annars skulle jag inte ha träffat dig."

Cacta lutade sig så nära honom att deras ansikten bara var några centimeter ifrån varandra.

"Så sött…" viskade hon "Jag ska gå nu."

Hon reste sig. Han såg förvånat upp "Va?"

"Åh, du trodde att jag skulle kasta av mig kläderna och ligga med dig?" sa hon med spelat förvåning.

"Nej men…" Draco var mållös.

Cacta kysste honom på kinden "Du är söt du."

Hon transfererade sig hem och önskade att hon haft en kamera så hon hade kunnat ta kort på Dracos obetalbara min.

* * *

P.S På fredag så fort jag kommer hem från jobbet så kommer jag åka iväg till Göteborg och tidigt (allt för tidigt, vid halv sex) på lördag morgon åker jag till Mallorca så då kommer jag inte kunna uppdatera. Det kommer dock ett nytt kapitel imorgon.

Så, efter imorgon kommer jag antagligen inte kunna lägga ut fören nästa lördag igen då jag kommer hem, men jag lovar att jag lägger ut så fort jag har kommit hem och fått sätta mig vid datorn!


	7. Hur man förför sin älskare

Okej, nu kommer kapitel sex. Nästa kapitel kommer inte fören tidigast nästa lördag eftersom jag ska resa bort imorgon. Ha en trevlig vecka och njut av detta kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 6 - Hur man förför sin älskare

Rodolphus hade redan gått och lagt sig när hon kom hem och hon försökte tyst och försiktigt lägga sig bredvid honom. I början hade han hävdat att han ville sova på golvet eller vad som helst, men efter ett tag hade de blivit tillräckligt bra vänner för att de kunde sova i samma säng. Men det var absolut inget mer än vänner. Cacta var inte attraherad av Rodolphus och Rodolphus var inte attraherad av Cacta. De var bara riktigt bra vänner.

"Hade du trevligt?" frågade Rodolphus och öppnade ögonen när hon lade sig ner.

"Väckte jag dig?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Nej… eller… knappt, jag hade inte riktigt somnat…" sa han "Hade du trevligt?"

"Jodå, jag sprang in, bokstavligen, i en tjej som heter Hermione Granger när jag skulle handla och sedan shoppade vi tillsammans och åt glass och när vi var klara så presenterade hon mig för sina vänner. Så nu kan jag reta papí med att jag känner Harry Potter!"

Rodolphus såg förvånat på henne "Träffade du honom?"

"Ja, han är trevlig… kanske lite väl ädel och så, men ändå…"

"Nästlar du in dig hos din fars fiender för att du vill hjälpa honom att döda dem eller för att hjälpa dem döda honom?"

"Varför skulle jag vilja döda någon överhuvudtaget? Hermione och Harry är i alla fall trevligare än Voldemort. Ingen av dem har varken kidnappat mig ett torterat mig."  
"Lilla gumman, det fungerar inte så," suckade Rodolphus "Vet de ens om vem du är?"

"Hum… nej… de skulle bara bli rädda."

Rodolphus suckade "Nåja, du får väl se vad som händer, träffad du någon mer?"

"Ja… två Weaslys och Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" utropade Rodolphus "Vad gjorde han där?"

"Han sa att han rymt från Voldemort, men jag är säker på att han ljög."

"Det är jag också, Lucius Malfoy, Dracos far, är nämligen din fars högra hand."

"Verkligen?" Cacta såg förvånad ut "Så Draco är spion eller nått?"

"Det verkar som det, fast jag vet inte… det sista jag hörde om Draco var att han var inlåst nere i fängelsehålorna här, han hade misslyckats med ett uppdrag… men han är för feg för att gå över till den andra sidan, då skulle han skriva på sin egen dödsdom."

"Jaså…" Cacta tänkte efter ett tag "Rodolphus, vilka är mer dödsätare?"

"Det är många… men de som är i den inre cirkeln är min bror Rabastan, Bellatrix, min förra fru, Lucius Malfoy, såklart, Severus Snape, han är en mästare på trolldryckskonst, Syskonen Carrow, jag vet faktiskt inte hur de lyckades med det, Antonin Dolohov, och honom vet jag inte så mycket om, men han är farlig kan jag säga dig och Travers."

"Det var väl inte så många?"

"Nej, men han har en hel del fler anhängare, men dem kan jag inte namnat på, varje gång han har möte så måste vi vara maskerade, på så sett så kan vi inte ange varandra ifall vi skulle bli tagna."

"Smart," suckade Cacta "Vad ska du göra nu då?"

Rodolphus log sorgset "Just nu hade jag tänkt sova, imorgon får vi se… när du har åkt till Hogwarts antar jag att jag får hitta något annat gömställe, än så länge är det här ett bra gömställe, han skulle aldrig få för sig att leta efter mig här."

Cacta skrattade "Sant, God natt Rodolphus."

"God natt Chatarina."

-----

"Bella släpp in mig!"

"NEJ!"

"BELLA! ÖPPNA DÖRREN!"  
"DU ÄR ELAK!"

Voldemort suckade. Tydligen hade hon inte glömt bort deras samtal tidigare och nu hade hon låst dörren till deras rum.

Eller egentligen var det bara hans rum, men sedan Rodolphus försvunnit hade Bella flyttat in hos honom. Inte för att det gjorde något, förutom vid sådana här tillfällen när hon tjurade.

Han visste inte heller vilken formel hon hade använt så han var tvungen att göra något han avskydde. Nämligen tigga och be.

"Bella, om du öppnar så ska jag ge sig en kattunge som du kan leka med."

Tystnad.

"Och en kanariefågel."

"Får jag låsa in dem tillsammans?"

"Du får göra vad du vill med dem," suckade Voldemort.

Bella öppnade dörren och Voldemort kunde äntligen gå in redo att ge henne en ordentlig utskällning.

Dessvärre hann han inte så långt när han fick syn på Bella. Hon låg naken i sängen och stirrade på honom.

Hur kunde man vara arg på någon som såg så inbjudande ut?

Han hade snabbt klätt av sig satt sig grensle över henne. Han kysste henne på munnen, lät sin tunga glida in i hennes och suckade njutningsfullt. Han släppte hennes mun och kysste henne nerför hakan och halsen, nyckelbenen och brösten.

Bella grep tag i hans hår när han började suga på hennes bröst och kände efter med handen mellan hennes ben om hon var redo.

Inte riktigt.

Nåja, det fick gå ändå.

Utan en varning hade han kört in sin lem i henne.

Bella gjorde stora ögon "Det gör ont…"

Voldemort kysste henne "Det är bara då man vet att man lever."

Bella började stöna. Det gjorde visste inte så ont längre.

Han väntade tills hon hade fått orgasm innan han kom. Efter det gled han ur henne och lade sig bredvid henne.

Bella satte sig upp "Var det allt?"

"Jepp. Jag vill sova."

"Men… jag vill inte det."

"Var inte så självisk, Bella," suckade han.

"Det är du som är självisk," surade hon.

Voldemort suckade och tog sin trollstav och trollade fram en dildo åt henne.

"Här har du, lek med den."

"Men de är aldrig lika bra som du," klagade hon.

"Bella, jag har haft ihjäl ungefär femton mugglare idag på flera olika sätt och det har varit väldigt tröttsamt."

"Varför fick inte jag vara med?"

"Jag vill sova!"

Bella räckte ut tungan mot honom, tog dildon och gick in i badrummet.

Voldemort suckade och lade sig på mage, deras förhållande var verkligen märkligt. Han skulle sakna henne när han var på Hogwarts. För han skulle till Hogwarts, han hade varit på en intervju och McGonagall hade nästan gråtit av lättnad när han ville ha jobbet. När han dessutom sa att han kunde hjälpa till i någon annan klass hade McGonagall sett ut att vilja kyssa honom och sagt att hon skulle se om det behövdes.

Det var inte så många som ville skicka sina barn till Hogwarts längre, och ännu färre som ville undervisa.

Synd att han inte kunde få Bella att undervisa där. Hon skulle antagligen ha ihjäl de flesta av barnen. Hon hade ett otroligt temperament.

Han hörde henne börja stöna inne på toaletten. Typiskt. Han lade kudden över huvudet och ställde in sig på att somna.

Det hjälpte inte. Hans kropp levde sitt eget liv.

"Bella kom tillbaka hit!" ropade han. Han var upphetsad igen.

Bella kom ut igen med ett nöjt leende.

"Nu är jag trött," förkunnade hon och lade sig ner och vände ryggen mot honom.

Voldemort vägrade ge upp så lätt. Han makade sig närmare henne och började massera hennes bröst. Hon vände fortfarande inte på sig men hon purrade lite.

Han masserade hårdare och tillslut vände hon sig mot honom och kysste honom.

Han släppte taget om hennes bröst och kysste henne hela vägen ner till hennes sköte. Hon särade på benen och lät honom smaka på henne. Han slickade och nafsade till hon skrek av upphetsning och precis innan hon var nära på att komma igen så reste han sig och förde sin lem i henne och red henne som så många andra gånger innan.

När han äntligen fick utlösning sjönk han ihop mot hennes bröst igen.

"Nöjd nu?" frågade han och kysste henne innan han rullade av henne.

"Mhm…" svarade hon och bet honom i nacken.

"Bella…" sa han när han kände att tänderna gick igenom huden "Släpp."

Bella såg upp på honom med oskyldig min och blod på tänderna. Han kysste henne igen.

"Sov nu."

Hon nickade och slog armarna om honom innan hon slog igen ögonen.

Voldemort vände sig mot henne igen och lade armen om henne. Hon makade sig ännu närmare honom och så somnade de.

-----

Solen stod mitt på himlen då det knackade på Cactas dörr och Voldemort steg in.

"Jag trodde nästan du har glömt bort mig," sa hon torrt och hoppade ner från klätterväxten där hon stått och funderat på vilken bok hon skulle välja. Rodolphus hade låst in sig på toaletten för att ta ett bad.

Voldemort slog sig ner i en soffa "Nejdå, jag har bara varit upptagen."

"Med att tortera fler oskyldiga varelser?"

"Cacta, du var knappas oskyldig, men ja, nu när du säger det så är det faktiskt precis vad jag gjort."

Cacta såg misstroget på sin far som tillade "Fast jag tror inte de lever längre, det skulle förvåna mig…"

Hon såg argt på honom och skapade ett eldklot i sin hand och kastade det mot honom. Han lyckades precis hoppa åt sidan och dra fram sin trollstav och kastade en förbannelse mot henne som hon duckade ifrån och kastade cruciatusförbannelsen på honom.

Han sjönk ihop på golvet och skakade kraftigt.

"Jag kan också, padre," sa hon kallt "Är du inte stolt över mig?"

Hon släppte förbannelsen och såg på honom.

Till sin stora förvåning skrattade han när han reste sig. Hon stod som förstenat och såg på honom när han lätt hoppade över soffan och grep hårt tag i hennes armar.

"Aj," sa hon och såg upp i hans röda ögon.

"Jag tycker inte om din attityd, Chatarina," sa han med elakt leende på läpparna "Och jag vill verkligen inte släppa iväg dig till Hogwarts med den attityden."

Som om hon var lätt som en fjäder kastade han upp henne på axeln och bar ut henne medan hon försökte vrida sig ut hans grepp utan att lyckas.

Han bar henne längs en lång korridor och kom fram till en, i Cactas ögon, bastand vägg.

"Öppna," västa han på ormspråk. Väggen gled åt sidan och visade en trappa. Han gick nerför trappan medan hon skrek diverse ord på alla språk hon kunde. Han ignorerade henne.

Tillslut kom de till foten av trappan och hon fann sig i en ny korridor utan några fönster och knappt några facklor. Innan hennes ögon hann vänja sig hade han öppnat en ny dörr som visade en fängelsehåla. Han släppte ner henne på golvet och innan hon hann reagera var hon fastkedjad med båda händerna mot väggen.

"Det är tur att du är min dotter," sa han lugnt "Jag ska lämna dig ensam här och låta dig tänka över saker och ting. Om du hade varit någon annan skulle jag antagligen inte låtit dig vara ensam. Det finns många här på slottet som gärna skulle leka med dig."

"Decojo, puto!" skrek hon åt honom.

"Vilka ord, Chatarina," sa han, gick ut och låste dörren efter sig.

Cacta satt och kämpade emot kedjorna ett tag igen hon gav upp. Det här var verkligen inte bra. Hon hade råkat ut för flera hemska och konstiga saker i sitt liv, men hon hade aldrig blivit instängd i en fängelsehåla av sin far. Fast, varför var hon förvånad, det var Voldemort trots allt.

Där och då bestämde hon sig för att hämnas. Men nu fick det inte vara någon liten grej. Det skulle vara något som verkligen fick hans värld i gungning.

-----

När Cacta hade varit borta en timma övergick Rodolphus oro till panik. Han hade hört hennes gräl med Voldemort och visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Han kunde inte ta sig ut ur rummet, men han kunde kanske transferera dig, men det innebar att han fick transferera sig till den del av slottet där alla dödsätare fick vistas och då skulle han med all säkerhet bli mördad. Rodolphus var säker på att Voldemort inte hade tagit med Cacta på en picknick ut i grönskan, men han hade antagligen inte mördat henne heller. Förhoppningsvis skulle hon vara tillbaka imorgon.

Han bestämde sig för att vänta till dess innan han gjorde något hjälteaktigt. Han fick bara sitta och vänta.

-----

Cacta hade på något sätt lyckats somna och vaknade med ett ryck av att celldörren öppnades igen. Voldemort kom in och satte sig på huk framför henne.

"Är du snäll än?"

Hon spottade honom i ansiktet "Vete a la mierda, guey!"

Voldemort torkade bort spottet och suckade "Jag antar att det är ett nej."

Han gav henne en ruggande örfil och fick henne att flämta till.

"Jag ska släppa ut dig nu och ta dig tillbaka till ditt rum. För ditt eget bästa så råder jag dig till att inte hitta på några dumheter."

Han tog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot kedjorna som lossnade. Cacta masserade sina ömma handleder och reste sig stelt. Voldemort tog ett tag om hennes nacke och ledde henne tillbaka samma väg som de kommit ner. Hon motstod impulsen att fälla honom i trappan. Hon ville inte bli inlåst igen.

När de kom fram till hennes rum puttade Voldemort in henne och slängde igen dörren bakom henne. Hon såg hatiskt mot dörren. Innan hon gick in i mot badrummet. Hon ville verkligen ta ett långt bad nu.

"Rodolphus, det är okej, det är jag," sa hon.

Rodolphus kom ut ur hennes sovrum och kramade om henne "Vad gjorde han med dig?"

"Låste in mig i någon cell," muttrade Cacta "Han är verkligen sadistisk."

Rodolphus nickade och lät henne gå och ta ett bad. Hon sjönk ner i det varma vattnet och slappnade av i sina stela leder.


	8. Hur man överraskar Cacta under tågresan

Hemma igen! Och som jag lovade kommer här ett nytt kapitel! Jag har verkligen varit flitig under semestern så jag har flera kapitel på lager nu och ni kommer att få ett nytt kapitel varje dag nu en tid framöver.

Okej, Arvwen hade påpekat för mig att jag inte översätter det Cacta säger på spanska. Det har en enkel förklaring, det Cacta säger på spanska bör ej översättas. Ni kanke har märkt att hon bara använder spanska när hon är arg? Det är inte snälla saker hon säger. Så nu vet ni det i fortsättningen. Om ni verkligen vill veta vad hon säger så kan ni googla "Spanska svordomar" då tror jag ni kan få upp vad de betyder.

Hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

Kapitel 7 – Hur man överraskar Cacta under en tågresa

Cacta träffade inte Voldemort mer under sin vistelse i borgen, och hon klagade inte. Morgonen den första september kramade hon om Rodolphus och sa åt honom att överleva var han än begav sig och tog sedan sin koffert och transfererade sig till stationen.

Dagen innan hade varit hennes sjuttonårsdag så nu var hon myndig och det spelade ingen roll om någon såg henne transferera sig. Hon fick göra som hon ville!

"Cacta!" hörde hon någon ropa.

Det var Hermione som vinkade åt henne. Hon stod tillsammans med Harry, Ginny och Ron. Draco stod lite längre bort och log bara snabbt mot henne.

Cacta makade sig genom horden av människor och kom tillslut fram till tåget.

"Kom, vi måste hitta några platser!" sa Harry.

"Ja, gör det, vi kommer sen," Hermione, Ron och Ginny försvann åt ett håll med Draco en bit bakom sig.

Harry hjälpte henne med hennes koffert och så gick de och satte sig i en kupé i mitten av tåget.

"Vart skulle dem?" frågade Cacta när de äntligen fick lite lugn och ro.

"De är prefekter och de har alltid möten på tågen, men de kommer snart," svarade Harry lugnt.

"Så du är inte prefekt?" frågade hon.

"Helt otroligt va?" frågade Harry torrt "Den berömda Harry Potter klarar inte ens av att bli prefekt."

Cacta förstod att han hade tagit illa vid sig.

"Nej, jag menar att det är ju bra, om man är prefekt så är det ju ännu svårare att bryta lite regler här och var… måste vara väldigt opraktiskt."

Då började Harry skratta "Jag antar att du inte var prefekt på din förra skola?"

Cacta skakade på huvudet "Jag skulle vilja se den lärare med förnuft i huvudet som gav mig en sådan roll. Missförstå mig inte, jag tycker mycket om skolan, det är bara lärarna som retar mig. De flesta borde mumifieras."

Harry skrattade igen "Jag förstår vad du menar. Jag hoppas bara den nya försvar mot svartkonster-läraren är okej."

"Vad menar du?"

"Den platsen är förhäxad, vi byter lärare varje år."

"Åh… vad händer med de lärare som har haft platsen då?"

"Hum… den första dog, andra förlorade minnet, tredje sa upp sig, fjärde var en förrädare och fick en demetorskyss, femte… pja, hon är fortfarande rädd för hästar kan man säga och den sjätte…" Harrys ögon mörknade "Han är efterlyst efter mordet på Dumbledore."

"Severus Snape," sa Cacta tyst.

"Har du hört om honom?"

"Ja," Rodolphus hade berättat om honom.

"Gillar du Qudditch?" frågade Harry efter ett tag.

"Hum… nej, inte så mycket, jag har aldrig varit intresserad av sport," erkände hon "Jag förstår helt enkelt inte charmen av det."

Resten av tiden de var ensamma försökte Harry förklara för Cacta varför Qudditch var bäst, men när de andra kom tillbaka hade hon fortfarande inte fattat och Harry gav upp.

Ginny såg märkligt blek ut.

"Vad är det med dig Ginny?" frågade Harry oroligt och lade armen och Ginnys axlar.

Ginny skakade bara på huvudet "Det är inget, jag mår bara lite illa."

Hon kastade en blick på Cacta.

Draco harklade sig och de såg på honom allesammans "Jag tänkte bara säga… tack… och… jag ska gå till de mina nu, ni är verkligen snälla, men allvarligt, vi går varandra på nerverna."

Ron gav till någon ljud som kunde tolkas lite som det ville.

Draco log "Jag tänker inte gå tillbaka till att reta er eller nått sånt, och om ni behöver hjälp så står jag i skuld till er, men till dess, ha det så trevligt!"

Han höjde handen och försvann sedan från kupén.

"Skönt att bli av med honom," suckade Ron.

"Bara han inte bli lynchad av de andra i Slytherin nu…" sa Hermione oroligt.

"Äh, lugna dig, Hermione, de var ju inte så många kvar i Slytherin nu hörde du väl. Det värsta han behöver stå ut med är att bli utfryst."

Hermione suckade "Jag hoppas bara han fortsätter att hålla sig på rätt sida."

"Sluta oroa dig," sa Harry "Berätta istället vad som hände på mötet."

"Åh, just det, Cacta vi träffade din pappa."

Cacta tappade hakan. Hur kunde hon ha träffat Voldemort och fortfarande se så lugn ut? Eller, hur kunde hon ha träffat Voldemort och överlevt?

"Han är den nya försvar mot svartkonster-läraren," fortsatte hon vid hennes förvånade min "Eller… professor Criba var i alla fall väldigt lik dig och eftersom ni hade samma efternamn så tänkte jag…"

Då gick det upp ett ljus för henne. De visste inte att han var Voldemort. De trodde att han var en helt vanlig trollkarl.

"Jo… det är väl han… brunt hår… ganska lång…"

"Bruna ögon, samma drag som du… jo, ni är jätte lika," fortsatte Hermione.

Ginny såg ännu mer illamående ut. Cacta såg på henne och smög in i hennes tankar. Ojdå, det verkade som om Ginny visste lite för mycket. Hon var illamående för att hon tyckte att professor Criba var väldigt lik Voldemort. Hur sjutton visste hon hur Voldemort såg ut?

Cacta drog sig ur hennes tankar "Du skulle nog må bättre av lite kamomillte."

Ginny nickade bara.

"Jag fixar det till dig, vänta lite," Cacta reste sig, fast besluten att ställa sin far mot vägen och förhoppningsvis slänga av honom från tåget med huvudet före.

-----

Voldemort stod och lyssnade på när professor Sinistra, läraren i astronomi, stod och försökte småprata med honom. Hon betedde sig ganska flickaktig och fnittrade lite varje gång han sa något. Han fick anstränga sig riktigt hårt för att inte mörda henne. Han intalade sig hela tiden att om han klarat sju år på Hogwarts utan att någon förstod vilken rutten själ han hade skulle han klara sig nu också. Dessutom hade han en plats med auktoritet nu, det skulle bli mycket lättare.

Sinistra avbröt sig plötsligt av att någon knackade på dörren till prefekternas nu tomma vagn. Hon öppnade och Voldemort kände genast igen sin dotter stå där med bitter min.

"Ingen fara Aurora, det här är min dotter Chatarina," sa Voldemort.

"Jaså," Sinistras ögon smalnade något "Jag lämnar er, måste köpa något att dricka."

Hon försvann ut och lämnade Cacta och Voldemort ensamma.

"Vad i helvete gör du här?" frågade Cacta med armarna i kors.

"Jag trodde det var självklart," sa Voldemort, också med armarna i kors "Jag ska undervisa."

"Men någon kommer känna igen dig!" väste hon.

"Nej, Cacta, igen kommer känna igen mig, jag har inte sett ut såhär på femtio år ungefär, och de som kände mig då visste knappt vem jag verkligen var!"

"Men dina dödsätare då?"

"Tyst med dig," väste han och såg sig omkring. När han var säker på att ingen hade hört henne fortsatte han "Det är bara fyra av mina dödsätare som har sett mig såhär, och de kommer inte att berätta det för någon."

"Verkligen?"

"Ja." Voldemort kom då på att Rodolphus fortfarande fanns där ute någon stans, men det var knappast troligt att han skulle säga det till någon.

"Men varför måste du vara här?" frågade hon förtretat.

"Du ville ju inte bli min spion," sa han lätt.

"Men du har ju Draco Malfoy," påpekade hon.

Han såg förvånat på henne "Hur visste du det?"

"Jag har träffat honom, han sa det inte, men jag är väl inte lika dum som Potter och de andra."

Då log han mot henne "Jaså… har du funderat på vilket elevhem du ska hamna i?"  
"Gryffindor."

Han skrattade "Tror du verkligen att du, min dotter, kan hamna i elevhemmet för de nobla och korkade?"

"Jag har mina knep," sa hon med näsan i vädret.

"Jag ser fram emot att få se hur du lyckas," sa han "Gå nu."

Hon räckte ut tungan mot honom, och det fick honom genast att tänka på Bella, innan hon gick.

Han skulle verkligen sakna Bella medan han var här. Han hade tillbringat hela dagen innan med henne för att säga hej då, men när hon förstått att det var det de gjorde hade hon blivit fruktansvärt arg. Som tur var hade han fått ut henne ur toaletten innan hon hade förstört allt där inne. Sedan hade han lovat att komma och hälsa på henne så ofta han kunde.

Han kanske skulle be henne flytta in i Hogsmed? Djupt försjunken i tankar satte han sig ner i en fåtölj och väntade på att de skulle komma fram till Hogwarts.

-----

Cacta gick med arga kliv genom tåget som skramlade och fick henne att gå ganska ostadigt vilket gjorde att hennes arga steg såg mest komiska ut och det fick henne att bli ännu argare.

"Varför så arg?" hörde hon en röst säga.

Hon stannade och såg sig om och fick syn på Draco som stod i öppningen till en kupé. Han gjorde en gest för att bjuda in henne. Hon steg tacksamt in och fick syn på två andra där inne, en liten och senig pojke mer råttfärgat hår och en flicka med mycket smink och kolsvart hår.

"Det här är Nott och Pansy Parkinson," sa han när han såg vad hon tittade på "Det här är Chatarina Criba."

"Den nya lärarens dotter?" frågade Pansy och synade henne uppifrån och ner med en lätt grimas.

"Dessvärre," suckade Cacta och ignorerade Pansys stirrande.

Draco måste ha gjort något bakom hennes rygg för helt plötsligt slutade Pansy att stirra.

"Jag måste hitta Daphne, hon har några saker jag behöver…" mumlade hon och reste sig.

"Jag följer med," skyndade sig Nott att säga och de lämnade kupén tillsammans.

"Värst vad de fick bråttom…" sa Cacta och slog sig ner på Pansys plats.

"Ja… Pansy och Daphne Greengrass har haft en hel del konstiga saker för sig på senaste tiden."

Cacta såg på honom med ett höjt ögonbryn "Så du skickade inga hemliga signaler för att få den att försvinna?"

Draco såg oskyldigt på henne "Jag förstår inte vad du menar."  
"Du vill ha något, det ser jag på dig."

Han skrattade "Jag vill ha en träff med dig."

"Jaså?" Cacta lutad sig tillbaka mot sätet och verkade tänka efter bara för att plåga honom "Även om jag råkar hamna i Gryffindor?"

"Äh, ingen risk," skrattade Draco "Jag såg det direkt när jag träffade dig, du hör hemma i Slytherin."

Cacta log elakt "Bara för det så tänker jag se till så att jag hamnar i Gryffindor."

"Varför skulle du vilja gå där då?" frågade han med stor förvåning.

"Varför inte? Jag råkar gilla lejon."

"Och inte ormar?"

"De går väl an antar jag."

"Tur det. Så, vill du gå ut med mig?"

Cacta log mot honom "Visst."

"Coolt," sa han och satte sig bredvid henne istället.

Cacta höjde ögonbrynen igen när han lade handen under hennes haka och kysste henne lätt men bestämt på munnen. Efter ett litet tag stack han ut tungan och slickade på hennes läppar tills hon öppnade munnen och lät honom undersöka hennes mun med sin tunga.

Hennes händer sökte sig vant in under tröjan på honom och hon kunde känna hur han log mot hennes mun och började smeka henne på låret på byxorna.

Hon stönade lätt och släppte han henne med ett leende.

"Mer än så får du inte fören vid träffen," sa han retsamt.

Cacta kände sig lite förvånad men hämtade sig snabbt "Jag hoppas du kan hålla dig så länge, Draco Malfoy."

Han skrattade och hon lämnade kupén med en slängkyss mot honom.

-----

Efter ganska lång tid kom Cacta tillbaka till deras kupé med teet. Ginny kunde inte låta bli att stirra på henne. Hon var verkligen lik den Tom Riddle som hon hade sett i sin dagbok när hon var elva år. Det var riktigt läskigt. Samma sak var det med Cactas far, professor Criba. Man skulle nästan tro att han var Tom Riddle om det inte vore för att Tom Riddle var Lord Voldemort och inte såg så vacker ut (enligt Harry, men han borde ju veta). Ginny kom tillslut fram till att det bara måste vara ödets ironi eller nått. Hon tänkte inte säga något till Harry, han tog alltid allting på allt för stort allvar. Som första gången de hade haft sex. Hon hade självklart haft ont, men Harry hade blivit helt förfärad och trott att det var hans fel och försökt gottgöra henne på alla sätt han kunde komma på. Gottgörandet hade det visserligen inte varit något fel på, men det hade varit jobbigt att hela tiden behöva säga att det inte var hans fel.

Hon suckade och lutade sig närmare Harry. Hon började bli trött. De skulle snart vara framme och de hade redan bytit om till sina skolkläder.

"Jag fattar inte att ni måste ha så tråkiga skolkläder!" suckade Cacta och drog i sin klädnad.

"Vad hade ni på Harpálice?" frågade Hermione.

"Hum… berodde på, vi hade olika som vi fick välja på, jag brukade ha rött för det mesta. Och de var inte lika tjocka som de här, och så hade vi olika för vintern och sommaren."

Cacta såg ner på sin klädnad igen och tog fram sitt trollspö med en bestämd min. Efter några små trollformler så var den tajtare och mer urringad.

"Bättre!" utropade Cacta.

"McGonagall kommer inte att tycka om det där," påpekade Hermione.

"Rektorn? Äh, vem bryr sig?"

Ginny såg upp på Harry som roat såg på Cacta. Hon blev lite svartsjuk, tänk om Harry var intresserad av Cacta. Ginny var tvungen att medge att Cacta var mycket snyggare än vad hon var. Hon hade mer former och vackert mörkbrunt hår och nötfärgade ögon. Ansiktet hade en klassisk skönhet och när hon log lyste hela ansiktet upp. Dessutom verkade det som om hon var riktigt duktig i skolan.

Ginny suckade.

"Vad är det Ginny?" frågade Harry oroligt.

"Inget, jag är bara hungrig och trött," sa hon. Det var delvis sant.

"Vi är framme snart," sa Hermione och just då började tåget sakta in och stannade tillslut.

De blev ett väldigt springandes och tillslut kom de ut på perrongen och gick mot vagnarna.

"Testraler," flämtade Cacta.

"Vem har du sett dö?" frågade Ron klumpigt.

Cacta gav hon en snabb blick "En kompis.." mumlade hon och hoppade in i vagnen.

Ginny gav sin bror ett slag i magen.

"Aj! Ginny, varför gjorde du sådär?" frågade han.

"Man frågar inte sånt, Ron," muttrade Ginny.

"Men… hon kunde ju se dem…"

Hermione suckade och slog till honom i bakhuvudet.

"Aj! Varför ska alla slå mig för?!"

Hermione och Ginny suckade tillsammans och hoppade in i vagnen för att åka till slottet. Men båda två kunde inte låta bli att undra vad det var för hemligheter Cacta hade.


	9. Hur man klarar av första kvällen

Nytt kapitel igen, lämna en liten rewiv

* * *

Kapitel 8 – Hur man klarar första kvällen

Cacta kunde inte låta bli att bli lite överväldigad över slottet, det var stort och otroligt vackert Hon gick in genom entrén och såg sig omkring. Hon blev genast kär i den mystiska atmosfären i de grå väggarna, tavlorna, facklorna, rustningarna och till och med spökena hon såg.

"Vart tror ni jag ska gå?" frågade Cacta de andra.

"Jag vet inte," svarade Harry just som en äldre dam med håret uppsatt i en knut i nacken och ett strängt utseende kom fram till dem.

"Miss Criba antar jag?" frågade damen och synade henne med lätt ihopknipna läppar.

"Ja, det är jag," svarade Cacta glatt.

"Jag är Minerva McGonagall, rektor, kom med mig här, du ska får sorteras in före de nya."

Cacta vinkade hejdå till de andra och följde efter McGonagall in i ett rum som såg ut att vara ett oanvänt klassrum.

En gammal hatt låg på en bänk.

"Jag tyckte det var bäst att du sorteras här så ska jag presentera dig för de andra efter det."

Hon gav hatten till Cacta som visste vad som väntade (Hermione hade berättat det innan) och satte den på sitt huvud.

"Hum… vad har vi här då… Chatarina Criba, varför stänger du din hjärna flicka? Hur ska jag då kunna se var du passar?" frågade hatten i hennes öra.

"Vi har alla våra hemligheter, men jag vill placeras i Gryffindor," tänkte Cacta åt hatten. Hon var noga med att hatten inte fick veta något annat om henne.

"Nå, det är väl min sak att avgöra Chatarina, berätta lite om dig själv," bad hatten.

"Jag är envis som en åsna, placera mig i Gryffindor!" tänkte Cacta tillbaka.

Hatten skrockade "Envishet är en bra egenskap för en gryffindorare, men det här beteendet passar bättre för en slytherinare."

"Placera mig i Gryffindor hat, annars så förvandlar jag dig till en padda!"

"Säker? Du skulle passa enastående i Slytherin."

"Jag skojar inte! Jag förvandlar dig till en kanin och låter en orm äta upp dig!"

Hatten suckade "Okej då… men jag tycker inte om det, GRYFFINDOR!"

Det sista ordet ropade hatten ut högt.

Cacta kände sig lättad när McGonagall tog hatten från hennes huvud och visade henne vägen till stora salen där hon fick sätta sig mellan Hermione och Harry.

Stora salen var enastående. Cacta försökte se allt på samma gång, det verkade inte finnas något tak, utan hon kunde precis se hur himlen såg ut utanför. Det fanns också massa levande ljus som flög omkring i salen.

"Så du hamnade här?" viskade Hermione upphetsat "Vad trevligt!"

Cacta nickade och log mot henne. Hon såg sig omkring igen och fick syn på Draco som såg på henne med en blandning av förvåning och road min. Hon gav honom ett elakt leende och han såg ut att skratta.

En hel hop med små ungar kom in genom de stora portarna. Harry viskade att de var de nya eleverna som skulle sorteras in.

Cacta såg roat på när hatten sjöng en liten sång om hur viktigt det var att hålla ihop och vara vänner innan sorteringen började.

Det var väldigt få elever som sorterades in, bara fyra stycken hamnade i Gryffindor, tre i Slytherin, fem i Ravenclaw och fyra i Hufflepuff. Cacta kunde höra Harry sucka.

"Hela salen brukar vara full med folk," sa han till henne.

Hon sig omkring för tredje gången, det fanns faktiskt stora glapp mellan eleverna, särkilt vid Slytherins bord, men också vid Hufflepuffs.

Det verkade finnas flest elever vid Ravenclaws bord.

Cacta suckade och såg upp mot lärarebordet där McGonagall hälsade dem välkomna till ett nytt år.

"Jag har nöjet att presentera den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster, professor Marius Criba," det kom många applåder, speciellt från tjejerna " En nygammal lärare är professor Remus Lupin som kommer att undervisa i förvandligskonst istället för mig."

Applåder igen, men den här gången kom det mest från Gryffindors bord och från de yngre eleverna. Cacta såg frågande på Hermione.

"Han var lärare här för fyra år sedan, han fick sluta när det kom fram att han är varulv."

"Jaså," Cacta suckade "Folk är så fördomsfulla."

Harry som hade hört dem nickade och såg buttert på några från Slytherins som föraktfullt såg på Lupin.

"Varsågod och ät," avslutade McGonagall och mat uppenbarade sig på borden.

Cacta högg in på potatis och någon fiskliknande rätt.

"Jag undrar om professor Criba är en bra lärare," sa Hermione "Cacta, är han duktig i försvar mot svartkonster?"

Cacta höll på att sätta sitt vatten i halsen av ett plötsligt skrattanfall. Harry dunkade henne i ryggen.

"Jag tror nog han klarar sig," svarade hon när hon hämtat andan "Han har fått se en del antar jag."

"Jaså?" frågade Harry intresserad "Hur menar du? Vad har han jobbar med innan?"

"Hum… jag är inte säker på vad han jobbade med, jag känner honom knappt, men jag vet att han träffat väldigt många onda trollkarlar," sa hon och tillade för sig själv; Varje gång han går förbi en spegel tillexempel.

"Hur kan man inte känna sig far?" frågade Ron som satt mittemot henne.

"Jag är uppvuxen på ett barnhem," sa Cacta och ryckte på axlarna "Min mamma sa till min pappa att jag var död när hon födde mig och sedan gav hon bort mig."

De andra gapade "Varför då?"

Cacta ryckte på axlarna "Hon är galen enligt papí, men jag vet inte, har aldrig träffat henne."  
De såg fortfarande förvånat på henne.

"Vad? Han är härifrån och han ville att jag skulle gå i den här skolan och så antar jag att han tog tjänsten för att han ville lära känna mig bättre," sa hon och kom att tänka på att hon precis hade gett Voldemort en jätte bra (och allt annat är ondskefull) anledning till att vara här. Nu skulle ingen misstänka honom för något dumt. Hon suckade.

"Okej… det verkar bara lite märkligt, det är allt," sa Hermione försiktigt.

"Det är inte så farligt, jag kan ta hand om mig själv," sa hon och stoppade in en stor potatis i munnen.

"Det ska i alla fall bli kul att få Lupin som lärare igen," sa Harry glatt.

Hermione och Ron nickade instämmande.

Cacta såg upp mot lärarebordet igen och såg att Voldemort satt och tittade beräknande och kallt mot dem. Mot Harry för att vara exakt.

Plötsligt ryckte Harry till och lade handen för pannan. Hermione och Ron såg oroligt på honom.

"Det är ingen fara… lite huvudvärk bara…" sa Harry, men han såg sig oroligt omkring.

Cacta såg upp mot lärarebordet igen och såg hur hennes far nu satt och pratade med någon kort lärare.

Tillslut hade alla ätit upp och McGonagall ställde sig upp igen.

"Jag vill bara meddela samtliga elever om att det har vidtagits stora säkerhetsåtgärder och att allt som kommer in och ut i slottet kontrolleras, vare sig det är ugglor eller något ni köpt i Hogsmed. Skogen är som vanligt förbjudet område. God natt."

De reste sig och Cacta följde efter Hermione genom salen, ut i entrén och upp i trapporna. När hon kommit halvvägs genom en korridor kände hon hur någon grep tag i hennes axel så att hon snubblade baklänges genom något som hon hade kunnat svära på var en kompakt väg.

När hon återfått balansen vände hon sig runt och fick syn på Voldemort.

"Gryffindor, Chatarina?" han verkade allt annat än glad.

"Ja, Gryffindor. Jag trivs redan," log Cacta tillbaka.

Voldemort fnyste "Du är precis lika mycket Slytherin som jag är, hur lyckades du övertyga hatten?"

"Lätt, jag lät den inte se in i mina tankar och så hotade jag med att förvandla den till en kanin som jag kunde mata en orm med."

Voldemort såg smått road ut "Vad är det du vill med Potterpojken?"

"Vill?" Cacta log för sig själv "Jag kan tänka mig en hel del saker som jag kan göra med Potterpojken, men jag tror inte det är något sådant du tänker på…"  
Voldemort såg inte road ut längre "Jaså… du håller på med sånt..."

"Papí, få mig inte att tro att du är något helgon på den fronten, jag kan se att du har ett kärleksbett på halsen."

Voldemort hand drogs automatiskt till hans hals och han såg frustrerad ut.

"Du är bara sjutton år!" fräste han och verkade helt och håller glömma bort vad han hade gjort med en sjuttonåringar.

"Du har inte haft något att göra med min uppväxt! Du har inget att säga till om!" tjöt hon.

Han såg på henne "Så det är där det hänger," sa han stilla "Du tycker att jag svek dig för att jag inte uppfostrade dig."

Cacta bet ihop käkarna, det hade inte alls varit det hon syftade på, men det var sant.

Voldemort stack fram handen och smekte henne på håret "Jag skulle gärna ha uppfostrat dig, men din lögnare till mor hindrade mig. Hon ville inte att jag skulle uppfostra dig. Jag tror hon älskade dig."

Cacta hade ingen som helst aning om vad han pratade om.

"Den enda varelsen hon någonsin älskar, bortsätt från sig själv, är en dotter som hon aldrig har fått träffa."

"Vad pratar du om?"

Voldemort log och böjde sig lite så att de var i perfekt ögonhöjd "Du är verkligen naiv, Cacta, och du undervärderar mig. Det är förståligt, hur kan man inte se upp till sin far, även om han råkar vara en massmördare?"

"Jag ser inte upp till dig," väste hon.

"Du vill inte, men du gör det," han strök henne över håret igen när han sträckte på sig "Min vackra dotter, jag har storslagna planer för dig."

Cacta slet sig ifrån honom och sprang därifrån.

Voldemort stod kvar med ett leende på läpparna. Hon var verkligen underhållande.

Han gick ut i korridoren igen. Han skulle på ett möte hos McGonagall där hon skulle berätta för honom om hur allt gick till här och vad som förväntades av honom.

"Solfjäder," sa han till statyn gömde ingången till rektorns kontor. Statyn hoppade åt sidan och visade en spiraltrappa. Voldemort gick upp för trappan och knackade på dörren.

"Kom in, Marius," ropade McGonagall.

Voldemort gillade verkligen det namnet, om han inte redan hade haft ett förträffligt så skulle han mycket väl kunna tänka sig det. Det var spännande på något sätt. Mystiskt.

"Slå dig ner," bad McGonagall och gjorde en gest mot stolen.

Det var märkligt vad tiden kunde göra med en människa, tänkte Voldemort. Han hade gått i skolan samtidigt som henne, hon hade bara varit ett par år yngre. Han hade egentligen aldrig lagt märke till henne, hon hade bara varit ytterligare en irriterande gryffindorelev.

"Jag hoppas att du har funnit ditt nya rum tillfredställande?" frågade hon och såg på honom.

"Oja, jag är mycket tillfredställd," log han. Inte för att hans rum hade varit särkilt märkvärdigt, en säng, en byrå, några bokhyllor, ett skrivbord, en eldstad och en soffa. Allt hade gått i grönt och svart, hans favoritfärger.

"Bra," McGonagall suckade lätt "Jag måste be er om en tjänst, i morse lämnade professor Binns oss, han tyckte att han undervisat tillräckligt…"

Voldemort nickade bara, han kände till spökläraren och det var verkligen på tiden att han lämnade posten.

"Dessvärre står jag utan lärare nu, jag har ordnat så jag kan ta en del lektioner, en de få eleverna som har valt det efter deras GET-examen…" McGonagall suckade igen "De kommer att behöva mer än bar grundläggande kunskapen och jag kan inte och hinner inte lära mig."

"Hur många elever rör det sig om?" frågade Voldemort.

"Det är två från sjätte årskurs, ravenclaware, och i sjunde är det bara miss Criba."

Voldemort blev genast intresserad. Om han fick vara ensam med sin dotter skulle han kunna lära känna henne bättre. Med henne menade han hennes krafter.

"Jag råkar veta en hel del om trollkarlshistoria," sa Voldemort "Och jag kan nog komma på något som är mer… djupgående."

"Jaså? Har ni något i tankarna redan nu?" frågade McGonagall intresserat.

"Ja, jag tycker att ungdomarna nu för tiden vet oroväckande lite om hur svartkonsterna har utvecklats och fått utbredning under århundradena, det är tabu att prata om och det tycker jag är väldigt synd eftersom det kan hjälpa oss att förstå våra motståndare bättre."

"Jaha…" McGonagall såg ut att tänka efter "Det är ju sant… hur ser du själv på svartkonster?"

Voldemort skrattade inombords "Jag tycker att vi måste komma på nya sätt att bekämpa det, de gamla är väldigt omoderna och hjälper inte."

McGonagall såg ännu mer intresserad ut "Det låter mycket intressant, Marius, jag vill gärna höra mer om det."

Voldemort nickade bara, han hade inga som helst planer att ge fenixorden något övertag, men om det verkade som om han tänkt göra det så skulle han få höra deras planer och då skulle han få ett övertag.

"Det är några andra saker du måste ha klart för dig," fortsatte McGonagall "Det första gäller bestraffningar, om en elev inte har gjort sin läxa eller stör lektionerna, eller blir påkommen med att göra något förbjudet så ger vi bestraffningar, något som får dem att tänka efter, ingen tortyr eller förvandlingar. Jag kan försäkra dig om att du kommer få bestraffa någon elev och om du har svårt att komma på något själv kan du alltid ge uppgiften till mr Filch."

Voldemort nickade bara.

"Umgänge med eleverna är tillåtet, men ogillas, sexuellt umgänge är helt förbjudet," fortsatte hon.

Voldemort fnös inombords, som om han skulle vara intresserad av någon av de småbarnen?

"Alla lärare förväntas också att någon gång i veckan patrullera i korridorerna på nätterna, särkilt nu när läget är som det är. Det finns ett schema i lärarrummet som du kan skriva upp dig på."

Voldemort nickade igen.

"Några frågor?"

"Ja, får man åka iväg på helgerna?"

McGonagall nickade "Så länge det inte går ut över övriga plikter är du fri att komma och gå som du vill."

"Bra, god natt då, Minerva."

"God natt Marius."  
Voldemort lämnade rummet. Än så länge gick allt fint. Han märkte inte att McGonagall såg på honom med förbryllad min.


	10. Hur man smider planer

Voldemorts första lektion på ingång! Hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

Kapitel 9 – Hur man smider planer

"Cacta, vakna, vi kommer för sent!"

Det var första morgonen och Cacta var inte alls vaken än. Hon hade haft en trevlig dröm om Draco och hur hon och Draco hade varit och tittat på drakar och helt plötsligt hade han vänt sig mot henne, sett henne djupt in i ögonen och sagt 'Vakna nu!' med Hermiones röst.

Där någon stans hade hon fattat att hon drömde och då hade hon försökt somna om igen, men någon höll på att knuffa på henne.

"Caramba," muttrade hon "Jag är vaken."

Hon lade kudden över huvudet.

Hermione suckade "Kom igen, Cacta, första lektionen börjar snart och vi ska ha försvar mot svartkonster."

Cacta stönade. Skulle hon vara tvungen att träffa sin far varje måndag morgon? Hur skulle hon stå ut? Måndag var den värsta dagen på hela veckan.

"Snälla, stig upp nu," stönade Hermione "Jag vill inte komma för sent!"

Cacta suckade och reste sig långsamt upp ur sängen.

"Här," Hermione gav henne en bit rostat bröd "Jag försökte väcka dig till frukost, men när du inte kom ner så bestämde jag mig för att se om du var vaken…"

"När börjar vi?" frågade Cacta och svalde brödet i några tuggor.

"Om tjugo minuter!"

Cacta suckade igen och drog fram sina kläder från kvällen innan och klädde på sig dem. Hon såg sig i spegeln och grep tag i sitt trollspö. Med några små mumlande ljud hade hon satt upp sitt bruna hår i en slarvig knut och skaffat sotaktigt smink runt ögonen och tre stjärnor över vänstra kinden och mörkröd färg på läpparna.

"Hur ser jag ut?" frågade hon och vände sig mot Hermione.

Hermione såg skeptiskt på henne "Du ser lite… hum…"

"Gangsteraktig ut?"

"Ja… men…"

"Bra, det var det jag var ute efter!" sa Cacta. Innan dagen var slut skulle hon se till så att hela skolan visste vem hon var.

"Är du säker på att du vill visa dig sådär framför din pappa?" frågade Hermione försiktigt.

"Jepp."

"Okej, då går vi," suckade Hermione och höll upp dörren åt henne.

De gick tillsammans ner till klassrummet, de hann precis i tid innan Voldemort hann stänga dörren. Han gav dem båda en lätt irriterad min, men de hade precis hunnit i tid och han kunde inte dra några poäng ifrån dem.

Hermione och Cacta satte sig bredvid varandra längst fram till vänster. Harry och Ron satt bakom dem och log mot dem. Cacta kunde till sin stora glädje se att Draco också var där, han satt bredvid Nott längst bak i klassrummet och såg på henne med glittrande ögon.

"Om det har undgått någon så är jag professor Marius Criba," började Voldemort och ställde sig framför katedern "Jag har förstått att ni har bytt lärare varje år och det måste ha varit ytterst förvirrande. Så för att göra det här mycket lättare för mig och för er så har jag gjort ett litet test som ni ska svara på så jag vet var ni ligger."

Eleverna stönade. Voldemort ignorerade dem och delade ut testen med en gest med sin trollstav.

Cacta såg ner på testet. Det var tio sidor långt. De första tre sidor var frågor om olika mörka varelser och hur man förgjorde dem, sedan fem sidor om olika försvarsformler mot svartkonster och de sista två sidorna var frågor om svartkonster.

"Sir," sa Harry "Varför vill ni veta vad vi kan om svartkonster?"

"Hur ska ni kunna försvara er mot något ni inte känner till, mr Potter?" frågade Voldemort och såg på sin ärkefiende. Fast det visste inte Harry om.

"Så ni tänker lära oss svartkonster?"

"Teoretiskt, men jag har hört att ni redan har fått känna på imperiusförbannelsen i den här klassen och fått se de andra oförlåtliga förbannelserna? Jag har ingen som helst avsikt att förvandla er till onda häxor och trollkarlar, bara upplysa er."

Cacta var nära på att fnysa högt men gömde det bakom en hostning. Visst, Voldemort tänkte inte förvandla dem till sina dödsätare, bara visa dem lite och locka dem till att själva ändra uppfattning.

"Ja, förra läraren som visade oss svartkonster var ju oerhört bra," fortsatte Harry syrligt "Enda tills det visade sig att han var dödsätare."

Klassen flämtade till. Cacta såg intresserat på hur Voldemort dolde ett leende och undrade vad de egentligen pratade om. Hon var tvungen att fråga Hermione senare.

"Jag får en känsla av att ni inte tycker om mig, mr Potter," sa Voldemort och gick fram till Harrys bänk och såg ner på den yngre pojken "Skulle ni vilja berätta varför?"

"Jag vet att ni döljer något, professorn," sa Harry lugnt "Och jag tänker ta reda på varför."

Voldemort skrattade "Gör ni så, mr Potter, tills ni har kommit fram till något överväldigande, kan jag få fortsätta hålla undervisning?"

Harry satt tyst och såg hatiskt mot Voldemort som bad dem att fortsätta med testen.

Cacta skrev alla de vanliga frågorna, men när hon kom till vad hon kunde om svartkonster så stannade hon och tänkte. Voldemort testade dem, han ville veta vilka som kunde bli potentiella dödsätare. Hon hade visserligen inte så mycket att välja på, men hon tänkte inte ge honom nöjet att se hur mycket hans dotter faktiskt kunde om svartkonster.

Det var inte så konstigt att hon kunde så mycket, hon hade alltid haft någon fallenhet för det som var förbjudet och svartkonster var fascinerande även fast hon inte använde sig av det… så mycket.

Hon bestämde sig tillslut för att skriva ner det grundläggande som hon kunde. Och tillslut så var lektionen slut och Voldemort sa att han skulle ha rättat uppgifterna tills deras nästa lektion som var på torsdag.

"Och, mr Potter, jag vill att du stannar kvar," sa Voldemort.

Alla elever lämnade rummet, förutom Harry och Cacta.

"Padre," sa Cacta och bytte till spanska "Vad tänker du göra? Du kan inte döda honom här."

"Tror du jag är dum?" Voldemort pratade också spanska "Stick innan jag slänger ut dig genom fönstret."

"Som om du skulle göra det."

"Jag kan låsa in dig i en källarhålla igen, du verkade ju gilla det," hotade han.

"Besa mi culo," morrade Cacta.

"Tio poäng från Gryffindor, Chatarina," suckade Voldemort och bytte tillbaka till engelska "Gå."

Cacta suckade och lämnade rummet och väntade på Harry tillsammans med Hermione och Ron. Några minuter senare kom Harry ut igen och såg oerhört arg ut.

"Vad sa han?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Jag fick strafftjänstgörning," sa Harry argt "Och så sa han att jag för mitt eget bästa borde kontrollera mitt humör."

"Vad ska du göra då?"

"Jag vet inte, han sa att jag skulle komma tillbaka ikväll," sa Harry "Vad var det du sa till honom, Cacta?"

"Bara vanliga far-dotter fraser," sa Cacta och ryckte på axlarna.

"Varför drog han av tio poäng från Gryffindor då?" frågade Harry.

Cacta suckade "Jag har inte sagt att vi har trevliga far-dotter fraser."

"Han döljer något, eller hur?" frågade Harry.

"Jag har bara känt honom i några månader, jag vet inte."

"Vi måste skynda oss om vi ska komma i tid till trolldomslära," avbröt Hermione dem effektivt och de gick tysta till nästa lektion.

-----

Voldemort väntade. Snart skulle han ha sin fiende mitt framför honom. Han skulle inte döda honom, onej, han hade andra planer. Egentligen inget allvarligt, han skulle bara retas lite med pojken. Få honom att ångra att han någonsin satt sig upp mot professor Criba. Sedan skulle han få pojken att se upp till honom, respektera honom och lita på honom. Efter det skulle han avslöja sig och döda pojken.

Voldemort hade kommit på att han ville hämnas riktigt ordentligt på den lilla skitungen som nästan lyckats döda honom och sedan inte haft vett att stanna kvar tillräckligt länge för att själv bli dödad.

Det knackade på dörren till hans lilla kontor.

"Kom in, Potter," ropade han och Harry kom in genom dörren.

Harry sa inte ett ord utan satte sig bara på en stol framför Voldemorts skrivbord.

Voldemort suckade tillgjort "Vad ska det bli av dig, Harry Potter?"

Harry såg en smula förvånad ut, men dolde det snabbt och såg bara likgiltigt på honom.

"Du har verkligen en börda att bära, och vid så unga år," fortsatte Voldemort "Jag kan tänka mig att det måste vara påfrestande att dina föräldrars mördare fortfarande är på fri fot?"

"Ja, sir," svarade Harry stelt.

"Så, vad har du lust att göra som straff?" frågade Voldemort.

"Vad menar ni?"

"Allvarlig, du måste lära dig att kontrollera ditt humör, tror du verkligen allvarligt att du ska kunna döda Voldemort om du inte ens kan hålla ditt huvud kallt i ett klassrum?"

Nu såg Harry riktigt förvånad ut. Kanske var det för att Voldemort hade sagt sitt egna namn. Den här leken var faktiskt väldigt rolig.

"Jag tror jag klara mig," sa Harry stelt.

"Och om jag skulle slänga ut mig något i still med att din kompis till smutsskalle inte förtjänar att gå här."

Voldemort såg roat på när Harry bet ihop käkarna och knöt nävarna och verkade anstränga sig för att inte slå till honom.

"Se man på, din första impuls är att slå till mig, hur effektivt är det om jag får fråga? Du får inte låta såna små pikar komma åt dig, Potter, då kommer du snart vara död."

"Jag har ju klarat mig hittills," sa Harry och försökte lugna ner sig.

"Sant, men för hur länge?"

Harry sa ingenting.

"Jag förstår att Dumbledore lärde dig väldigt många saker som skulle komma till användning mot Voldemort," fortsatte Voldemort, han hade hört detta från Severus.

"Hur har ni hört det?"

"Jag har mina källor," sa Voldemort "Men jag undrar, hann Dumbledore klart med din utbildning?"

"Ja."

"Dödssäker?"

"Ja."

"Du är verkligen Dumbledores vapendragare."

"Ja, kände ni honom?"

"Inte mer än en vanlig elev känner sin rektor, men du är knappast vanlig, Harry Potter."

Harrys ögon smalnade.

"Och du har ett häftigt temperament."

"Jag har inte alls…" började Harry häftigt men avbröt sig och drog ett djupt andetag "Kan ni inte bara ge mig ett straff."  
Voldemort suckade och trollade fram ett flertal lådor fyllda av böcker.

"Jag har inte riktigt kommit i ordning än, sortera de här i bokstavsordning och ställ de i hyllorna där."

"Är det allt?"

"Ditt fel är att du har ett alldeles för häftigt temperament, Potter, sortera de här och försökt hålla huvudet kallt. De flesta är böcker om svartkonster."

Harry såg väldigt sugen ut på att säga ifrån igen, men tog bara tag i en låda och släpade den mot en hylla och började plocka upp böcker.

Voldemort tog itu med att läsa igenom det test som han hade gett alla sina elever under dagen. Han började med Gryffindor högen och med testet som gjorts av Hermione Granger.

Han var tvungen att medge att det här var en intelligent flicka. Hon hade svarat utförligt och korrekt på alla frågor, men när det kom till frågorna om svartkonster så var hon enbart teoretiskt, där fanns ingenting som sa att hon någonsin utövat något av de hon skrev om och svaren blev ganska enformiga.

Nästa tillhörde Neville Longbottom. Voldemort drog sig till minnes av att Bella hade torterat hans föräldrars hjärnor till mosade tomater. Han beundrade henne verkligen för att kunna göra något sådant.

Neville verkade i vilket fall som helst ändå veta en hel del om försvar mot svartkonster, men när det kom till svartkonster så var han helt omöjligt. Voldemort lade direkt hans test på ointressant-högen. Han hade fyra högar, ointressant-högen (som egentligen kunde betyda kommer-antagligen-döda-för-att-de-är-så-dumma-men-jag-kommer-inte-anstränga-mig-högen) måste-döda-högen, potentiella-dödsätare-högen och hålla-ett-öga-på-högen. Hermione Granger hade hamnat i den sista.

Nästa uppsatts var från Ronald Weasly. Han hamnade också i ointressant-högen. Samma sak med Seamus Finnigan och Dean Thomas. Lavender Brown däremot verkade ha ett intressant sinne för svartkonster, hon visste att det var fel men hon var intresserad det märktes. Han lade henne under hålla-ett-öga-på-högen.

Han läste noga igenom Harry Potters uppsatts och när han var klar såg han på pojkens rygg med ett leende. Det verkade som om den gyllene pojken kunde en hel del om försvar, men fruktansvärt lite om svartkonster. Det var helt klart ett bra övertag, men Voldemort placerade Harry i måste-död-högen.

Efter det var det bara Chatarina Cribas kvar. Han hade vetat att hans dotter var smart och nu fick han klara bevis på det. Men han märkte också att hon höll tillbaka om svartkonster. Voldemort var väl befaren i att läsa mellan raderna och lilla Cacta visste mycket mer än vad hon skrev.

Hon hamnade i hålla-ett-öga-på-högen och han började med Slytherinarnas test. Malfoy och Nott hamnade i potentiella-dödsätare-högen och Pansy Parkinson hamnade i ointressant-högen.

"Jag är klar nu, sir," sa Harry plötsligt och såg upp från golvet.

Voldemort reste sig och såg belåtet att pojken hade satt upp alla böcker i bokstavsordning.

"Får jag fråga varför ni har så många böcker i svartkonster?" frågade Harry.

Voldemort log för sig själv "Har du hört uttrycket 'om du vill fånga en tjuv, skicka en tjuv'?"

Harry nickade.

"Då förstår du."

Harry suckade men nickade.

"Då kan du gå."

Harry nickade och lämnade rummet. Voldemort log elakt. Harry började redan lita på honom, det här gick helt enligt planerna. Snart skulle han känna till alla Fenixordens planer och så Harry Potter skulle vara död.


	11. Hur man återuppväcker de döda

Godmorgon! Idag så kommer kapitlet tidigt! Och det är bara fyra dagar kvar till HP7 kommer ut! WHIPPI!

Just det... nu ska jag komma ihåg att ge ut en varning... tortyrscen och myspysscen.

Nu är ni varnade.

* * *

Kapitel 10 – Hur man återuppväcker de döda

På onsdagen var deras första lektion förvandlingskonst och Hermione, Ron och Harry såg verkligen fram emot att ha Remus Lupin som lärare igen. Cacta visste inte vad hon skulle tycka. Hon hörde inget annat än bra saker om honom, men inte kunde väl en lärare vara så fantastisk?

Hon hade ändrat uppfattning i slutat av lektionen.

"Jag har aldrig hört den versionen av ägg-höna-teorin," sa Cacta imponerat.

"Jag sa ju att du skulle gilla Lupin," skrattade Hermione.

De satt utanför klassrummet och väntade på att Harry skulle komma ut, han hade stannat kvar för att prata med Lupin. Ron hade skyndat iväg för att göra något (antagligen gå på toa).

"Var han lika bra på försvar mot svartkonster?" frågade Cacta.

Hermione nickade.

Cactas ögon lyste "Äntligen en bra lärare!"

"Har du inte haft någon bra lärare innan?"

"Pja… jo… men… jag är helt enkelt för smart för dem."  
Hermione skrattade och Harry kom ut genom dörren tillsammans med professor Lupin.

"Så här är det senaste tillskottet i klassen," sa Lupin "Det skulle vara trevligt att få höra hur de undervisa i Spanien, miss Criba."

"Allvarligt talat så är de rena rappakaljan om man ska jämföra med dina lektioner, professorn," svarade Cacta ärligt.

"På det viset," skrattade Lupin "Du har väldigt många intressanta idéer, jag ser fram emot att läsa din uppsatts."

Cacta skrattade "Jag kommer hålla Hermione vaken med dem inatt tror jag."

"Jaså, det tror du…" log Hermione "Vi får se vem som håller vem vaken."

"Ska jag ta det som en utmaning," flinade Cacta mot Hermione.

"Okej."  
"Det var länge sedan jag såg några som diskuterade så intensivt som ni två…" log Lupin "Inte sedan…"

Han tystnade och såg med ens sorgsen ut. Harry såg också sorgen ut. Cacta undrade vad det var nu hon hade missat.

"Oj, Harry, vi kommer för sent till skötsel och vård av magiska djur!" utropade Hermione plötsligt.

Cacta blev ens förfärad "Pappa kommer slå ihjäl mig!"  
Hon rusade därifrån och lämnade de tre väldigt förvånande.

"Vad menade hon med det?" frågade Lupin.

"Hon och professor Criba verkar inte komma så bra överens," suckade Harry "Men vi måste gå nu, hejdå Remus."

Cacta hörde inte mer än så utan rusade allt vad hon kunde till andra våningen där Hermione hade visat att lektionen skulle vara. Dessvärre gick hon vilse och kom en kvart för sent.

"Du är sen," påpekade Voldemort skadeglatt.

"Jag gick vilse."

Voldemort skrattade "_Crucio_."

Cacta hade inte varit ett dugg beredd när hon helt plötsligt träffades av förbannelsen och sjönk skrikande ner på golvet.

Det slutade efter bara några sekunder.

"Varför gjorde du det där för?" flämtade Cacta.

"Åh, jag glömde sätta upp ett tysnadsskydd, _Silencio_, _Crucio._"

Cacta kände smärtan igen och började skrika. Instinktivt använde hon sig av sina krafter för att lämna kroppen, snart svävade hennes medvetande fritt och hon kunde inte känna smärtan längre. Hon kunde se Voldemort stå och titta på klockan. Tillslut höjde han sin trollstav.

Cacta sjönk tillbaka i sin värkande kropp.

"Sådär, det borde väl lära dig att inte komma för sent."  
Hon sa inget, bara låg där och försökte få sin kropp att sluta darra.

"Så, sluta fåna dig, Cacta, vi ska faktiskt ha lektion här," sa han, gick fram och drog upp henne och slängde henne på en stol.

"Ta upp din fjäderpenna och häng med, du kommer att få skriva en uppsatts på det här," sa Voldemort.

Hon märkte inte att hon grät fören hon såg tårarna trilla ner i boken. Hon försökte hålla handen stadig medan hon skrev ner det Voldemort sa.

"Återuppväckning genom tiderna," skrev Voldemort på tavlan "Det första försöket att återuppväcka någon från de döda skedde redan på 600 f.kr. Man har hittat skrifter på fornpersiska. Då försökte Darayavaus återuppväcka sin far Vistaspa. Han använde sig av vatten och förvrängd tid. Han misslyckades.

Nästan 2000 år senare försökte azteken Ténoch återuppväcka sin älskarinna genom att använda sig av sitt eget hjärta och hennes mördares hjärna. Det är oklart vad som egentligen hände, men det slutade med att han försvann. 400 år efter det hittade astronomen Wilhelm Beer av misstag ett svart hål som han förhäxade in i ett skynke och antagligen aldrig förstod värdet av. I början av nittonhundratalet lyckades en kvinna vid namn Aurora von Apple sammanföra alla de här kunskaperna och fick, i teorin fram något som skulle kunna återuppväcka döda. Men de hade vissa hakar, den döde skulle ha dött av misstag, vara oerhört saknad och varit i närheten av det svarta hålet

Så, din uppgift är att skriva ner vad Aurora von Apple kom fram till och skriva ner vad som behövs för att, i teorin återuppväcka någon som dött."

Cacta skrev ner det sista och lät sedan huvudet sjunka ner på bänken. Voldemort suckade och drog fram en stol bredvid henne och drog in henne i sin famn. Cacta var för trött och hade för ont för att kämpa emot.

"Underskattar du mig fortfarande, Chatarina?" frågade han och föste bort hennes svettiga hår från hennes ansikte.

"Varför gör du så här?" viskade Cacta.

"Vad skulle jag annars göra, Cacta? Det jag gör fungerar ju så bra."

Hon började gråta igen.

"Så ja, flicka lilla, du har en uppgift att göra, den ska lämnas in senast på fredag, du kan gå till biblioteket om du vill."

Hon samlade ihop sina saker och gick till biblioteket och sjönk ner längst bak. Hon tog fram sina böcker och började läsa igenom de olika teorierna. Dessvärre körde hon fast ganska snart. Det var något hon inte förstod.

"Nämen, vad har vi här då?"

Hon såg upp och fick se Draco Malfoy stå där. Hon log mot honom.

"Draco, var har du hållit hus? Jag trodde du hade blivit ormbiten eller nått?" retades hon.

Draco satte sig bredvid henne men såg lite orolig ut "Har det hänt något? Du ser lite… förstörd ut?"  
"Äh, sov dåligt bara," avfärdade Cacta det.

"Jaså, jag som hade tänkt fråga om du ville sova hos mig inatt… men då blir det nog inte så mycket sova…"

Han makade sig närmare henne och lade händerna på hennes knä.

"Det tror du, mr Malfoy?" Cacta flinade mot honom och lutade sig närmare "Varför skulle jag vilja sova med dig? Du snarkar säkert."

"Åh, jag skulle se till så att inte ens en orkan skulle kunna väcka dig."

"Bevisa det."

Han drog upp henne i sitt knä och hans läppar mötte hennes. Han nafsade henne i underläppen och hon passade på att sticka in tungan i hans mun. Hans ena hand tryckte henne närmare honom medan den andra letade sig in under hennes klädnad och knäppte upp hennes bh och han började smeka hennes bröst. Hennes ena hand smekte hans nacke medan den andra letade sig ner hans byxor.

Draco stönade till när hon grep tag om hans styva lem och sakta och retsamt började smeka den. Han kysste henne hårdare och hans hand kramade hårdare om hennes bröst.

Cacta körade sin hand snabbare upp och ner och medan hon gjorde det kom hon på en sak.

"Inte vatten," mumlade hon in i hans mun.

"Va?" frågade Draco förvånat.

Cacta drog sig ifrån honom och släppte taget om hans lem. Draco kved till av saknad, han var hårdare en sten och om han inte fick komma snart…

"Livsvatten, inte vatten."

"Vad pratar du om?"

Cacta reste sig från hans knä och tog sin fjäderpenna igen och skrev ner det hon kommit på.

"Det är inte vanligt vatten det handlar om i texterna, det är en felöversättning, Darayavaus använde sig av livsvatten, alltså mannens och kvinnans… du vet… sånt som kommer ut när man har sex…" Cacta kom inte på vad det kallades på engelska.

"Om inte min sperma börjar spruta snart så…" kved Draco.  
"Åh, just det, det är så det heter," log Cacta, skadeglad över att se honom så förtvivlad.

När det gick upp för honom att hon inte tänkt hjälpa honom stack han själv ner sin hand och masturberade tills han tillslut kom med ett långt stön.

"Känns det bättre nu?" frågade Cacta med oskyldiga ögon.

Draco tog sin trollstav och gjorde en reningsförtrollning.

"Du var ju inte till mycket hjälp," muttrade han.

Cacta skrattade och fortsatte att skriva i sina papper.

"Blev inte du det minsta upphetsad av det där?" frågade han förvånat.

"Jo," svarade hon efter lite eftertanke "Men jag klarar mig, jag har bra självkontroll."  
Draco fnyste.

"Vad är det du håller på med?" frågade han sen.

"En uppsatts i trollkarlshistoria," svarade hon.

"Om vadå?"

"Återuppväckning av de döda genom tiderna."

"Och det är viktigare än mig?"

"Om jag inte gör klart det här så kommer jag ju få sämre betyg," påpekade Cacta och lade i sitt inte till 'Och så kommer jag bli torterad igen'.

"Kom igen Cacta, kan vi inte ha lite kul?"

"Ska inte du vara på lektion?"

"Nej, jag har ledigt den här timmen."

"Så trevligt för dig då, jag måste göra klart det här."

Innan hon visste orden av hade han satt sig grensle över hennes ben och kysste henne häftigt.

"Åh andra sidan…" flämtade Cacta när han tillslut släppte henne. Hon drog in honom i en andra kyss.

"VAD TROR NI ATT NI HÅLLER PÅ MED!?"

De stelnade till båda två och hoppade genast ifrån varandra och fick syn på bibliotekarien madam Pince.

"DET HÄR ÄR ETT BIBLIOTEK, INTE EN BORDELL!"

Cacta samlade ihop sina saker med en svängning på sitt trollspö.

"Det ska vara tyst på ett bibliotek," sa hon kyligt och lämnade biblioteket med Draco bakom sig.

Draco började gapskratta när de kom ut.

"Hon kommer att hata dig nu," skrattade han.

Cacta ryckte på axlarna "Hennes problem, jag måste gå och lämna in uppsatsen nu, vi ses väl."

"Du är kall Cacta," ropade han teatraliskt efter henne.

Cacta vände sig om och kastade en slängkyss mot honom.

Hon kom fram till klassrummet lagom för att se sin far komma ut.

"Färdig," sa hon och gav honom pergamentet.

"Bra," han log mot henne "Fem poäng till Gryffindor."

Han fortsatte gå och lämnade en oerhört förvånad Cacta efter sig.

-----

Voldemort läste igenom Cactas uppsatts två gången och gick sedan och kollade upp så att allt hon skrev verkade sant. När han fann att det var det skrev han genast ett brev till Severus och sedan ett till Bella och tillslut ett till en spion som han hade på ministeriet.

I helgen skulle planen genomföras. Han skulle bara behöva samla ihop allt och sedan var det bara att se om det fungerade. Det verkade som om det skulle göra det.

Och så skulle han få träffa Bella.

-----

"Kissekisse, komsi kissekisse."

Bella kröp omkring på golvet och lockade på katten hon hade fått av Voldemort två veckor tidigare. Hon visste att hon hade lagt den på hyllan, men nu var den inte där. Den kanske hade trillat ner…

"Kom kisse eller då trycker jag ut ögonen på dig," lockade hon.

Plötsligt hörde hon ett lågt jamande. Hon kröp mot ljudet och såg två lysande gula ögon under sängen. Hon kastade sig under sängen och grep tag i kattens svans och drog ut den.

Katten försöket slingra sig lös med Bella höll den i ett järngrep.

"Stygg kisse," skällde Bella "Du skulle ju vänta på att jag kom med mr Muffin."

Hon bar den slingrande katten genom rummet och fram till en fågelbur där en gul kanariefågel satt. Hon öppnade burren och slängde in katten och såg med lysande ögon på när katten försökte fånga fågeln. Den hoppade och slog med tassen efter den och tillslut så fick den tag i den.

Katten krossade mr Muffin. Bella hörde förtjust på när fågeln pressade ut några sista skrik och sedan när dess ömtåliga ben krossades.

"Duktig kissekatt," kuttrade Bella och släppte ut katten.

Katten spottade ut några fjädrar och svassade sedan över golvet.

"Roar du dig, Bellatrix?"

Bella vände sig om "Snape. Vad gör du här?"

Severus höll upp ett pappet "Vår herre har skickat ett brev till dig."

Bella sprang fram och ryckte åt sig brevet "Har du läst?"

"Varför skulle jag vara intresserad av det?" frågade han med höjda ögonbryn.

Bella väste och läste brevet.

"Vad skrev han till dig?" frågade hon.

"Vad vi ska göra i helgen."

"Varför ska du få något sådant?!"

"Mörkrets Herre vill tacka mig för mina tjänster."

Bella var tyst ett tag.

"Jag litar inte på dig."  
"Jag vet det, Bella, men borde du inte lita på din herre och älskares omdöme?"

Bella trampade på hans fot men han rörde inte en min, bara puttade undan henne.

"Om du förstör det här Bella…"  
"Varför skulle jag förstöra något? Inte för att jag fattar varför…"

"För att jag vill det."

"Severus är käääär," sjöng hon.

"Jag är inte kär, jag vill bara utnyttja och förödmjuka honom innan jag dödar honom personligen."

"Severus är käääär," fortsatte hon att sjunga och hoppade omkring i rummet.

"Var inte så barnslig Bella…"

Bella tog upp sin katt i famnen igen.

"Snape tycker vi är barnsliga, kissekatten, men vi är inte barnsliga," Bella fnittrade till "Ska vi lära Snape en läxa?"

Severus himlade med ögonen "Se bara till så att allt är klart till på lördag."

Bella tog upp kattens tass och vinkade mot Severus med den. Han lämnade rummet med en suck.

Bella lyfta upp katten "Nej, det här funkar inte."

Hon tog sitt trollspö och öppnade ett fönster med den och kastade ut katten genom fönstret.

"Flyg kissekatten! Flyg!"

Hon suckade när allt hon hörde var kattens skrik.


	12. Hur man återuppväckte en död

Varning igen. Myspys.

Och nu får ni äntligen veta vem Snape ville ha! Om ni inte redan hade listat ut det...

Jag vill gärna höra vad ni tycker!!!!

* * *

Kapitel 11 – Hur man återuppväckte en död.

"Jag har gått igenom era skrivningar," tillkännagav professor Criba på torsdagens lektion i försvar mot svartkonster.

Hermione såg upp för att se om de fick tillbaka sina skrivningar. De fick de inte.

"Ni har lärt er en hel del om mörkrets varelser och vissa skyddsfortrollningar och även förbannelse. Men de flesta av er kan ingenting om att duellera."

"Faktiskt, professorn, vi har lärt oss…" avbröt Ron.

"Mr Weasly, prata inte, jag har hört talas om er lilla klubb ledd av mr Potter, Dumbledores armé var det va?" han log lite "Jag är säker på att det var väldigt trevligt, men knappast riktig duellering."  
"Vi kämpade mot dödsätare, sir, och vi vann," sa Ron.

"Jo, men de är idioter," sa Criba lätt "Så, en demonstration kanske? Chatarina, om du vill vara så vänlig."

Hermione såg på Cacta som ryckte till.

"Varför jag?" frågade hon irriterat.

Criba suckade "Två anledningar, jag vet vad du kan och jag kommer inte få något illvrål från dina föräldrar för att jag har råkat skada deras barn."

Cacta gjorden en grimas och tog sitt trollspö och ställde sig upp.

"Kan resten av er vara så vänliga att ställa er längs väggen?" bad Criba.

Eleverna reste sig genast och ställde sig vid väggarna. Criba fick alla bord att flyga åt sidan och ställde sig sedan mitt emot Cacta och bugade.

Hermione såg intresserat på hur koncentrerade de båda var. De släppte inte varandra med blicken.

"_Herico_," skrek Criba plötsligt. Hermione var inte ett dugg beredd på det, men tydligen var Cacta det för hon blockerade trollformeln och använde sedan en eldkastarförtollning som Criba duckade för och därefter genast kastade en förlamningsförbannelse som fick Cacta att kasta sig åt sidan samtidigt som hon kastade ett till eldklot som svedde Criba på lätt på hans tröjärm. Han kastade då en tystnadsformel som träffade Cacta.

Hon lät sig inte slås ner av det, hon kastade en ny formel fast en ickeverbal. Criba gick över till att också kastade ickeverbala formler och tillslut såg det ut som om de dansade mellan olika färgade ljussken.

Hela klassen såg på med stora ögon och Hermione kunde se hur Harry insöp allt han kunde. Hon förstod honom, det här var duellering i världsklass.

Cacta kastade en till formel som svedde Criba på kinden och fick honom att kastade sig mot henne och rätt och slätt brotta ner henne på golvet med sin trollstav mot hennes hals.

Hela klassen började applådera. Criba mumlade en formel som gjorde så att Cacta kunde prata igen och reste sig sedan för att buga. Båda två var väldigt andfådda och när Criba hade trollat tillbaka bänkarna så som de var innan så sjönk Cacta ner på sin stol och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Som ni ser finns det flera sätt att besegra sina fiender, men det viktigaste är att vara koncentrerade och aldrig släppa sin motståndare med blicken och aldrig få hjärnstillestånd, då är man död," han drog efter andan "Femton poäng till Gryffindor, Chatarina."

Cacta nickade bara.

"Så, nu vill jag att ni skriver ner vilka trollformler ni tror är de bästa vid en duellering och varför. Dessutom vill jag att ni ska tänka på vilka formler och förhäxningar som är bra mot vilka och vilka man ska akta sig för att använda. Tre fot tror jag borde räcka. Om ni inte hinner klart på lektionen vill jag att det ska vara klart till på måndag."

Alla tog genast fram pergamentrullar och fjärdepennor och började skriva. Hermione var inte förvånad över att Cacta inte ens behövde tänka efter när hon skrev, texten rann nerför hennes penna. Hon var glad över att hon hade fått någon annan som älskade skolan lika mycket som hon, det fick henne ännu mer motiverad över att göra ännu bättre ifrån sig.

"Du var verkligen jätte duktig," viskade hon till Cacta som log mot henne "Var har du lärt dig det där?"

"Vi fick öva en hel del på vår förra skola," svarade Cacta "Och så har jag läst en hel del om det. Dessutom så har pappa visat mig lite."

"Har han varit duelleringsmästare?" frågade Hermione.

Cacta ryckte på axlarna "Du kan väl fråga honom."

Hermione såg upp mot Criba och upptäckte att han stod och såg på dem. Hon blev lite röd, hon brukade aldrig sitta och prata på lektionerna.

Criba log lugnade mot henne "Jag har faktiskt aldrig varit med i någon duelleringstävling, miss Granger, så nej, jag är ingen duelleringsmästare."

Hermione nickade bara och rodnade ännu mer. Cacta såg konstigt på henne. Ingen annan verkade ha märkt något. Hermione såg ner i sina papper igen.

Inte kunde väl hon hjälpa att hon blev lite attraherad när hon träffade en relativt ung, jättesmart, snygg lärare. Vem skulle inte bli det?

'Han har en dotter som är i din ålder,' påpekade hennes inre irriterande röst 'Så han är inte så oskyldigt helgonaktig, han måste ha varit i våran ålder när han fick henne. Dessutom, har inte du Ron? Eller Viktor Krum om du så skulle vilja?'

Hermione försökte ignorera sin inre röst. Det var sant att hon kunde få både Ron och Viktor, men hon kunde inte låta bli att se ner på Ron ibland. Visst kunde han vara rolig och söt, men för det mesta så var han så… omogen. Viktor var en helt annan sak, han var inte ett dugg omogen, men hon kunde inte se sig själv i ett förhållande med en kille som borde i ett annat land och dessutom var en världskändis. Det räckte med att hon var bästa kompis med Harry Potter.

Lektionen tog slut och Hermione upptäckte att hon inte ens kommit halvvägs. Hon suckade och lade tillbaka allt i sin väska, hon fick skriva klart det senare, när hon inte hade en massa att tänka på.

Cacta däremot lämnade in sin uppsatts på en gång. Hermione väntade på henne i klassrummet medan de andra gick ut.

"Varför måste du göra sådär?" frästa hon till Criba.

"Vadå? Jag vill ju inte skada någon av de andra eleverna," svarade Criba lugnt.

"Säkert! Varför kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred som du har gjort de senaste 17 åren?"

"Chatarina," sa han varnade och gjorde en nick mot Hermione.

Cacta såg på henne "Åh! Jag har berättat för dem att du precis hittat mig! Jag trivdes bättre på barnhemmet än vad jag någonsin kommer att trivas hos dig!"

Criba såg ut att verkligen försöka behärska sig och Hermione undrade vad som skulle ha hänt om hon inte hade varit där för att se det hela.

"Du borde veta bättre än att reta mig, flicka," röt han.

"SLUTA HACKA PÅ MIG DÅ!" skrek Cacta och rusade ut genom dörren. Hermione såg förvånat efter henne och glömde bort att hon borde gå efter henne.

"Vad gör jag för fel?" hörde hon Criba säga med huvudet i händerna.

Hermione ryckte till "Förlåt om jag säger det, men det verkar som om ni båda har ett väldigt häftigt temperament, och ni verkar både väldigt ovana vid att vara med varandra… jag tror ni bara behöver ge det lite tid."

Hon visste inte varför hon lekte psykolog, men hon tyckte så synd på sin lärare.

Criba suckade "Jag hoppas verkligen det… det är så mycket jag vill visa henne."

Hermione log mot honom "Det kommer nog ska du se."

Criba nickade bara och Hermione gick därifrån för att trösta Cacta.

-----

"Kissekatten kunde inte flyga," beklagade Bella sig när Voldemort transfererade sig in i rummet efter att äntligen gjort klart den sista skrivrättningen.

"Katter kan inte flyga, Bella," påpekade Voldemort med en suck.

"Men den hade ju precis ätit en fågel!"

Voldemort drog in Bella i en hård omfamning och skrattade "Jag har verkligen saknat dig."

"Vet du hur ensamt det är här? Jag har ingen att leka med när du inte är här…" hon log "Kan inte du ge mig en ny leksak? Har du ingen i skolan som jag kan leka med?"

Voldemort kysste henne på nacken "Såja Bella, jag ska se vad jag kan göra, men det skulle se konstigt ut om massa elever börjar försvinna, även om jag inte skulle sakna dem."  
Bella fnittrade "Jag har samlat allt du ville ha."

"Inte allt hoppas jag," sa Voldemort med ett flin.

"Inte det sista, det har jag väntat på dig för."  
"Kom då, så ska jag dra din nektar ur dig."

Han drog in den fnittrande Bella i badrummet och slet av hennes kläder med enkla rörelser. Han drog henne närmare sig igen och kysste henne het. Hon lutade huvudet bakåt njutningsfullt medan han kysste henne hela vägen nerför kinden och halsen, nyckelbenet, brösten.

Han lade henne försiktigt ner för marken och tog fram sin trollstav. Han trollade fram ett kärl och satte ner den bredvid Bella.

"Vet du, du har bruna ögon," fnittrade Bella när han klädde av sig.

"Det skulle vara konstigt om en lärare hade röda ögon, Bella," påpekade Voldemort.

"Jag gillar inte dina bruna ögon," hon lät plötsligt sur "Hon hade det."  
Han förstod snart att hon pratade om deras dotter som hon aldrig hade träffat. Han funderade ett tag på vad som skulle hända om man placerade dem i samma rum, men kom fram till att han inte ville se det på ett tag.

Han smekte henne över läpparna med ett finger. Hon nafsade på det och fnittrade igen. Tydligen hade hon glömt allt om barnet hon gav bort.

Hennes händer färdades över hans bröstkorg och hon nöp honom i bröstvårtorna vilket fick honom att stöna och stöta in i henne.

Snart kom de båda två och Voldemort lyckades i sitt lyckorus komma ihåg att samla upp bådas nektar i skålen.

Han drog med Bella ner i badkaret och satte på vattnet. Hon slickade honom på halsen och lutade sedan huvudet mot hans axel och kurrade belåtet.

-----

Morgon därpå knackade Severus på dörren till Voldemorts och Bellas rum. Han ville verkligen att de skulle komma iväg så snart som möjligt.

Voldemort öppnade, med bara ett lakan svept om höfterna och ganska yrvaken uppsyn.

Severus stirrade på Mörkrets Herres kropp. Han hade aldrig tänkt på hur otroligt attraktiv Voldemort egentligen var. Eller, egentligen hade han det, när han först blev dödsätare, men inte sedan Voldemort kom tillbaka. Men nu, när han hade fått sin kropp tillbaka. Jösses. Man kunde se magmusklerna, bröstmusklerna, tricepsen, bicepsen och alla andra musklerna. Det smalnade av vid höfterna och under lakanet kunde man skymta att han var mer än lovligt utrustad. Severus förstod precis varför Bella kände så starkt inför Mörkrets herre.

"Severus?" sa Voldemort frågade "Vad är klockan?"

"Den är åtta," sa Severus och körde en genomkoll på sina sköldar så att inget han tänkte kunde uppfattas av Voldemort. Han var bara tvungen att lugna ner sig lite.

"Okej… vi borde väl ge oss av…" muttrade Voldemort "Kom in, jag ska bara ta på mig nått."  
Severus gick in och stängde dörren bakom sig och slog sig sedan ner på den yttersta kanten på en stol. Han försökte att tänka på äckliga saker, som Harry Potter, men av någon anledning fungerade det inte den här gången.

"Bella, upp och hoppa, vi ska iväg."  
Bella gav ifrån sig något ljud från sängen och Voldemort drog av henne täcket.

"Det är kallt!" klagade Bella.

"Ta på dig kläder då," suckade Voldemort och lät lakanet falla medan han sträckte sig efter sina kläder.

Severus kände genast att något i hans hårt kontrollerade kropp inte gjorde som han ville. Han lade benen i kors.

"Vad gör han här?" frågade Bella och drog på sig en svart klädnad.

"Vi ska göra det där nu."

"Just det…" Bella tog fram en kasse "Här har jag allt."

"Duktig flicka," log Voldemort och kysste henne på huvudet och tog kassen.

De gick mot dörren.

"Kommer du Severus?" frågade Voldemort över axeln.

Severus tvingade sin kropp att göra som han ville och reste sig och gick efter dem. Snart skulle han ha en egen leksak, då skulle han inte behöva oroa sig för att hans herre skulle upptäcka vilka känslor Severus fick när han såg på honom.

-----

Voldemort hade ordnat så att de kunde komma in på trolldomsministeriet utan att någon märkte det. En spion åt honom, Linger, väntade på dem med nervös uppsyn.

"De-den här vägen, herre," sa han och visade vägen genom Mysteriedepartementet.

Tillslut kom de fram till ett rum av sten där två pelare med ett skynke stod. Det verkade som de kom viskningar från skynket, men man kunde inte se något. Allt var märkligt still och lugnt, men ändå kändes det som om det var lugnet före stormen.

"Lämna oss, vi hittar ut själva," beordrade Voldemort.

Linger nickade och försvann snabbt. Voldemort tog fram ett fat och tände en eld i den.

"Då är det väl bara att börja, ge mig sakerna, Bella."

Bella nickade och gav honom en liten flaska med blod i.

"Mördaren ångrar," viskade han och kastade flaskan in i elden.

Han tog en annan flaska med blod från Severus.

"Fiende saknar."

Den flaskan åker också in i elden och han tog fram kärlet som han och Bella hade fyllt igår.

"Men livets kraft, återkallat vi dig. Kom till elden."

Han tog fatet och ställde det framför skynket.

"Krossa barriären!"

Ett högt skrik hördes. Skriket blev högre och högre tills det bara var en hög ton och göd genom rummet och fick dem allihopa att hålla för öronen.

Helt plötsligt så tystnade ljudet och de såg hur något kastades ut från skynket och landade på marken.

Det var en kropp, naken, svettig och darrande. Långt tovigt svart hår hängde ner över ansiktet och kroppen kurade genast ihop sig till en liten boll.

Severus steg fram till kroppen och rörde vid den. Den ryckte till.

Bella började gapskratta och Voldemort log.

"Välkommen till livet igen, Sirius Black."


	13. Hur man kysser fel kille

Hejsan! Okej, för att lösa några saker först som ni har påpekat. Voldemort ser inte riktigt ut som han gjorde förr, han har medvetet gjort sig lite mer lik Cacta, dessutom så har han genomgått en personlighetsförändring, han skrattar bland annat oftare... och ler. Ni anar inte hur mycket en människa kan förändras bara man ler mer.

Hanne påpekade att om de kunde ta tillbaka Sirius så borde de kunna ta tillbaka Harrys föräldrar, men det går inte, för, som Voldemort förklarade, måste den döde ha dött i närheten av det där skynket. Så egentligen är det en väldigt liten chans att kunna återuppväcka någon, men i det här fallet gick det.

Dessutom så kanske jag ska påpeka redan nu att även om jag ska läsa den sjunde boken nu när den kommer ut på engelska så kommer det inte finnas några spolier om den boken i den här berättelsen, så ni som väntar på den svenska översättningen behöver inte oroa er!

Till sist, det här kapitlet kanske verkar lite konstigt, men jag blev inspererad av den spanska kulturen! Och så är det ett tidshopp så lite saker har hunnit förändras, Cacta har blivit bättre kompis med de andra och sånt. Och Voldemort är som han är... helt oförutsägbar.

* * *

Kapitel 12 – Hur man kysser fel kille.

Den första två månaderna på slottet gick snabbt för Cacta, så länge hon inte gjorde något för att reta upp Voldemort så kunde hon göra i princip vad hon ville. Alltså studera och strula med Draco. De hade små sammankomster flera gånger i veckan (dock aldrig mer på biblioteket), men Cacta tog aldrig det sista steget i deras förhållande. Inte för att hon inte skulle ha något emot att göra det, utan snarare för att hon tyckte om att se Draco lida när hon helt plötsligt lämnade honom halvnaken och stönade på hans säng. En gång hade hon lämnat honom halvnaken i sin egen säng, men då hade Hermione hittat honom och ingen av dem hade varit särkilt glad på henne efteråt.

Voldemort försökte hon undvika så mycket som möjligt. Det var nästan bara på lektionerna de sågs. I försvar mot svartkonster vad det inga problem, han hade en hel klass att se till och hade inte tid att plåga henne eller försöka ändra om hennes moral och värderingar. Däremot var trollkarlshistoria det ämnet hon drömde mardrömmar om. Det räckte med att hon sa något fel för att han skulle flyga i taket. Senast det hade hänt hade hon påpekat för honom att han bara gjorde sådär för att han tryckte ner sina känslor.

"Nu underskattar du mig igen," hade Voldemort påpekat och låtit henne flyga några varv genom klassrummet innan han fick över till lektionen. Visst kunde han mycket, men hon hade svårt att ta in någon kunskap när det kändes som någon hade stoppat in henne i en torktumlare och kört igång den.

Nu var det i vilket fall dags för allhelgona och Cacta kunde knappt vänta på att det skulle bli kväll. Det skulle bli en maskeradbal och McGonagall hade hyrt in det nya bandet _Summisam_ som hade en mycket lovande karriär framför sig. Både Hermione, Cacta och Ginny hade beställt sina dräkter via uggleorder och stod nu och provade dem inne i Hermiones och Cactas sovsal.

"Hur ser jag ut?" Ginny var först ut att visa sin kostym. Det var en röd kattdräkt med en halvmask för ansiktet med kattöron på.

"Du ser underbar ut, Ginny," svarade Hermione "Ska du ha klor också?"

Ginny nickade och tog fram ett paket med lösnaglar som på magisk väg kunde åka in och ut ur fingrarna efter bärarens behag.

"Coolt!" sa Cacta "Hermione, din tur att prova!"

Hermione tog sitt paket och gick in i badrummet.

"Tror du Harry kommer gilla den?" frågade Ginny Cacta.

"Varför skulle han inte göra det? Du ser jätte sexig ut!"

Ginny suckade "Ja… jo… men på sista tiden har han varit så… frånvarande."

"Han kanske tänker på den där Voldemort?" föreslog Cacta.

Ginny suckade igen "Jo… fast… usch, jag älskar honom, men han har blivit lite besatt av Voldemort."

"Är inte Voldemort besatt av honom då?" Cacta visste visserligen att hennes far var besatt av Harry.

"Jo, det är sant, men jag önskar bara att Harry kunde visa för mig att han bryr sig om det. Eller, jag vet ju att han gör det, jag önskar bara att han kunde visa det också."

Cacta såg sorgset på henne "Han borde verkligen visa att han bryr sig, du förtjänar det."

"Tack Cacta…"

Då kom Hermione ut i sin uggledräkt. Den lade sig perfekt runt hennes kropp och hade mängder av fjädrar och stora vida armar. Hon hade en halvmask med stora fjädrar som var lagda precis som i ett uggleansiktet och så hade hon fäst massa fjädrar i håret.

"Caramba, du är värsta heta ugglan, Hermione," sa Cacta med ett leende.

Hermione fnittrade till "Tyckte ni det?"  
"Absolut!" svarade Ginny "Din dräkt är mycket snyggare än min…"

"Nej, Ginny, din dräkt är jättesnygg! Och den passar dig helt perfekt! Du kunde inte ha hittat en bättre!" försäkrade Hermione.

"Men…" försökte Ginny.

"Chicas, ni behöver inte bråka, min dräkt kommer att vara snyggast!" skrattade Cacta och tog sitt paket och gick in på toaletten.

De flesta andra verkade ha bestämt sig för att klä ut sig till något djuraktigt, men Cacta, spanjorska som hon var, hade tänkt gå till sina egna rötter och därför köpt en klassisk flamencodräkt i massor av färger. Halvmasken var i grunden röd, men hade fjädrar i samma färger som klänningen, olika nyanser av rött, blått och lila. Hon drog på sig den vida kjolen med flera lager volanger och sedan toppen med korta armar med volang och som visade hela magen och hade en trevlig v-ringning. Hon fäste bjällror runt vristerna som lät varje gång hon rörde sig.

Sist släppte hon ut sitt långa, bruna hår och med en formel gjorde hon så att de lade sig i vågor runt ansiktet och nerför axlarna och tog på sig masken.

Hon log mot sin spegelbild och gick ut till de andra.

"Nå, vad säger ni?"

Hermione och Ginny log stort på henne och sa i unisont "Helt klart den snyggaste dräkten."

"Jag sa ju det! Kom så går vi ner till festen!"

De andra nickade och reste sig och de begav sig ner mot stora salen.

"Tror ni att lärarna kommer att vara utklädda?" frågade Ginny.

"De borde de väl, det är ju en maskeradbal," log Cacta.

"Undra vad professor McGonagall kommer klä ut sig till," sa Hermione.

"Och Criba," tillade Ginny.

Cacta suckade när de båda andra fnittrade. Hon ville så gärna berätta för dem vem han egentligen var, men det skulle innebära att hon var tvungen att berätta vem hon egentligen var och hon ville inte förlora sina vänner, det skulle hon inte stå ut med.

De gick in tillsammans i stora salen som redan var full med folk. De såg alla möjliga utstyrslar, djur, pirater, monster, prinsessor och en och annan hjälte, från både mugglarvärlden och trollkarlsvärlden. Cacta kände igen en ung trollkarl som Zorro och bestämde sig för att dansa med honom, vem det än var.

Hon kunde inte se Draco någonstans och antog att han hade klätt ut sig riktigt skickligt. Hon såg inte heller Voldemort och det var hon tacksam för.

McGonagall intog scenen ungefär fem minuter senare. Hon vad klädd som en prästinna. Hon hade släppt ut sitt långa gråvita hår och lät de hänga platt nerför ryggen, hon hade en halvmåne i pannan och på båda handryggarna. Hon hade en liten vit mask och en lång vit klänning med ett blått band i midjan.

"Välkomna allesammans," sa hon med ett leende "Ikväll är det dags att glömma alla bekymmer och bara ha trevligt tillsammans. Jag ber er att inte berätta vem ni är för någon annan, vid kvällens slut kommer vi nämligen ha en tävling för att se vem som har lyckats gömma sig bäst."

Eleverna applåderade.

"Nåja, jag kommer inte att vinna i alla fall," svarade Cacta okynnet "Jag tänker förföra varenda person på hela skolan innan kvällen är över, så jag tänker inte gömma mig."

Hermione och Ginny skrattade.

Bandet började spela och människor började dansa runt omkring dem. Cacta spanade in Zorrofiguren igen.

"Och jag tänker börja med den där."

Hon lämnade Hermione och Ginny och gick fram till den maskerade mannen.

"Hola, vamos a bailar?" frågade hon flörtigt.

"Visst, vi kan dansa," svarade han "För jag antar att det var det du frågade?"

Cacta lade ena handen på hans axel och han placerade sin hand vid hennes midja.

"Det var precis det jag frågade," log hon och de dansade iväg.

"Du är Chatarina Criba va?" frågade han efter ett tag.

"Precis, vem är du?"

"Hemlis!"

"Elakt, du vet ju vem jag är."

"Ingen kommer känna igen mig i den här dräkten," svarade han belåtet.

"Nåja, jag kommer väl få veta för eller senare."

Han ryckte på axlarna och så var dansen slut och hon letade efter ett nytt offer.

Nästa person hon dansade med var en yngre kille klädd som en vädur och efter det dansade hon med Hermione (men den dansen avslutades snabbt av att Ron, som ingen riktigt visste vad han var, kom och bjöd stammande upp Hermione, Cacta gav Hermione en knuff så hon föll in i Rons armar och så dansade de vidare). Efter det blev hon uppbjuden av en prinsessa, en riddare, en fenix, en drake och slutligen en flicka som var klädd som en blomma. Efter det tog hon en paus och såg sig omkring i salen.

Hermione och Ron dansade fortfarande, även om det gick ganska långsamt. Ginny höll igång med en kille klädd som en panter, men det var inte Harry. Faktum var att hon inte kände igen Harry bland någon av de maskerande. Och hon hade fortfarande inte sett Draco och det irriterade henne. Turligt nog hade Voldemort fortfarande inte dykt upp.

Hon tillbringade resan av kvällen med att dansa med olika figurer. Vissa kände hon igen, men de allra flesta hade hon ingen aning om. Men alla verkade veta vem hon var, inte för att det gjorde henne så mycket, det var lite det som hade varit meningen.

Zorro kom och bjöd upp henne två gånger till och sista gången bjöd han på henne på dricka. De slog sig ner i enskildhet i ett hörn.

"Börjar du bli trött?" flinade Cacta.

"Lite, jag är inte van vid att dansa så mycket," han log urskuldande.

"Varför känner jag inte igen dig?" frågade hon irriterat.

"Jag brukar inte bete mig såhär i vanliga fall," sa han och log hemlighetsfullt.

"Jaså… så du är någon jag känner?"

"Kanske, kanske inte."

Cacta log för sig själv, kunde det vara Draco? Detta skulle vara typiskt honom, nu när hon såg på honom så liknade de faktiskt Draco, de hade i alla fall samma smala kroppsbyggnad, visserligen hade Draco varken svart hår eller bruna ögon, men det var lätt att förtrolla det. Jo, det måste vara Draco.

Hon bestämde sig för inte säga något till honom, låtsas som om hon inte visste att det var han.

"Du går väl sista året i alla fall?"

"Ja," han log brett.

"Är det någon här som vet vem du är?"

"Jag tvivlar på det, jag har jobbat i största hemlighet med den här kostymen."

"Varför Zorro?"

Han ryckte på axlarna "Jag vet inte, jag såg någon affisch med honom i någon film när jag var i London senast, sedan läste jag lite honom och då tyckte jag att han var cool, så då bestämde jag mig för att klä ut mig till honom."

"Okej, sämre anledningar finns väl."  
De hade hamnat lite närmare varandra. Hon lutade sig fram och satte armbågen på bordet och lutade huvudet i handen.

"Pja, idag handlar ju om att glömma vem man är och bli någon annan," påpekade han.

"Sant, det är faktiskt väldigt skönt."

"Jag har märkt det."

Han hade också satt sin armbåge på bordet precis bredvid hennes och lade sitt huvud i hans handflata.

De såg på varandra och hon lutade sig lätt framåt och kysste honom på munnen. Innan hon visste ordet av hade han lagt sin ena hand bakom hennes nacke och dragit in henne i en mycket mer passionerad tungkyss. Det var då någon gång hon upptäckte att det här inte var Draco. Hon hade kysst honom tillräckligt många gånger för att veta hur han kändes, och den här killen kändes inte alls likadant. Inte så att det kändes fel, bara annorlunda. Den här killen verkade inte vara så erfaren men på något sett kändes det helt okej. Han var härlig.

Plötsligt tystnade musiken och de drog sig ifrån varandra med ett ryck. Han såg sig snabbt runt för att se om någon hade sett dem och reste sig sedan.

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen," viskade han innan han gav sig ut i folkhavet igen.

Cacta satt kvar som förlamad. Vem sjutton var han? Och varför kände hon det som hon ville kyssa honom igen? Hon hade ju Draco!

Hon reste sig på ostadiga ben och såg sig omkring. Då upptäckte hon att allt inte stod rätt till. Det var knäpptyst i salen och allt verkade ha blivit mycket kallare

"Åh, avbryt inte för vår skull," hörde hon en röst säga. Det lät som Voldemorts fast raspigare på något sätt.

Fler elever började skrika och springa runt i cirklar. Hon såg McGonagall stiga fram ur folkhopen.

"Allihopa, ställ er längs väggen," beordrade hon.

Hon behövde inte säga till två gånger, alla elever rusade mot den bortre kortsidan och Cacta fann sig stå längst fram och kunde nu se vad det var alla var så rädda för.

Dementorer. I mitten av dem stod något som kanske skulle kunna kallas en man, men han hade ett ormliknande ansikte, inget hår, ingen näsa och två röda ögon.

Hon förstod att detta var Voldemort, han använde sig av en skenbild för att ingjuta rädsla i andra och använde sitt riktiga jag för att snärja folk till sig, och för att spionera.

Hon var tvungen att medge att hennes far var smart. Men varför han var här nu var en gåta.

Som snart fick sin upplösning.

"Jag lovade dementorerna att de skulle få sig en fest varje allhelgona om de gick över till min sida. Jag hörde att ni skulle ha fest så jag tänkte, varför inte slå två flugor i en smäll?"

Men en handrörelse från Voldemort kastade sig dementorerna mot hopen av elever.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM._"

Ett silverfärgat djur kom galopperande genom salen och motade tillbaka dementorerna. Silverdjuret jagade de hundratals dementorerna ut ur slottet. Fram bakom Voldemort kom Harry Potter fram med lyft trollstav.

"Harry Potter, så trevligt att träffa dig igen, jag har ett affärsförslag," Voldemort log.

"Tro aldrig att jag gör affärer med dig, Tom Riddle," morrade Harry.

"Du har tagit över Dumbledores irriterande vara hör jag," suckade Voldemort "Jag har ett litet affärsförslag som du kanske är intresserad av."

Harry tappade hakan "Aldrig i livet att jag kommer göra något sådant"

Voldemort log elakt "Du kommer att göra det, Harry, sanna mina ord, varför inte göra det nu, innan någon kommer till skada?"

McGonagall som för länge sedan börjat leda ut alla eleverna genom en bakdörr kom fram och ställde sig bredvid Harry. Cacta hade gömt sig bakom några bord och såg uppmärksamt på scenen framför henne.

"Lämna pojken ifred."

"Det har jag inte tänkt göra," Voldemort vände sig om "Och åh, hälsa Malfoy att om han inte överlämnar sig själv så tänker jag ha ihjäl hans mor."

Han lämnade rummet och Harry och McGonagall såg på varandra innan de gick sin väg. Cacta reste sig från sitt gömställe.

Vad sjutton handlade det där om? Och varför hade Voldemort sagt det där om Malfoy? Och vem sjutton var Zorro?


	14. Hur man blir hungrig

Som jag vet nu kommer denna berättelser ha två MEGAVARNINGAR. Här är den första.

Den är inte så detaljerad och jag hoppas ni kan läsa det utan att spy... För att förklara mig själv så vill jag bara att ni ska veta hur furktansvärda vissa människor kan vara. Det går inte att förmildra det och komma med ursäkter. Vissa människor är helt genomruttna.

Men känsliga lärare varnas.

* * *

Kapitel 13 – Hur man blir hungrig

Voldemort låg och såg på den sovande Bella. Hon hade nästan skrattat ihjäl sig när hon hörde att han hade tagit med demetorerna till Hogwarts. Voldemort hade själv tyckt det varit en bra idé, delvis för att demetorerna hade börjat bli rastlösa över att inte få någon mat och delvis för att han kände att det var på tiden att han gjorde något omvälvande igen. Synd bara att Potter hade kommit och stört innan de hann göra någon riktigt skada.

Eftersom han ändå inte kunde sova reste han sig ur sängen och svepte en morgonrock runt sig. Demetorerna hade varit väldigt arga över hur lite de hade fått, han skulle ner till den innan han åkte tillbaka till Hogwarts för att försäkra dem om att nästa gång skulle de få mer att äta. Men innan dess skulle han se till Severus och hans fånge.

Från början hade han inte tänkt på att Severus fånge faktiskt var en person som Potter skulle göra allt för att få tillbaka. När han hade kommit på det så hade han bestämt sig för att besöka Potter och säga att han hade ett affärsförslag. Inte vad det var för något, bara då Potter att grubbla över vad det kunde vara och tillslut, när Potter var sprängfylld av nyfikenhet skulle Voldemort sända pojken en dröm om gudfadern och då skulle Potter komma rusandes. Och den här gången skulle han ta emot honom personligen, inte låta idioterna till dödsätare göra det åt honom.

Synd bara att det än så länge inte gick att gå ett vettigt ord ur Black. Han verkade inte fatta att han var levande än, och Severus gjorde inte det hela bättre genom att konstant tortera och plåga honom. Voldemort var tvungen att berömma Severus, väldigt få personer kunde hata någon så mycket som Severus hatade Sirius, och ännu färre gjorde något åt det.

Han kom ner till fängelsehålorna och gick in Severus rum. Han fick syn på Black på mage fastkedjad i en säng och med Severus ovanpå. Black skrek och Severus skrattade.

Det kändes lite ovant att höra Severus skratta.

Voldemort hostade till och Severus såg upp på honom med ett djävulskt flin "Vill du vara med?"

Voldemort log "Nej tack, jag är tillfredsställd."

"Okej," Severus steg av den skrikande mannen och drog på sig en morgonrock "Vad ger mig den äran?"

"Affärer, Severus."

"Självklart," Severus gjorde en gest in mot hans arbetsrum och Voldemort gick in och satte sig i en brun fåtölj Severus satte sig i en mitt emot.

"Först och främst undrar jag hur det går med voodoogrejerna?"

"Det går framåt, jag tror jag har klart dockan nästa vecka."

"Bra, jag ser fram emot att använda det."

"Kom bra ihåg att det måste användas med största försiktighet, så att ingen märker något."

"Jag tror nog jag klarar av att arbeta med försiktighet, Severus, jag är trots allt lärare på Hogwarts."

"Jag hörde att du hade tagit med dig demetorer dit?"

"Ja… allvarligt förstår jag inte hur du lyckats överleva där i 16 år utan att göra något liknande, de är små skitungar hela bunten…" muttrade Voldemort.

Severus log milt "Träffade du Potter?"

"Oja, han körde iväg alla demetorer med sin nedriga patronus."

"Jaså, ja, han har en ovana att göra sådana saker."

"Sedan sa jag att jag hade ett affärsförslag."

Severus höjde ögonbrynen "Vadå?"

"Det sa jag inte, jag gjorde honom bra nyfiken, men när han är redo tänker jag berätta för honom att vi har hans käre gudfar här."

"VAD?" röt Severus "Jag trodde jag skulle få döda honom när jag var klar med honom!"  
Voldemort såg roat på hans utbrott "Det ska du få, men jag hade tänkt lura lilla Harry hit så att vi kan döda honom också."

"Jaså… så bra."

"Men nu ska jag låta dig fortsätta din lek."

"Inte än, jag måste äta något först," Severus suckade "Brukar du också bli hungrig efter..."

"Jag våldtar någon?" Voldemort tänkte efter "Det var länge sedan jag våldtog någon, nästa gång jag gör det ska jag känna efter."  
Severus nickade och trollade fram smörgåsar åt sig. Voldemort lämnade honom och gick ut i sängkammaren igen där Black låg, kladdig, blödande och snyftande.

Voldemort kunde inte motstå frestelsen utan gick fram till mannen och viskade i hans öra.

"Jag kanske borde låta Severus ha en omgång med din gudson innan jag dödar honom, vad tror du om det?"

Black kved till och Voldemort log och lämnade rummet. Nu skulle han sova gott.

-----

Han visste inte vad han hette eller vem han var, allt han visste var smärta. Konstant smärta på ett eller annat sätt. Ibland när han sov svepte dimfigurer förbi, minnen från ett annat liv. Han kunde förstå vad andra människor sa, men han kunde inte svara dem. Han kunde bara skrika och kvida.

Odjuret kallade han den där. Den där som orsakade smärtan. Han som skrattade när han gjorde det. Han visste inte vem odjuret var, men han hatade det. Avskydde när odjuret rörde honom.

Han var svag det visste han. Han klarade för det mesta inte av att röra sig, bara när smärtan blev för stark, då försökte han ta sig undan.

Men nu, nu hände något. Det kom in en annan person. En person som han vagt visste att han hade hört några gånger innan, denna personen gjorde honom aldrig något, gav bara ironiska kommentarer.

Han försökte förstå innebörden i den senaste. Något om en gudson. Detta väckte nya känslor i honom. Varma känslor, och ett ansikte, ett vackert ansikte på en pojke.

Severus, det var så odjuret hette, det hade han förstått nu. Men gudsonen. Vad var denna gudsonen och varför kände han sig så glad men ändå så sorgen när han hörde talas om honom.

Han försökte förstå resten av meddelandet som den där ironiska rösten hade sagt åt honom. En omgång. Det var det som orsakade smärtan. Och döden. Döden var inte lika farligt som omgången, men efter döden fanns inget mer. Det var lite tråkigt.

Han försökte tänka enklare. Odjuret plus omgång plus vackra pojken. Han kom på att det inte var bra, inte bra alls. Han ville inte alls att det skulle hända, han tyckte om den vackra pojken.

Han var tvungen att varna den vackra pojken.

Odjuret kom tillbaka.

"Du kan verkligen vara underhållande," sa odjuret lent och smekte honom med ena handen på ryggen. Han kved till. Odjuret skrattade.

"Jag borde nog tvätta av dig lite…" funderade odjuret och innan han hann förstå det så hade kedjorna lossnade.

Automatiskt kröp han ihop till fosterställning.

Odjuret tog tag i hans arm och drog honom ur sängen. Snart satt han ihopkrupen på golvet med vatten rinnande över sitt huvud och ner på den såriga kroppen.

Nu hade han sin chans. Han måste iväg innan odjuret kom tillbaka.

Han reste sig mödosamt och tog några försiktiga steg. Det var smärtsamt, men det gick. Han stapplade genom en dörr och fick syn på en annan. Han gick ut genom den och fann sig stå i en lång mört korridor. På måfå började han springa åt ett hål. Han hade egentligen inte krafter till det, men han gick på adrenalin och rädsla.

Han sprang och sprang och tillslut kom han till en ny dörr. Han försökte öppna den, men det gick inte. Han fick panik, han hörde hur odjuret skrek.

Plötsligt exploderade dörren. Han funderade inte på hur det hade gått till, han sprang bara ut genom den och kände friskt luft mot ansiktet. Han fortsatte att springa, det var kallt, men han brydde sig inte, han bara fortsatte att springa.

Han sprang igenom en skog och fick grenar i ansiktet, tillslut så kom han in i en liten glänta. Han stannade och höll sig om magen. Han hade så ont. Han var tvungen att lägga sig ner och vila. Nu kunde inte odjuret få tag i honom hoppades han.

Det var det sista han tänkte innan han svimmade ner på marken.

-----

Cacta gick med arga steg genom slottet på väg till sin fars kontor under söndagskvällen, hon hade försökt få tag i honom dagen innan, men han hade inte varit där. Hon slängde upp dörren och fann att kontoret var tomt. Hon såg sig omkring och fick syn på en dörr. Hon gick genom rummet och slängde upp den dörren.

Han låg i sängen med täcket över sig och ena armen över ansiktet.

Hon stannade upp.

"VAD FAN GJORDE DU SÅDÄR FÖR?!" skrek hon.

Han rörde sig inte ens, bara grymtade.

Cacta gick fram till honom och skakade om honom "VA?!"

"Sluta," mumlade med slutna ögon "Sluta jag mår illa."

Hon släppte honom och såg fundersamt på honom "Varför då?"

Han vände sig på mage "Demetorerna tyckte inte om att de inte fick mer av eleverna, de tog ut det över mig."

"Varför tog du hit dem då?"

Han log svagt "Det var roligt."

"ROLIGT!? VET DU VILKEN PANIK DET VAR? ALLA ELEVER PÅ HELA SKOLAN SATT OCH GRÄT!"

"Sluta skrik, jag mår inte så bra."

Cacta slog till honom i bakhuvudet "Jag tycker inte synd om dig."  
"Gå härifrån då."

Hon bet sig i läppen "Vad var det för affärsförslag du hade åt Harry?"

Voldemort stönade "Varför går du inte? Jag behöver sova!"

"VET DU HUR HEMSKT DET ÄR ATT SITTA OCH LYSSNA PÅ SINA VÄNNER NÄR DE BERÄTTAR OM ALLA HEMSKA SAKER SOM ENS FAR HAR GJORT MOT DEM?!"

"Sluta skrik!" röt Voldemort och såg på henne för första gången. Irisen var röd. Cacta förstod att han var svag. Demtentorerna måste verkligen ha tagit ut sin ilska på honom.

"Varför gjorde du det där med Ginny?"

"Ginny? Ginny Weasly? Vad har jag gjort henne?"

"Du var i hennes dagbok och du lurade henne att öppna hemligheternas kammare!"

"Hemlig… va? Oh… fan."

"Va?"  
"Hur många fler har de hittat?" mumlade han för sig själv.

"Va?"  
"Mina horrokruxer!"

Cacta blev stum. Hade hennes far verkligen använt sig av så mörk magi? Och flera än en till och med.

"Nej…" viskade hon.

"Vad nu?" suckade han.

"Du kan inte ha gjort…"

"Jo det har jag visste det."

"Varför?"

"Så att jag inte skulle dö såklart."

"Men…"

"Men vadå?"

"Det är ju… ont."

Han skrattade "Ont? Underskattar du mig igen, Cacta?"

Hon bet sig i läppen "Men att dela sin själ…"  
"Kan du komma på något bättre sätt för att inte dö? Dessutom behöver jag inte stå till svars inför dig."

"ÅH!"

"Gå härifrån nu, jag måste få sova," han slöt ögonen igen och vände ryggen mot henne.

Det gjorde Cacta ännu argare. Rent impulsivt tog hon fram sitt trollspö och skrek "_Crucio_!"

Voldemort rygg böjde sig i en båge och han kved till. Cacta kände en mörk tillfredställelse och log. När hon kom på vad hon gjorde flämtade hon till och släppte förbannelsen.

Voldemort låg på rygg andades häftigt. Han såg in i hennes ögon med förvåning och, märkligt nog, tillfredställelse. Cacta vände sig om och sprang därifrån.

Hon hade inte menat att göra sådär, hon var bara så arg på honom!

Solen hade gått ner för länge sedan och hon märkte att hon inte riktigt visste vad hon var. Innan hon hunnit lokalisera sig hörde hon någon annan i korridoren.

Det var Draco.

Han log mot henne "Nämen ser man på, miss Criba springer omkring i slottet mitt i natten, tänk om någon skulle upptäcka henne."

Han lade en arm runt hennes midja och drog henne närmare sig.

"Vad gör du själv uppe då?" frågade hon.

Han log bredare "Jag råkar vara prefekt, och efter den senaste attacken mot skolan bestämde vår rektor att säkerheten måste höjas, alltså patrullerar jag och ser efter så att inget fuffens försiggår."

"Då ska inte jag störa, du kan fortsätta patrullera nu."

Han andades på hennes kind och viskade "Hur vet jag att du inte håller på med något fuffens?"  
Cacta som mest kände för att glömma allt som hade hänt orkade inte med några lekar. Hon kysste honom, stack ut tungan och kände på hans läppar och väntade på att han skulle släppa in henne. Det gjorde han så gärna.

Medan de kysstes började hon fumla med hans byxor. Hon behövde honom fullt ut. Hon fick ner dem och kände att han var hård och hon kände sig tillräckligt redo.

Han lyckades utan att snubbla på sina egna byxor putta henne till väggen. Han bröt kyssen och såg frågande på henne. Hon nickade bara och drog upp kjolen.

Han hjälpte henne och drog ner hennes trosor.

Hon lyfte upp sitt ena ben och lade det runt höften på honom. Hans mandom letade sig snabbt till hennes entré och han trängde in. De stönade båda två och han började röra sig snabbare.

"Mer," viskade hon.

Han tryckte henne mot väggen och hon lade upp andra benet runt hans midja och så började han stöta in ännu snabbare och hårdare.

Hon skrek till när hon kom och det fick honom att komma. Han gled ur henne och hon satte ner fötterna på golvet igen, lite av hans säd rann nerför hennes ben.

Han kysste hårt.

"Vi måste göra det där igen," viskade han.

Cacta nickade "Vad var du utklädd till under maskeraden?"

Han såg kontigt på henne "Maskeraden? Jag var inte där?"

Hon såg förvånat på honom "Oj…"

"Vad?"

Cacta bet sig i läppen, hon hade intalat sig själv att Draco hade varit Zorro.

"Jag trodde att någon var du och jag… kysste honom."

Draco spärrade upp ögonen och sedan började han skratta.

Hon såg förvirrat på honom "Varför skrattar du?"

Draco skrattade ännu värre "För att det är så roligt! Jag blir inte svartsjuk om du trodde att det var mig du kysste, men du kanske borde kolla synen, det finns nämligen ingen på slottet som är lika snygg som jag."

Då började Cacta skratta också.

"Och eftersom du hade sex med mig nu, så antar jag att han inte var så mycket bättre?"

"Nej…" svarade hon ärlig.

Han böjde sig ner och drog upp sina byxor sedan kysste han henne och hjälpte henne rätta till sin kjol.

"Det var en annan sak också," mumlade hon in i hans mun.

"Vadå?" mumlade han tillbaka, ovillig om att bryta kyssen.

"Voldemort sa något…"

Draco bröt kyssen "Du får inte säga hans namn!"

Cacta fnös "Jag säger hans namn så mycket jag vill, men han sa något om dig."

Draco såg orolig ut "Vadå för något?"

"Att han ville att Harry skulle överlämna dig eller så skulle han mörda din mor."

Draco verkade slappna av "Jaså, bara det."

Cacta såg förvånat på honom.

"Vad menar du med bara det!"

Draco såg orolig ut igen "Alltså, jag vet att han inte kan göra det… då skulle… då skulle han förlora min pappa som dödsätare."

Cacta spände ögonen i honom "Du ljuger."  
"Nej, han skulle inte…"

Cacta tog tag i hans vänsterarm. Rodolphus hade sagt att alla Voldemorts dödsätare var utrustade med ett märke på vänsterarmen. Precis som en annan organisation hon kände så väl. Diablos. Hon var hemsökt av märken.

Hon drog upp hans arm och såg ett svart märke som ljust märke föreställande en döskalle med en orm igenom munnen.

Hon tjöt till "Du är också dödsätare!"

"Ja, men det har jag ju sagt! Jag rymde därifrån!"

"Du ljuger! Det ser jag!"

"Hur kan du se det?"

"Jag ser det i dina ögon!"

"Varför såg du inte det innan då?!"

Cacta knep ihop läpparna. Hon ville inte säga att hon hade övat sig på Legilimering med Voldemort. Han hade tyckt att det var skamligt att hon inte kunde se när något ljög. Den senaste månaden hade hon lärt sig det ordentligt.

"Berätta sanningen för mig, Draco," beordrade hon.

"Jag är här som spion åt Mörkrets Herre!" morrade han.

Cacta såg tvivlande på honom "Varför skulle han behöva en spion här?"  
"Äh, det vet jag inte, det var bara ett sätt för mig att ta mig tillbaka, det var därför jag inte var här under allhelgona, jag var på möte och hälsade på mina föräldrar. De bad Voldemort säga något till den andra sidan om att jag var efterlyst på vår sida."

Han drog efter andan "Tänker du anmäla mig nu?"

"Nej," sa hon "Men jag tycker inte om det."

Draco suckade "Det gör inte jag heller, men jag är född in i det."

"Man kan kämpa mot det."

"Du vet inte hur det är!"

"Det gör jag visst!"

De hade börjat skrika på varandra igen.

"Hur skulle du kunna veta hur det känns att ha föräldrar som vill tvinga en in på sina egna banor! Det går inte att säga nej hur länge som helst!"

"Jag vet precis hur det är!" skrek hon tillbaka.

"Criba är inte en dödsätare!" skrek han "Det skulle jag ha vetat."

"Han heter inte Criba egentligen! Han tog mitt efternamn så att ingen skulle känna till honom!"

Draco drog efter andan och sänkte sedan rösten "Vem är han då?"

"Det tänker jag inte säga!" tjöt Cacta och slet sig ifrån honom och började springa därifrån.

Draco sprang efter och grep tag i henne.

"Släpp mig!"

Draco höll fast "Förlåt för att jag skrek på dig."

Hon slutade kämpa emot.

"Vi är trötta båda två," fortsatte han "Kan vi inte bara gå och lägga oss och glömma allt?"

"Okej då," suckade hon. Hon ville inte vara arg på Draco också. Hon behövde honom.

"Så, ska vi gå till dig eller till mig?"

"Mitt i närmare," svarade hon.

De gick till Gryffindors uppehållsrum arm i arm. Draco mumlade en trollformel som skulle tillåta honom att gå in i flickornas sovsalar och så gick de upp.

"Jag måste tvätta av mig," viskade hon till honom.

Han log okynnet "Jag hjälper dig."

De smög tyst in i badrummet, de ville inte väcka Hermione eller Lavender.

Väl inne i badrummet slängde hon alla sina kläder i en tvättkorg och hoppade in i duschen. Han lade sina kläder i en hög bredvid handfatet och klev in efter henne.

Hon satte på vattnet och vände sig mot honom. Han log mot henne och började tvåla in henne. Hon njöt av hans beröring och slöt ögonen.

När han var klar gjorde hon samma sak med honom, när hon var klar så drog han henne närmare och kysste henne ömt. Hon tryckte sitt underliv mot hans hårda lem och för andra gången så letade han sig in i henne. Hon hoppade upp med benen runt hans midja och han tryckte henne på duschväggen.

De hade sex igen medan vattnet rann över dem och han kom återigen in i henne samtidigt som hon kom.

De sköljde av sig lite snabbt igen innan de steg ur duschen. Draco tog sin hög med kläder och de gick in i sovsalen och gled ner i Cactas säng.

Hon drog för förhängena och lade sig till rätta bredvid hans kropp. Han slog armen om henne.

Hon hade nästan somnat när hon hörde hans röst bredvid sig.

"Jo… Cacta… det här är kanske en dum fråga, men… använde du något skydd?"

Cacta slog upp ögonen "Ojdå…"


	15. Hur man återförenas

ÄLSKAR DEN NYA BOKEN!!!! Jag tycker verkligen synd om er som inte har den än... men här kommer en väldigt liten tröst (inget går upp mot den nya boken), så ni får läsa den här istället.

* * *

Kapitel 14 – Hur man återförenas

"Cacta vi måste gå upp nu!"

Cacta vaknade av Hermiones röst när hon öppnade förhängena till Cactas säng. Nästa sak hon hörde var en flämtning.

"Vad gör han här!"

Cacta vaknade ordentligt och öppnade ögonen. Hon kände hur någon rörde sig bredvid henne och kom ihåg att Draco låg där.

"God morgon på dig också, Granger," sa Draco och gäspade.

"Det är inte tillåtet att ha killar här," väste Hermione.

Cacta såg oskyldigt på henne "Vi hade bara lite sex och råkade somna här…"

Hermione fnyste "Visst, då har ni brutit mot två allvarliga regler."

"Du tänker väl inte säga något?" bad Draco.

Hermione såg ut att tänka efter.

"Snälla Hermione," Cacta såg på henne med stora ögon.

"Nej, jag säger väl ingen," suckade Hermione "Men jag vill inte höra… saker."

Draco skrattade "Vi kan faktiskt använda oss av silencioformeln."

"Men ni måste gå upp snart, vi har försvar mot svartkonster om en halvtimme!"

Cacta satte sig upp i sängen och drog täcket om sig samtidigt som hon böjde sig ner för att ta fram rena kläder.

Hermione började plötsligt fnittra och Cacta såg förvånat upp.

"Ge tillbaka täcket," väste Draco och drog täcket från henne.

Då fattade Cacta vad Hermione sett.

Hon flinade mot sin väninna "Man kan inte klaga va?"

Hermione log lite "Vi ses där nere om ett tag."

Hon lämnade dem till att klä på sig.

De gick ner tillsammans utan att någon upptäckte dem och återförenades med en flinade Hermione utanför deras klassrum.

"Flina inte sådär," stönade Draco.

Harry såg förvånat på dem "Vad har hänt?"

"Gissa vilka jag hittade ihopkrupen med varande i morse?"

Harry såg konstigt på Cacta, men hann inte säga något annat för Voldemort kom gående genom korridoren.

Han nickade mot dem och öppnade dörren. De gick in. Cacta satte sig som vanligt bredvid Hermione och Draco satte sig i lite längre bak.

"God morgon," hälsade Voldemort. Hans ögon var bruna igen så Cacta gissade att hans magi hade återhämtat sig "Teoretiskt lektion idag."

Klassen stönade.

"Ni behöver sådana också, slå upp boken på sida tjugofem, läs till fyrtiotre. Sedan ska ni svara på de här frågorna," han gjorde en gest med trollstaven mot tavlan och frågor uppenbarade sig.

De arbetade under tystnad. När lektionen var slut så samlade Cacta ihop sina saker och var på väg ut tillsammans med de andra så Voldemort grep tag om hennes arm och höll henne kvar.

Draco såg frågande på henne, men hon skakade på huvudet.

När rummet var tomt släppte han henne.

"Det gjorde ont," sa han.

"Då vet du hur det känna på mig alla de gångerna du gör det," väste hon.

"Men jag undrar var du har lärt dig handskas med förbannelsen så väl."

"Jag har inte använt den innan, men jag har fått känna på den, det räcker."

Han såg tvivlande på henne "Jag tvivlar."  
"Gör det! Det är sanningen."

"Hur som helst så tyckte jag inte om det."

"Vad tänker du göra då?"

Han log mot henne "Gör inga planer inför jullovet, du kommer att tillbringa dem hemma."

Hon blinkade "Va?"

"Du hörde mig, spring iväg nu."

Hon såg förvånat på honom och blev med ens mycket oroligt. Vad han än planerade så kunde det inte vara bra för henne.

-----

"Kära nån, vad kan du ha råkat ut för?"

Detta var en främmande röst, väldigt olik de han hade hört. Den lät vänlig och orolig.

Han försökte säga något men det blev bara något kvävt läte.

Han kände hur en filt sveptes om honom och sedan någon som hjälpte honom att resa sig. Han stapplade fram stödd av den trevliga rösten. Han fick syn på en liten stuga som de gick in i. Han lades ner i en soffa och somnade.

När han vaknade igen luktade det gott i den lilla stugan.

"Åh, så bra, du är vaken," hörde han rösten säga. Han såg mot den och upptäckte att rösten tillhörde en äldre kvinna. Hon log mot honom och han vågade sig på att le tillbaka.

Hon gick fram till honom och gav honom en skål med något flytande i. Han kände igen det som soppa. Han smakade försiktigt på det och flämtade till när han kände hur varmt det var.

"Såja, såja, ta det lite försiktig, stackare du ser ohyggligt undernärd ut."

"T-tack," stammade han fram, förvånad över att han faktiskt kunde prata.

Hon log mot honom "Vad heter du lille vän?"

Han försökte komma på vad han hette, men det gick inte. Han såg olyckligt på henne.

"Har du minnesförlust?"

Han nickade och började gråta.

"Mitt namn är i alla fall Agatha Roser," sa kvinnan.

Han log mot henne. Nu visste han att han var säker.

Två veckor senare kunde han berätta för henne vad han hette. Sirius Black. Han visste att han var en trollkarl och det berättade han också, hon acceptera det han sa och berättade att hon hade sett många konstigheter i sina dar och att det inte alls förvånade henne.

Ytterligare två veckor senare var han tillräckligt stark för att vara uppe hela dagen och då hade resten av hans minnen kommit tillbaka. Nu kunde han också koppla ihop odjuret med den pojke som han hade plågat i skolan tillsammans med James. Han visste också att han hade varit död, men kommit tillbaka. Av någon anledning hade Voldemort återfött honom och gett honom till Severus.

I mitten av december kunde han förvandla sig till en hund igen och kände sig redo att bege sig till Hogwarts för att varna Harry. Han hoppades bara att det inte var för sent.

Han sa adjö till Agatha och lovade att han skulle komma tillbaka så snart han var klar med allt han var tvungen att göra.

Han transfererade sig till Hogsmed och förvandlade sig till en hund. Han ville inte väcka panik än.

-----

Rodolphus Lestrange var hatad. Han kunde inte vara med sina gamla vänner och eftersom han var efterlyst så kunde han inte göra sig några nya. Den enda vän han hade var Chatarina, men hon var på Hogwarts och kunde inte hjälpa honom.

Han hade vandrat omkring i mugglarvärlden hela hösten, men det var svårt. Han förstod sig inte på den.

I december begav han sig till Hogsmed och höll sig gömd i den spökande stugan. På nätterna smög han sig ut för att leta mat, men det var nätt och jämt att han fick tillräckligt.

Han blev verkligen förvånad när han en natt kom tillbaka till stugan och upptäckte att han inte var ensam.

En stor svart hund låg och sov på sängen. När han kom in vaknade hunden och de såg på varandra.

Rodolphus flämtade till "Black? Är det du?"

Hunden förvandlade sig till en man och såg sint på honom "Lestrange."  
Rodolphus visste att det här var hans chans. Om han överlämnade sig till Sirius Black så kanske han fick leva och dessutom berätta för orden om allt han visste om Voldemort. Han ville göra det.

Han tog fram sin trollstav och slängde den till Black.

"Här, ta den, jag ger mig."

Black såg konstigt på honom "Vad menar du? Senast jag såg dig så var du en av Voldemorts mest förtrogna."

Rodolphus log sorgset "Och senast jag såg dig så var du död."  
"Jag kom tillbaka."

"Hur då?"

"Vet inte, men jag tillbringande min första tid med att konstant bli torterad av Snape."

Rodolphus såg förvånat på honom "Det har jag inte hört något om, men Voldemort slängde ut mig för ett halvår sedan."

"Varför då?"

"Han ville ha Bella."

Black såg förvånad ut "Va?"

"Han är besatt av henne, hon är hans enda svaghet, tror jag, kanske deras dotter också…"

"VA?!"

Rodolphus tog ett djupt andetag och berättade hur Voldemort hade fått tillbaka sitt gamla utseende och tagit tillbaka Bella och sedan hade det visat sig Voldemort och Bella fått ett barn för flera år sedan som nu fanns på Hogwarts.

"Harry är där…" viskade Black.

"Hon kommer inte skada honom," lugnade Rodolphus "Hon är inte som Voldemort."

"Vi måste ta oss in till slottet, kan jag behålla din trollstav?"

"Tills du har hittat en egen, om vi ska dit så är det lika bra att jag är obeväpnad."

Sirius nickade "Vi tar den hemliga vägen."

-----

I mitten av december satt Hermione tillsammans med Harry, Ron och Cacta och gjorde läxor. Eller, hon gjorde läxor, Harry och Ron försökte få Cacta att berätta hur Draco gjorde för att komma in i flickornas sovsalar, men Cacta vägrade.

Den blonda slytherinaren hade blivit en vanlig syn i gryffindortornet på morgnarna.

Eftersom Hermione ändå inte fick något gjort lade hon ifrån sig läxorna och såg på de andra. Det var bara en vecka kvar innan jullovet skulle börja, men av någon anledning fick Cacta alltid något jagat i blicken när någon nämnde det.

Hon såg på när Cacta skrattade och röra vid sin mage utan att tänka på det. Hermione log. Hon var den enda som visste att Cacta var gravid, det hade bara gått en och en halv månad så inget syntes än, men Hermione undrade när Cacta skulle berätta det för Draco eller för någon annan.

Plötsligt kom Ginny inspringandes med ett stort leende och tårar i ögon.

"HARRY!" skrek hon "Du måste komma!"

Harry reste sig "Va? Vad har hänt?"

"Lestrange och… nej, du kommer aldrig att tro mig, du måste se det själv!" hon drog tag i Harry.

Hermione, Ron och Cacta sprang efter.

"Lestrange? Menar hon Rodolphus?" frågade Cacta Hermione när de sprang genom korridoren.

"Vem vet," svarade Hermione och gav Cacta ett nyfiket ögonkast "Hur så?"  
"Jag känner Rodolphus," svarade Cacta samtidigt som de stannade framför McGonagalls kontor och väntade på att trappan skulle uppenbara sig.

Med Harry och Ginny i täten klampade de in på McGonagalls kontor och kaos utbröt.

Det första Hermione såg när hon kom in var McGonagall som stod med armarna lutade mot bordet och med ett stort leende på läpparna, efter det fick hon syn på en man som stod i ett hörn bredvid en bokhylla med armarna i kors och nervös uppsyn. Sedan, sittandes i en stol, såg hon Sirius.

Harry skrek på ett ganska tjejaktigt sätt och slängde sig över Sirius som tog emot sin gudson med öppna armar. De skrattade och grät om vart annat. Hermione kände hur hon började gråta själv och Ron stod bredvid henne med gapande mun.

Cacta däremot gick fram till Rodolphus och slog armarna om honom. Han kramade tillbaka med ett ganska lättat uttryck.

Efter att det första kaoset hade lagt sig knackade det på dörren igen och Remus kom in. När han fick syn på Sirius flämtade han till och gick långsamt fram till honom. Remus lade handen på hans kind som om han ville se om det verkligen var sant, sedan log han stort.

McGonagall harklade sig.

"Jag tror vi behöver en förklaring," hon satte sig ner bakom det stora skrivbordet.

Harry, som satt i Sirius knä, vände sig mot sin gudfar "Hur kom du tillbaka?"

Sirius suckade "Jag vet inte, men när jag kom tillbaka så tog dödsätarna mig och jag tillbringade lång tid med att bli… torterad… jag visste inte vem jag var eller någonting, fören en dag då någon nämnde dig Harry, då började jag minnas och jag lyckades fly."

"Har du någon aning om varför du kom tillbaka?" frågade McGonagall.

"Nej, men jag vet att Voldemort vad där när jag kom tillbaka genom skynket."

Där drog Cacta efter andan. Alla såg på henne.

"Alltså… skynket? Det som finns på trolldomsministeriet?"

"Vet du något om det, miss Criba?" frågade McGonagall.

"Pja, jag vet hur man får tillbaka någon som verkar ha dött vid den, det är visserligen en väldigt krävande ritual och man måste ha blivit mördad och… ja… en massa saker som måste fixas innan…"

"Var lärde du dig det?"

Cacta tvekade "Jag läste om försök till att återuppväcka de döda, och sedan så kom jag på några nya saker och… jag skrev ner det, det var till en uppsatts i trollkarlshistoria."

"Tror du att professor Criba har kvar uppsatsen?" frågade McGonagall.

"Jag antar det."

"Har någon annan sett den?"

"Vet inte."  
McGonagall såg fundersam ut "Och hur känner du mr Lestrange?"

"Hon räddade mitt liv," svarade Lestrange.

Alla i rummet såg förvånat dem, förutom Sirius.

"Jag hittade Rodolphus i den spökande stugan," sa han "Han har rymt från Voldemort, och har en hel del intressant information som vi kan ta nytta av."  
Alla tittade tillbaka mot Lestrange igen.

"Alltså, anledningen till att jag flydde var för att Voldemort ville döda mig så att Bellatrix skulle vara ledig, jag hade visserligen inte något emot att skilja mig från henne men Voldemort är som han är… paranoid… som tur var så stötte jag på Chatarina på min flykt och hon gömde mig."

Cacta log mot honom "Du får mig att låta som ett helgon, jag ville bara ha sällskap."

Rodolphus log tillbaka.

"Berätta allt du sa till mig," bad Sirius Lestrange.

Lestrange såg snabbt på Cacta.

"Jo, jag fick också veta att Voldemort och Bella hade varit tillsammans innan Voldemort försvann… och det… hade resulterat i ett barn, en dotter."  
Av någon anledning var det Cacta som såg mest förvånad och förfärad ut.

"Vem är det? Hur gammal är hon?" krävde McGonagall att få veta.

"Jag vet inte," svarade han snabbt "Bella slängde det bara i ansiktet på mig, jag visste nämligen att hon var gravid, men jag trodde det var mitt barn… hon sa att det var dödfött."

"Ett barn till två galningar… undra hur det har utvecklats," sa Remus.

"Det måste vara ett kraftfullt barn," påpekade Sirius "Med Slytherins blod i ådrorna."

"Vi måste hitta henna," sa McGonagall "Men var kan hon vara."

"Voldemort måste ha gömt undan henne," påpekade Harry.

"Nåja, en sak i sänder," sa McGonagall "Först måste vi se till så att Sirius och mr Lestrange är i säkerhet. Tillsvidare tycker jag att de ska stanna här."

"Kan vi lita på honom?" frågade Ron som varit tyst.

De andra såg på varandra.

"Om Neville får syn på honom…" sa Hermione tyst.

"Ni kan låsa in mig någonstans," föreslog Lestrange "Det spelar ingen roll, jag har inget emot att vara ensam."

"Vi hittar något rum åt dig där du kan få vara ifred," avgjorde McGonagall "Och Sirius?"

"Han kan bo hos mig," log Remus.

Sirius log tillbaka.

"Bra, miss Criba, mr Lestrange? Kan ni vara så vänliga att stanna kvar, resten av er kan gå," bad McGonagall.

Hermione reste sig tillsammans med de andra och gav Cacta en frågande blick. Cacta ryckte bara på axlarna.

Efter det gick Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Sirius och Remus ut. Remus bad Ron att gå ner till köket och be husalferna komma upp med en riktig festmåltid.

Det här skulle firas.


	16. Hur man skapar familjestämning

Extra långt kapitel! Yay! Hoppas ni gillar det :)

Just det, lite tortyr här.

* * *

Kapitel 15 – Hur man skapar familjestämning

Cacta och Rodolphus satte sig ner framför McGonagalls skrivbord.

McGonagall synade dem noga.

"Jag märker att det är något ni döljer," sa hon "Vet din far om att du gömde honom?"

"Din far?" Rodolphus såg frågande på henne.

"Marius fick en läraretjänst här," förklarade Cacta snabbt och bad tyst att han inte skulle fråga något mer.

"Jaha…" sa han bara.

"Nej, han visste om det, jag tror inte han skulle vilja ha något med en förre detta dödsätare att göra," fortsatte Cacta.

McGonagall såg ut att fundera igen "Det kan stämma, varför hjälpte du en före detta dödsätare då?"

"Allvarligt talat visste jag inte att han var det," svarade Cacta "Men jag tyckte så synd om honom så jag tog hand om honom, och när han berättade vem han var så kände jag honom tillräcklig väl för att inte bry mig om det. Jag litar på honom."

"Är du helt säker på att han aldrig skulle gå tillbaka till… Voldemort?" frågade McGonagall.

"Helt säker."

"Vad säger du mr Lestrange?"

"Jag skulle aldrig någonsin gå tillbaka till honom."

McGonagall nickade "Vi får prata mer sedan, just nu måste jag kontakta orden, miss Criba, vill du vara så vänlig och ta med honom till sjunde våningen? Vi har några gästrum där."

Hon gav Cacta en nyckel. Cacta och Rodolphus reste sig och gick ut. De sa inget till varandra fören de hade kommit en korridor bort från McGonagalls kontor.

"Varför sa du inte att du visste vem min mor var?" frågade Cacta.

"Jag vet inte…" suckade Rodolphus "Jag tyckte väl att det räckte med att du visste att en av dina föräldrar var ett odjur, du behöver inte få veta att båda är det."

"Liknar jag henne?"

"Ni har samma figur, men annars är du väldigt lik Voldemort."

Cacta ryste till "Jag är glad att du lever."

"Är Voldemort verkligen här?" frågade Rodolphus tyst.

Cacta nickade sorgset.

"Varför har du inte sagt något till någon?"

"Det går inte, då får de ju veta vem jag är."

Rodolphus suckade men sa inget.

De hade nästan kommit fram till sjunde våningen då de stötte på någon, Voldemort.

De stannade. Voldemort stannade också och såg mycket förvånad ut. Han drog fram sin trollstav och kastade iväg en förbannelse mot Rodolphus.

Rodolphus slungades in i väggen och tappade andan.

"Sluta!" skrek Cacta och kastade sig mot Voldemort och försökte gripa tag i hans trollstav.

Voldemort lyckades hålla henne på avstånd "Vad gör han här?!"

Rodolphus reste sig och skrattade "Det är för sent, jag har redan berättat allt för dem om dig och Bella!"

Voldemort kastade omkull Cacta så att hon flög in i väggen. Hon såg förfärat på när hennes far för andra gången lyfte sin trollstav och vrålade "Avada Kedavra!"

Rodolphus sjönk som en sten till marken. Cacta började snyfta.

Voldemort vände sig mot henne och drog upp henne i håret.

"Nu ska du gå till McGonagall och berätta att Rodolphus fick kalla fötter och stack härifrån."

Cacta grät "Aldrig."

Voldemort satte trollstaven mot hennes tinning "Imperio."

Cacta kände att hennes tankar försvann och att allt kändes som luft.

"_Gå till McGonagall och berätta att Rodolphus fick kalla fötter och rymde."_ hörde hon en röst säga i hennes inre.

Hon lydde och gick som i en dröm tillbaka genom slottet och framförde meddelandet till McGonagall. Allt var som bomull i hennes hjärna och när hon vaknade till liv igen var hon inne på Voldemort kontor.

Han såg bittert på henne.

"Några fler dödsätare du har roat dig med?" frågade han.

Cacta kom på vad han hade gjort och började gråta igen.

"Svara!"

"Varför gjorde du sådär?" grät hon.

Han reste sig upp och slog till henne i ansiktet "SVARA!"

"Låt mig gå," bad hon.

Voldemort suckade "Vi är inte färdiga här."  
Han gjorde en nick mot dörren.

Cacta reste sig och rusade till närmsta toalett. Hon grät bittra tårar. Hennes bästa vän och det närmsta hon hade haft till en riktig far var död. Mördad av hennes riktiga far. Varför kunde inte Rodolphus ha varit hennes riktiga far? Varför var den där Bellatrix tvungen att vara otrogen.

Hon torkade av tårarna och sköljde ansiktet i vatten tills hon var säker på att ingen kunde se att hon gråtit.

Hon kände på sin mage, hon skulle ta hand om sitt barn, det lovade hon sig själv.

Hon gick tillbaka till Gryffindortornet och stötte på Hermione utanför porträtthålet.

"Jag hörde att Lestrange fick kalla fötter," sa Hermione.

Cacta nickade dystert.

"Vill du följa med och hämta lite saker hos killarna?"

Cacta suckade "Visst."

De gick uppför trapporna till pojkarnas sovsalar och in i Harrys och Rons sovsal. Neville låg och sov i sin säng, men annars var det tomt.

"Vi ska hämta lite saker i Harrys koffert," viskade Hermione.

De drog ut Harrys koffert från under hans säng och då fick Cacta syn på något.

"Här är den," viskade Hermione och drog fram en osynlighetsmantel.

Cacta lade inte märke till det, hon hade nämligen fått syn på något helt annat.

En Zorrohatt.

-----

Första dagen på jullovet kom och Voldemort satt uppe i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och väntade på att Cacta skulle komma ner. Han tänkte inte låta hennes smita. Det var en förbannelse att Sirius Black lyckats smita, efter det misstaget så hade han säkrat hela sin borg ytterligare så det skulle i alla fall vara omöjligt för Cacta att komma därifrån.

Klockan var bara sex på morgonen, men han var säker på att hon snart skulle försöker rymma.

Han hörde steg i trappan och såg upp, men det var inte Cacta, det var den där Weaslyflickan.

Hon stannade upp när hon fick syn på honom.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Jag väntar på Chatarina, vi ska fira jul ute på mitt landställe," log Voldemort.

"Varför är du här redan?"

"Varför frågar du så mycket?"

Ginny knep ihop läpparna och gick fram till ett bord där massa saker låg utspridda. Hon flyttade undan sakerna och fick tag på ett trollspö som låg underst. Hon suckade lättat.

"Dåligt ställe att gömma ett trollspö," påpekade han.

Hon rodnade "Jag glömde den här i gårkväll."

Voldemort skrattade "Inte bra, tänk om du hade blivit attackerad under natten."

Ginny grep hårdare tag om sitt trollspö. Voldemort kunde nästan höra hur snabbt hennes hjärta slog. Han påminde sig om att Cacta hade berättat att Ginny råkat ut för hans dagbok. Antagligen påminde han om hans dåtida jag, och det gjorde henne rädd. Utmärkt.

"Vad ska du hitta på under jullovet, miss Weasly?" frågade han.

"Jag ska stanna här på Hogwarts," svarade hon.

"Så trevligt, med din bror och pojkvän då?"

"Jag och Harry är inte tillsammans längre," sa hon dystert.

"Så tråkigt, varför inte?"  
Han märkte att hon hade blivit charmad av honom för hon satte sig ner med en suck.

"Han sa att han hade fått känslor för någon annan och inte vill ljuga för mig, men jag tror honom inte."  
"Varför inte?"

"Jag tror han försöker skydda mig på sitt konstiga sätt," muttrade hon.

"Skydda dig? Jag har den uppfattningen att du klarar dig själv," sa han.

"Det säger jag också, men han säger hela tiden att om Voldemort fick veta att vi var tillsammans så skulle han kidnappa mig eller något sådant…"

Voldemort hade inte tänkt på det innan, men det skulle vara en smart plan. Han var tvungen att fundera på det.

"Jag tror nog du skulle klara dig ut ur det," sa han.

"Verkligen?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Självklart, jag vet ju vad du kan."

Ginny log mot honom "Tack, Harry förstår inte det."

Voldemort lutade sig lite framåt "Mr Potter måste vara väldigt dum ifall han låter en skönhet som du glida ur hans grepp."  
Ginny rodnade ännu mer. Voldemort log inombords. Det var verkligen lätt att förföra småflickor, han kanske skulle leka lite mer med miss Weasly innan terminen var slut. Dessutom så var det förbjudet. Det gjorde det ännu roligare.

Innan han hann göra något mer så hörde han återigen steg i trappan. Den här gången var det hans dotter. Påklädd och med en väska i handen.

Han log ljuvt och reste sig "Cacta, så bra att du är redo, då kan vi gå."

Cacta såg förfärad ut men nickade bara och gick ner till honom. Han lade armen om hennes midja och förde henne ut genom porträtthålet.

"Du trodde du kunde smita?" väste han när de gick nerför trapporna.

"Klandrar du mig?" väste hon tillbaka.

Voldemort skrattade men sa inget. De gick ut i den kalla vintermorgonen. Snön låg som ett täcke över skolområdet och Voldemort drog sin mantel tätare om sig samtidigt som han fortfarande höll ett hårt grepp om Cactas midja. Hon skulle inte få smita.

De gick i rask takt och kom fram till Hogsmed och där transfererade han dem till sin borg. Först då släppte han henne.

"Nu kan du inte smita längre," sa han muntert "Kom med här."

Han ledde henne genom borgens korridorer och fram till det rum han delade med Bella. Han hade slutligen bestämt sig för att presentera mor och dotter för varandra. Dessutom var han säker på att Bella kunde hjälpa till honom att komma på något kreativt straff åt henne.

Han öppnade dörren.

"Bella?" ropade han milt.

Något rörde sig i mörkret. Han drog in Cacta i rummet och stängde dörren bakom dem. Han drog fram sin trollstav och tände en eld i eldstaden så att rummet lystes upp. Han fick syn på Bella som vaggade fram och tillbaka framför ett fönster och nynnade för sig själv.

"Bella," sa han igen.

Bella vände sig om "Du är tillbaka!"

"Ja, det är jullov nu."

Bella fnittrade och kom närmare "Du tyckte inte om julen."

"Nej, men jag är hemma."

Bella suckade "Jag kommer ihåg när du gav mig klänningen för att du skulle lämna mig över julen… du har alltid så fina presenter till mig."  
Voldemort drog henne närmare "Du förtjänar bara det bästa min skatt."

Bella fnittrade igen och vände på huvudet "Vem är det där? En ny leksak?"

"Nej, Bella."  
Hon drog sig ur hans grep och ställde sig närmare Cacta. Cacta försökte dra sig tillbaka men Bella tog tag med handen bakom hennes nacke och såg på sin dotters ansikte.

"Hon liknar dig," viskade Bella och drog naglarna över Cactas kind "Varför liknar hon dig?"  
Voldemort ställde sig bakom Bella och lade armarna runt hennes midja "Mig är inte den enda hon liknar, kan du inte se vem mer?"

Bella drog efter andan och nöp Cacta i kinden "Hon liknar mig."

Voldemort andades in hennes lukt och nafsade henne i örat "Precis. Det är flickan du födde och lämnade bort."

Bella gnydde till "Hatar du mig?"

"Nej, Bella, det har jag redan sagt att jag inte gör, det här är Chatarina."  
Bella snörpte med munnen "Hon ser inte ut som en Chatarina."

"Hon kallas Cacta."

"Cacta vildkatt," konstaterade Bella.

"Precis," log Voldemort. Cacta såg verkligen rädd ut "Vet du var vår lilla vildkatt gjorde?"

"Något dumt?" frågade Bella förtjust.

"Ja, hon torterade mig."

Bella örfilade Cacta "Stygg flicka."

"Ja, Cacta är en stygg flicka, vad tycker du vi ska göra?"

Cacta bet hårt ihop läpparna och Voldemort kunde se att hon inte hade långt ifrån tårar.

Bella såg djupt in i Cactas ögon "Berätta för mamma vad du har gjort."

Cacta svalde "Jag tänker inte berätta någonting för dig."

Bella skrek till och tog ett hårdare tag om Cactas nacke och drog med henne till badrummet.

Voldemort såg efter dem och satte sig ner och hällde upp ett glas vin åt sig själv. Han hörde hur vatten vreds på och hur något slogs ner i vattnet. Han gissade att det var Cactas huvud för snart hörde han hur någon drog efter andan och sedan ett till plask.

"Berätta för mamma vad du har gjort!" skrek Bella.

Cacta snyftade panikslaget "Skada inte barnet."  
Voldemort krossade glaset i handen och rusade in i badrummet.

"VAD?!"

"Jag är gravid," snyftade Cacta.

Bella skrattade "Hur gammal är du?"

"17."

Bella klappade henne på huvudet "Jag var 17 när han först gjorde mig gravid."  
Voldemort morrade "Jag tänker inte låta henne få barn nu, vem är pappan?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Jaså…"

"Han vet inte om det!"

"Gå och hämta Severus Bella, be honom ta med drycken som motverkar graviditet."

"Varför ska han behöva kommer hit?" klagade Bella.

"Bella," sa han varnade.

"Jag går!"

Bella lämnade dem.

"Jag vill ha kvar barnet!" grät Cacta.

"Det bestämmer inte du," sa Voldemort lugnt.

Cacta slog till honom i magen och han tog tag i hennes händer och höll henne nere tills Severus och Bella kom tillbaka.

"Vad har vi här då?" frågade Severus och satte sig på huk bredvid Voldemort och den sprattlande flickan.

"Jag tror inte jag har presenterat dig för min dotter, Chatarina?" sa Voldemort.

"Jag tror inte jag har haft den äran," bekände Severus med ett leende "Är det hon som ska ha drycken?"

"Ja, unge Malfoy lyckades få henne gravid," suckade Voldemort.

"Släpp mig!" skrek Cacta.

Bella suckade också och lade händerna på Voldemort huvud "Varför är du så elak mot henne?"

"Jag är inte elak," hävdade Voldemort "Bara bestämd. Severus, få i henne drycken."

Severus satte sig grensle över henne och Voldemort höll fast hennes huvud och höll för näsan på henne så hon var tvungen att öppna munnen. Severus hällde i innehållet i av flaskan i hennes mun och sedan höll han för munnen på henne.

"Du borde kanske göra henne medvetslös," föreslog Severus när hon äntligen svalt "Hon kommer att få väldigt ont."

Voldemort log ner mot sin gråtande dotter "Nej."

"_Dormedo_," hörde han Bella säga och plötsligt blev Cactas kropp slapp.

Voldemort och Severus reste sig.

"Varför gjorde du det där?" frågade Voldemort Bella irriterat.

Då slog Bella till honom i ansiktet "Du ska inte plåga henne som du plågade mig!"

Hon böjde sig ner och lyfte utan några som helst problem upp sin dotters slappa kropp och bar ut henne i badrummet.

Voldemort såg förvånat efter henne "Vad var det där om?"

Severus frustade till. Voldemort såg på henne.

"Åh, du känner väl Bella? Hon vill ha allt roligt för sig själv."

Voldemort skakade på huvudet åt sin galna älskarinnas ombytliga humör.

-----

När Cacta vaknade låg hon på en stor säng med svarta lakan. Någon hade bytt kläder på henne så hon hade en lång vit klänning på sig.

Minnes bilder om vad som hade hänt innan kom tillbaka till henne och hon kände på sin mage. Den kändes tom. Barnet var borta.

Hon grät inte, hon kände sig bara tom, som om inget betydde något längre.

Hon stirrade upp i taket. Varför var hon alltid tvungen att förlora allt som verkligen betydde något för henne?

Minnen från barndom svepte genom henne. Diablos.

Marie. Stackars lilla Marie.

Varför fick hon leva och inte Marie? Det hade varit så halt ute under julen. Olyckor händer så lätt när det är halt. Om det var en olycka. Diablos.

Elena. Vad hade hänt med Elena egentligen? De hade aldrig hittat hennes kropp, de hade inte kunnat genomsöka hela havet. Diablos.

Vicki. Vackra Vicki. Kom hon någonsin till sin himmel? Diablos.

Diablos var en magisk organisation. Bara eliten blev medlem i Diablos och inga utomstående kände egentligen till dem. Enda anledningen till att Cacta kände till dem var för att hon sett deras märken vid varje av hennes vänners dödsfall. Ingen visste vad deras mål var, men de lämnade märken efter sig, knappt synliga, men de fanns där för det tränade ögat. Ett enda märke. En glob med ett pentagram i.

Cacta drog ett djupt andetag och satte sig upp. Det var mörkt ute, hon måste ha varit medvetslös länge. Hon såg sig omkring i rummet och ryckte till när hon såg att någon satt och stirrade på henne. Bellatrix. Hennes mor.

"Vildkatten är vaken nu," spann Bella och reste sig och gick fram till henne.

Cacta såg undrade på henne.

"Varför gjorde du mig medvetslös? Voldemort ville ju inte."

Bella fnittrade och satte sig bredvid henne på sängen "Volly-Bolly, han ska inte få skada min lilla vildkatt."

"Åh, jag trodde du skulle vara som hans slav eller nått."

Bella fnittrade igen och lutade sig fram mot henne och viskade "Det är vad han tror!"

Cacta skrattade till också "Han måste ha märkt något."

Bella kraxade och rörde med fingrarna över hennes ansikte "Man måste lära sig lura honom."

"Du verkar inte vara så galen," påpekade Cacta.

"Kattungen ska vara tyst," sa Bella leende och böjde sig fram och kysste henne på munnen och slickade henne på läpparna.

Cacta spärrade upp ögonen när Bella drog sig tillbaka.

"Du vet väl om att du är min biologiska mor?" frågade hon.

"Spelar det någon roll? Du kunde ju ha sex med din kusin."

"Va?" frågade Cacta förvirrat.

"Ja, Draco Malfoy, min systers son."

Cacta gapade "Det visste jag inte."

"Lilla vildkatt," suckade Bella "Det är så mycket du inte vet."

"Är det något mer som jag behöver veta?" frågade Cacta.

Bella viskade in i hennes öra igen "Voldemort är jättebra med fingrarna."

"Bella!" klagade Cacta "Jag vill inte veta."

"Jo, det vill du, jag vet att du är lik mig. Hur många har du haft sex med?"

"Jag…" Cacta suckade "Sju stycken."

Bella spärrade upp ögonen "Bara?!"

Cacta rodnade "Vadå bara?"

"När jag var i din ålder hade jag haft sex med 41 stycken, Voldemort var nummer 42."

Nu var det Cactas tur att spärra upp ögonen.

"Va?!"

Bella fnittrade till och putade ner henne i sängen "Jag kan lära dig!"

Hon satte sig på henne.

"Nej, tack, jag vill inte!" sa Cacta och försökte puta bort Bella.

Bella fnittrade bara och kysste henne igen.

Turligt nog öppnades dörren då och Voldemort kom in. Han såg på de båda kvinnorna i sin säng och suckade. Han gick fram till Bella och drog bort henne.

"Bella, vad gör du?" frågade han.

"Vet du hur oerfaren våran dotter är?!" frågade Bella med förfärad röst.

Cacta rodnade igen och satte sig tillrätta och ordnade till sitt utsläppta hår.

"Jag är faktiskt tacksam över att hon inte håller på som du gjorde," sa Voldemort.

Bella fnyste "Du hade inget emot det då."

"Hur mår du?" frågade Voldemort mot Cacta.

Cactas ögon smalnade "Du mördade mitt barn!"

Voldemort suckade "Det var bara ett foster! Det kom ju knappt något blod!"

Hon fnyste.

"På tal om blod, när ska jag få tillbaka min säng, Bella?"

Bella körde näsan i hans halsgrop "Var ska kattungen sova då?"

Voldemort suckade igen "Hon har ett rum."

"Åh! Vi måste ut och handla!"

Cacta såg förvånat på Bella "Va?"

"Det är ju julafton! Vi måste handla julklappar!"

"Jag tänker inte fira jul," morrade Voldemort.

"Jag tycker inte heller om julen…" mumlade Cacta.

Bella stampade foten i marken på ett väldigt barnsligt sätt "Jag vill handla!"

Voldemort suckade "Då får du gå till mugglarvärlden, du är efterlyst här."

Hon hoppade upp och ner och klappade med händerna, sedan grep hon tag i Cacta "Kom nu!"

"Låt henne inte smita Bella!" ropade Voldemort efter dem.

"Vildkatten ska inte smita," sa Bella till Cacta med ett leende på läpparna.

Cacta suckade och undrade vilken av hennes föräldrar som var galnast.


	17. Hur man fixar julklappar

Här är kapitel 16! Hörde att ni gillar långa kapitel, detta kapitel är inte lika långt, men jag lovar att inga kapitel är kortare än fyra sidor. Så, nu kan ni läsa.

* * *

Kapitel 16 – Hur man fixar julklappar

Att shoppa med Bella var verkligen något i särklass. Eftersom det var mitt i natten var ingen affär öppen, men det brydde sig inte Bella om, hon låste upp dörren med sitt trollspö och sprang sedan omkring i hela affären och letade efter kläder som hon tyckte att Cacta skulle ha.

Cacta kände sig som en docka och undrade om någon skulle ringa polisen, turligt nog så hände inte det.

"Den här måste du ha!" sa Bella förtjust och slängde åt henne en svart klänning med små stenar på.

"Den är alldeles för liten!" påpekade Cacta.

"Neeeej, den ska vara liten."

Cacta suckade och lutade sig bakåt och råkade samtidigt komma åt en strömbrytare. En lampa och Bella snodde runt och kastade en förbannelse på den.

Cacta såg förfärat på Bella "Det var bara en lampa."

Bella ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte samla på sig kläder.

När hon hade tillräckligt för att fylla flera garderober så stannade hon upp.

"Jag tror det räcker nu."

Cacta, som var begravd i kläder instämde tyst.

"Kom vildkatt, vi måste hitta skor!"

"Men kläderna då?"

"Skicka hem dem!"

Cacta suckade och kastade trollformeln över kläderna som skulle skicka dem till Bellas rum. Hon hoppades att Voldemort skulle vara ivägen när de landade.

Samma procedur skedde i skoaffären, och efter det i en smyckesaffär och därefter i en souveniraffär. Efter det sa Bella att de hade tillräcklig och de kunde transferera sig hem.

När de kom tillbaka till rummet kunde inte Cacta låta bli att skratta Det låg saker precis överallt. Man kunde knappt se golvet längre. Mitt i bråten stod Voldemort med irriterad min.

"Upptäckte någon er?"

"Såklart inte!" Bella lät förorättad.

"Jag förstår inte varför du gillar mugglarsaker så mycket…" muttrade Voldemort och förste ner kläder från en fåtölj och satte sig. Bella skuttade genom högarna och satte sig i hans knä. Cacta satte sig osäkert ner på golvet bredvid en hög av skor. Hon visste inte vad hon fick göra nu.

Av ljudet att döma hade Bella och Voldemort börjat kyssas. Cacta funderade på om hon skulle smita ut och utforska resten av slottet. Hon reste sig försiktigt och gick tillbaka till dörren, sträckte ut handen och…

"Du ska ingenstans unga dam!" röt Voldemort.

Cacta bet ihop käkarna och vände sig om "Ursäkta om jag inte vill sitta och lyssna medan ni håller på."

"_Nagini_," sa Voldemort på prasselspråk.

Den största orm Cacta någonsin sett kom slingrande över golvet.

"_Ja, herre_?" frågade ormen.

"_Följ med Cacta genom borgen, se till så att hon inte ställer till med något eller försöker rymma_," beordrade Voldemort "Nu kan du gå."

Cacta öppnade dörren och steg ut, det sista hon hörde medan hon väntade på att Nagini skulle ta sig ut var Bellas röst "Jag älskar när du pratar orm!"

Hon suckade.

"_Vart tyckte du vi ska gå?_" frågade hon ormen.

"_Jag säger till om det är någonstans du inte får gå_," sa ormen.

Cacta log lite och började sin rundvandrig genom borgen.

-----

Sirius visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra. När han hade fått veta att Remus hade skaffat en flickvän hade han blivit väldigt förvånad, och väldigt svartsjuk. Det var han som skulle vara tillsammans med Remus!

Remus hade också känt sig lite trängd, han hade aldrig lyckats glömma sin sanna kärlek, men han tyckte väldigt mycket om Tonks. Tillslut så hade han bestämt sig för att det bästa var att bryta med Tonks och ta en paus från allt som hade med kärlek att göra.

Sirius respekterade det, men tyckte inte om det. Han behövde kärlek! Kanske inte den intima delen (han visste inte om han någonsin skulle klara det igen), men den där delen med att pussas och mysa.

På julaftonskvällen kom Tonks till slottet, hon var stationerad som vakt i Hogsmed och när Remus fått veta att hon skulle vara ensam över julen hade han bjudit upp henne. Sirius hade surt frågat om han skulle dumpa Tonks eller om han skulle spela.

Remus hade först valt det andra alternativet, att spela, men efter lite för många äggtoddy hade han gått på den första och berättat allt för Tonks.

Så nu satt Sirius uppe på Remus rum och försökte trösta sin vän (förhoppningsvis snart mer än vän) och visste inte vad han skulle göra. Tonks hade slagit till honom sedan sprungit iväg, Ginny och Hermione hade gett Remus och Sirius några elaka blickar och sedan sprungit efter. Ron hade blivit väldigt generad och muttrat någonting om att han glömt skriva till sin mamma och sprungit iväg. Harry hade suckat och sagt åt Sirius att det kanske vore bäst att han och Remus begav sig någonstans där det var lugnt och de fick reda ut allt.

"Hon hatar mig," suckade Remus där han låg med huvudet i Sirius knä.

"Kanske just nu, men hon kommer över det," sa Sirius och smekte Remus hår "Hon är ung, hon kommer hitta någon annan."  
"Hon älskade mig mer än jag älskade henne."

"Äh, hon kommer över det, hon behöver bara lite tid."

"Tänk om hon inte gör det!"

"Det behöver inte du bry dig om, det skulle ha varit värre om du var kvar hos henne för att du tyckte synd om henne, ärlighet varar längst."

"Och det kommer från dig."

"Jag har aldrig ljugit om vad jag verkligen känner för någon!"

"Alla de som du var tillsammans med under skoltiden då?"

"Jag gillade ju dem när jag var tillsammans med dem…" muttrade Sirius "Men det gick över."

"Gick det över med mig också?"

Sirius log "Nej, aldrig."

Han och Remus hade haft några små romanser från när de gick i femte årskurs, men de hade inte blivit tillsammans fören i slutet av sjunde, efter det hade de hållit ihop fram till att Sirius kastades i fängelse. När han sedan kommit tillbaka och blivit rentvådd (i alla fall av Dumbledore) hade Remus varit tveksam, det var inte fören efter Voldemorts återfödelse som de blivit tillsammans igen. Fram till Sirius råkade dö vill säga.

Remus log sorgset upp mot Sirius "Vad var det som hände när du kom tillbaka? Jag vet att du drömmer mardrömmar om det."

Sirius fick något kallt i blicken "Jag vill inte prata om det."

"Du måste göra det om du vill komma över det!" påpekade Remus och satte sig upp.

Sirius drog upp knäna under hakan "Jag har försökt förtränga det."

Remus lade armarna om honom "Såja, du kan berätta för mig."

Med entonig stämma började Sirius berätta om odjuret som han efter ett tag kommit på var Snape och hur Voldemort hade skrattat åt honom. Tårarna började rinna när han berättade och snart blandades dem med Remus tårar.

Tillslut dog hans röst bort och de satt bara där och grät.

"Jag ska döda honom," sa Remus efter ett tag.

"Inte om jag hinner först," morrade Sirius "Jag förstod aldrig varför Dumbledore litade på honom, men tydligen gjorde han fel."

"Ja… Det kostade oss mycket."

"Vad tror du Voldemort tänker göra nu?"

"Vad vet jag? Jag undrar mest om vem som är hans dotter, om vi måste oroa oss för henne… om hon är som han."

Sirius skrattade kallt "Om hon är som han så kommer i alla fall han vara borta snart."

"Vad menar du?"

"Voldemort dödade ju sin far, vi får väl hoppas att hon göra samma sak."

"Fast inte om det betyder att hon blir som han…"

"Nej, det är klart… tror du Harry kommer klara av att mörda någon? Även om det är Voldemort?"

Remus såg bort mot fjärran "För mänsklighetens skull så…"

-----

"Miss Criba, vad gör du här?"

Cacta vände sig om och fick syn på den man som hennes far kallat Severus.

"Åh, lugn, jag har barnvakt," svarade Cacta ironiskt och pekade på ormen som stannat bredvid henne.

Severus synade henne uppifrån och ner. Cacta funderade över vilka förhäxningar hon kunde kasta över honom, men kom på att det antagligen skulle göra Voldemort ännu argare när han väl hade lyckats slita sig från Bella, så hon lät bli. Istället lade hon armarna i kors och väntade för att se om han skulle säga något mer.

"Du är verkligen lik din mor," Severus log elakt.

"Jaså? Vadå då?"

"Jag hade väldigt roligt med din mor en gång," fortsatte han med kall röst "Kan du vara lika rolig?"

Cacta kände hur hon fick kalla kårar längst ryggraden. Hon tog ett hårdare grep om sitt trollspö och sa inget.

Nagini hade försvunnit från hennes sida. Hon såg att Severus tog fram sin trollstav och kastade en förhäxning, men hon var snabbare och kastade iväg en lamslagningsförbannelse. Severus duckade för den och kastade iväg en ickeverbal formel som fick henne att flyga upp i luften i ankeln. Hon skrek en ny förbannelse som träffade Severus i magen och fick honom att vika sig dubbel. Han kastade en ny formel som skickade iväg stormvind mot henne. Hon tappade andan och fick tårar i ögonen av luften, men hon trillade ner och kunde resa sig och kasta en ny förbannelse mot honom som skar upp hans högerarm och han började blöda.

Han skrek till och höjde sin trollstav, men innan han hann kasta något hade Voldemort kommit flygande från ingenstans och tagit stryptag om Severus.

"Ingen rör min dotter utan min tillåtelse," röt Voldemort.

Severus såg rädd ut "Förlåt mig herre," viskade han och försökte dra luft.

Voldemort morrade och slängde Severus åt sidan och gick fram till Cacta och hjälpte henne upp.

"Mår du bra?" frågade han.

Hon såg förvånat på honom "Varför bry du dig?"

"Såvida du inte gör något riktigt dumt får ingen annan får skada dig förutom jag, eller möjligtvis Bella," sa Voldemort lätt och förde henne tillbaka genom slottet.

"Tack för omtanken då…"muttrade Cacta.

När de kom upp från källaren så såg hon att solen höll på att gå upp, hon började känna sig lite sömning.

"Var kan jag sova?" frågade hon Voldemort.

"Rummet du hade i somras tänkte jag, men först vill Bella ge dig julklappar."

"Jag avskyr julen."

Voldemort såg förvånat på henne "Jag trodde alla ungar älskade julen."

"Inte den här ungen."

"Varför inte?"

"Om du måste veta så dog en väldigt nära vän till mig för precis sex år sedan."

"Och du såg det?"

"Jag borde ha dött då…"

"Varför gjorde du inte det?"

"Vet inte… jag kommer inte ihåg riktigt, men jag… tror jag studsade iväg… vi var på väg över en gata och en bil kom körande i hög fart… hon blev påkörd, men jag studsade på något sätt iväg och landade på gatan. Skadades knappt, men hon dog direkt."

Voldemort var tyst ett tag "Vad hände med föraren?"  
Cacta skrattade dystert "Vem bryr sig om ifall ett barnhemsbarn råkar dö?"

Voldemort suckade och öppnade dörren till sitt rum igen. Nu hade alla högar försvunnit och Bella satt med en liten högg julklappar. När Cacta kom in reste hon sig.

"God Jul! Vi ska ha familjemiddag sen."

"Vadå för nått?"

Voldemort suckade.

"Bella vill att du träffar hennes syster Narcissa, och jag måste ändå ha ett samtal med Draco," sa han.

"Tänker du berätta för Draco vem du är?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Ja, jag måste, ingen får röra dig."

"Lite för sent för det…" muttrade Cacta.

Voldemort gav henne en örfil "Gå och öppna dina presenter."

Han lämnade henne med Bella.

Hon satte sig ner bredvid högen av presenter och reflekterade över att hon och Voldemort hade haft något som kunde kallas ett civiliserat samtal.

"Öppna det här!" sa Bella och gav henne en present.

Det var från Hermione och det var en bok om magiker i Indusdalen för några tusen år sedan. Cacta log, Hermione hade lärt känna henne smak. Hon hoppades att Hermione skulle gilla boken som hon hade gett henne, den handlade om runskriften på Påskön.

"Vem är så tråkig och ger dig en bok?" klagade Bella.

"Jag råkar gilla böcker," svarade Cacta lugnt och lade boken utom räckhåll för Bella.

Bella suckade bara och gav henne nästa paket. Det var en korg med olika sorters godis från Harry och Ron. Nästa var ett litet guldhjärta från Draco som hon genast fäste runt halsen. Från Ginny hade hon fått en liten porslinsfigur av en dansade ballerina. Bella gav henne en lång grön klänning av siden och med slits upp till knäet och en lättare urringning.

Efter det fanns det bara två paket kvar. Det ena var ett brev och det andra var ett stort paket med lufthål. Hon blev nyfiken på lufthålen och öppnade det paketet. Det var från Voldemort och inuti låg en liten lejonunge.

Hon flämtade till.

_Eftersom du hamnade i Gryffindor._ Stod det på en lapp runt halsen på lejonungen.

Cacta lyfte försiktigt upp lejonunge som såg på henne med stora ögon. Det var en hona.

Bella tjöt förtjust "Vad söt hon är!"

Cacta log också och lade lejonungen i sitt knä och tog upp brevet. Bella lade sig på mage och lekte med lejonungens tassar. Lejonungen slog till Bella.

Cacta skrattade och öppnade brevet. Hon hajade till.

_Jag hörde att du är i England, jag är på väg, jag lovade att vi skulle träffas igen. Cazador_.


	18. Hur man skrämmer skiten ut Draco

Okej, det här kapitlet kanske verkar lite virrigt, men ha tålamod! Det klarnar senare...

* * *

Kapitel 17 – Hur man skrämmer skiten ur Draco (bildligt talat)

Cazador var på väg. Cacta kunde knappt tro det. Hon hade inte sett honom sedan han slängdes ut från barnhemmet för att han blivit "vuxen", hon hade varit tretton då och han arton. Hon visste att han hade kommit in i något gäng efter det, men nu var det fyra år sedan hon senast hade hört något från honom. Han var trollkarl precis som hon, men han hade alltid varit intresserad av svartkonster. Kanske inte i samma utsträckning som Voldemort, men tillräckligt för vad som var dåligt för hälsan.

Cazador hade också varit hennes första kärlek, hennes första älskare.

Oj… om Voldemort fick veta det…

Cacta vände sig om i sängen och slöt ögonen. Cazador skulle antagligen kunna klara sig mot Voldemort, han var smart.

Med den tanken somnade hon och vaknade inte fören vid femtiden igen då Nagini kom in och väckte henne.

Hon gick upp och tog en snabbdusch och drog sedan på sig den gröna klänningen som Bella hade gett henne samma morgon. Hon satte upp håret i en hög hästsvans, satte smaragder i öronen och ett silverhalsband med små smaragder i runt halsen. Hon såg sig i spegeln och suckade. Hon såg verkligen ut som en äkta Slytherin.

Nagini väste åt henne. Cacta ignorerade henne och gick fram till sin lilla lejonunge.

"Är du hungrig?" frågade hon lejonungen.

Ungen gäspade stort Cacta log och smekte henne på huvudet och trollade sedan fram en stor köttbit och en skål med vatten åt lejonet och följde sedan efter Nagini ut.

Nagini förde henne genom slottet till ett ställe där hon aldrig hade varit innan. Hon öppnade dörren och lät Nagini slinka in innan hon själv steg in. Hon stannade i dörröppningen. Voldemort och Bella var redan där, tillsammans med Draco, någon som inte kunde vara något annat än hans far och en kvinna som hon antog var Dracos mor.

Hon sträckte på sig och gick in. Draco såg misstroget på henne då hon slog sig ner på den tomma platsen på Voldemorts vänstra sida, mitt emot Bella.

"Lucius, Narcissa, får jag presentera min dotter, Chatarina," sa Voldemort och smekte Cacta på kinden.

Cacta knep ihop läpparna och stirrade rakt fram på Bella. Hon hade på sig en mörkblå klänning i strass.

"Varför berättade du inte för mig Bella?" frågade Narcissa med sårad min.

Bella såg irriterad ut "Jag var gift med en annan då!"

"Ja… vad har hänt med honom?" frågade Lucius.

"Jag dödade honom," sa Voldemort lugnt.

Cacta knep ihop läpparna ännu hårdare. Det här var inte ett bra tillfälle att börja gråta.

Narcissa såg mer ingående på Cacta.

"Var det henne du pratade om, Draco?" frågade hon lamt.

"Ja, mor," svarade Draco stelt "Men jag visste inte vem hon egentligen var."

Cacta såg på Draco som såg på henne med förtvivlan i blicken.

Voldemort ropade in maten och en husalf kom springandes med en förrätt bestående av en lättare sallad. Cacta och Draco åt under tystnad med Bella pratade med både sin syster och sin svåger. Voldemort betraktade dem och lade in någon kommentar lite då och då. Mest pratade de om människor som de kände och deras familjer. Bella verkade nästan helt normal, om än lite blodtörstig.

När efterrätten (en ostpaj) togs ut så reste sig Voldemort och gjorde en gest åt Draco att följde med.

Cacta såg hur Draco hade blivit väldigt blek och undrade om hon någonsin skulle få se honom i livet igen.

-----

"Sätt dig."

Draco satte sig på yttersta spetsen på en hård trästol. Voldemort slog sig ner mitt emot honom på en annan trästol.

Draco hade för länge sedan förstått att professor Criba var en ond trollkral, men det hade inte fallit honom in att det kunde ha varit Voldemort. Han hade blivit nyfiken och bestämt sig för att spela ädel framför Cacta, om hon hade en pappa som var dödsätare så kanske Draco skulle få högre status i kretsen. Dessutom tyckte han väldigt mycket om Cacta, hon var spännande och riktigt snygg, men han var inte kär, bara attraherad och intresserad.

Men nu var han i trubbel. Alla visste att ingen rörde Voldemort saker.

"Jag har förstått att du inte visste vem Chatarina egentligen var," började Voldemort.

Draco nickade bara.

"Trots det, ingen får röra henne."

Draco svalde "Får jag fråga varför?"

"Varför?" Voldemort log "Hon är min."

Draco fick några väldigt äckliga bilder i huvudet.

Voldemort skrattade "Nej, inget sånt, men jag bestämmer vem som är värdig henne, och du har inte bevisat dig värdig än."

"Kan jag bli värdig?"

"Det återstår att se, men fram till det är hon förbjudet område för dig," sa Voldemort bestämt.

Draco såg ner i marken "Säg till om ni kommer på något som kan göra mig värdig, herre."  
Han kände hur Voldemort betraktade honom "Du tycker om henne…"

Draco nickade.

"… men du är inte förälskad i henne."

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Låt oss säga såhär, du har ett försprång eftersom du är renblodig, men det försvinner med tanke på att du gjorde henne gravid, det är tecken på slarvighet, och jag gillar inte slarv."

Draco spärrade upp ögonen och såg på honom "Gravid?" viskade han.

Voldemort såg strängt på honom "Inte längre, det tog jag hand om."

"Jag visste inte…"

"Jag vet, och det får dig att framstå ännu sämre," sa han kort "Jag kommer att hålla ögonen på dig Draco, och om jag får veta att ni har gjort något så kommer jag inte vara lika snäll."

Draco nickade och de gick tillbaka till salen där hans mor och far höll på att bryta upp. Narcissa kramade om sin syster och systerdotter och gick sedan bort till sin man. Cacta gick fram till Draco.

"Vad sa han?" frågade hon tyst.

Han såg sig omkring och såg att Voldemort stod lite längre bort med ryggen mot dem och pratade med Lucius.

"Jag får inte träffa dig mer," sa Draco.

"Okej, så när träffas vi igen?"

Draco såg förvånat på henne "Vadå? Han kommer slå ihjäl oss om vi träffas igen… eller i alla fall mig."

Cacta flämtade till "Och du lyssnar på honom?!"

"Såklart jag gör, vet du inte hur farlig han är?"

Cacta gav honom en ordentlig örfil "Vekling!" hon gick ifrån honom med bestämda steg.

Draco kände sig väldigt skamsen och irriterad. Förstod inte Cacta att han var tvungen att lyda? Hon skulle också råka illa ut ifall Voldemort kom på dem.

Han vände sig om och fick se Voldemort stå framför honom med ett självbelåtet leende "Duktig pojke, du steg just i värdighet."

Draco muttrade ett tack och gick med sina föräldrar ut till platsen där man kunde transferera sig. Om det fortsatte såhär så skulle Cacta hata honom när han var tillräckligt värdig, och då skulle det inte spela någon roll i alla fall.

-----

Cacta slängde sig på sin säng och lade kudden över huvudet. Varför var Voldemort jämt tvungen att förstöra allt?!

Hon hade knappt legat där i fem minuter fören hon hörde dörren till sitt yttre rum öppnas. Några sekunder senare kom någon in i hennes rum och satte sig på hennes säng.

"Du förtjänar någon bättre än den veklingen."

Voldemort.

"Det är ditt fel!" sa hon ner i madrassen.

Voldemort tog bort kudden från hennes huvud "Vad sa du?"

"Det är ditt fel!"

"Varför skulle det vara det?"

"Det är dig han är rädd för!"

"Kanske det, men det ändrar inte hans karaktär, om inte jag hade funnits skulle han vara rädd för något annat."

"Det är inte säkert," fräste hon "Du är något i särklass."

Voldemort skrockade och smekte henne över ryggen.

"Du passar i grönt, du borde ha det oftare."

Cacta ryste till, det var något i Voldemorts röst som lät väldigt oroväckande.

"När du har slutat Hogwarts så kommer jag hitta en lämplig man åt dig," sa han med samma lugna, oroväckande stämma.

"Varför inte en kvinna?" väste hon.

Hon kunde nästan höra hur han smålog "Det är inget fel på kvinnor, men du kan inte bli gravid med hjälp av en kvinna."

"Du verkade ju väldigt missnöjd med att jag var gravid senast," fräste hon.

"Du är fortfarande för ung," sa han och böjde sig fram och kysste henne i bakhuvudet "Hitta inte på något otyg inatt."

Cacta muttrade något och han gick.

-----

"Varför är du så elak mot kattungen?" frågade Bella senare när de låg uppkrupna under en filt på golvet inne i biblioteket.

Deras kläder låg utsprida lite överallt och Voldemort övervägde att samla ihop dem i en hög, men orkade inte sträcka sig efter sin trollstav.

"För att hon inte lyder," svarade han.

Bella bet honom i kinden "Det gör väl inte jag heller."

Voldemort log "Nej, men dig straffar jag på andra sätt."

Bella flinade "Jag tycker om när du straffar mig!"

"Precis, och därför," han började leka med hennes bröst "kör jag omvänd psykologi på dig."

Bella lät sina fingrar löpa över hans mage "Är du inte rädd för att hon ska döda dig också?"

"Också?"

"Ja, jag dödade min pappa för att han slog mig, du dödade din pappa för att han övergav dig…" Bella tänkte efter lite "Hon borde faktiskt döda dig två gånger, för du har både slagit och övergett henne."

"Det var du som övergav henne, Bella, jag visste inte ens att hon fanns."

"Då borde hon döda oss båda två," sa Bella snusförnuftigt.

"Hon kan ju försöka…" muttrade Voldemort, men han blev en smula orolig. Hon var vän med Harry Potter och hon tyckte inte om honom, hon kände till horrokruxerna… nåja, han höll redan ögonen på henne, till skillnad från Tom Sr och Cygnus så hade han sitt barn under uppsikt och visste vad hon var kapabel till.

"Vi måste hitta en lämplig man åt henne," muttrade Voldemort.

"Draco är väl lämplig?"

"Han är så mesig."

"Fast han är lik Lucius."

"Lucius har alltid varit lite mesig."

Bella fnittrade "Men du borde se honom naken, jag menar, allvarligt."  
Voldemort rycket till "När såg du honom naken?" frågade han svartsjukt.

"Massa år sedan när vi bodde hos Rodolphus, jag skulle väcka Narcissa och de låg nakna, jag bara kickade lite."

"Var han större än jag då?" frågade Voldemort surt.

Bella kacklade "Vad gör du om jag säger ja?"

"Hugger av en bit av hans…"

"Åh! Det vill jag se!"

Voldemort suckade bara, nu skulle han aldrig få ett ärligt svar ur henne, han fick väl se efter själv eller nått.

"Vem är lämpligt för vildkatten då?"

"Vet inte, något förslag?"

Bella började suga på hans hals "Jag känner inte så många, har du någon idé?  
"Jag vet inte Bella…" suckade Voldemort "Vi får se vad som händer."

Bella fnittrade "Händer är skojiga."

-----

Cacta satt i fönstret och såg ut över vinterlandskapet. Det var mitt i natten men eftersom hon hade sovit hela dagen var hon inte ett dugg trött. Plötsligt såg hon en skugga över snön. Hon blinkade och så var den borta. Hon kände hur det började dra kallt vid fönstret. Hon reste sig och gick fram för att värma sig vid brasan. Rummet började fyllas med dimma. Cacta rynkade pannan. Det här var verkligen inte normalt alls.

Dimman lade sig över allt i hela rummet och började tillslut samla sig vid en fåtölj. Dimman tjocknade och på bara något sekunder hade den fått form och visade en människa. Fast det kunde inte vara en människa. Han hade långt svart hår som låg över axlarna, huden var gyllenbrun, men verkade ändå blek under den svarta skjortan och de mörkgröna ögonen verkade uppfatta mer än vad vanliga ögon gjorde.

Varelsen såg på henne med pillemarisk blick. Hon flämtade till.

"Cazador?"

"Cacta," log varelsen.

"Vad har hänt med dig?" hon gick långsamt fram emot honom.

"Jag är en vampyr, Cacta."

"Va? När blev du det?"

Cazador reste sig så snabbt så hon inte hann uppfatta det "Jag var född som det, min mor blev biten av en vampyr när hon var gravid med mig, när jag var 19 blev jag en riktig invigd."

"Men… du var väl trollkarl."

Cazador lade handen under hennes haka "Och du var bara en liten flicka… ja, jag var trollkarl, vampyr och trollkarl, blandras. Men du verkar också ha spännande saker att berätta."

Cacta log mot honom och kramade om honom hårt "Jag har saknat dig!"

Cazador kramade henne tillbaka och smekte hennes hår. Han var längre än vad hon var så hon nådde honom till näsan ungefär.

"Jag har saknat dig också, Cacta. Men berätta nu, jag dör av nyfikenhet. Bildligt talat."

Hon skrattade "I somras kom en man och berättade för mig att han var min far, det var Voldemort."  
"Han som kallar sig Mörkrets Herre?" han fnös.

"Ja… han är grym… och min mor… hon är… speciell… galen, helt klart, men… jag vet inte, jag tycker bättre om henne."

"Och du har bytt skola?"

Hon nickade.

"Det var så jag visste att du inte var kvar i Spanien," log han "Sedan var det bara att följa efter ugglan."

"Du måste berätta mer om dig," bad hon "Varför sökte du upp mig nu?"

"Jag ville se dig! Jag är färdigutbildad av de äldre, jag är fri att göra som jag vill och jag ville träffa dig."

Cacta kände hur hennes huvud snurrade. Allt det här var för mycket att ta in.

Cazador log mot hennes tydliga förvirrning "Låt inte ditt söta huvud få hjärnsmälta nu, låt kroppen tala."

Hon skrattade "Det var så du fick min oskuld."

"Förlåt, du var bara ett barn då, alldeles för ung."

"Jag ångrar det inte," sa hon tappert och förträngde att hon hade haft ångest långt efter den händelsen.

"Men titta på dig nu, du är vuxen."

"Och mer erfaren."

Cazadors ögon glittrade "Vill du visa?"

Cacta flinade och putade tillbaka honom i fåtöljen. Hon ignorerade rösten som påminde henne om att ifall Voldemort kom nu så skulle hon vara dödens. Den här stunden handlade om återförening, och efter att Draco visat sig vara en sån svikare så förtjänade hon det.

Hon kysste honom samtidigt som hon började knäppa upp hans skjorta.

Hans händer rörde sig över hennes rygg och han fick av henne klänningen innan hon knäppt upp hälften av knapparna.

Hon bröt kyssen och log ner mot honom samtidigt som hon slet av hans skjorta och fick syn på ett märke på hans vänstra bröstkorg. En glob med ett pentagram i.

Hon flämtade till.

"Diablos!" fräste hon och hoppade av honom.

Cazador såg förvånat på henne "Vad? Menar du… Cacta, det är en stor ära att bli medlem!"

"Mördare!" fräste hon "Du vet att de dödade Marie."

"Ja."

"Och Elena."

"Ja."

"Och Vicki!"

"Vicki också? Det visste jag inte…" Cazador tänkte efter "Vill du inte veta varför de dog då?"

"JO! Berätta för mig vad som ger dem… er… rätt att mörda oskyldiga barn!"

"Oskyldiga! Cacta de var monster!"

Cacta tänkte på söta lilla Marie som började gråta bara hennes docka blev smutsig "Hur då?"

"Vi ser framtiden och vi förhindrar kaos," förklarade Cazador.

"Hur skulle Marie kunna vara någon fara?" Cacta hade fått tårar i ögonen. Hon förstod inte hur Cazador hade kunnat förändrat så.

"Tänk efter, Cacta, kommer du inte ihåg hur Marie kom till barnhemmet från första början? Hon var anklagad för att ha bränt ner sitt hus med hennes föräldrar i, men ingen kunde anklaga en fyraåring för det… Tänk efter! Vi kallar oss inte Diablos, vi kallar oss Vigilante de diablos, väktare av djävlar, för att vi jagar riktiga djävlar! Barn utan själ."

"Och hur kommer det sig att jag råkade känna tre av dem?" fräste hon.

"Jag håller med om att sannolikheten är väldigt liten, men du verkar dra dem till dig."

Cacta vände ryggen mot honom "Gå härifrån."

"Cacta, kom igen… det är fortfarande jag."

"GÅ!"

Hon kunde höra hur Cazador suckade och sedan kände hon hur dimma svepte runt benen på henne.

Det här var för mycket. Hon kunde inte ta in allt på samma gång. Hon gick in i sitt sovrum och slängde sig ner på sängen och önskade att hon kunde sova.


	19. Hur man leker med dockor

Och allt jag kan säga är: Voldemort är en elak pojke...

* * *

Kapitel 18 – Hur man leker med dockor

Voldemort gäspade när han var på väg ner genom borgen. Klockan var tio på morgonen, men han hade knappt fått sova något alls. Bella hade hållit honom vaken under hela natten och han hade inte somnar fören någon gång vid sjutiden och nu hade Severus skickat en husalf för att säga att dockan var klar. Voldemort hade inte tyckte om att bli väckt, men han hade tagit ut det över husalfen som nu låg med huvudet neråt i snön utanför. Död.

Han kom in i Severus arbetsrum och fick syn på en rad dockor som låg på en bänk. Han gick fram till dem.

"Vad tycker ni, herre?"

Voldemort såg fascinerat på dockorna "Storartat, men är du säker på att de fungerar?"

Severus tog upp en av dockorna "Varför inte prova?"

Voldemort såg ner på dockan "Någon speciell anledning till att den råkar se ut som Cacta?"

Severus fnös "Jag hade lite över lera över och dessutom några hårstrån från henne så jag tänkte…"

"Du tänkte… det var väl där det blev fel," muttrade Voldemort "Nåja, jag ska prova, men sedan förstör du dockan."

Severus suckade "Självklart."

Voldemort tog försiktigt dockan som föreställde hans dotter och lämnade rummet. Han skulle inte vara så elak, han ville bara vara säker på att det fungerade.

Han gick in i Cactas rum och vidare in till hennes sovrum. Hon sov.

Hennes ögon var lätt rödkantade som om hon hade gråtit. Hon muttrade något i sömnen och vände sig bort från honom.

Han aktiverade dockan med ett slag av sin trollstav och lyfte sedan lätt dess arm. Cactas arm lyftes precis lika mycket och hon vaknade med ett skrik.

Hon satte sig upp och stirrade på honom och drog åt sig sin arm "Vad håller du på med?!"

"Testar en ny leksak," sa han och visade dockan "Kittlas det här?" han petade dockan i midjan.

Cacta lade handen för midjan och knep ihop läpparna "Jag är inte kittlig!"

"Hepp…" Voldemort tog fram en nål och stack dockan i handen.

"AJ! Det gör ont!"

Voldemort skrattade "Det är roligt."

Han fortsatte att böja hennes olika leder och såg leende på hur Cacta försökte stå emot, efter ett tag lyckades hon, men han såg att det var ansträngande för henne.

"Varför gör du såhär?" väste hon.

"Jag bara tester, jag ska förstöra den här dockan snart, var inte orolig."

"Det vill jag se."

"Visst, klä på dig något och kom med."

Cacta steg upp ur sängen och drog på sig en stor t-shirt. Voldemort kunde inte motstå frestelsen att böja dockan framåt och såg till sin förtjusning att Cacta gjorde likadant.

"Sluta!" skrek hon och rätade på sig.

Voldemort skrattade.

Cacta gick fram till honom och tog dockan från hans hand "Du är för gammal för att leka med dockor!"

Voldemort log bara och ledde henne tillbaka ner till Severus.

"Den fungerar," tillkännagav Voldemort "Har du klart något som kan förstöra den."  
"Kan inte jag få prova den först?" bad Severus.

"Aldrig," fräste Cacta och höll hårt i sin docka.

Severus suckade och visade dem en kittel med någon mörkblå vätska i som kokade.

"Det är bara att slänga i den," sa han.

"Och jag kommer inte att börja smälta eller nått?"

"Jag tänker hålla mina fingrar korsade," muttrade Severus och Cacta la i dockan i kitteln.

Dockan smälte bort, men det gjorde inte Cacta.

"Några fler ljusa idéer?" muttrade Cacta åt Voldemort.

"Nej, vi är färdiga här för tillfället."

"Bra… får jag åka och fira nyår hos Weaslys?"

"Nej."

"Varför inte?" frågade hon klagande "Jag har väl varit snäll och skötsam och…"

"Ja har redan sagt nej, Chatarina," sa Voldemort irriterat "Gå och väck Bella, vi ska äta frukost."

Cacta stormade iväg.

"Vem skulle vilja fira nyår hos Weaslys?" frågade Severus förvånat.

Voldemort suckade "Hon väljer verkligen märkliga vänner…"

"Är ni orolig?"

"Nej, hennes vänner kommer snart vara döda."

"På det viset."

Voldemort tog upp en ny docka "Men vi ska börja med henne, hon går mig på nerverna."

"Hur har ni tänkt göra, herre?"

"Lägga henne i vatten, hon kommer att tyna bort."

"Så att det ser ut som en sjukdom?"

"Precis, det är så lätt att dra på sig sjukdomar när det är kallt ute," Voldemort tog dockan i handen "Lägg de andra på något säkert ställe och lek inte med dem."

Severus nickade och Voldemort gick iväg med dockan.

-----

Cacta ruskade om Bella "Vakna!"

Bella öppnade ögonen och såg på Cacta. Innan Cacta hann reagera hade Bella dragit ner Cacta i sängen och kramade om henne som om hon var en nallebjörn.

"Bella, släpp, vi ska ner och äta frukost."  
"Sova…" muttrade Bella.

Cacta försökte bända upp händerna som höll fast henne. Det var otroligt hur stark Bella var.

"Voldemort kommer att bli arg om vi inte kommer," påpekade Cacta.

Bella fnittrade "Bra, då kan vi sova till dess."

Cacta suckade "Du kanske gillar när Voldemort blir arg, men det gör inte jag! Och jag trodde inte du ville att han skulle slå mig."

"Gå då," tjurade Bella och släppte henne.

"Du ska också följa med."

"Nä, jag är trött."

"Det är jag också men…" Cacta avbröt sig. När blev hon rädd för Voldemort egentligen? Av ren envishet så ändrade hon sig "Okej, vi sover då."

Bella smackade med läpparna och höll om henne igen. Cacta kände hur trött hon var, det hade tagit lång tid innan hon somnat under natten.

Hon har slumrat en bra stund då Voldemort klampade in i rummet "Jag trodde jag sa att du skulle väcka Bella, inte somna själv!"

Cacta såg sig yrvaket omkring.

Bella gäspade bredvid henne "Är han arg nu?"

"Det verkar som det," mumlade Cacta och lade sig tillrätta mot kuddarna.

"Vad gör jag för fel," hörde hon Voldemort muttra "Fint, då får ingen av er någon mat idag."

Han lämnade rummet.

Cacta suckade, men hon kände sig inte så hungrig så det gjorde inget, hon hade klarat sig längre än en dag utan mat.

Bella satte sig upp i sängen "Det var inget roligt straff."

"Nähä, jag tycker det var ovanligt milt," tillkännagav Cacta.

Bella vände sig mot Cacta och smekte hennes kind "Är kattungen ledsen?"

Cacta såg förvånat på Bella "Verkar jag ledsen?"

"Ja…"

Bella suckade "Du är ledsen inuti."

Cacta kom och tänka på Cazador igen "Det är inget…"

"Jo! Berätta för mamma!"

"Tänker du dränka mig annars?"

Bella nickade allvarligt.

"Det är bara en gammal vän till mig… som har förändrats."  
"Åh… har hans grej krympt?"

"Tänker du bara på sex?" frågade Cacta irriterat.

Bella nickade igen.

"Nej, det har ingenting med hans utseende att göra… jag fick bara veta att hans åsikter har… förändrats."

Bella verkade tänka efter "Men han känner likadant för dig nu som han gjorde innan?"

"Jag tror det."

"Dåså! Då har han ju inte ändrats så mycket!"

"Din logisk är konstig, Bella," log Cacta.

Bella nickade för tredje gången.

-----

Sista dagen på året inleddes med en stor storm. Både bokstavligt och bildligt. Voldemort blev kallad till Hogwarts för att trolldomsministeriet ville göra en utredning efter hans attack med dementorerna under allhelgona. Voldemort transfererade sig till Hogsmed och kämpade sig genom snöovädret fram till slottet.

När han kom in entrén möttes han av McGonagall.

"Jag är hemsk ledsen att behöva kalla in alla, men ministeriet ville fråga ut alla lärare nu och koncentrera sig på eleverna under vårterminen," sa hon snabbt.

Han nickade bara "Ingen fara, Minerva, jag har ändå inte så mycket för mig."

Förutom att försöka ta livet av alla i den Brända Kalkonens Order.

McGongall log lättat och ledde honom in i stora salen. Det första han fick syn på när han kom in var ingen mindre än trolldomsministern Rufus Scrimgeour.

McGonagall bad honom stanna där och gick sedan för att prata med ministern.

Voldemort såg sig omkring i rummet och såg att alla hans kollegor var där. Remus Lupin stod och pratade med någon. Voldemort flyttade lite på sig för att se vem det var. Han blev ytterst förvånad nära han fick syn på Sirius Black, frisk och kry och tydligen med alla minnen i behåll. Det här var inte bra.

"Ministern, det här är Marius Criba," McGonagall hade kommit tillbaka tillsammans med Scrimgeour.

"Jag har en hel del frågor jag vill ställa till dig, professor Criba," sa Scrimgeour "Som varför det inte finns någon fakta om att du ens existerar?"

"Jag är inte härifrån," svarade Voldemort "Har ni verkligen kollat hos de andra trolldomsministärerna."

Scrimgeour såg lite besvärad ut "Var föreslår ni att jag ska kolla?"

"Spanien," svarade Voldemort kort "Minerva måste väl ha meddelat er om att det är därifrån jag kommer?"

"Jo… men borde det inte finnas några uppgifter från när ni flyttade hit?"

"Eftersom ni inte har hittat några så antar jag att det inte finns det," sa Voldemort självklart. Han påminde sig om varför han inte kunde döda karlen där och då. En sak i taget, först skulle han ge sig på fenixorden, de var det egentliga hotet, och sedan ministeriet.

"Jag förstår… nåja, vi ska kolla upp det."

Voldemort skrev en mental kom-ihåg-lapp om att han var tvungen att se till så att det fanns uppgifter om Marius Criba i Spanien. Det fanns i alla fall om Cacta.

"Vi är också intresserade av att höra varför ni lär barnen svartkonster," fortsatte Scrimgeour.

Voldemort suckade inombords "För det första så är sjuttonåringar knappas barn, och jag lär dem inte svartkonster, jag bara berättar för dem hur det går till så att de ska veta vad de använder försvaren mot."

"Det säger du…" Scrimgeour såg fundersam ut "Eftersom det inte finns några uppgifter om er så känner vi inte till ert brottsregister."

"Jag har fått böter från mugglarpolisen någon gång," ljög Voldemort. Vad skulle han säga? Jo, herr minister, jag började min bana som mördare vid femton års ålder då jag öppnade hemligheternas kammare, när jag var sjutton dödade jag min far och hans föräldrar, och efter att jag har slutat Hogwarts så har jag tappat räkningen. Just det, jag kallas Voldemort, det kanske säger er något?

Jo, säkert att han skulle säga det.

"Vad då för böter?"

"Glömde betala parkeringsbiljetter, det är krångligt med mugglarpengar."

Scrimgeour log lite "Nåja, om det är det värsta ni har gjort så är det ingen fara, men vi ska gå igenom era papper när vi får dem."

Voldemort nickade "Gör så."

Scrimgeour fortsatte vidare och Voldemort såg sig omkring i salen. Tillslut så bestämde han sig för att dra sig närmare Lupin och Black.

Han satte sig med ryggen vänd mot dem och spetsade öronen.

"…sa Harry," avslutade Lupin.

"Tror du verkligen att Harry klarar sig ensam då?" frågade Black.

"Ja, han var nästan säker på var nästa fanns för någon stans och han ville inte att de andra skulle skadas, och allvarligt tror jag att han ville komma iväg från Ginny Weasly."

Black suckade "Bara för att man har tjejproblem måste han inte riskera livet, berättade han för dig om hans nya förälskelse?"

"Förälskelse? Vem då?"

"Eller olycklig förälskelse då."

"Vem då?"  
"Gissa."

Lupin drog efter andan "Miss Criba?"

"Just hon."

"Stackars pojke…"

"Jag vet… men det är förståligt, om jag var mer i hennes ålder…" Black visslade till.

Voldemort kände hur blodet kokade. Ingen fick tala om hans dotter på det viset! Ingen!

Mot bättre vetande vände han sig om och stirrade på de båda männen.

"Jag skulle uppskatta om ni prata om min dotter på det viset," väste han.

Lupin hoppade till "P-professor Criba, jag såg er inte."  
"Uppenbarligen inte," fnyste Voldemort.

Black däremot såg både förvånat och intresserat på Voldemort "Jag kan se var miss Criba får sitt goda utseende ifrån."  
Lupin gav Black en varnade blick, men Black ignorerade honom "Du måste vara väldig populär bland eleverna."

"Det bryr jag mig inte om," sa Voldemort kallt, för det gjorde han faktiskt inte "Och sådana som ni gör det väldigt svårt att få Chatarina att säga samma sak."  
"Vad menar ni?" frågade Sirius.

"Om jag fick bestämma skulle hon…" han avbröt sig själv och svalde ilskan. Han fick inte tappa ansiktet nu "Det finns så många idioter som bara vill utnyttja henne, och hon är tyvärr för naiv för att inse det." sa han istället.

"Det är väl när man är ung som man ska göra sina misstag," log Black.

"Inte om jag kan hindra det," sa Voldemort och reste sig.

"Maken till överbeskyddande far…" hörde han Black säga till Lupin.

"Jag skulle inte lägga mig i, om jag var du Sirius," varnade Lupin "Det är något skumt med honom."  
Voldemort ignorerade dem och gick fram till McGonagall "Är det något mer jag förväntas göra?"

"Ja, fylla i de här papperna, sedan kan ni gå om ni vill," hon gav honom några ark och han satte sig och tog fram en penna och började fylla i frågorna i rasande fart.

När han var klar lämnade han dem till McGonagall igen.

"Just det, Marius," sa hon "Din dotter nämnde att hon hade skrivit en uppsatts om hur man återuppväckte de döda, jag skulle hemskt gärna vilja läsa den."  
Voldemort undrade över varför Cacta hade berättat något sådant för McGonagall.

"Självklart… jag har den inte här just nu, men jag ska ge den till dig så fort jag hittar den," lovade han.

Hon nickade och önskade honom ett trevligt nyår.

Han begav sig ut i snöovädret igen och transfererade sig hem. När han äntligen kom in i sitt rum fick han se att Bella satt och målade någonting och att Cacta satt framför brasan och lekte med sin lejonunge.

"Bella, kan du gå ut en sväng?" bad han samtidigt som han torkade sin klädnad med varmluft som han trollade fram med sin trollstav.

Bella såg upp "Varför då?"

"Vill du inte se på snöstormen?"

Bella sken upp och kysste honom snabbt innan hon försvann ut genom dörren.

Cacta såg upp på honom "Jag tänker kalla henne Merope," sa hon och pekade på lejonungen.

Voldemort rynkade pannan "Varför det?"

"Jag hittade namnet i en bok och tyckte det kunde passa."

Voldemort smackade ogillande med läpparna.

Hon suckade "Vad har jag gjort för fel nu?"

"För det första är du alldeles för attraktivt för ditt eget bästa," började han.

"Men det är väl ditt och Bellas fel, jag har ju fått era gener," påpekade hon.

"Du klär dig för utmanande!" fräste han.

Cacta ställde sig upp "Det ska inte du bry dig om!"

"Jag bryr mig om det när jag får höra att folk som är dubbelt så gamla som du är tycker att du är snygg."

"Och hur tror du jag känner mig när mina klasskompisar går och suckar över dig?!" fräste hon tillbaka.

"Jag uppmuntrar dem inte."

"Det gör inte jag heller!"

"Jaså?"

"På vilket sätt skulle jag uppmuntra dem?!"

"Sättet du klär dig och sminkar dig," fräste han.

"Jag är inte värre än Bella i alla fall!"

"Att du ens jämför dig med henne är illa nog!"

"Drar du upp det här för att du inte tycker om att andra ser på mig eller för att du inte kan kontrollera dina egna ögon?!" skrek hon.

Voldemort log glädjelöst och sa milt "Inbilla dig inget, jag har inga som helst problem med att hålla mina ögon i styr."

"Varför är det så hemskt för dig om andra tittar på mig då?!"

"Jag vill inte att du ska inbilla dig att du är fri att välja vem du vill."

Cacta drog efter andan "Du kan inte bestämma över mig!"

Voldemort grep tag i hennes nackskin "Nähä? Då antar jag att jag inte kan slänga in dig i fängelsehålorna heller?"

Han drog med den skrikande flickan genom borgen och ner till fängelsehålorna. Han öppnade dörren till samma fängelsehåla som han använt förra gången och fängslade hennes händer.

"Ser man på, det kunde jag," sa han ironiskt "Då antar jag att jag kan bestämma över dig också."

Hon hade tårar i ögonen "Förbannade jävla puto!"

"Du har lärt dig fler svordomar hör jag," suckade han och grep tag i hennes haka "Men du förstår, du tillhör mig och jag bestämmer över dig, det finns inget du kan göra åt det."

Han reste sig upp "Tänker du vara en snäll flicka?"

"Decojo!"

Han suckade igen "Du ger mig inget val… Severus!"

En minut senare stod Severus där.

"Min dotter lyssnar inte på mig," klagade Voldemort "Få henne att förstå hur viktigt det är att man lyssnar på mig."

Severus såg ut som om han fått världen bästa present "Med nöje."

Voldemort såg ner på sin skräckslagna dotter "Våldta henne inte. Jag kommer tillbaka i morgon."

När han gick därifrån kunde han höra Cactas skrik.


	20. Hur Bella får tillbaka förståndet

Äh, jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva... bara läs.

* * *

Kapitel 19 – Hur Bella får tillbaka förståndet

Cazador stannade i skogen utanför Cactas borg flera dagar efteråt. Han ville att hon skulle förstå att han inte var ond. Visst, Diablos gjorde saker som verkade vara ondskefulla, men de var de inte. För det mesta.

Cacta var inte enda anledningen till att han var där, han hade en annan också. För ungefär sjuttio år sedan hade en man blivit utsänd för att mörda en liten pojke vid namn Tom Riddle. Alla Diablos siare hade sett att han skulle bli en riktigt ond trollkarl. Men något gick fel, fel pojke mördades och Tom Riddle gick fri.

Nu var det för sent, men Cazador hade blivit utsänd för att hålla koll på den onda trollkarlen som numera kallades Voldemort. Att han hade råkat visat sig vara Cactas far var bara ett plus för Cazador.

De senaste nätterna hade han smugit in i borgen som en dimma och utforskat den. Han hade alltid stannat extra länge vid Cacta. Hon hade verkligen blivit vacker. Synd att hon inte ville lyssna på honom.

Eftersom Cazador inte kunde vara uppe under dagen på grund av att han inte tålde solen så hade han hittat en liten grotta som han kunde sova bort de farliga timmarna på dygnen. Han livnärande sig på blodet av djur, han ville inte lämna några spår av döda människor efter sig, även om han föredrog dem framför djur.

När det var fyra timmar kvar av året vaknade han. Han hittade snabbt en hjort som han åt och sedan förvandlade han sig till en dimma och svepte in över slottet. Han såg genom ett fönster hur Voldemort satt framför en brasa tillsammans med en kvinna som han visste var Bellatrix Lestrange (eller Black, han var inte säker), men han såg inte Cacta någonstans.

Han fortsatte undersöka borgen och hade tillslut hittat alla invånare i slottet förutom två, Cacta och mannen som kallades Severus Snape. Han gled ner till källaren och var nära på att trilla ur luften av ren chock. Han kunde höra Cactas skrik.

Han fick kontroll över sin dimform och fortsatte snabbt genom korridoren och kom fram till en öppen celldörr. Där Severus Snape var i färd med att bränna Cacta med glödande järn.

Vampyrer är egentligen stillsamma varelser, de brukar sköta sitt och låta resten göra som de vill, de dödar bara människor för att överleva, inte för att de tycker det är roligt. I alla fall inte mer roligt än vad en människa tycker det är att jaga älgar eller hjortar eller något annat djur.

Men när de får se någon som står dem nära råka illa ut så kastas all försiktighet och stillsamhet åt sidan och går bara på känsla.

Det var det som hände med Cazador. När han såg sin älskade Chatarina bli plågad av det här monstret så kastade han sig över honom samtidigt som han förvandlade sig till sin mänskliga form.

Severus Snape blev väldigt förvånad när han fann sig på marken med annan man över sig, men han hann inte reflektera över det så mycket för Cazador hade snabbt och effektivt brutit nacken av honom. Aldrig att han satte tänderna i ett sådant kryp.

Han såg upp på Chatarina vars ögon var dimmiga vad smärta. Hon andades störtvist och hade fula sår över hela kroppen. Han drog loss hennes kedjor med sin övermänskliga stryka och lyfte upp henne.

"Du ska härifrån," sa Cazador till henne. Hon verkade inte uppfatta vad han sa, hon låg bara slappt i hans ärmar.

"Jaså det tror du."

Cazador vände sig om och fick syn på Voldemort.

"Lägg ner henne," fräste Voldemort.

"Nej, stig åt sidan innan jag dödar dig," sa Cazador kallt.

Voldemort såg ner på Severus Snapes lik och fnyste "Du kommer inte ut härifrån med henne i vilket fall som helst, bara jag kan ta henne härifrån."

"Vi får väl se," mumlade Cazador och rörde sig snabbt förbi honom.

Han hörde hur Voldemort suckade bakom honom men brydde sig inte om det. Nu gällde det att ta sig därifrån.

Dessvärre upptäckte han att Voldemort hade haft rätt, det fanns något som hindrade honom att ta Cacta därifrån. Varje gång han försökte var det som om han hade stött på en osynlig vägg. Tillslut gav han upp och gick med henne till hennes rum. Han såg till låsa dörren ordentligt så att ingen skulle kunna ta sig in, sedan la han försiktigt ner Cacta på soffan.

Men sin övermänskliga snabbhet rörde han sig runt i rummen och letade efter saker som kunde hjälpa henne. I badrummet tog han handdukar och salvor, eftersom hon hade så många växter i sitt rum kunde han använda vissa av den till att försöka hela henne. Tillslut stannade han framför henne och såg ner på henne och försökte avgöra vad han skulle göra först.

Han kom fram till att det första han var tvungen att göra var att tvätta av henne. Han bar upp henne igen och in i badrummet. Efter att ha fyllt badkaret med vatten drog han försiktigt av henne de trasiga kläderna och sänkte ner henne i vattnet.

Hon gnydde till men vaknade inte, han misstänkte att det skulle ta lång tid innan hon vaknade igen.

Han tvättade noggrant av henne över hela kroppen och lyfte sedan upp henne ur vattnet och såg noga på hennes kropp.

De flesta sår var ytliga och med tiden skulle de försvinna helt, men hon hade ett fult brännmärke på vänstra låret och ett under vänstra bröstet. Han såg igenom förrådet med salvor och smörjde sedan in brännsåren med det som han trodde skulle passa bäst, inklusive några droppar av hans eget blod. Såret började läka ihop framför ögonen på honom och han log belåtet, nu var det bara de andra småsåren.

Det såg lite ut som om någon hade försökt rita en bild med kniv över hennes rygg. Han smörjde in det med salvor och lindade sedan om det.

Efter många timmar började han äntligen bli färdig och solen började gå upp. Han drog för gardinerna för alla fönster och satte sig sedan på en fåtölj och väntade på att hon skulle vakna.

Plötsligt knackade det på dörren.

Han rests sig och öppnade och fick se Voldemort stå där med ett elixir i handen.

"Tror du verkligen att jag skulle låta min dotter se missbildad ut?" frågade han och gav Cazador elixiret "Det här hjälper mot de inre skadorna."

Cazador såg förvånat upp "Vilka inre skador."

Voldemort himlade med ögonen "Du är inte allt för smart va? Få henne att dricka det, det är inte gift, jag vill faktiskt inte att hon ska dö."

Med de orden gick han därifrån.

Cazador stängde dörren och såg misstänksamt på flaskan. Han öppnade locket och sniffade på det. Det var inte giftigt i alla fall.

Han bestämde det för att prova, och om Voldemort hade ljugit så skulle han gå tillbaka med honom och tvinga honom att dricka det själv.

Efter mycket krånglande fick han Cacta att svälja drycken. Det tog några minuter och plötsligt öppnade hon ögonen.

"Är jag död?" frågade hon.

Cazador satte sig bredvid henne och tog henne hand "Nej, mi amor, du lever."

"Varför har jag inte ont längre?"

"Jag räddade dig."

Cacta såg på honom med outgrundlig min "Du räddar mig alltid."

Han log mot henne "Och jag kommer alltid att finnas här för att rädda dig."

-----

Det skulle vara för lite att säga att Voldemort var arg. En främmande man hade på något sätt lyckats ta sig in i hans hus och dödat Severus. Han hade dessutom rört sig alldeles för snabbt för vad som var möjligt och han verkade känna Cacta.

Voldemort var ganska säker på att mannen var en vampyr, men det var antagligen inte det enda.

Han hade i vilket fall som helst gett mannen elixiret, han hade tänkt ge det till Cacta själv, men han misstänkte att mannen inte skulle släppa in honom. Och innan han visste var det var han skulle kämpa emot så ville han inte kämpa alls.

Dessvärre så skulle Cacta antagligen bli ännu svårare att handskas med efter det här, han var tvungen att komma på något annat. Han ville inte tortera hennes själv, men han ville helst inte att någon annan skulle röra henne. Det hade varit okej med Severus eftersom Voldemort visste allt om honom och Severus skulle aldrig göra något annat än att tortera henne. Han var inte så säker på att han andra dödsätare skulle hålla sig till det och han ville inte att Cacta skulle bli gravid av misstag igen. Det skulle vara mycket svårare att få bort nästa barn, den drycken som hon hade tagit kunde bara användas en gång, sedan skulle kroppen vara resistent mot den.

För att göra hans humör ännu sämre så hade Bella slutat prata med honom också. Hon hade hört Cactas skrik och velat gå till henne, men Voldemort hade hindrat henne och då hade hon skrikit åt honom och sedan låst in sig på deras rum. När han slutat försöka ta sig in hade han hört hur saker gick sönder där inne och ville inte veta hur det såg ut där nu.

Efter att ha suttit och funderat och kommit fram till en något som skulle kunna vara en plan gick han tillbaka till sitt rum för att försöka mäkla fred med Bella.

"Bella öppna."

Inget svar.

"Cacta mår bra nu, öppna."

Fortfarande inget svar.

"Severus har blivit mördad!"

Dörren öppnades på glänt "Av vem?"

"Jag vet inte, men det kom någon och räddade Cacta. Låt mig komma in, snälla Bella."

Dörren öppnades ännu mer och Voldemort kunde gå in i spillrorna som en gång varit hans rum. Han suckade åt förödelsen och fick se Bella sitta precis innanför dörren.

Han flämtade "Varför har du skurit dig?!"

Bella såg blekt på honom "Jag försökte att inte höra hennes skrik."

Voldemort satte sig bredvid henne "Cacta lyssnade inte på mig, vad skulle jag göra?"

Bella slog till honom i ansiktet så hårt att hans näsa knäcktes och sedan började hon gråta.

"Aj," sa han och helade sin näsa med sin trollstav och försökte torka bort blodet.

"Det här var varför jag lämnade bort henne från början, jag visste att du bara skulle skada henne!" grät Bella.

Voldemort såg förvånat på Bella. Hon verkade märkligt klar i huvudet, som hon hade varit innan hon hamnade i Azkaban.

"Hon lyssnar ju inte på mig…" sa han lamt.

"Det gör inte jag heller, men du slår inte mig för det!"

"Men…" Voldemort fanns sig stå svarslös och han tyckte inte om det.

"Jag förstår inte hur du kan göra så mot vårt barn? Vill du att hon ska bli som oss?!"

Voldemort hade fortfarande ingenting att säga.

"Hon kommer att mörda oss båda två och vi förtjänar det!"

Han reste sig "Ut härifrån."

Bella reste sig också "Du klarar inte av att höra sanningen!"

"GÅ UT HÄRIFRÅN!"

Bella såg misstroget på honom men lämnade rummet.

En liten gul lejonunge följde efter henne.

När de hade gått slängde han igen dörren och sjönk ihop på golvet. Han tyckte verkligen inte om när han fick sina handlingar ifrågasatta. Särkilt inte utav sig själv.

-----

Bella lyfta upp lejonungen och bar den tyst genom brogen mot Cactas rum. Tysta tårar rann fortfarande nerför kinderna på henne och trillade ner i Meropes päls.

När hon kom fram till rummet knackade hon försiktigt. Efter ett litet tag öppnades dörren av en man som såg ut att vara lite över tjugo.

"Vad vill du?" frågade han misstänksamt.

Bella lyfte fram lejonet "Jag trodde Cacta ville ha sin unge."

Hon lade lejonet i mannens famn och vände sig om för att gå.

"Vänta lite," sa mannen "Kom in, hon är vaken."

Bella gick långsamt in i rummet och såg på Cacta som satt ihopkrupen på soffan under en stor röd filt. Hon gick fram till henne och sjönk ner bredvid henne och höll om henne hårt "Min lilla kattunge," viskade hon.

Cacta sa ingenting.

"Voldemort slängde ut mig," fortsatte hon "Han tyckte inte om att jag sa emot honom."

"Vad menar du att han slängde ut dig?" frågade Cacta.

"Jag kommer inte få sova där inatt, men han kommer komma krypandes tillbaka," fnös hon "När han blir tillräckligt kåt."

Cacta skrattade lite "Det här är Cazador, han berättade precis att han mördade Snape."

"Duktig pojke," sa Bella "Snape var elak."

"Varför tyckte inte du om honom?" frågade Cacta tyst.

Bella suckade "När jag var yngre, och inte i Azkaban eller tillsammans med Voldemort så var jag på ett uppdrag med Snape… han drogade ner mig och… jag kommer knappt ihåg vad som hände, men på något sätt så bytta han kön på mig och hade… roligt."

Hon gjorde en grimas.

"Stackars Bella," suckade Cacta.

"Voldemort hittade oss tillslut, och han skrattade och gjorde så att Snape steg i graderna. Mig försökte han ignorera… ja, du vet ju hur bra det går."

Bella kände sig klarare i huvudet än vad hon hade gjort på länge, och värst av allt, hon kände sig gammal.

"Cacta, du behöver sova," sa Cazador milt.

"Det behöver väl du med?" gav hon igen.

Han log dem och Bella förstod att de var kände varandra väldigt bra.

"Vi får sova allihop," sa Bella.

"Jag kan sova på soffan," erbjöd sig Cazador.

Cacta log "Min säng är tillräckligt stor för oss alla tre."

Cazador såg väldigt lättad ut och lyfte upp henne. Bella följde efter och snart låg de alla tre i Cactas säng med Cacta i mitten.

Och utan vidare väsen somnade de alla tre.

-----

Resten av jullovet passerade utan några större problem. Voldemort kom inte i närheten av någon av dem och det gladde Cacta men irriterade Bella. Men hon var lika envis som någonsin och vägra gå till honom och be om ursäkt.

Cazador hade stannat med dem och försvann bara på kvällarna för att fixa något att äta. Han och Cacta pratade mycket om minnen de hade från barnhemmet. Cacta berättade också om hur hon hade det på Hogwarts och om hennes nya vänner, men han berättade väldigt lite om vad som hade hänt honom under de senaste fem åren. Det enda som hon förstod var att han hade legat i hård träning sedan dess.

Samma kväll som Cacta var tvungen att åka tillbaka dök Voldemort upp igen.

"Cacta, vi måste gå," sa han och ignorerade de andra Bella och Cazador.

"Jag är redo," sa hon kyligt och pekade på sin väska och tog upp Merope i sin famn.

Bella, som hade tröttnat på att bli negligerad gick fram till honom och putade ut honom i korridoren och tryckte honom mot väggen.

"Om du skadar henne igen," hotade hon "Så kommer du snart anse att Longbottoms var lyckliga i jämförelse med dig."

Voldemort log kallt mot henne "Jag lovar att ifall hon gör något dumt så ska jag låta det gå ut över dig, Bella, okej?"

Bella nickade och släppte honom.

Cacta grep tag i henne "Du kan inte…"  
Bella fnyste "Han kan inte göra något mer mot mig, bry dig inte om det."

Cacta suckade och kysste henne sedan på kinden sedan gick hon till Cazador.

"Jag kommer efter dig," viskade han när han kramade om henne.

Hon nickade bara och gick sedan iväg med Voldemort.

De gick undre tystnad och tillslut kom de fram till platsen där man kunde transferera sig. Voldemort tog tag om hennes midja och de landade snart i Hogsmed där han släppte henne och började gå upp mot slottet. Hon gick långsamt efter.

"Jag vill att du ska ha några saker klart för dig," sa han när slottet kom inom synhåll "Jag skämtade inte när jag sa att jag tänker låta det du gör gå ut över Bella. Tydligen bryr du dig inte så mycket om ifall du själv blir skadad, men om någon annan blir det… du får umgås med Malfoy om du vill…"

Cacta fnös.

"Men jag vill att du ska ha så lite som möjligt att göra med Potter och den där killen som har varit i ditt rum."

"Annars vadå?"

Voldemort stannade upp "Annars kommer jag att se till att deras död blir mycket mer plågsam än vad som är nödvändigt, och du kommer att få se på."

Cacta gnisslade tänder.

De gick den sista biten upp slottet och steg in i entrén. Cacta la sin väska bland de andra väskorna som snart skulle transporteras till de olika elevhemmen och gick sedan in i stora salen. Merope höll hon kvar i famnen.

"Cacta!" Hermione vinkade åt henne från Gryffindors bord.

Cacta gick dit och satte sig.

"Är det där ett lejon?!" frågade Hermione när hon kommit till rätta.

Hon nickade "Papí gav mig den i julklapp."

Hermione klappade den lilla lejonungen på huvudet "Vad heter den?"

"Hon heter Merope."

Harry såg undrade på henne "Var har du fått det namnet ifrån?"

Cacta ryckte på axlarna "Läste det någonstans i någon roman tror jag, hur så?"

"Det var namnet på Voldemort mamma," sa Harry tyst.

Cacta såg förvånat på honom "Det visste jag inte."

Harry log mot henne "Det är nog inte så många som gör."

Hon reflekterade över att Harry verkade veta mer om hennes släktingar än vad hon själv visste, men bestämde sig för att inte fråga något mer.

"Hur har jul varit?" frågade Ron som satt bredvid Harry.

"Åh… jag fick träffa min biologiska mamma," det var väl egentligen det enda bra som hade hänt under hennes lov. Och Cazador, men det tänkte hon inte berätta.

"Jaså? Vem är det då? Hur är hon?" frågade Hermione intresserat.

"Hon är jättesöt även om hon inte riktigt har alla skruvar på plats," suckade Cacta "Hon kallar mig hela tiden för sin lilla kattunge."

"Vem är det då?"

"Gabriella, kallas Bella, Somme," ljög Cacta.

"Men du tycker om henne?" frågade Harry.

"Ja, hon är snäll, även fast hennes logik är lite konstig."

"Är hon häxa?"

"Ja… men jag vet inte vilka hennes föräldrar är eller något sådant," erkände Cacta.

"Hur har det gått att tillbringa julen med Criba då?" frågade Hermione.

Cacta suckade "Dåligt… hur har eran jul varit?"

Hermione började fnittra och Ron blev röd om öronen. Harry log mot henne "Ron tog äntligen sitt förnuft till fånga och bjöd ut Hermione."

Ron knuffade till sin vän i midjan.

Cacta såg intresserat på Hermione "Du får berätta alla detaljer senare."

Hermione nickade.

"Och vad har du gjort Harry?" Cacta kom då på att hon hade hittat Zorrohatten under hans säng. Hon var tvungen att lirka ur honom ifall det var han som hon hade råkat kyssa.

"Äh… du vet väl att jag och Ginny har brutit? I alla fall… jag har mest rest runt… orkade inte riktigt vara med henne… hur går det med dig och Draco?"

Cacta kastade en snabb blick mot Slytherins bord där Draco satt och såg ner i sin tallrik.

"Historia…" muttrade Cacta "Han är en sån fegis."

De andra började skratta "Och det kom du på nu?"

Cacta suckade och matade Merope med lite kött från sin tallrik "Ja, jag är visst lite trög."

"Vi tycker om dig ändå," sa Hermione med ett leende.


	21. Hur man knäpper upp en bh

Och nu är det Ginny vi ska tycka synd om.

* * *

Kapitel 20 – Hur man knäpper upp en bh

Cacta ville väldigt gärna fråga Harry om ifall han hade varit Zorro under allhelgona, men Voldemort hade börjat vaka över henne som en hök och varje gång hon hade trollkarlhistoria så påminde han henne om vad som skulle hände ifall hon gjorde något dumt igen.

Dessutom hade skolan invaderats av medlemmar från ministeriet och varje gång de fick se Harry så försökte de fråga ut honom, detta gjorde att Cacta hade väldigt svårt att få tag i honom och när han väl var fri från dem så var han på så dåligt humör att hon inte hade någon lust.

Hon hade heller inte hört något från Cazador, men det brydde hon sig inte så mycket om, för tillfället ville hon leka lite med Harry. Hon hade kommit på att han faktiskt var ganska snygg. Och så ville hon (mot allt sunt förnuft) se om hon kunde lura Voldemort. Hon var säker på att det gick, hon var bara tvungen att använda sig av nya metoder. Hon drömde visserligen mardrömmar om Severus, och varje gång hon vaknade kallsvettig och gråtandes så fick hon intala sig själv att han var död och inte kunde skada henne längre. Även det fick henne att känna ett behov att göra något nytt.

Tillslut, drygt en vecka efter att de kommit tillbaka fick Cacta sin chans. Ron och Hermione hade försvunnit iväg någon stans, de hade gjort det ganska ofta på sista tiden, och lämnat Harry och Cacta ensamma i uppehållsrummet. Resten av eleverna i Gryffindor var antingen fortfarande nere och åt eller någon annan stans för de var helt ensamma.

"Du, jag hittade en Zorro-hatt under din säng," sa hon rakt på sak.

Harry hajade till och blev väldigt röd "Öh…"

"Det var du som var Zorro på maskeraden va?" fortsatte hon envist.

"Pja… ja… men…" Harry skruvade obekvämt på sig.

"Det gör inte mig något," sa hon "Du är bra på att kyssas."

Harry blev om möjligt ännu mer röd "Förlåt… jag menade inte att… det var dumt…"  
Cacta lade handen på hans knä "Jag sa att det inte gjorde någonting, jag ville bara vara säker på att det var du."

Harry satt tyst en stund "Så du tycker jag är bra på att kyssas?"

Cacta hörde att han lät en aning stolt och log roat "Ja, och med lite övning kan du bli ännu bättre."  
Han rodnade igen.

"Varför tog det egentligen slut mellan dig och Ginny?" frågade hon sedan.

"Hela hösten har jag känt det som om hon och jag inte var helt rätt, och efter jag… efter maskeraden så visste jag att vi var tvungna att ta en paus… jag tycker om henne och jag ville inte såra henne ännu mer…"

"Förståligt."  
"Varför tog det slut mellan dig och Draco?" frågade han.

"Papí fick veta att vi var tillsammans och han blev väldigt arg… han skällde ut Draco och… jag vet inte riktigt vad han sa, men efter det så vågade inte Draco vara med mig längre, han sa något om att han måste visa sig värdig för Marius," Cacta fnös "Han är en sådan fegis."

Harry såg lite förvånad ut "Jag tycker inte Criba verkar vara den typen."

"Han är väldigt överbeskyddande," muttrade Cacta "Han tyckte väl inte Draco hade någon bra bakgrund eller något…"

"Det kan jag väl förstå…" sa Harry fundersamt.

"I alla fall, om inte Draco slutar vara en sådan gasapo så tänker inte jag ta honom tillbaka, även om pappa tycker att han bättrar sig."

"Låter bra, jag vet inte riktigt om jag litar på honom, han var inte här under jullovet och jag förstår inte vart han kan ha tagit vägen, hans föräldrar är ju fortfarande dödsätare."

"Pja, han är ju myndig nu, han kanske letade efter något eget ställe," föreslog Cacta.

Harry suckade "Ja, kanske det…"

"Så… tillbaka till där vi började," sa Cacta med en glimt i ögat "Har du lust att lära dig mer?"

Harry såg osäkert på henne "Mer vadå?"  
Cacta flinade brett.

"Jaså… men… alltså, missförstå mig inte, jag tycker väldigt mycket om dig Cacta, men jag vill inte ha något förhållande…"

Cacta skrattade "Så bra, för det vill verkligen inte jag heller, men kom igen, man har väl behov…"

"Åh… kan man göra så?"  
"Harry, Harry, du låter som en tjej, såklart man kan!"

Harry verkade med ens modigare "Okej då."

Cacta tog hans hand "Kom då, en halvtimme i himlen kan aldrig vara fel."

Hon drog upp honom till sin sovsal och berättade äntligen för honom formeln som gjorde att killar kunde komma in i flickornas sovsalar.

-----

Voldemort hade haft en ganska angenäm kväll, han hade rättat klart alla prov och läxor och satt djupt försjunken i en bok då han plötsligt kände en främmande känsla i hans huvud. Potter. Det var länge sedan han hade kommit in i Potters tankar, pojken hade blivit väldigt bra på att skydda sig själv, men det fanns visst vid några tillfällen då han inte kunde kontrollera det.

Han log för sig själv, om Harry var upptagen på det sättet nu så skulle han med lätthet kunna slinka in i pojkens huvud och se om Harry hade några planer.

Han slöt ögonen och koncentrerade sig. Pojkens tankar var som ett inferno. Han verkade fundersam samtidigt som han njöt i fulla drag. Voldemort undrade om det var lilla miss Weasly som gav Potter den här tillfredställelsen, ifall det var det gick det verkligen mycket bättre än förra gången.

Voldemort sorterade med lätthet bort alla minnen som handlade om läxor och lektioner och gick till de mer intressanta minnena. Han kom fram till något som hade hänt under julen.

Harry hade hittat något… en av hans horrokruxer! Voldemort skummade av raseri och försökte se hur många som pojken hade hittat mer, men alla pojkens tankar försvann och hela huvudet fylldes av salighet.

Voldemort försökte se vad pojken såg, men han hade ögonen slutna. Voldemort skulle precis dra sig tillbaka till sitt eget huvud då Potter öppnade ögonen.

Det där var inte Ginny som var över honom. Det var Cacta.

Voldemort drog sig ur Harrys huvud mycket mer oförsiktigt än han hade tänkt och orsakade säkert Potter en huvudvärk, men det brydde han sig inte om.

Hur vågade hon?! Helt klart undervärderade hon honom, för det här tog verkligen priset!

Hon gjorde precis tvärt emot allt han sagt.

Han flög upp ur sin fåtölj och var halvvägs genom korridoren då han stannade upp. Han hade ingen plan, hans enda tanke hade varit att gå upp till de båda turturduvorna och kasta ut dem genom fönstret, men det skulle inte vara bra. Han återvände till sitt kontor och sjönk ner i fåtöljen igen. Han hade lovat att inte skada Cacta fysiskt, men Potter… han skulle få betala flera gånger om för att ha rört Voldemorts dotter.

-----

Hermione fnittrade.

"Sluta," bad Ron "Det är inte så lätt som det verkar!"

Han hade försökt i en evighet att knäppa upp hennes bh, men han lyckades inget vidare. Hermione hade frågat ifall han behövde hjälp, men han hade bara muttrat om att han skulle klara det.

De satt inne i vid behov rummet som blivit väldigt mysigt med massa levande ljus och kuddar på golvet och lite vacker musik i bakgrunden.

"Åh, Ron, har du verkligen aldrig knäppt upp någons bh innan?" frågade Hermione.

"Nej… Lavender använde inte bh…" muttrade Ron och försökte med våld att få upp dem.

Han kämpade ett tag till och tillslut "HA! Jag sa ju att jag skulle klara det!"

Hermione skrattade och kysste honom "Du förtjänar högsta betyg."

Ron log bara och skulle precis till att kyssa henne igen då det knackade på dörren.

De suckade båda två och Hermione reste sig för att gå och öppna och rättade till kläderna och knäppte bh-bandet igen.

Det var Ginny som stod där utanför med tårar i ögonen.

Hermione flämtade till "Ginny? Vad har hänt?"

"Harry har blivit tillsammans med Cacta!" grät Ginny.

Hermione stirrade på henne "Men… är du säker?"

"Ja," viskade Ginny "Jag skulle gå in i eran sovsal för att jag trodde att jag glömt min hårborste hos dig och så såg jag att Harry och Cacta låg och sov i hennes säng och…"

Ginny började gråta ännu mer. Hermione kramade om henne.

"Såja, det kanske bara är ett missförstånd…"

"Missförstånd!" skrek Ginny "De var nakna! Det var inget missförstånd."

Ron gick fram och ställde sig bredvid Hermione "Men jag trodde du och Harry hade gjort slut?"

Hermione suckade djupt inombords.

Ginny sa ingenting alls, utan grät bara ännu värre och sprang därifrån.

"Du är verkligen taktlös, Ron," suckade Hermione.

Under jullovet hade hon kommit fram till att det var Ron hon ville ha. Han hade varit en riktig gentleman mot henne och verkligen försökt att visa hur mycket han uppskattade henne. Det var när han hade köpt en stor bukett rosor och liljor åt henne som hon tillslut bestämt sig för att bli tillsammans med honom.

"Vadå då? De har väl gjort slut?"

"Harry gjorde slut med Ginny, Ginny gillar fortfarande Harry och att se honom men en annan tjej, som hon dessutom är kompis med… det blir för mycket för henne."  
"Men… jaha…" Ron såg fundersam ut "Så betyder det här att hon inte kommer prata med Cacta?"

"Antagligen."

"Kommer du prata med Cacta?"

Hermione bet sig i läppen. Hon hade inget emot Cacta, men hon hade känt Ginny längre. Även om hon inte ville ta någons parti så skulle hon antagligen få trösta Ginny och få lyssna på när Ginny pratade skit om Cacta.

Hon skulle gärna vilja veta varför Cacta hade gjort som hon gjort innan hon dömde henne.

"Ja, jag tror det."

Ron andades ut "Vad bra, då kan jag också göra det?"

Hermione såg misstänksamt på honom "Vad då?"

"Hon är trevlig! Och om Harry och hon har blivit tillsammans så kommer det vara väldigt svårt att undvika henne…"

Hermione log åt sin pojkvän "Det är sant. Men först ska vi se om de är tillsammans."

-----

Ginny sprang in i en toalett hon var säker på att hon skulle vara ensam i, Missnöjda Myrtels toalett. Hon sjönk ner bakom ett av handfaten och suckade. Varför hade Harry gjort något sånt där? Trodde han inte att hon skulle få veta det? Och hur kunde Cacta göra något sånt? Hon skulle ju föreställa Ginnys vän!

Hon satt så djupt försjunken i tankar att hon inte hörde hur någon kom in på toaletten.

Hon märkte inget fören hon hörde hur någon pratade prasselspråk och handfatet hon satt bredvid började sjunka ner i golvet.

Helt plötsligt kunde hon se hela toaletten och fick syn vem som mer var inne i toaletten. Criba.

"Du," flämtade hon.

Criba suckade när han fick syn på henne. Utan ett ord hade han tagit tag i henne och tvingat henne nerför hålet som hon visste ledde till hemligheternas kammare.

Hon skrek när hon åkte genom avloppet och slutade inte skrika ens när hon var nere. Hur kunde Criba prata prasselspråk?

"Kan du vara tyst?" hörde hon honom ryta till i mörkret.

Hon tystnade och försökte hitta sitt trollspö men kom ihåg att hon hade lämnat det som bokmärke i en bok igen. Hon stönade tyst.

Han drog upp henne igen och tände sin egen trollstav.

"Jag hade inte tänkt skada dig, miss Weasly, men jag kan inte låta någon springa omkring och berätta min hemlighet."  
"Vilken hemlighet?" flämtade hon.

"Har du inte kommit på det än? Jag trodde du hade varit här nere innan med mig."  
"Voldemort?" viskade hon.

"Just det."  
Han drog henne genom avloppssystemet till de kom fram till en stor dörr. Han väste igen och dörrarna öppnades.

En ofantlig stank välde ut.

Voldemort flämtade till när de fick syn på liket efter en gigantisk orm. Han drog med henne fram henne till ormen.

"Sofia…" viskade han.

Ginny såg förvånat på honom "Har du namngett ormen till Sofia?"

Han fnös "Brukar inte du ge namn åt dina husdjur?"

"Jo men…"

"Hur dog hon?" avbröt han henne.

"Harry räddade mig och dödade den…" mumlade hon.

"POTTER," skrek han och släppte äntligen taget om henne "Varför ska du alltid gå och besudla mina saker?! Jag är förföljd av honom…"  
Han vände sig mot henne igen "Och varför satt du ensam och gråtandes inne på toaletten?"

"Jag såg… Harry och Cacta…"  
"Ah," han smackade med läpparna "Du har också lust att slänga ut dem genom fönstret va?"

Hon nickade.

Han såg med nytt intresse på henne "Har du lust att hjälpa mig."

Ginny såg förfärat upp "Aldrig i livet! Du har lurat mig en gång, men inte igen."  
"Så du tänker inte hämna efter att han sårat dig?"  
"Om han är lycklig så…"

"Lycklig?! Med min dotter? Hon utnyttjar honom för att irritera mig!"

Ginny såg förvånat på honom "Va?"

"Hon är precis som sin mor…" muttrade han och började vanka av och an i rummet "Hon bryr sig inte om hans känslor, hon vill bara ha… tillfredställelse."  
"Och det vet du för att hennes mor gjorde samma sak mot dig?" frågade Ginny snabbt.

Han stannade upp och såg på henne "Jag tycker inte om ditt sätt att tänka."  
Ginny kände sig modig "Men du ska väl döda mig i alla fall?"

Voldemort suckade "Jag vet inte… jag skulle kunna kidnappa dig, men jag har ingen som kan se efter dig, och om jag dödar dig så kommer mitt alter ego vara i trubbel, och det vill jag inte."

"Du verkar inte ha brytt dig om sånt innan?"

"Det var lättare innan," muttrade han och började vanka fram och tillbaka igen.

"Låt mig gå då."

"Så att du kan skvallra? Jag sa att det har blivit svårare inte att jag blivit dummare," han gick bort till statyn av Slytherin och tryckte på en sten. Ett fack öppnades i Slytherins skägg och Voldemort tog ut något därifrån. Han tog fram sin trollstav och pekade på saken som lyftes upp i luften. Han lät det sväva till vattnet som rann bredvid statyn och lät saken sjunka ner i vattnet.

När saken kom i kontakt med vattnet började det växa och på bara några sekunder hade det vuxit till ett stort vattenhjul.

Ginny såg förvånat på det "Vad ska det vara bra för?"

Voldemort svarade inte utan hämtade fler saker från lönnfacket. Tillslut tog han fram något som såg ut som en docka. Han gick fram till vattenhjulet igen och band med stor försiktighet fast dockan på vattenhjulet och snurrade på hjulet så att dockan hamnade under vattnet.

"Så, nu har jag gjort vad jag skulle göra," log Voldemort.

Ginny såg förvånat på honom "Vad menar du?"

"Tro inte att jag tänker berätta det för dig," han himlade med ögonen och gick fram till henne igen.

Ginny skruvade på sig när han synade henne uppifrån och ner.

"Jag skulle kunna rucka lite på ditt minne, men eftersom du ser mig nästan varje dag så skulle du kunna börja minnas igen…" mumlade han "Men kanske om jag drar ut tungan på dig?"

Hon spärrade upp ögonen och han skrockade "Nej, jag vill inte förstöra din vackra lilla mun."

Ginny kände sig väldigt obehaglig till mods när han rörde med fingrarna vid henne läppar.

"Det finns en förbannelse som skulle passa, du skulle fortfarande komma ihåg vad som har hänt, men du skulle inte kunna yppa ett ord om det…" mumlade han. Hans ansikte var väldigt nära hennes "Det kanske skulle vara en idé, men ifall du försöker prata om det så kommer du att få fruktansvärt ont och jag kommer att veta om att du försökt prata om mig."

Han såg henne djupt in i ögonen och lade ena handen under hennes haka med tummen över hennes läppar, den andra handen höll han sin trollstav i.

"Det här kanske sticks lite," log han och började tyst mumla en lång ramsa.

Medan han mumlade kände Ginny hur något låstes i hennes huvud. Hon kändes som om något hade hällt sirap i hennes huvud.

När han var färdig kysste han henne lätt på läpparna "Alltid ett nöje att träffa dig, Ginerva."


	22. Hur Bella älskar Voldemort

Snyft, det här är nog ett av de mest romantiska kapitel jag har skrivit... hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

Kapitel 21 – Hur Bella älskar Voldemort

Bella drog fingrarna över boktitlarna. Hon var egentligen inte intresserad av böcker, men det fanns inte så mycket annat att göra nu när hon var ensam. Innan hade hon roat sig med totalt meningslösa saker, men nu när hon hade fått tillbaka Cacta så hade hon börjat tänkta igen. Hon tyckte inte om det. När hon såg sig i spegeln var det en främling som såg tillbaka. Hon hade visserligen vetat att hon inte var tjugotre längre, men hur hade hon kunnat åldras så mycket?

Vad som retade henne ännu mer var att Voldemort på något sätt hade lyckats se yngre ut även om han var nästan dubbelt så gammal som hon var.

Hon var ytlig helt enkelt.

Plötsligt kände hon hur någon lade armarna runt henne midja.

"Vad gör du Bella?" Voldemort lade haka på hennes axel.

"Letar efter en bra bok," mumlade hon.

"Vet du vad din dotter har gjort?"

"Så hon är bara min dotter nu?"

"Hon förförde Harry Potter."

Bella rynkade näsan "Den skitungen? Nåja, hon tänkte väl att det skulle reta dig mest."

Voldemort släppte henne och snurrade runt henne så de hamnade ansikte mot ansikte.

"Du verkar veta vad hon planerar?"

Hon ryckte på axlarna "Det är vad jag skulle ha gjort mot min pappa."

Voldemort fnyste "Jag kommer ihåg att du fick panikångest efter att du dödat Cygnus."

"Jaha, och?"

"Du skulle inte ha gjort det ifall det inte var för mig, precis som Cacta inte kommer döda mig eftersom hon inte har någon som kan uppmuntra henne till det."

Bella suckade "Om hon dödar dig så får hon döda mig också."

Voldemort såg förvånat på henne "Varför då?"

Bella lade handen på hans kind "Jag har alltid klarat mig dåligt utan dig, om du dog skulle jag hamna i Azkaban igen, då dör jag hellre."

"Inget är värre än döden," sa han hårt.

"Jo, ett liv utan dig."

Voldemort log mot henne "Du smickrar mig."

"Jag är trött på att vara ensam, ta med mig tillbaka," bad hon.

Han suckade "Bella… om något ser dig…"

"Ändra utseende på mig då! Gör vad du vill, jag orkar inte med att sitta instängd här och vänta på att du ska komma!"

"Du brydde dig inte om det här innan," sa han fundersamt.

"Innan visste jag knappt vad en dag var, nu räknar jag minuter, jag vet inte vad som har hänt, plötsligt tänker jag igen!" svarade Bella frustrerat.

"Cacta väckte något hos dig igen," sa han tyst och smekte hennes kind "Du har kommit på att du är gammal."  
"Säg det inte! Säg inte att det syns, jag klarar det inte, det räcker med att jag ser det själv i spegeln!"  
Voldemort drog in henne i en hård kyss "Jag bryr mig inte om hur du ser ut."

"Men jag bryr mig," flämtade hon när han släppte henne.

Han log mot henne "Nåja, det måste väl komma några privilegier från att vara Voldemorts älskarinna, jag ska hjälpa dig."

Hon andades lättat ut.

"Om du hjälper mig."

Hon stelnade till "Jag kan inte hjälpa dig med Cacta, jag vill att hon ska vara fri."

"Jag vill skydda henne," sa han milt "Men det är inte det jag vill ha hjälp med. Jag ska försöka få in dig på Hogwarts och jag ska få dig att både se och känna dig yngre."

"Tack," viskade Bella och sjönk ner på knä "Då står jag till ditt förfogande."

Voldemort skrockade "Pja, när du ändå är där nere…"

-----

Cacta fick ganska snabbt veta att hon och Harry hade blivit påkomna.

Första beviset var att Harry under själva akten hade slagit sig för pannan och gjort en grimas av smärta.

"Vad är det?" hade hon frågat.

"Voldemort… han är arg…" mumlade Harry.

Hon hade sett så förvånat och förfärat på honom att han berättat om sin koppling till Voldemort och att han ibland kunde känna vilken sinnesstämning Voldemort var i och ibland, men väldigt sällan, kunde se vad Voldemort såg.

Cacta förstod på en gång att Voldemort hade sett henne och Harry.

Nästa person som fick veta vad Ginny. Cacta hade precis sjunkit in i en halvslummer då dörren hade öppnats och hon hörde någon flämta.

Cacta hade öppnat ögonen i tid för att se någon med eldrött hår springa ifrån dem.

Hon hade då väckt Harry och sedan gått för att ta en dusch.

När hon kom tillbaka igen hade Hermione suttit på sin säng och med sträng min och bett henne förklara sig.

Cacta har berättat som det var att de hade råkat kyssa varandra under maskeraden och att de nu hade bestämt sig för att ha sex, men att varken hon eller Harry kände för en relation och att det var synd att Ginny fått veta det på det sättet, men att det verkligen inte fanns några starkare känslor mellan henne och Harry och att Ginny antagligen skulle ha en chans när Harry kände sig redo, alltså när kriget var över.

Hermione hade förstått och sedan bett Cacta att berätta det för Ginny. Men först hade hon frågat Cacta om en annan sak.

"Vad hände med barnet?"

Cacta såg ner i golvet "Jag fick missfall i vintras…"

"Så hemskt!" utropade Hermione förfärat.

Cacta skakade på huvudet "Det kanske var det bästa… Men jag ska leta efter Ginny nu."

Enda problemet var att Ginny verkade vara försvunnen.

Ingen såg skymten av henne fören nästa dag. Hon hade gråtit och verkade märkligt rädd. Hon ville inte berätta för någon var hon hade varit.

På torsdagskvällen satte sig Cacta med henne och berättade precis hur det låg till. Ginny nickade bara och såg konstigt på henne.

"Så… är du okej med det?" frågade Cacta tillslut.

"Vad händer om jag inte det är?" frågade Ginny.

Cacta rynkade pannan "Vadå? Jag antar att du slutar prata med mig och jag försöker hålla mig undan…"

"Du är mycket snällare än…" Ginny tog sig plötsligt för pannan som hon hade en extrem huvudvärk.

"Än vem?"

"Öh… Harry… han kommer säkert försöka slingra sig istället för att tala sanning…" svamlade Ginny.

Cacta såg fundersamt på henne. Ginny rodnade och såg ner i golvet.

"Så du är okej med det?"

Ginny nickade "Men jag kommer inte att förlåta Harry lika lätt…"

Cacta ryckte på axlarna "Gör som du vill. God natt."

"God natt…"

Det tog lång tid innan hon somnade, morgonen efter skulle hon ha trolldomshistoria. Hon undrade vad Voldemort skulle koka ihop för att straffa henne.

Långt om länge somnade hon och när hon vaknade upptäckte hon till sin förfäran att hon var försenad.

Hon kastade på sig kläderna och förbannade den personen som gjort att hon hade trolldomshistoria första lektionen på fredagar. Till hennes stora förvåning så var dörren till klassrummet låst när hon kom dit. Hon såg på klockan. De skulle ha börjat för tio minuter sedan.

Hon såg sig förbryllat omkring och undrade ifall hon hade gått rätt. När hon kommit fram till att hon verkligen var på rätt plats satte hon sig ner vid ett fönster. Hon kände hur det högg till i magen, både av hunger och av oro.

Fem minuter senare dök han upp med ett belåtet leende.

"Varför är du sen?" frågade hon.

"Jag var hemma," sa han bara och öppnade dörren.

Cacta kände hur hon blev kall i hela kroppen "Vad gjorde du med Bella?"  
"Nu tänker du på konsekvenserna," log han "Bättre sent än aldrig."

"Vad har du gjort?"

"Åh, Bella lever fortfarande, men jag tror inte hon kommer vakna än på några timmar… och det är väl lika bra, hon hade ganska ont när hon svimmade."

"Vad gjorde du?!"

"Du får vänta och se… Nu över till dagens lektion, vi ska prata om en tradition som har funnits i både vår värld och i mugglarvärlden i årtusende, nämligen bortgifte."

Cacta stönade.

-----

Cazador stod rakryggad och såg upp mot de tre ledarna för Vigilante de diablos. Tre var det optimala, ingen av dem hade all kontroll, men i krissituationer så kunde de alltid komma fram till en lösning. Ledarna diskuterade med varandra och Cazador hörde inte vad de sa. Han hade lagt fram sin rapport om vad han hade kommit fram till om Voldemort och nu väntade han på deras dom.

Ledaren som satt på högra sidan var en kvinnlig furie med hår av eld. På vänster sida satt sierskan, vad hon en gång varit för varelse visst han inte, men ibland trodde han att hon var en ängel. I mitten satt en uråldrig vampyr som milt öga övervakade världen genom en glob som stod framför honom.

Furien stod för det förflutna, vampyren för nuet och sierskan för framtiden.

Vampyren talade först "Han är sårbar nu, om vi skulle använda oss av min plan så skulle den fungera."  
"Vi kan inte glömma vad han har gjort," furiens röst var som flammor i en eld "Han har för mycket blod på händerna."

"Vi måste få honom att förstå vad han känner," sa sierskan med mild stämma "Sedan kan planen genomföra sig."

Vampyren var tyst ett tag innan han svarade "Vi kan inte vänta länge till, om han inte förstår själv snart så måste vi ta in reserven."

Sierskan suckade "Vill vi verkligen förstöra pojken? Han är inte menad till att döda."  
"Han måste i yttersta nödfall, men innan dess så får vi förlita oss på henne, hon tar sig igenom hans skydd," flinade furien.

"Cazador," vampyren vände sig mot honom "Du ska fortsätta övervaka. När han har sagt orden tar du med honom till oss. Då kan ritualen genomföras."

Cazador flämtade till "Ritualen?"

"Bara genom ritualen kan vi få ett slut på hans regim."

Cazador sänkte huvudet "Om inte?"

"Om inte så kommer vi få ta oss tillit till räddaren, Harry Potter, men det skulle innebära kaos som blir svårt att reda ut."

"Jag förstå, jag ska övervaka natt och dag."

"Bra, lycka på din färd mitt barn," sa vampyren innan han sjönk tillbaka på sin stol med globen i handen.

-----

Bella såg på sig själv i spegeln. Hon var ung igen!

Hon snurrade runt och såg på sig själv i andra vinklar. Hon kastade av sig kläderna och såg på sig själv naken. Hon såg tjugo år yngre ut!

Hon skrattade förtjust. Hon brydde sig inte om smärtan hon hade känt under hela natten, det hade varit jobbigt att få alla hennes muskler, ben och hud att arbeta bakåt i tiden.

Voldemort hade hittat ett färdigt elixir i en av Severus gömställe. De båda två hade sina misstankar om vad han hade tänkt använda det till. Men eftersom han var ganska död nu så kunde Bella använda den. Voldemort hade dessutom lovat att försöka hitta något som gjorde att hon såg ut såhär permanent.

Hon visste att han ville bli odödlig och hon undrade ifall det betydde att han skulle göra henne odödlig också. En gång hade han sagt åt henne att det skulle bli väldigt ensamt på toppen.

Hon gjorde en liten glädjedans runt omkring i rummet.

"Njuter du?"

Voldemort stod i dörröppningen med ett leende på läpparna.

Bella hoppade fram till honom och kysste honom "Tack!"

Voldemort lyfte upp henne i sin famn "Vi måste fira, och jag har hela helgen på mig."

Bella lät fingret glida in under hans krage "Vet du, det var länge sedan vi skapade någon riktig panik."

Voldemort skrockade "Det är därför jag håller dig så högt, Bella, du har alltid så många bra idéer."

"Så vi kan göra det?"

"Vad har du i tankarna?"

Bella fnittrade till när han lade ner henne i sängen "Ministeriet har kommit alltför lätt undan."

"Men det är tomt nu," påpekade han.

"Fast en vacker eld är alltid en vacker eld," sa hon oskyldigt.

Han började gapskratta "Ska jag kalla in några andra dödsätare?"

"Nej, vi klarar det själva."

"Maskera dig då," log han "Jag vill inte att någon ska känna igen dig."

Hon kysste honom igen och tog sedan fram en enkel svart klädnad som dolde det mesta av hennes figur. Sedan drog hon upp en huva över ansiktet som dolde hennes glansiga hår.

Voldemort såg leende på henne innan han tog fram sin trollstav och ändrade utseende på sig själv så han såg mer ormlik ut.

Hon drog upp honom ur sängen och de gick tillsammans genom slottet, hand i hand.

De transfererade sig direkt in i trolldomsministeriet som var tomt vid den här tiden på dygnet. De såg på varandra och log. Men några små förtrollningar stod hela entrén i lågor Bella skrattade när hon kastade en eldsflamma ner genom golvet och in i vårningarna under.

"Färdig?" frågade Voldemort.

Bella nickade och de transfererade sig ut därifrån till gatan utanför. Eftersom ministeriet låg under jord så syntes lågorna på gatan. Det såg ut som en sjö av eld.

Voldemort ändrade utseende och drog av masken på Bella innan de han drog in henne bland folkmassan runt omkring. När de hade kommit en bit bort slog hon armarna om honom.

"Vad ska vi göra nu då?" frågade hon och log stort mot honom.

Han såg med glittrade ögon på henne och sedan kysste han henne passionerat.

De stod där och hånglade med varandra medan mugglarna rusade fram och tillbaka i vild panik.


	23. Hur man gör ett litet, litet misstag

Kort kapitel, men ni får stå ut med mig!

* * *

Kapitel 22 – Hur man gör ett litet, litet misstag

Voldemort knackade på McGonagalls kontor. Hon ropade åt honom att stiga in.

"God kväll," sa han när han kom in.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" frågade hon och hostade till.

"Jag undrar… är verkligen inga lärare här på slottet gifta?"

McGonagall log "Jo, med varandra."

Voldemort blev faktiskt förvånad "Det har jag inte märkt."

"Nej, de brukar inte skylta med det."

"Vilka är det då som är gifta?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Ja, vi har ju Argus Flich och Irma Pince, Rolanda Hooch blev flyginstruktör här för att hon är gift med Lorens Mopsus, läraren i mugglarstudier, dessutom så är Septima Vector och Aurora Sinistra tillsammans lite fram och tillbaka, men jag vet inte hur det förhållandet ser ut för tillfället…" sa McGonagall med ett lätt leende.

"Och om någon är tillsammans med någon utomstående?"

"Det händer inte så ofta, men i vissa fall tar partnern något jobb här, inte som lärare men i vissa fall som lärarassistent eller om något annat yrke behövs. I andra fall tar partnern ett jobb i Hogsmed och antingen bor läraren i Hogsmed eller så bor partnern här på Hogwarts. Det har inte hänt på några år och det varierar, hur så?"

"Min flickvän tycker att vi träffas för lite," log han "Och jag håller med."

McGonagall såg lite fundersam ut "Bara flickvän? För det mesta så brukar det handla om äkta makar."

"Åh, vi har ju barn ihop, det har bara inte blivit av att vi gift oss," sa Voldemort lätt.

McGonagall såg fortfarande fundersam ut "Hur kommer det sig att ni aldrig gifte er?"

"Hon var redan gift."

McGonagall såg aningens ogillade ut.

"I ett väldigt olyckligt äktenskap, mannen slog henne, det är därför hon är lite… galen."

"Jaså… vad har du tänkt gör med henne här då?"

"Hon är inte precis lärarmaterial, men jag är säker på att jag kan hitta en lägenhet åt henne nere i byn."

McGonagall hostade till igen "Är det bra att låta henne bo ensam då?"

"Hon bor ensam nu, hon kan ta hand om sig själv, hon har bara lite konstiga idéer ibland… får för sig saker… Men hon verkar bli friskare nu sedan vi hittade Chatarina."

"Så bra…" McGonagall verkade tänka efter "Har du tänkt stanna här i fler år?"

Voldemort såg sorgsen ut "Jag tror inte det, när Chatarina väl ha tagit examen kommer jag inte att ha något som håller mig kvar här, och jag har en hel del andra projekt som jag borde återgå till."  
McGonagall suckade "Jag misstänkte det… nåja, det är bara några månader kvar, din flickvän kan få bo här till terminens slut."

"Jag är verkligen tacksam."

"Dessutom," McGonagall såg plötsligt road ut "Kanske eleverna slutar tråna efter dig om de får se att du är upptagen."

Voldemort skrattade "Jag tänkte faktiskt också på det."

McGongall fick en ordentlig hostattack.

"Hur mår du?" frågade han.

"Bara en liten förkylning, den går nog över snart…" svarade hon och snöt sig i en näsduk "Men jag vill gärna träffa din flickvän… innan resten av skolan gör det."

Voldemort nickade "Hon är i Hogsmed för tillfället, jag kan gå och hämta henne?"

"Ja, gör gärna det, vad heter hon?"  
"Gabriella Somme," sa han och påminde sig om att Cacta hade använt samma namn.

"Då ses vi om en stund då."

Voldemort nickade igen och försvann ut genom korridoren. På väg ner genom slottet stötte han på Cacta tillsammans med Hermione Granger. De satt och fnittrade och åt godis i ett fönster.

Han gick fram till dem. Cacta hostade till.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon.

"Jag är lärare här," sa han ironiskt "Jag tänkte bara säga till dig att Bella kommer hit."

"Bella?" Cacta såg chockat på honom.

"Ja, Gabriella, din mor," sa han irriterat, hon trodde väl inte att han skulle försäga sig!

"Varför då?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Hon kände sig ensam och jag frågade McGonagall om det gick bra om hon kom hit de sista månaderna jag jobbar här. Jag ska ner i Hogsmed och hämta henne nu."

"Jag följer med," sa Cacta och hoppade ner från fönstret "Vi ses sen Hermione!"

Hermione vinkade åt henne och samlade ihop godiset och gick mot Gryffindortornet.

"Tror du att det är så smart att ta hit henne?" frågade Cacta när de hade kommit ut ur slottet.

"Jag tänker hålla ögonen på henne," sa Voldemort "Och hon var så ensam."

"Och du tycker synd om henne."  
"Jag är trött på att behöva sova ensam om nätterna."

"Jo säkert…"

"Vadå?" frågade han irriterat.

"Du saknar henne."

"Äh…"

Cacta log "Det ser man på dig! Du skiner liksom upp när du ser henne, du är kär."

Voldemort skrattade "Jag blir inte kär, Cacta, jag kan inte känna kärlek."

Hon såg förvånat på honom "Jaså? Hur kommer det sig då att hon gör dig lycklig?"

"Det har inte känslor att göra, det är fysiskt."

"Jo säkert."

"Säkert."

De hade kommit fram till tre kvastar och Voldemort steg in genom dörren. Bella flög upp från ett bord när hon fick syn på dem.

Han hörde hur Cacta flämtade till.

"Jag kunde väl inte låta henne se ut som vanligt?" log han.

Inte bara såg hon 20 år yngre ut, de hade klippt av hennes långa hår till axellängd och lagt in ljusa slingor i det, det räckte för att göra henne oigenkännlig, bara de som kände henne väldigt väl skulle känna igen henne. Han hade dessutom tvingat på henne kläder som hon egentligen aldrig skulle ha. För tillfället hade hon en lång mörkblå klädnad ordentligt knäppt i halsen och knälång kjol. Hon hade klagat något fruktansvärt, men han hade tystat henne med några väl placerade kyssar.

"Bella… du ser… annorlunda ut," sa Cacta lamt.

"Men om någon frågar har hon sett ut såhär hela tiden," sa Voldemort lugnt.

"Men det är ingen som kommer tro att hon är min mamma!" utbrast Cacta "Hon ser ut att vara min äldre syster."

"Oroa dig inte, kattungen," spann Bella och kramade om henne "Vissa häxor ser yngre ut än vad de är…"

"Men tjugo år yngre…"

Bella lade effektivt handen över munnen på henne och vände sig till Voldemort "Vad sa rektorn?"

"Du får bo hos mig."

Bella fnittrade "Ska vi gå?"

Voldemort bjöd henne armen "Tar du väskorna, Cacta?" ropade han över axeln.

Cacta muttrade något på spanska som han valde att ignorera och sedan begav de sig tillbaka upp till slottet.

-----

Branden på trolldomsministeriet orsakade stora rubriker och det rådde inga tvivel om att det var Voldemort som låg bakom det. Branden hade inträffat under natten till lördagen, men eftersom redaktionen till de Daily Prophet hade brunnit ner så fick ingen på Hogwarts veta det fören på söndag, men när alla väl hade fått veta det började teorierna hagla.

Hermione, Ron och Harry satt vid frukosten på söndagen och diskuterade ämnet precis som alla andra.

"Vad jag inte förstår är varför han göra det nu?" sa Harry irriterat "Han har inte brytt sig om dem innan."

"Det var i alla fall tur att ingen blev skadad," konstaterade Hermione.

"Ja, det är också konstigt, varför sätta eld på ett tomt ställe?" fortsatte Harry "Det hör inte ihop, det verkar som om det är gjort av ren impuls…"

Hermione funderade "Jo, men har ni tänkt på att Voldemort har gjort väldigt lite på senaste tiden?"

"Lite?" både Harry och Ron såg tvivlande på henne.

"Ja… det har inte varit så många mord, som vi känner till och väldigt få attentat… det är nästan som…" hon avbröt sig.

"Nästan som vadå?"

"Som om han väntar på något… jag trodde annars att nu när Dumbledore är borta… men, orden har ju inte haft så mycket att göra…"

Harry såg tankfull ut.

"Har du känt något från honom?" frågade hon.

Harry blev lite röd "En gång när… öh… jag och Cacta hade… i alla fall, det kom väldigt olägligt, men då kände jag att han var jätte arg."

Hermione rynkade pannan "Men inte annars?"

Harry skakade på huvudet "Han använder ju ocklumenering mot mig, så det är inte så konstigt."

Just då passade Cacta på att komma in i salen och slog sig ner bredvid Hermione med trött min.

"Jag fattar inte hur ni kan gå upp då tidigt," gäspade Cacta "Klockan är bara nio."  
Hermione log mot henne "Vad gör du uppe så tidigt då?"

"Merope väckte mig, hon var hungrig så hon försökte ta en tugga av mig… jag trollade fram lite åt henne, men sen kunde jag inte somna om när jag hörde henne slafsa i sig…"

"När kom du in igår då? Jag hörde dig inte."

"Sent," suckade Cacta "Jag satt och pratade med mamma. Tillslut så sa pappa att han skulle dra av 50 poäng från Gryffindor om jag inte gick och la mig…"

"Är din mamma här?" frågade Harry förvånat.

"Ja, hon var trött på att vara ensam och tvingade pappa att övertala McGonagall om att få ta hit henne," Cacta såg ganska skadeglad ut och hällde upp lite te till sig själv.

"Tror du vi får träffa henne?" frågade Hermione.

"Jag antar att hon äter här så det skulle inte förvåna mig."  
"Hur ser din mamma ut?" frågade Ron nyfiket.

"Hon är snygg i alla fall," log Cacta "Hon är över tretti, men ser ut som tjugofem."

Hermione reste sig "Jag ska gå och fortsätta med min uppsatts i forntida runskrift."

De andra vinkade åt henne och hon gick ut från salen. När hon hade kommit halvvägs genom andra våningen hörde hon någon som snyftade. Hon lokaliserade ljudet och upptäckte att det kom från Missnöjda Myrtels toalett. Hon suckade och skulle precis gå därifrån när hon hörde Myrtels röst.

"Såja, hon kommer säkert tillbaka till dig…"

Hermione blev nyfiken och tassade tillbaka till toaletten och öppnade den försiktigt. Det var Draco som satt där inne och blev tröstad av Myrtel!

Hon blev så chockad att hon flämtade till.

Draco snodde runt och såg henne. Han torkade tårarna.

"Vad gör du här, Granger?" fräste han och gick fram till ett handfat och sköljde bort tårarna.

"Varför sitter du här inne och gråter?" frågade hon.

"Ska inte du bry dig om."

Hermione lade armarna i kors "Nähä, men jag tycker synd om dig om den enda vän du har är ett spöke."

Myrtel tjöt till "Varför kan man inte vara vän med ett spöke?!"

Hermione suckade och Myrtel flög tjutande iväg.

"Är det om Cacta?"

Draco stelnade till "Varför skulle det vara det?"  
"För att jag hörde hur Myrtel sa att 'hon säkert kommer tillbaka till dig'"

"Jaha, om det skulle vara det då?"  
"Varför pratar du inte med Cacta?" frågade Hermione "Jag är säker på att hon skulle lyssna…"  
"Lyssna?!" utropade Draco "Hon slog till mig och kallade mig vekling inför både hennes och mina föräldrar!"

Något i Hermiones huvud sa att det var något fel med den meningen, det tog några sekunder innan hon kom på det "Känner dina föräldrar Cactas föräldrar?"

Draco blev blek "Nej," sa han snabbt "Hon gjorde det två gånger…"

"Men Cacta har alltså träffat din pappa… som är en brottsling…"

"Snacka inte skit om min pappa!" skrek Draco och knuffade henne så att hon trillade. Han såg lite förvånad ut när hon landade men rusade bara därifrån.

Hermione reste sig om masserade sin ömma bakdel. Draco hade sagt att han inte hade någon kontakt med sina föräldrar längre… och Voldemort hade sagt att om Draco stannade kvar här skulle hans mamma dö. Och om det här hade hänt i julas…

Dessutom, Cacta skulle knappat slå till honom och kalla honom vekling två gånger, det måsta ha hänt samtidigt. Men orden var säkra på att Lucius och Narcissa Malfoy gömde sig tillsammans med Voldemort och om Cacta hade träffat hela familjen Malfoy…

Medan hon tänkte föll flera saker på plats. Rodolphus, han hade också gömt sig hos Voldemort, hur stor var chansen att Cacta skulle träffa på honom när han var på rymmen, om hon inte hade varit i närheten?

Något som Rodolphus hade sagt kom till henne _"Jo, jag fick också veta att Voldemort och Bella hade varit tillsammans innan Voldemort försvann… och det… hade resulterat i ett barn, en dotter."_

Men Cacta var ju dotter till Marius Criba och Bella…

Hermione stelnade till.

Hur kunde Marius ha samma efternamn som Cacta om de inte hade träffats förrän nu i somras?

Om inte Marius hade bytt efternamn så att ingen skulle veta vem han var… för att han egentligen var någon helt annan…

"Onej…"


	24. Hur man gör med Hermione

Kapitel 23 – Hur man gör med Hermione.

Hermione rusade ut från toaletten och i riktning mot McGonagalls kontor. Hon var tvungen att berätta det här. Hon lade upp i tankarna hur hon skulle säga det. Det fick inte komma ut med panik, då skulle det bara bli fel.

Hon var så inne i sina tankar att hon sprang rakt in i en kropp och tillade ner på marken igen.

"Aj," sa hon och såg upp.

"Miss Granger, varför springer du i korridoren?"

Det var ingen mindre än Criba, eller Voldemort.

Han såg ner på henne med irriterad min. Hermione kände hur paniken stegrades i henne. _Han får inte veta att jag vet…_

Voldemort rynkade pannan "Varför ser du så rädd ut, jag ska inte bita dig… eller…" han avbröt sig och såg rakt in i hennes ögon "Jaså."

Han drog upp henne från golvet "Följ med till mitt kontor, miss Granger, det är en sak jag måste diskutera med dig."

Först då fick hon syn på kvinnan bredvid honom.

"Vem är hon?" frågade kvinnan nyfiket. Hon var lik Cacta, men såg alldeles för ung ut för att vara mamma.

"Snart Bella," Voldemort såg sig omkring och öppnade en lönndörr i väggen som han drog henne igenom. När de kom ut ur lönngången så upptäckte hon att de var utanför hans kontor.

Han släpade in henne där och lät Bella gå in innan han låste dörren och satte sig bakom skrivbordet, Hermione och Bella blev stående.

"Jag borde väl inte bli förvånad över att du tillslut lyckades lista ut det, miss Granger" började Voldemort "Du är en av de intelligentaste häxor jag mött."

Bella gick fram till Hermione och synade henne uppifrån och ner "Hermione heter hon."

Hermione såg förvånat på Bella när hon vände sig mot Voldemort "Hon är kompis med Chatarina."

Voldemort såg inte på Bella, han synade Hermione "Jag vet."

"Vad gör hon här?"

"Hon vet vilka vi är."

Bella såg också på Hermione och satte sig på Voldemorts skrivbord "Vildkatten blir inte glad om du skadar henne kompis."

Voldemort log "Jag vet."

"Så det är sånt här du tänker göra nu? Krossa alla som hon bryr sig om?" fräste Bella.

"Jepp."

"Du är hopplös," fräste Bella och reste sig "Jag ska hämta Cacta."  
Voldemort vände sig mot Bella och pekade med trollstaven mot henne "Det gör du inte."  
Bella vände sig om mot honom igen "Jag tänker inte låta dig tortera henne har jag ju sagt!"

"Jag ska inte tortera henne…" började Voldemort men Bella avbröt honom.

"Du tänker tortera henne psykiskt!" hon vände sig mot dörren igen.  
Voldemort suckade "Granger är mugglarfödd."

Bella stelnade till. Hon vände sig sakta om och gick fram till Hermione och tog tag under hennes haka.

Hermione såg på henne med rädsla. Det här var Bellatrix Lestrange, hon som hade torterat två människor till galenhet.

"Nu känner jag igen dig," sa Bella långsamt "Du var en av de där som Potter hade med sig till trolldomsministeriet."

Hermione sa inget.

"Vår dotter umgås väldigt mycket med Potter och hans vänner," sa Voldemort beklagande.

Bella släppte inte Hermione med blicken. Hermione kände hur hon började kallsvettas.

Plötsligt fnittrade Bella till "Tror du hon och Cacta har…"

Voldemort stönade "Jag vill inte veta, det räcker att jag vet att Potter har rört henne."  
Hermione flämtade till "Det var därför han kände att du var arg."

Voldemort såg förvånad ut först men sen så log han "Ja, precis, du fattar snabbt, miss Granger. För snabbt för vad som är bra för dig. Om inte…"

Bella hade släppt henne nu och börjat cirkla runt henne.

Hermione hade lust att säga 'Om inte vadå?' men lät bli.

"Jag skulle gärna ha med en häxa som du bland mina anhängare," sa Voldemort med ett leende.

Hermione gapade "Aldrig."

"Gryffindorare," suckade Voldemort "De vet aldrig vad som är bra för dem…"

Bella log mot honom "Jag trodde inte du ville ha kvinnliga dödsätare."

"Man kan väl ändra sig?"

"Så det säker inte med mig då?" frågade hon tjurigt.

Voldemort skrockade "Om jag hade någon mer som du skulle jag aldrig få lämna sängen… det räcker med dig, det vet du."

Bella kurrade.

Hermione visste inte om hon skulle skratta eller gråta.

"Tillbaka till miss Granger," sa Voldemort affärsmässigt och reste sig och gick runt skrivbordet tills han stod framför henne "Jag kan inte låta dig springa omkring och berätta för alla vem jag är, och jag kan inte gör samma sak på dig som jag gjorde på söta lilla Ginerva."

"Vad har du gjort med Ginny?"

Voldemort log "Hon råkade av misstag se mig när jag skulle ner till hemligheternas kammare och då visste hon vem jag var."

"Vad gjorde du?"

"Om hon skulle försöka berätta för någon om mig så kommer hon drabbas av sådan smärta att hon svimmar innan hon ens hunnit yttra orden. Och du skulle bara våga försöka ta dig ut härifrån Bella."

Medan han pratat hade Bella smugit sig mot dörren igen. När han sa hennes namn ryckte hon till och stannade.

Han gick fram till henne och lade armen om hennes midja och höll fast henne.

"Jag hade visserligen tänkt döda er allihop när jag var klar här, men nu…"

Hermione rätade på ryggen "Harry kommer döda dig."  
Bella och Voldemort skrattade.

"Hon är modig," påpekade Bella.

"Ja, och hon är vacker…" Voldemort såg på henne "Synd att Severus dog, annars skulle vi kunna skicka henne till honom."

Bella fräste och Hermione spärrade up ögonen. Var Snape död? Hur gick det till?

Han svarade på hennes tankar "Cacta var en stygg flicka i julas så jag lät Severus leka lite med henne… dessvärre hade hon en vän som inte tyckte om att se det så han dödade Severus."

Hermione funderade ett tag på det och tyckte genast synd om Cacta. Nu visste hon i alla fall att Cacta inte stod på Voldemorts sida och det gladde henne.

"Tror du vi kan skicka henne till din syster?" frågade han Bella.

Bella nickade "Men Lucius kommer inte bli glad."

"Spelar ingen roll, jag vill bara ha henne levande… tills vidare."

"De kommer att leta efter mig," sa Hermione.

Voldemort skakade på huvudet "Nejdå… _Imperio_."

Hermione kände hur hennes hjärna blev blank.

-----

Voldemort styrde flickan ner till stora salen igen där Harry Potter och Ron Weasly fortfarande satt. Han fick henne att börja gråta och sedan fick han henne att berätta att hon precis fått veta att hennes mamma dött. McGonagall hade lägligt nog kommit fram och hört hela historien och precis som Voldemort förutspått gav hon flickan ledigt för att kunna åka hem och gå på begravningen och komma tillbaka igen när hon var redo för det. Hermione nickade och sedan gick hon, följt av Ron och Harry, upp till Gryffindortornet för att packa ner det hon verkligen behövde.

När allt det var klart och hon, efter lång tid, sagt hejdå till Ron och Harry (han hade medvetet hållit henne borta från både Ginny och Cacta) fick han henne att gå ut från slottet och ner på Hogsmed där hon hade berättat för de andra att hon skulle transferera sig ifrån.

När hon väl kommit dit beordrade han henne att stå där och följde sedan efter henne.

Han skyndade sig och kom ner till henne bara tjugo minuter efter att hon kommit dit.

Han tog hennes trollspö ifrån henne och lyfte förtrollningen.

Hon blinkade till och såg sig omkring.

"Du har precis berättat för alla att din mor har dött," sa han med ett leende "Och nu ska du hem och gå på begravning och återhämta dig."

Hermione såg förfärat på honom "Tänker du döda min mamma?"

"Nej, jag vill ju inte att din pappa verkligen ska försöka få tag i dig. Men du ska inte hem."

Han tog tag om hennes axlar och höll henne hårt medan han transfererade dem hem till sin borg.

Han gav henne inte tid att se sig omkring utan band hennes händer med rep som han trollat fram från sin trollstav och förde henne sedan genom slottet till makarna Malfoys rum.

Han knackade på och Lucius öppnade.

"Sir," sa Lucius, bugade och visade honom in "Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med."  
"Den här eleven kom på vem jag var," fräste Voldemort "Du ska vakta henne."

Lucius såg an aning ogillade ut "Men en smuttskalle…"

"Inga men, jag vill ha henne levande tills vidare."  
"Vad ska jag göra med henne då?"

Voldemort såg på flickan som verkade hålla tillbaka tårarna "Gör vad du vill, få henne att städa, lek med henne, mig spelar det ingen roll så länge hon inte rymmer eller dör."  
Lucius suckade men nickade "Jag ska ta hand om henne."

Voldemort reste sig igen och klappade Hermione på huvudet innan han lämnade rummet.

-----

Lucius såg på den gråtande flickan och suckade. Narcissa kom ut i rummet.

"Vad ville han?" frågade hon och såg på Hermione.

"Vi ska vakta henne…" muttrade han "Men vi får inte döda henne."  
"Vem är det?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Hon som Draco har pratat om? Som är bäst i skolan?"  
"Just precis…" suckade Lucius.

"Men… vad ska vi göra med henne då?"  
"Han föreslog att hon kunde städa."  
Narcissa snörpte med munnen "Det har vi ju husalferna till."  
"Jag vet… så vad föreslår du?"  
"Inte en aning…" Narcissa suckade och satte sig bredvid den bundna flickan "Så, gråt inte är du snäll, vi har inga planer på att skada dig… vi har inga planer alls för att vara exakt."

Hermione drog efter andan "D-det är inte därför jag gråter… m-men om inget händer snart så k-kommer jag missa min e-examen och jag h-har jobbar så hårt och jag v-vill få en bra u-utbildning."

Narcissa klappade henne lätt på axeln "Jag kan hjälpa dig, jag har alltid velat undervisa."

"Narcissa…" Lucius kände sig äcklad över att hans egen hustru tänkte hjälpa en smutsskalle.

"Lucius," sa hon milt "Vi vet ju ändå inte vad vi ska göra med henne, och om hon får för mycket fritid så kommer hon bara rymma."  
"Men…"

Narcissas ögon hårdnade "Han föreslog något annat också va?"  
Lucius suckade "Tro inte att jag övervägde…"

"Säkert," fnös Narcissa "Jag vet att vårat förhållande är lite trassligt just nu, men…"

"Cissy, var tyst," suckade han bara "Gör vad du vill med flickan, jag måste ändå iväg."

Han reste sig och lämnade rummet. Narcissa hade aldrig tyckt om att Draco också blivit anhängare, dessutom fick hon dåliga minnen av att han var spion på Hogwarts. Men det som de hade grälat mest om på senaste tiden var hans förhållande med Voldemorts dotter. Lucius tyckte det var exemplariskt, han kunde inte hitta ett bättra parti. Men Narcissa tyckte att Chatarina var alldeles för lik Bella och litade inte på att hon kunde göra Narcissas älskade son lycklig någon längre tid.

Lucius suckade. Han hade faktiskt inte övervägt att "leka" men Granger. Hon var söt, och gudarna skulle veta att han behövde något snart, men han tänkte inte sänka sig till att våldta en flicka som var lika gammal som hans son. Voldemort kanske fann nöje i den idén, men inte han.

Om bara Narcissa kunde tänka sig att vara lite mindre kall i sängen. Varje kväll sedan julas hade hon bara bytt om till sitt nattlinne och lagt sig med ryggen vänd mot honom. Detta var väldigt jobbigt för en man som var van att finna tillfredställelse minst en gång om dagen, ibland oftare. Han undrade ibland ifall Narcissa hade hittat en älskare, för hon verkade aldrig visa några behov, även om han visste att hon hade dem. Men han sköt snart ifrån sig de tankarna. De kanske bråkade, men djupt nere så älskade de varandra fortfarande som de hade gjort när de först blev tillsammans. I alla fall gjorde han det.

-----

Hermione var mycket förvånad över hur snäll Narcissa var mot henne. Det visade sig att de båda hade en brinnande passion för att lära sig saker. När kvällen kom hade de haft en lång och intensiv diskussion om olika elixir och hur alruna verkade vara en återkommande ingrediens i många viktiga drycker.

Tillslut så visade Narcissa henne till en litet rum där hon kunde gå sova. Det var inte stor alls, inga fönster, bara en säng och ett litet bord men en kanna vatten på.

Hon hörde hur Narcissa låste dörren innan hon gick därifrån.

Tydligen så litade de inte på henne. Det gjorde inget, hon litade inte på dem. Visserligen hade Narcissa visat sig vara mycket snällare och smartare än Hermione kunnat förvänta sig av mamman till Draco, men Lucius verkade inte lika mild.

Hon la sig ner på sängen. Hon var tvungen att försöka komma härifrån på något sätt, Harry och Ron var tvungna att få veta vem professor Criba var.

Varför hade inte Cacta berättat för det för dem?

Den tanken snurrade i Hermiones huvud när hon somnade.

* * *

Jösses, vad är det för fel på mig? Kapitlen blir ju bara kortare och kortare.

Nåja, de blir längre senare.

Haha, och nu fick ni äntligen veta (även fast ni kanske inte har undrat) varför Voldy bara har en älskare :) Bella är det enda han kan tåla!

Men det kanske kommer ändrats... hehe.

Och, jag kom på att det är bättre att skriva här, för då har ni redan läst klart hela kapitlet och jag kan kommentera det jag har skrivit. Mycket roligare då.


	25. Hur man har sex med en vampyr

Måste jag varna om att det är en sexscen med? Jag tycker det framgår väldigt tydligt av titeln.

* * *

Kapitel 24 – Hur man har sex med en vampyr

Cacta vaknade sent av att hon kände hur det blev kallt runt omkring henne. Utan att öppna ögonen drog hon täcket närmare sig. Hon öppnade ögonen när någon smekte hennes kind.

Cazador stod där med ett milt leende.

Hon satte sig upp "Vad gör du här?"

Lavender rörde på sig i sömnen och Cacta ryckte till. Cazador gick fram till hennes säng och mumlade något innan han kom tillbaka till henne.

"Nu kommer hon inte vakna," sa han och satte sig på Cactas säng.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon igen.

"Jag sa ju att jag skulle komma tillbaka."

"Var har du varit då?"

"Lite här och var…" svarade han avvikande.

"Du har varit med Diablos eller hur," sa Cacta torrt.

Han suckade "Det är inte onda, Cacta, vi ser till att ta bort problem innan att de blir problem."

"Men att mörda dem? Vore det inte bättre att försöka omvända dem eller något sådant?"

Han log sorgset mot henne "Det fungerar inte så… men…" han avbröt sig.

"Men vadå?"

"Vi håller på att prova nya saker… jag kan inte prata om det."  
"Du brukade aldrig ha några hemligheter för mig!" klagade hon "Jag är så förvirrad…"

Han smekte bort en tår som rullat ner för hennes kind "Det är något mer som plågar dig."

Hon drog täcket tätare om sig och drog upp knäna "Hermione är försvunnen… de sa att hon skulle hem för att hennes mamma dött… men… det är något skumt med det…"

"Tror du att din far har något med det att göra?" frågade han och började smeka hennes rygg.

"Han har alltid något att göra med det…" muttrade hon.

"Min stackars lilla Cacta," sa han ömt.

"Jag måste sova… jag måste träffa honom imorgon…"

"Vill du att jag ska ligga bredvid dig?"

Hon nickade.

Han sparkade av sig skorna och lade sig försiktigt ner med henne i famnen. Hon andades in hans doft, skog och järn, och somnade igen.

-----

Voldemort såg på klockan och log. Om en minut skulle Cacta vara försenad igen.

30 sekunder.

15.

10

9

8

7

"Jag är här!"

Cacta kom in i klassrummet och slog sig ner på en bänk längst fram i klassrummet och såg triumferande på honom.

Han suckade och stängde dörren. Nåja, han fick väl ta poäng från henne någon annan gång.

Klassen satt stilla och väntade på att han skulle säga något.

"Jag är väldigt nöjd med resultaten i den senaste uppgiften," sa han och började dela ut pappren som han hade rättat efter att han hade dumpat Hermione hos Lucius.

"Även fast det finns vissa undantag," han gav Longbottom en sträng blick och sedan ytterligare en åt Draco. När han gav Draco uppgiften så lutade han sig mot honom "Jag vill att du stannar kvar efter lektionen."

Han gav honom hans uppgift där ett stort T var synligt.

Det var väldigt ovanligt att någon fick sämre resultat än Longbottom när det gällde skrivningar, men praktiskt var det inget fel på Longbottom. Voldemort var faktiskt väldigt förvånad.

"Idag ska vi börja på något som ni redan känner till lite om," fortsatte han och ställde sig framför katedern "Jag hade ett samtal med professor Lupin och han berättade hur duktiga ni var att slåss mot mörkrets varelser med olika besvärjelse. Men hur skulle de gå om ni blev utan trollstav?"

Klassen skruvade på sig. Åh, Voldemort älskade när han skrämde dem.

"Det kan mycket väl hända förstår ni, och inte bara mot djur utan även mot människor. Ni kan redan en hel del om att undvika förbannelser som kastas mot er genom er rörlighet, men jag pratar om att undvika en förbannelse som kastas rakt mot er och det enda ni kan använda är magi, men ni har ingen trollstav. Hur gör ni då?"

Klassen såg ännu mer förfärad ut. Han bytte ställning "Jag är säker på alla här inne någon gång har utfört magi utan att mena det och utan trollstav. Kan jag få höra några exempel?"

Några elever räckte försiktigt upp händerna.

"Mr Potter?"

"Jag fick glaset till en ormbur att försvinna när jag var tio... jag var väldigt arg då…"

Voldemort nickade "Miss Brown?"

"Jag fick min kanin att stanna i luften när den var på väg att hoppa ner i en damm… jag tror jag var åtta."

"Och mr Weasly?"

"Jag fick en boll att flyga upp i luften och explodera, jag blev så glad för att jag hade fått en nalle…"

Hela klassen skrattade och Weasly log lite fånigt och lade till "Jag var fem år…"  
"Det här bevisar alltså att det går att utföra magi utan trollstav," sa Voldemort "Vid stunder då vi är väldigt glada, rädda, arga eller ledsna, alltså när vi visar starka känslor, då kan magiska saker hända utan att vi menar det. Här lär vi oss att kontrollera det och utnyttja det med hjälp av redskap, men rent teoretiskt borde det gå att klara det med viljestyrka."  
Klassen såg storögt på honom.

"Ni vill väl ha en demonstration, nåja, någon som känner för att kasta en formel på mig?"

Potter räckte genast upp handen.

"Mr Potter," log Voldemort och tog ut sin trollstav och lade den på katedern bakom sig "Var vänlig att kasta en formel mot mig."  
Harry log och tog fram sin trollstav "_Petrificus Totalus_"

Voldemort samlade ihop ett försvar och samlade magin som kom ut Harrys trollstav i sin hand så det blev en liten lysande boll.

"Magi är energi. Det går hand i hand med våra känslor. Det krävs oerhörda psykiska krafter att klarar av utan hjälpmedel, men ju oftare man gör det, desto starkare blir man."

Han lät bollen försvinna in i handen och kände hur det pirrade till i kroppen på honom när den nya energin kom och blandade sig med hans egna.

"Det är mycket lättare att utföra besvärjelser själv än vad det är att fånga någon annans besvärjelse," han höjde handen tog fram en nål som han hade haft på skrivbordet och förvandlade den till ett glas "Jag tror att de flesta av er kan klara av små besvärjelser utan trollstav, som att krossa något," han kastade upp det tomma glaset i luften och krossade det med blicken "Och det är lättare att krossa något än vad det är att bygga ihop något."

Han samlade all glassplitter mellan händerna och förvandlade det till ett helt glas igen. Sedan tog han sin trollstav och fyllde glaset med vatten som han drack upp. Det var krävande att utforma sådan här magi. Mycket krävande.

"Detta är egentligen inte så mycket försvar mot svartkonster som det är förvandlingskonst, men professor Lupin beklagade sig för mig och berättade att han aldrig någonsin lärt sig trollstavslösmagi, så jag lovade att ta upp det här. Jag tror inte någon har undervisat konsten sedan Dumbledore var lärare."  
Voldemort kunde komma ihåg hur han hade fått lära sig grunderna från Dumbledore, men sedan hade han lärt sig väldigt mycket på egen hand.

Klassen såg häpet på honom. Alla utan Cacta. Hon såg snarare ut som om hon var någon annan stans.

"Dagens uppgift," fortsatte han och tog fram en bunt fjädrar som han lät sväva iväg till varje elev "är att få den här att sväva utan att använda trollstav."

Han såg roat på medan eleverna ansträngde sig för att försöka få fjädern att sväva. Vissa av dem rörde handleden så som man gjorde med trollstaven och försökte peka på fjädern utan att lyckas.

Cacta däremot såg fortfarande drömmande ut och hade inte rört sin fjäder. Voldemort gick långsamt närmare henne och synade henne noga. Hon hade håret uppsatts i en lös knut och en scarf runt halsen. Det fanns inget mer misstänkt än en scarf runt en flickas hals.

Han såg sig runt i klassen. Alla var upptagna med sina fjädrar.

Med ett snabbt ryck drog han av Cacta scarfen. Hon flämtade till och märkte plötsligt att han stod där. Hennes hand flög snabbt upp mot halsen, men inte tillräckligt snabbt, han hann se hur ett nygjort rött märke fanns på hennes hals.

Hans ögon smalnade och han släppte scarfen på hennes bänk.

Hon såg oroligt på honom, men han drog ett djupt andetag.

"Varför gör du inte din uppgift?" frågade han med återhållen ilska.

Cacta såg avvaktande på honom och riktade uppmärksamheten mot sin fjäder, efter några sekunder började den sväva upp i luften.

Han nickade bara och skulle gå därifrån när han kände hur det började brinna. Han vände sig om och fick se hur Dracos fjäder hade börjat brinna. Draco såg arg ut och tog fram sin trollstav och släckte elden.

"Som sagt, vid starka känslor kan vi förlora kontrollen," sa Voldemort leende. En klocka ringde och eleverna började plocka undan.

"Jag vill att ni övar på småsaker, och så fortsätter vi på torsdag," sa han innan han lät dem gå. Draco satt dock kvar på sin bänk och Cacta stod och väntade på en utskällning.

Voldemort slog igen dörren och gav Cacta i samma veva en örfil.

"Har du inte lärt dig någonting!?" skrek han åt henne.

Cacta såg kallt på honom "Jag hade inte tänkt göra något, men tydligen kan man inte ens sova med varandra utan att han måste ta en chans."

Voldemort fnös "Så du är bara naiv alltså? Jo visst, och drakar kan inte flyga…"

Han vände sig mot Draco istället "Och hur kommer det sig att du har slutat anstränga dig på lektionerna."

Draco såg en smula förvånad ut "Jag trodde bara det var ett spel i alla fall, vad spelar det för roll om jag…"

"_Crucio_," sa Voldemort och pekade på Draco som genast sjönk ihop i en skrikande hög.

"Jag är omgiven av idioter…" muttrade Voldemort när han tillslut lät förbannelsen försvinna.

"Kan jag gå nu?" frågade Cacta uttråkat.

"Så du har inget emot att jag torterar din pojkvän."  
"Papí, jag trodde verkligen inte du av alla människor skulle tro att jag skulle hålla mig kvar med honom," hon såg äcklat på Draco "Särskilt inte när jag redan har en kille liggandes i min säng och väntar på mig."

Voldemort var faktiskt så förvånad att Cacta hann öppna dörren och smita iväg innan han hann hindra henne.

Han vände sig mot Draco som låg och snyftade på marken.

"Upp med dig," han putade till Draco med foten "Jag har fortfarande användning för dig… När är nästa Hogsmedbesök?"

"N-nästa helg," stammade Draco och reste sig långsamt.

"Bra. Gå till Svinhuvudet då, jag har en uppgift åt dig," Voldemort lämnade klassrummet och gick tillbaka till sitt eget rum.

När han kom in kastade han sig ner i soffan på mage.

Bella, som hade suttit i en fåtölj och läst tidningen såg förvånat upp "Har inte du lektion?"

"Nej," mumlade han ner i kuddarna "Jag tänker."

"Överansträng dig inte," log Bella.

"Du och Cacta har dåligt inflytande på varandra," mumlade han "Kom hit och gör lite nytta i stället."

Bella reste sig och satte sig på hans rygg och började massera hans nacke "Vad har kattungen nu gjort?"

"Hon har hittat någon ny att leka med…"

Bella flinade "Vad förväntar du dig? Hon är våran dotter."

"Snarare din dotter…"  
Hon slog till honom i bakhuvudet "Jag vet nog att du har haft en hel del äventyr du med."

"Men…" han avbröt sig själv, visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga.

Hon fortsatte att massera upp längst nacken "Varför låter du henne inte leva sitt liv?"

"För att hon lever sitt liv fel," fräste han.

Suckade steg hon av honom "Jag har ingen lust att prata med dig när du är tjurig."  
"Jag är inte tjurig," tjurade han.

Bella muttrade något som lät väldigt likt 'barnunge' och tog upp sin tidning igen.

Voldemort satte sig upp och skulle precis skälla ut henne när en plan började formas. En bra plan.

Åh, om det här lyckades skulle han snart ha tagit livet av hela fenixorden!

-----

Cacta sprang tillbaka upp till gryffindortornet så fort hon kunde efter lunchen. Hon hade inga lektioner nu på eftermiddagen, men hon skulle behöva plugga. Men varför plugga när man kunde umgås med Cazador?

Hon fann honom där hon lämnat honom, i hennes säng med täcket över huvudet. De hade lyckats lura Lavender och hon hade aldrig märkt att han var där, men Cacta hade varit tvungen att vänta länge innan hon kunde sätta upp en mörkskydd över fönstret så att inga dödliga solstrålar skulle skada vampyren.

Han vaknade när hon hoppade ner i sängen.

"Är du redan tillbaka?" gäspade han.

Hon nickade och tog fram en försluten mugg med grisblod i "Jag trodde du var hungrig."

Han nickade och tog tacksamt emot muggen och drack upp innehållet.

Cacta såg både äcklat och fascinerat på.

När han var klar slängde han muggen i soptunnan som glufsade i sig skräpet.

"Voldemort märkte vad du hade gjort," sa hon och pekade på halsen.

Han flinade "Du var inte så oskyldig heller."

"Jag var knappt vaken!" försvarade hon sig.

"Du är vaken nu…"

"Ja, och jag gör inget."

Han skrattade och puttade ner henne i sängen och kysste henne.

"Cazador," mumlade hon irriterat in i hans mun.

Han bröt kyssten "Va?"

"Jag… vi…"

"Om du inte har något viktigt att säga kan jag lika gärna fortsätta," sa han och kysste henne igen.

"Vänta," mumlade hon igen.

Han suckade "Vad?"

"Lämna inga fler märken…"  
Han log "Jag ska försöka."  
Och med en snabb rörelse hade han fått av henne alla kläderna. Han studerade henne i några ögonblick innan han började sig ner och kysste henne igen.

Hon letade sig in under hans tröja och smekte honom på ryggen. Han grymtade till och förde händerna över hennes höfter och upp över brösten, masserade dem och förde sedan händerna mellan hennes ben.

Hon särade på dem och grep tag i sitt trollspö som hon hade lagt på nattduksbordet och trollade bort hans kläder.

Han såg förvånat på henne.

"Vadå? Det är orättvist om bara du får se mig naken."  
Inte för att han gav henne tid till att se något, så fort han samlat sig så körde han in sin styvhet i henne.

Hon flämtade till.

"Gör det ont?" flämtade han.

"På ett bra sätt," viskade hon och tjöt till. Han hade hittat hennes g-punkt.

Han fortsatte att stöta till den några gånger till hon fick en första orgasm. Hon låg och flämtade och han stannade upp i en halv minut innan han fortsatte att köra in och ut i hennes underliv och snart hade han lyckats få henne att komma igen.

Hon klöste honom på ryggen och han sög hårt på hennes ena bröst. Hon kände hur det gick hål på huden och några droppar blod kom ut. Det fick honom att bli ännu vildare vilket resulterade i att hon kom en tredje gång.

"Jag… orkar… inte… mer," flämtade hon när han fortsatte att stöta in i henne och göra små hål i hennes hud över brösten.

"Du smakar underbart," viskade han och slickade i sig blodet.

Fjärde gången hon fick orgasm kom han också, och det var tur för Cacta somnade direkt av ren utmattning.

-----

När Cacta vaknade hade det redan blivit mörkt ute. Hon vände sig åt sidan, men Cazador var försvunnen.

Hon gick in i badrummet och upptäckte hur öm hon var. Hon fyllde badkaret med vatten och gled ner i det.

Efter att hennes kropp blivit lite mindre öm steg hon upp och drog på sig en enkel klädnad. Eftersom hon inte gjort några av sina läxor på eftermiddagen så kunde hon lika gärna göra dem nu. Det var inte precis som om hon var trött.

Hon var nästan framme vid biblioteket då någon tog tag i henne och drog in henne i vad som verkade vara en lönngång.

"Du tog inte lång tid på dig att skaffa en ny."

Det var Draco, och han verkade vara väldigt arg.

Hon fnyste och förde sitt fortfarande fuktiga hår bakom axeln "Du hade din chans och du valde att vara en duktig liten knähund åt min far istället."  
"Han skulle ha dödat mig annars!" försvarade sig Draco.

Det var väldigt mörkt i gången, men hon kunde se hur hans ögon glödde av raseri.

"Inte om han aldrig fick veta något!"

"Ja, för du är ju så duktig att hålla sådant hemligt för honom!"

Cacta boxade till honom i magen "Lämna mig ifred! Vi har inget mer med varandra att göra."  
"Så det är allt då? Efter allt vi har gjort? Du var gravid med mitt barn!"

Hon stelnade till "Hur visste du det?"

"Han berättade det för mig. Han sa att han hade tagit hand om det."

"Det gjorde han," sa hon kallt "Så du kanske förstår om jag inte vill ha något med dig att göra."  
"Men han sa att jag hade en chans!" utropade Draco "Jag kan vinna dig…"

"Vinna mig?!" utropade Cacta "Jag är inget pris man vinner. Och jag struntar fullstädigt i vem han tycker är lämplig för mig!"

Hon sprang därifrån och önskade att han bara skulle försvinna ur hennes liv.

* * *

Stackars Draco. Eller nej. Hehe, jag tycker inte om Draco.

Och det har visst blivit ombytta roller i Voldys och Bellas relation. Kuligt eller hur?


	26. Hur man skrider till verket

Varning. Tortyrscen.

* * *

Kapitel 25 – Hur man skrider till verket

"Den här pojken är en spion!"

Voldemort stod inne på McGonagalls kontor med ett fast tag om Dracos nacke.

McGonagall såg förfärat på honom "Professor Criba, förklara er själv."

Voldemort drog ett djupt andetag, som om han var tvungen att tygla sin ilska, men egentligen var han inte ett dugg arg. Han var jublande glad. Dessutom såg McGonagall riktigt sjuk ut. Det gjorde honom ännu gladare.

"Jag var nere på svinhuvudet idag, jag har alltid velat ha lugn och ro, och när jag suttit där ett tag kom mr Malfoy in. Han såg mig inte, han hade tydligen bråttom, för han sprang bara förbi mig. Jag undrade självklart ifall något hade hänt och följde efter honom," Voldemort gjorde en paus för att dra efter andan igen "Jag följde efter honom in i ett rum och där satt ingen mindre än Lucius Malfoy! Tydligen har han gett upplysningar om skolan till Voldemort!"

Det var självklart inte alls så det hade gått till, Voldemort hade väntat på Draco och när han kom hade han gjort en minnesförtrollning över pojken så att han aldrig skulle komma ihåg att professor Criba egentligen var Voldemort. Inte ens om han fick vertiserum. Efter det hade han dragit med pojken hit.

"Lucius Malfoy kom undan, men jag lyckades få tag i Draco här innan han hann smita," avslutade Voldemort och drog sedan upp Dracos underarm där hans märke fanns "Dessutom, såg jag den här."

McGonagall såg på honom med halvöppen mun. Sedan verkade hans meddelande sjunka in i henne för hennes läppar smalnade och blev väldigt vita.

"Är det här sant, Malfoy?" frågade hon med rösten darrande av ilska.

"H-han tvingade mig!" grät Draco "J-jag ville inte…"

"Det här kommer att innebära Azkaban för dig!"

Draco började gråta ännu mer när McGonagall gick fram till eldstaden och kastade in flampulver.

"Jag behöver en auror till Hogwarts ögonblickligen," sa hon in i elden "Vi har en dödsätare här."

Genast uppenbarade sig en auror i elden, hon steg ut och såg sig omkring.

"Tonks," sa McGonagall "Vi har tydliga bevis på att Draco Malfoy har spionerat på oss."

Auroren, som tydligen hette Tonks, spärrade upp ögonen och såg på den snyftande pojken.

"Men… han är ju så ung."

Voldemort var nära på att himla med ögonen. Vad spelade det för roll? Unga kunde vara precis lika duktiga och nödvändiga som vuxna.

"Han är i alla fall myndig."

Tonks nickade och gick fram till pojken "Jag tar honom i förvar och så får vi se om det blir ett förhör."

McGonagall nickade och Tonks försvann in i elden med Draco.

Voldemort stod fortfarande upp och såg spänt på McGonagall som verkade fatta ett beslut.

"Slå dig ner," sa hon tillslut "Kan du berätta vad du såg och hörde när du såg Draco och Lucius Malfoy i rummet?"

Voldemort satte sig ner "Lucius sa något i stil med 'Äntligen är du här' och Draco svarade 'Ja, ingen får väl se mig komma hit? Jag blev uppehållen, var tvungen att gömma mig så att ingen såg mig komma hit.' Sedan frågade Lucius om vad Draco hade lyckats ta reda på om skolan och era planer och då förstod jag att Draco var en spion. Så jag gick in, Lucius såg mig på en gång och jag hann inte ens lyfta trollstaven innan han hade transfererat sig därifrån, men Draco hann inte göra något så jag tog hans trollstav och tog med honom hit."  
McGonagall nickade "Har du hans trollstav nu också?"

Voldemort nickade och tog fram den och lade den på bordet framför henne.

"Vad vet du om fenixorden?" frågade hon när hon hade studerat trollstaven.

"Inte mycket, jag har som du vet varit utomlands en längre tid, men jag har förstått att den är en organisation som slåss mot Voldemort och hans dödsätare."

McGonagall nickade "Dumbledore var ledare."  
"En storslagen man," sa Voldemort "Synd att han dog."

McGonagall gjorde en liten grimas "Verkligen, om inte annat så för att det nu inte finns någon självskriven ledare, jag har visserligen en hel del ansvar."

"Det kan jag tänka mig."  
"Har du någonsin funderat på att göra motstånd mot Voldemort?" frågade hon.

"Ja, mer nu när jag har kommit hit," ljög han.

Hon synade honom noga "Jag tycker att du är pålitlig, Marius, och vi skulle verkligen behöva någon med er skicklighet i fenixorden."

Voldemort kände för att hurra, men höll sig lugn och log bara "Det skulle verkligen vara en stor ära att få kämpa mer er." Han bugade sig lätt.

Hon log mot honom "Vi ska ha möte imorgon kväll, jag ska ta dig dit och presentera dig då."

Han nickade och reste sig "Vilken tid ska jag komma hit?"

"Kom vid åttatiden, god kväll, Marius."

"God kväll," han lämnade rummet och om han hade varit någon annan än Mörkrets Herre så skulle han ha slagit klackarna i taket.

-----

Dimman som var Cazador lämnade hörnet inne på McGonagalls kontor och gled ut genom fönstret. Det här var inte alls bra. Snart var någonting tvunget att hända och inte så skulle Harry Potter vara tvungen att döda Voldemort, och det skulle inte vara bra. Det skulle förstöra pojken. Han var bara en reservplan.

Cazador gled genom luften, för snabbt för att någon skulle kunna upptäcka honom och snart var han framme vid biblioteket där Cacta satt tillsammans med en flicka som hette Ginny Weasly. Han gled in under fönsterkarmen och kom precis i tid för att höra Cacta erbjuda Ginny en huvudmassage.

"Varför har du sådan huvudvärk hela tiden?" frågade Cacta Ginny och lade händerna på hennes huvud.

"Stress…" mumlade Ginny.

Cazador visste att Cacta inte ville berätta för någon om honom så han väntade på att hon skulle märka att han var där. Han lät sin dimform röra vid hennes ben och såg när hon ryckte till och såg ner på honom. Hon nickade lätt och fortsatte att massera Ginnys huvud.

Tillslut reste sig Cacta och sa att hon var tvungen att gå på toa. Ginny nickade och Cazador följde efter Cacta ut i korridoren. När de väl blivit ensamma så återgick han till sin fasta form.

"Voldemort planer något," sa han.

Cacta såg bistert på honom "Han planerar alltid något."

"Ja, men nu är det något annat, han har överlämnat Draco Malfoy till ert myndighet som dödsätare!"

Cacta såg förvånat på honom och sedan log honom "Jag kanske ska skicka blommor till honom då, Draco Malfoy är en odräglig liten… iller."

"Som du råkade vara tillsammans med?"

"Jag kom över det…"

"Tur för mig det," flinade han "Men i alla fall, han har blivit medlem i fenixorden nu."

Nu såg Cacta förfärad ut "Det är inte bra."

"Det är ju det jag säger."

"Vi måste göra något!"

De hörde steg bakom sig och Cazador blev genast till en dimma. Precis då kom Voldemort runt hörnet med ett elakt leende.

"Du borde inte prata högt om sådana saker, Cacta," sa han "Och vart tog din vampyrvän vägen?"

"Vad är det du har tänkt göra med fenixorden?" frågade hon.

"Lyssna på deras planer. Jag har ont om spioner där och ifall man vill ha något gjort får man göra det själv."

"Så… vad tänker du göra sedan?"

Han gick fram till Cacta och lade armen om hennes axel "Sedan, kära Chatarina, ska jag döda dem allesammans, men du ska inte springa iväg och skvallra."  
"Du kan inte hindra mig."  
"Jo, för ifall du skvallrar så blir din vän Hermione Granger ett huvud kortare."

Cacta såg förfärat på honom "Vad har du gjort?"  
"Återigen, jag har inte gjort något, hon råkar bara vara fången hos några trogna dödsätare. De kanske gör något, jag vet inte, men hon lever i alla fall."

"Släpp henne!"

Han skrattade och släppte taget om henne "Varför då? Nu har jag ju en perfekt hållhake på dig. Om jag bara kunde få tag i din vampyr också… nåja, en sak i taget. God natt Chatarina."

När han försvunnit igen så återgick Cazador till sin mänskliga form.

"Du måste hitta Hermione," bad Cacta.

"Hur då?"

"Jag tror hon är någonstans i borgen, det är där de flesta dödsätare är…" Cacta såg på honom med hundögon "Snälla?"

Cazador slets mellan lojalitet till sitt uppdrag och sin önskan att få hjälpa Cacta.

"Okej, jag kan kolla runt lite… men jag kan inte lova något."

Cacta nickade "Bara jag vet var hon är… och att hon mår bra."

Han nickade och kysste henne "Jag ska kolla, gå tillbaka till Ginny nu, innan hon börjar leta."

Hon nickade och snart flög han ut ur slottet och i riktning mot Voldemorts borg.

-----

De första två veckorna i Hermiones fångenskap hade gått någorlunda bra. Hon blev inte torterad, hon fick mat tre gånger om dagen, och kunde röra sig någorlunda fritt i makarna Malfoys rum. Men hon började bli riktigt trött på att lyssna på deras gräl varje kväll. Och två gånger när hon vaknat på morgonen hade hon hittat Lucius sovande i soffan. Dessutom så var det väldigt jobbigt att oroa sig hela tiden. Tänk om Voldemort hade gjort något mot hennes vänner?

Hon hade tagit upp ämnet med Narcissa en gång och då hade Narcissa sagt till henne med torr röst att om något hade hänt hennes vänner skulle Lucius vetat det och då skulle han sett till att berätta det för Hermione bara för att plåga henne.

Narcissa och Hermione hade blivit ganska bra vänner. De tog aldrig upp saker som de var oense om, utan pratade bara om skolarbete och forskningar. Inte en enda gång hade de pratat om Draco. Fören en morgon när tidningen kom.

Hermione och Narcissa hade precis börjat förbereda inför att göra ett elixir då Lucius kom inspringandes med _The Daily__ Prophet_, på framsidan fanns en bild av Draco i fångkläder.

"De har fångat honom som spion!" sa Lucius och slängde tidningen till Narcissa.

Hon tog emot tidningen med darrande händer och såg på bilden av sin son innan hon började gråta och slängde ifrån sig tidningen.

"Jag sa ju att det här skulle hända! Du skulle aldrig ha låtit honom bli dödsätare!"

"Säger du att det är mitt fel?! Ingen visste att han var spion! Någon måste ha sålt ut honom för att rädda sitt egna skin!" skrek Lucius tillbaka.

Hermione tog upp tidningen och läste artikeln "Det var Mörkrets Herre som angav honom."

Hon hade lärt sig att det inte gick bra att säga Voldemort till de här människorna.

Narcissa och Lucius stelnade till och såg på henne. Hon blev lite rädd "Det står här att _hans lärare, professor Marius Criba, fann den anklagade tillsammans med den kände dödsätaren Lucius Malfoy. Det framgick tydligt att den anklagade gav information som är ämnad till Han-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas-Vid-Namn._"

"Jag har aldrig varit… hur kunde han… varför…" Lucius verkade inte få fram någon vettig mening.

Hermione tänkte efter. Varför hade Voldemort angivit Draco? Det fanns ingen vettig förklaring… såvida inte…

"Han tänker satsa på att bli medlem i Fenixorden," viskade hon.

Lucius nickade "Så måste det vara… men… varför min son?"

Narcissa slog till honom "Han vill hämnas såklart! Efter alla fiaskon du har ställt till med och nu när Draco inte lyckades döda Dumbledore…" hon började gråta igen.

Hermione däremot kände en knut i magen. Hon var tvungen att komma därifrån, snabbt!

Dessvärre så gick veckorna utan att något hände. Det hann bli slutet av april innan hon äntligen fick en chans.

Hon hade legat och sovit i sin säng då hon plötsligt vaknade av att det fanns någon i rummet.

Hon satte sig upp med ett ryck och fick syn på en ung man stå bredvid hennes säng, hon gjorde en ansatts till att skrika, men han lade handen för hennes mun.

"Tyst, jag tänker inte skada dig, Cacta skickade mig," han tog bort handen.

"Cacta?" frågade hon tyst "Du måste hälsa henne att Voldemort planerar att…"

"Vi vet redan att han är medlem i fenixorden," sa han dystert.

"Har det hänt något? Är någon död?"

Han skakade på huvudet "Vi ville bara veta om du var okej, han har hotat med att döda dig om Cacta berättar för någon."

"Varför räddar ni mig inte och sedan berättar då? Eller berättar samtidigt som ni räddar mig?"

Han ryckte på axlarna "Jag borde inte ens vara här, Cacta ville bara veta att du var oskadd, och jag måste ta mig tillbaka…"

"Är hon rädd för vad jag ska tyckte om henne?" avbröt Hermione.

Han såg konstigt på henne "Hur ska jag kunna veta det?"

"Du verkar känna henne."

"Ja, men… jo, hon är väl lite rädd antar jag… det är många som dömer en för vad man kommer ifrån."

"Hälsa henne då att jag inte bryr mig om vilka hennes föräldrar är, men jag önskar bara att hon kunde ha berättat allt tidigare."  
Han suckade "Det är nog inte bara av rädsla för vad ni skulle tycka som höll henne tillbaka, Voldemort hade väl en hel del med det att göra också."

"Vad menar du?"

Han såg tvekande på henne "Hon tillbringad jullovet med att bli torterad av en anhängare till Voldemort… Severus Snape… jag räddade henne när han höll på att bränna hennes hud med glödande järn, och jag vet inte om det är det värsta han gjorde."  
Hermione slog händerna för munnen "Hur kan hon…"

"Cacta är stark, och smart, men Voldemort är smartare och hon är förvirrad… men jag borde inte prata om det här, jag måste tillbaka."

Hermione suckade "Hälsa henne att jag är okej, de har inte skadat mig och jag får allt jag behöver… men… jag hoppas bara att inget händer med Ron eller Harry."

Han nickade och i nästa sekund var han borta.

Först då kom Hermione på att hon inte ens frågat honom vad han hette, eller hur han kände Cacta.

-----

Voldemort satt tyst och lyssnade på de andra i Fenixorden. De var oroliga. De trodde att han snart skulle ta över ministeriet. Dessutom trodde de att de hade hittat hans hemliga gömställe någonstans på Irland. Han kvävde ett skratt, hans borg låg i Skottland.

En annan sak som de ofta hade diskuterat var Bella och deras barn. De hade ingen aning om vem det kunde vara, men alla var överens om att de var tvungna att ta reda på det.

Det kliade i hans fingrar. Han hade stor lust att bara ställa sig upp och skrika ut vem han var och döda dem allihop, men han var tvungen att vänta. Han hade redan förklarat för sina dödsätare att han lyckats infiltrera sig i Fenixorden och att de snart skulle ta livet av dem och tillsvidare hade han skickat ut sina dödsätare att samla fler anhängare. Och döda några. Och hota folk. Och samla ihop pengar.

Hans anhängare var alltså tillräckligt upptagna.

Plötsligt kände han den där känslan igen. Potters känslor. Pojken hade något sånt där för sig igen.

Han hörde hur någon skrek till inne i hans huvud. Ett skrik som var väldigt bekant.

Cacta.

"_Nej, Harry, jag vill inte."_

"_Men du sa ju att vi kunde…"_

"_Ja, men jag har en annan nu."_

"_Vem då?"_

"_Ingen du känner."  
"Så…okej, förlåt."_

Voldemort kom tillbaka till sitt eget huvud samtidigt som Harry gick iväg till ett ensamt ställe för att tillfredställa sig själv.

Så, Potter försökte sig på Cacta. Voldemort kände hur vreden kokade inom honom och blev väldigt lättad när McGonagall sa att mötet var slut. Han reste sig och var först att ta tag i flampulvret till sitt kontor.

Han vankade fram och tillbaka några minuter tills Bella kom fram till honom.

"När ska vi döda dem?" frågade hon kort.

Han suckade. Han hade fått samma fråga efter varje möte han varit på och det började bli väldigt irriterande.

"Jag har sagt att vi ska vänta," fräste han.

"Du behöver inte använda den tonen," sa hon kallt.

Utan att kunna hindra sig slog han till henne med knuten näve i ansiktet.

"Glöm inte vem som är din herre!" väste han.

Hon höll för sin blödande näsa och såg ilsket på honom "Förlåt, herre, det ska inte hända igen."

Hon lämnade kontoret med arga steg.

Ett ögonblick funderade han på att springa efter henne och be om ursäkt, men han var trots allt Mörkrets Herre. Ingen kunde bete sig så mot honom.

Hon skulle säkert komma tillbaka om ett tag.

Tillsvidare skulle han ta hand om Potter.

Han gick ut i korridoren och stoppade en Gryffindorelev som gick första året.

"Kan du hälsa Harry Potter att jag skulle vilja byta några ord med honom?" bad han flickan.

Flickan nickade bara och sprang sedan iväg därifrån.

Tjugo minuter senare knackade det på dörren.

"Kom in," sa han.

Harry steg in genom dörren "Ni ville prata med mig?"

Voldemort svalde impulsen att börja skrika på pojken. Istället såg han lugnt på honom.

"Ja, jag hörde från McGonagall att du hade hittat ingången till den mytomspunna hemligheternas kammare?"

Harry nickade tveksamt.

"Skulle du kunna tänka dig att visa mig den? Jag har hört att det ska finnas alla möjliga fascinerande saker där nere."

"Om ni menar basilisken så är den död."

"Det ska finnas andra saker, böcker och redskap som Slytherin själv har gjort."

Harry höjde ögonbrynen "Men, är det inte för sent nu?"

"Nej, mr Potter, jag tror att du när en alldeles perfekt tid, vi vill väl inte att andra elever ska se den?"

Harry nickade, men såg fortfarande tveksam ut.

Voldemort reste sig "Ska vi gå?"

Harry suckade men följde efter honom.

"Vi ska till Missnöjda Myrtels toalett," sa han.

"Jaså? En toalett?" Voldemort skattade till "Ja, det är väl inte så många som skulle kunna tänka sig att leta på ett sådant ställe."

Harry skakade på huvudet och de fortsatte under tystnad.

De kom in på toaletten och Harry gick fram till ett av handfaten, han böjde sig ner och sa lösenordet på prasselspråk.

Handfatet sjönk ner i golvet och uppenbarade ett hål i marken.

Voldemort spelade överväldigad "Det är alltså sant! Helt otroligt!"

Han gjorde en ansats att åka ner i hålet men vände sig mot Harry "Du behöver inte följa mer om du inte vill."  
"Kan ni prasselspråk, professorn?" frågade Harry.

Voldemort skakade på huvudet.

"Då kommer ni att behöva mig, det finns en till öppning man måste igenom."

Voldemort nickade och Harry hoppade ner i hålet före honom och Voldemort följde efter.

De reste sig och fortsatte att gå genom tunneln i tysthet. Tillslut kom de fram till en större öppning. Harry sa lösenordet igen och de gick in.

När Voldemort hörde dörrarna åka igenom bakom dem tog han fram sin trollstav och avväpnade Harry snabbt och effektivt.

Harry flög i golvet och såg förvånat på honom när Voldemort tog upp hans trollstav.

"Du kommer inte att behöva den här nu, Harry Potter," log han och gjorde så att pojken flög upp i luften.

"V-vad gör ni?" Harry lät rädd.

"I sjutton år, Potter! I sjutton år har jag velat döda dig! Och varje gång du lyckat komma undan!" Voldemort skrek åt honom.

Harry såg förfärat på honom "Voldemort?"

"Precis, nu går det upp för dig!"

Voldemort kastade honom mot vattenhjulet och band fast honom där med rep som han trollat fram.

Harry försökte slita sig därifrån.

"Jag borde väl egentligen döda dig nu när jag har chansen…" sa Voldemort stilla "Du har ingen här som kan rädda dig… Men jag vill att du ska känna hur jag har lidit bara för att du alltid kommer ivägen!"

Harry försökte skräckslaget få bort repen. Det var riktigt underhållande att se på. Tillslut gav han upp och såg direkt på Voldemort.

"Jag borde ha känt igen dig."  
Voldemort nickade "Det borde du faktiskt ha gjort."

"Men… jag fattar inte…"

"Förvånar mig inte…" mumlade Voldemort.

"Hur kommer Cacta in i bilden?"

Voldemort kastade en till förbannelse mot honom som fick Harry att tappa andan.

"Hon är min dotter, Potter! Min dotter! Och du har skändat henne!"

Harry flämtade efter luft "Jag har aldrig… hon föreslog det!"

"_Crucio_!"

Harry skrek för allt han var värd. Efter ett par minuter släppte Voldemort formeln.

"Chatarina vet inte vad som är bäst för henne, och det är sådana som du och Draco som utnyttjar henne," sa Voldemort kallt.

"Var det därför du skickade Draco till Azkaban."

"En av anledningarna. Men dig tänker jag döda."

"Det finns saker som är värre än döden," fräste Harry.

Voldemort såg på honom "Okej, Potter, om det är så du vill ha det. Låt mig då veta, älskar du Ginny Weasly."

Harry flämtade till "NEJ!"

Voldemort log "_Dormedo_."

Harrys huvud sjönk ner mot hans bröst.

"Då så, Potter, du skändade min dotter med dina äckliga halvblodsfingrar, då ska jag göra samma sak med din flickvän."

Han vände sig om och lämnade kammaren.

* * *

Iiiih! Aaaah! Ooooh! Det börjar dra ihop sig nu... bara två kapitel kvar och en epilog. Så... vad tror ni Voldy i all sin ondska tänker göra mot stackars Ginny?


	27. Hur man får fram sanningen

MEGAVARNING TVÅ! Första delen av kapitlet är grymt, läs inte det om ni är känsliga.

* * *

Kapitel 26 – Hur man får fram sanningen.

Ginny hade sett hur Harry fick ett meddelande om att han skulle träffa professor Criba. Hon anade genast att det var något dåligt med det och följde efter. Mycket riktigt så gick de snart till Missnöjda Myrtels toalett och hon behövde inte använda mycket fantasi för att lista ut vart de hade tagit vägen. På något sett hade Voldemort lurat med Harry ner i hemligheternas kammare. Hon måste komma på något att göra.

Hon hade suttit och försökt komma på något när hon hörde hur handfaten öppnades igen och hon gömde sig snabbt i ett bås.

Hon hörde fotsteg gå mot utgången och väntade tills hon hörde en dörr smällas igen. Då gick hon smög hon tyst ut mot dörren. Hon öppnade den försiktigt och…

"Det är farligt för små flickor att springa ute i korridoren mitt i natten," väste Voldemort.

Han hade stått och väntat utanför dörren.

Hon försökte skrika men han lade en hand för hennes mun och drog henne genom slottets mörka korridorer. Det var ingen som var uppe vid den här tiden. Det var redan efter midnatt.

Han släpade henne mot sitt kontor och slängde sedan in henne där medan han låste dörren.

Ginny satt och darrade på golvet och väntade på vad som skulle hända näst. Hon kände försiktigt i sina fickor efter sitt trollspö

"Letar du efter den här?" frågade han och höll upp hennes trollspö

Han sjönk ner på golvet bredvid henne. Ginny visste inte vad hon skulle göra, hon försökte röra sig lite längre bort från honom för hans hand hade börjat vandra upp längs hennes ben.

"Du ska hjälpa mig Ginny," viskade han, hans hand stannad några centimeter från hennes heliga ställe och hon kände hur hennes hjärta slog snabbare.

"Snälla," viskade hon "Jag vill inte…"

Han lutade sig närmare "Potter har varit väldigt elak mot dig, vill du inte göra honom svartsjuk? Få honom att ångra att han någonsin såg åt Cactas håll? Jag kan hjälpa dig med det."

Han försökte kyssa henne på läpparna, men hon drog sig undan. Han suckade.

"Eller så kan vi göra såhär, om du inte gör som jag vill så kommer jag skicka en order till Lucius Malfoy och så blir din vän Hermione ett huvud kortare."

Ginny flämtade till "Vad har du gjort med Hermione? Och var är Harry?"

"Hermione är oskadd, än så länge. Harry… du ska inte oroa dig för honom, han sover för tillfället, känner ingenting alls," han böjde sig fram och kysste henne samtidigt som han putade ner henne på golvet.

Hon höll munnen stängd och famlade med handen för att hitta något, vad som helst, som kunde hjälpa henne.

Han bet henne i underläppen och hon flämtade till av smärta, vilket gav honom tillfälle att sticka in tungan i hennes mun.

Hon kved till och hittade äntligen något med handen, det kändes som en bok. Med ett snabbt ryck hade hon slagit boken i huvudet på honom.

Han ryckte till och rullade av henne.

Hon slog till honom igen med boken och reste sig upp och skyndade mot dörren. För sent insåg hon att dörren var låst.

Hon kunde höra hur han började skratta när hon hopplöst försökte dra upp dörren.

"Jag har tänkt roa mig med dig, miss Weasly," sa han och drog bort henne från dörren.

Hon skrek till och försökte slingra sig ur hans grepp "Släpp mig!"

"Du kan skrika hur mycket du vill," sa han och slängde ner henne på golvet "Ingen kan höra dig! _Crucio!_"

Hon skrek och skrek. Det kändes som om hennes kropp skulle brinna upp. Varenda nerv var i kramp och hon trodde att de skulle explodera.

Det slutade igen och hon låg och darrade på marken. Han lyfte upp henne och den här gången gjorde hon inget motstånd. Hon orkade inte.

Han släppte ner henne igen, på något mjukare. En säng. Hon kved till när han böjde sig ner över henne och kysste henne igen.

"Sluta," grät hon.

"Tyst, Ginerva, slappna av, då är det lättare att njuta."

Hon njöt inte.

-----

Han lämnad henne gråtande och blödande på sin säng medan han gick för att ta en dusch.

Severus hade haft rätt. Man blev verkligen hungrig av sånt här.

När han kom ut ur badrummet igen såg han Bella stå där.

"Så du kunde inte hålla dig va?" fräste hon.

Voldemort suckade "Det är Potters flickvän, eller, han älskar henne, och jag tänker krossa allt han har kärt innan jag dödar honom."  
Bellas knep ihop läpparna "Men jag kunde ha hjälpt dig! Du behövde inte göra något sådant…"

"Du kommer få hjälpa mig, Bella, om du vill kan du snygga till flickan, vi ska gå och väcka Potter."

Voldemort hörde hur Ginny kved när han lämnade rummet för att göra i ordning en smörgås åt sig själv. Han önskade att flickan hade varit lite mer villig, men hon hade skrikit, klöst och bitit honom tills han tillslut bundit ihop hennes händer. Han var säker på att Ginny kunde vara väldigt härlig i sängen om hon ville.

Dörren till hans rum öppnades och Cacta kom in med Merope i famnen och en bitter min.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade han och svalde en tugga "Klockan är bara fem på morgonen."

"Jag och Ron satt och väntade på att Harry och Ginny skulle komma tillbaka," sa hon och strök lejonet över huvudet "De kom aldrig."

"Jag satt också och väntade på Potter, men han dök aldrig upp."  
"Du ljuger."  
Han suckade och förbannade sig själv för att han lärt Cacta legilimering "Harry hänger för tillfället bunden nere i hemligheternas kammare och jag ska snart gå ner och döda honom, Ginny ligger inne i mitt sovrum."

"Vad gör hon där?"

Han log kallt mot henne "Harry rörde dig, då rör jag hans flicka."

Cacta flämtade till "Nej!"

"Jo," han tog en till tugga av sin smörgås.

"Men det är inte hans fel… det var jag som övertalade honom att…"

"Då borde du ha tänkt på det innan du övertalade honom."

Lejonet jamade till och Cacta vände på klacken och skulle precis öppna dörren då Voldemort tog sin trollstav och låste den.

Hon drog i dörren "Släpp ut mig!"

"Nej."

Hon släppte Merope, drog fram sitt trollspö och riktade det mot honom "Släpp ut mig!"

Han reste sig och höjde sin trollstav "Nej."

Med ett ryck hade hon kastat en ickeverbal formel mot honom som han blockerade. Han kastade en annan formel som skulle ha slagit henne medvetslös, men hon blockerade den och kastade en ny.

"SLUTA!"

Voldemort ryckte till, vilket var tillräckligt för Cacta. Hon kastade en förbannelse mot honom som fick honom att flyga in i väggen och sen sprängde hon upp dörren och rusade ut.

Voldemort såg på Bella som hade skrikit.

"Nu kommer hon ju undan," fräste han.

Hon gick fram till honom och slog till honom "Du lovade att inte skada henne mer!"

Han helade en tand som hade lossnat "Hon tänker berätta för folk om oss. Bäst att vi går ner till hemligheternas kammare direkt. Ta flickan."

Bella försvann in i sängkammaren och kom snart ut igen med Ginny som hålögt såg på dem.

"Jag tror du har gjort sönder henne," sa hon och lyfte Ginnys arm. När hon släppte den så föll den ner vid hennes sida igen. Ginny verkade inte ens märka något.

Voldemort gick fram till henne och lyfte upp henne. Då kved hon till och försökte ta sig loss.

"Hon blir bättre snart," förutspådde han och så gick de mot Missnöjda Myrtels toalett.

-----

Cacta tänkte inte, hon bara sprang. Hon visste att det var hennes fel att Harry snart skulle bli mördad och att Ginny blivit våldtagen och att Hermione var hållen som gisslan.

Det var till och med hennes fel att Draco var i Azkaban, men det brydde hon sig inte om.

Hon försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna, men medan hon sprang så trängde de fram och hon snyftade när hon tillslut kom fram Remus Lupins kontor. Hon bankade hårt på dörren. Efter väldigt liten stund öppnades dörren av Sirius Black.

"Öh… Criba va?" han gäspade "Vad gör du här."  
"Han kommer döda Harry!" sa hon och försökte dra några djupa andetag.

Sirius verkade med ens klarvaken "VA? Vad säger du? Vem kommer döda Harry?"  
"Voldemort! Han har tagit Harry, våldtagit Ginny och kidnappat Hermione. Och allt är mitt fel."

Cacta var bra på att sammanfatta.

Sirius hade blivit väldigt blek och drog in henne i rummet.

"REMUS!" ropade han.

Remus kom in till kontoret från ett sidorum som hon antog var sovrummet.

"Vad? Miss Criba, vad gör du här? Vad är klockan?"

"Voldmort har Harry!" sa Sirius och skyndade in i sovrummet och kom en halvminut utspringandes igen fullt påklädd.

Remus tog tag i honom "Vänta, vi måste… Chatarina, om du vill vara så vänlig att berätta allt du vet."  
Tårar av skam började strömma nerför hennes kinder "Voldemort har varit här hela tiden, på Hogwarts, som lärare. Professor Criba. Han är min far."

De båda männen stirrade på henne.

"Varför har du inte berättar det?" skrek Sirius och tog tag i hennes axlar och skakade om henne "VARFÖR HAR DU INTE BERÄTTAT NÅGOT?!"

Cacta grät "Jag vet inte! Jag ville inte att det skulle vara sant! Han hotade med att döda mig! Jag trodde inte att han skulle göra något…"

Remus drog bort Sirius som hade börjat skratta.

"Du trodde inte att han skulle göra något? Han har velat döda Harry sedan Harry var ett år!"

"Jag vet att jag är dum," Cacta sjönk ner på golvet "Allt är mitt fel."

Remus sjönk ner på golvet bredvid henne "Du ska inte ta skulden för din fars handlingar, Chatarina, det är bara han som kan göra det…"

"Men han varnade mig! Efter att han fått veta att jag var gravid med Dracos barn så sa han att om jag inte fick bli rörd av någon som han inte godkände. Han lät Snape tortera mig!"

Sirius ryckte till "Snape?"

"Han är död… Cazador dödade honom."

"Cazador?"

"En gammal vän till mig."

Sirius slog näven i bordet "Jag ville döda honom."

Tårarna började rinna på Cacta igen. Hon hade inte sett Cazador på flera nätter och hon visste inte vart han hade tagit vägen.

"Voldemort fick veta att jag och Harry hade haft sex och… han blev rasande… då gjorde han ingenting, men nu… för bara några timmar sedan så frågade Harry igen, men jag sa nej… en timme senare så försvann Harry och Ginny."  
Sirius stirrade på henne och innan hon visste orden av hade han slagit till henne.

"SIRIUS!" Remus drog bort sin älskare från henne.

"HON SÄGER JU ATT DET ÄR HENNES FEL! JAG SKA…"

"Sirius! Sansa dig, det är Voldemort fel och ingen annans."

Sirius kämpa emot lite innan han slappande av "Vi måste rädda Harry."

"Han kommer att skicka bud om att döda Hermione då," viskade Cacta.

"Och vi vet inte vart Ginny är," påpekade Remus "Och så är han med i fenixorden, han kan ha skickat sina dödsätare dit nu, vi måste varna dem."

"Han har nog tagit med Ginny ner till hemligheternas kammare där Harry är," sa Cacta tunt.

"Okej, du varnar fenixorden och jag går efter Voldemort," sammanfattade Sirius "Och så binder vi henne här."

Cactas gamla takter satte in "Ni kan ju försöka," fnös hon och kastade sig undan när Sirius kastade en förbannelse mot henne "Dessutom så behöver ni någon som kan prata prasselspråk om ni ska ner i kammaren!"

Sirius slutade att försöka kasta förbannelser på henne och såg mot Remus "Vad säger du?"

Remus suckade "Jag går och varnar de fenixorden, och du går inte ner i hemligheternas kammare fören vi har fått förstärkning."  
"Men om han dödar Harry?"

"Han kommer inte döda Harry fören han har lekt med honom," muttrade Cacta.

Sirius såg inte mindre stressad ut över det. Remus skickade genast iväg något som såg ut som en patronus ut genom fönstret.

"Vi borde ha förstärkning här om bara några minuter, så länge kan väl du berätta lite om ditt förhållande med din far Chatarina?" bad Remus.

Cacta fräste "Vad finns det att säga? Han låste in mig i somras, torterade mig när jag inte ville spionera åt honom här, fortsatte att plåga mig här på Hogwarts bara för att jag sa något han inte tyckte om, dödade mitt ofödda barn i julas och lät Snape tortera mig. Sedan fick Bella honom att svära att inte skada mig mer, så då började han använda sig av psykisk tortyr…" hon snyftade till igen "Han är ingen bra far."

"Varför skyddade du honom?" frågade Remus milt.

"Vad skulle jag göra? Om folk fick veta vem jag var så skulle alla fly mig som pesten."

De båda männen såg på henne med blandade känslor. Sirius såg på henne med förståelse och avsky och Remus såg sorgset på henne med medömkan och förvirring.

Remus eldstad blev plötsligt grön och en man och en kvinna kom ut ur den.

"Ni sa att Voldemort var här?" frågade den mörke mannen.

"Kingsley, Tonks, det här är Chatarina," presenterade Remus och berättade snabbt för dem vad Cacta hade berättat.

När han var klar blev eldstaden grön igen och två nya människor kom ut. Remus presenterade dem som Bill och Fleur Weasly.

Efter lite dividerande kom de fram till att Fleur skulle stanna på kontoret och berätta för alla vad som hänt medan resten gick ner till hemligheternas kammare.

-----

Bella såg svartsjukt på flickan i Voldemorts armar. Hon visste att han hade haft andra älskarinnor förutom henne, men det var länge sedan. Efter att han kommit tillbaka så hade det bara varit henne! Men nu hade han varit tillsammans med en liten snorunge, gryffindorare och blodsförrädare. Hade han ingen skam i kroppen?!

Visserligen hade han sagt att det bara var för att skada Potter, men det kunde väl göras på andra sett? Det enda som hindrade Bella från att döda den rödhåriga flickan var att hon verkade ogilla det hela lika mycket som Bella gjorde. Rödtoppen hade inte sagt ett ord när Bella helade henne och tvättade av henne.

Voldemort väste något på prasselspråk som gjorde att en stor dörr öppnades. De hade vandrat omkring bland vad som liknade ett avloppssystem. När dörrarna gled upp och visade en stor sal. Längst bort stod en staty av Slytherin själv och bredvid honom, vid vattnet, fanns ett kvarhjul där någon hängde.

"Nej, nej, NEJ!" Ginny skrek och försökte ta sig ur Voldemorts grepp.

"Det här måste föra tillbaka minnen," sa han milt till den sprattlande flickan "Jag var nära på att döda dig här, eller hur?"

Bella kvävde en suck. Varför var han tvungen att leka med flickan? Kunde han inte bara döda henne?

Ginny fortsatte att snyfta medan de gick fram till vattnet där Potter hängde.

"Väcker du honom, Bella?" frågade Voldemort.

Bella tog fram sin trollstav och gjorde en enkel rörelse som fick pojken att lyfta på huvudet med vilt stirrande ögon. Hans blick föll på Ginny.

"Släpp henne ditt monster!" skrek Potter.

Konstigt nog så lydde Voldemort. Han släppte flickan så hon föll ner på golvet med ett brak. Ginny stönade till men blev liggande.

Potter såg förfärad ut.

Voldemort drog fram sin trollstav och kvarnhjulet började snurra så att Harry åkte ner i vattnet. Istället för Harry kom en docka fram. Voldemort lösgjorde dockan med sin trollstav och fick den att flyga till honom innan han lät Potter komma upp ur vattnet igen.

Han hostade upp vatten och såg på Voldemort.

"Vet du vem det här är?" frågade Voldemort och pekade på dockan "Det är McGonagall. I voodooformat. Vet du vad som skulle hända om jag vred nacken av henne?"

Voldemort log när han vred nacken av dockan och sedan släppte den på golvet "Hon skulle dö."

Potter såg förkrossad ut.

Voldemort böjde sig mot Ginny igen och Bella var tvungen att titta bort. Hon ville inte se på när Voldemort roade sig med flickan. Hennes svartsjuka klarade inte av det.

Potter märkte det "Jag tror din flickvän är svartsjuk."

Bella hörde hur Voldemort reste sig och gick mot henne, men hon vägrade titta på honom. Hon ville inte att han skulle se förnedringen i hennes ansikte. Hon hade alltid vetat att han aldrig skulle bry sig så mycket om henne som hon brydde sig om honom. Han stod över sådana känslor.

"Se på mig Bella," sa han.

Hon vände sig inte.

Han suckade och tog tag i hennes haka och vände hennes huvud mot honom. Hon såg ner mot golvet.

Lätt och försiktigt drog han henne närmare sig och kysste henne varsamt. Hon spärrade upp ögonen och såg rakt in i hans nu röda ögon.

När han hade sett sanningen i hennes ögon bröt han kyssen och smekte hennes på kinden.

"Hon betyder inget för mig, Bella," viskade han "Det vet du."

Bella nickade och han släppte henne. Hennes kropp vibrerade av glädje och hon inga som helst problem att se på när Voldemort gick tillbaka till flickan.

"Skulle du dö för Ginerva, Harry?" frågade Voldemort och smekte den darrande Ginny.

"Ja," svarade Potter hetsigt och försökte bryta sig loss från repen som höll honom.

"Om jag lovar att låta henne gå, skulle du då låta mig döda dig?"

"NEJ!"

Skriket fick dem alla att ryckta till. Genom öppningen till salen kom Cacta tillsammans med medlemmar ur fenixorden.

Voldemort svor till och drog upp Ginny och riktade trollstaven mot henne.

"Ett steg till och jag dödar henne," röt Voldemort.

Cacta stannade, och så gjorde även de i fenixorden. Fast Lupin fick hålla tillbaka Black.

Bella skrattade när hon fick se sin kusin.

"Har du kommit för att rädda din gudson, Sirius?" frågade hon hånfullt.

"Inte bara, Lestrange!" skrek Sirius "Du dödade mig, jag hade tänkt jämna ut det."  
Bella slog foten i maken "Jag heter inte Lestrange, Black! Min forna make är död!"

"Bella," sa Voldemort varnade "Tyst."

Bella knep ihop läpparna.

"Chatarina," fortsatte Voldemort "Hur kan du svika din egen far?"

"Jag antar att du har haft dåligt inflytande på mig," fräste hon "Släpp Ginny och Harry."

"Varför skulle jag göra det? De är så trevligt sällskap."

Bella såg hur han gjorde en liten gest med sin trollstav och några sekunder senare uppenbarade sig ett dussin dödsätare.

Fenixorden flämtade till och drog fram sina trollstavar och sedan var kampen i full gång.

Allting hände väldigt snabbt, Voldemort kastade Ginny i vattnet och vände sig om för att döda Harry, men blev träffad i ryggen av en trollformel som Cacta hade skickat mot honom. Bella såg förfärat på när hennes dotter och hennes älskare började slåss mot varandra i en vild dans av magi.

Bella var så upptagen att titta på dem att hon inte märkte när någon smög sig bakom ryggen på henne fören hon hade armarna bakbundna och en trollstav mot strupen.

"VOLDEMORT!" röt Sirius som hade smugit sig på henne "SLÄPP DEM ELLER SÅ DÖDAR JAG HENNE!"

-----

Voldemort kastade iväg en sista förbannelse mot Cacta som träffade henne och fick henne att flyga bakåt och landa i en högg längre bort innan han vände sig och fick se Bella i händerna på Sirius Black.

Åh, vad han ångrade att han någonsin tagit tillbaka honom från de döda.

"Varför skulle jag bry mig om henne?" frågade han kallt "Hon är bara en dödsätare."

Han kunde se hur mycket orden sårade Bella, men hon slutade inte att se på honom.

"Du kan inte lura mig, Voldemort," skrattade Black "Jag vet hur mycket du bry dig om henne."

Med alla förbannelser och skrik som flög omkring bakom honom var det inte så konstigt att han hade svårt att koncentrera sig.

"SLUTA!" röt han tillslut mot sina dödsätare.

Det blev tyst i salen. När dödsätarna slutat kämpa hade fenixorden också slutat. De var alltför nobla för att ta övertaget.

"Lucius," sa han och vände sig mot Bella och Black igen "Hämta hit dina fångar."

Lucius försvann med ett plopp och Voldemort log mot Black "Har du inte undrat varför så många från fenixorden har slutat att komma till mötena?"

Black såg inte orolig ut, snarare triumferande. När Voldemort kom på varför så var det för sent.

Han såg bort mot vattenhjulet och upptäckte att det inte hängde någon där.

"Letar du efter mig?" Potter stod en bit bakom honom med Ginny i ett fast grep.

"Harry, gå härifrån," bad Black.

"Nej, jag vill avsluta det här innan någon mer blir skadad," sa Harry bestämt.

Samtidigt kom Lucius tillbaka med sin fru och varsin fånge bunden framför dem.

Hermione Granger och Charlie Weasly.

"Nu ska vi se Black," sa Voldemort vänd mot Black igen "Du har en fånge och jag har två. Eller, faktum är att jag har några fler, men de är inte här och jag tvivlar på att ni någonsin kommer hitta dem."

Det här var en lögn. Voldemort hade inga fler medlemmar av fenixorden gömda i sin borg, men det visste inte Black om.

"Men eftersom du bryr dig mer om Bellatrix här än du bryr dig om de två, alltså borde det var helt okej för dig att byta," sa Black lätt.

Voldemort skrattade kallt "Försök inte leka med mig Black. Lucius släpp Granger men om någon gör något innan jag har Bella, döda henne. När jag har Bella, transferera er härifrån."

Han såg sig inte om för att se om hans befallning återlyddes utan väntade på att Black skulle släppa Bella. Tydligen måste Lucius ha släppt Hermione för Black släppte Bella som tog några steg framåt.

Då hände flera saker på samma gång. Någon bakom honom skrek "_Sectusempra!_". Voldemort slängde sig åt sidan samtidigt som han hörde Lucius ropa "_Avada Kedavra!_". Striden började igen men Voldemort brydde sig inte. Han sprang fram till Bella som låg och blödde på golvet.

Känslor som han aldrig känt innan forsade fram inom honom.

"Nej!" flämtade han när han såg hur blodet forsade fram ut Bella. Han höjde sin trollstav och började hela ihop hennes sår, men hon hade förlorat så mycket blod. Hon var så blek…

"Bella?" viskade han när han tillslut fått henne att sluta blöda "Bella, se på mig!"

Hon öppnade inte ögonen. Hon rörde sig inte. Hon låg blek och kall i hans famn.

"Bella, du får inte vara död," viskade han "Bella, vakna."

Han försökte hitta hennes puls. Den fanns där, men det var knappt. Den del av honom som fortfarande tänkte logiskt visste att hon snart skulle vara död.

"Bella, du får inte lämna mig," tårar som han inte visste att han hade började rinna nerför hans kinder. Det kändes konstigt, andra känslor började komma fram.

"Bella," han klappade henne lät på kinden "Bella, jag älskar dig."

* * *

Naw :) Jag älskade att skriva den sista delen av kapitlet. Voldemort har en personlighetsklyvning som bara är för underbar. Jag vill gärna höra vad ni tycker om det!

Och imorgon lägger jag ut både sista kapitlet och epilogen. Sen är det slut. Lagom till att jag ska på semster!

Ha en bra dag!


	28. Hur man bli odödlig

Kapitel 27 – Hur man blir odödlig

Två veckor senare satt Hermione tillsammans med Ron, Ginny och Harry och försökte komma på vad som egentligen hade hänt. Det var Ginny som hade skickat förbannelsen som missat Voldemort och istället träffat Bella. När Hermione sett att vad Ginny höll på att göra hade hon kastat sig ner på marken så att Lucius förbannelse missade henne. Voldemort hade försvunnit utan ett spår och när dödsätarna såg det hade de försvunnit och tagit Charlie med sig. Bara Bellatrix och Narcissa hade varit kvar.

Hermione hade sett hur Narcissa sprungit fram till sin syster och gjort en invecklad helningsritual, men ingen hade sett om det lyckades eller inte, för när Sirius hade försökt komma nära dem hade Narcissa transfererat sig tillsammans med sin syster.

Cacta hade stannat kvar tillräckligt länge för att skälla ut Ginny för att hon antagligen dödat Bella.

Tillslut hade Remus lyckats få Cacta att lugna ner sig och då hade Cacta sagt att hon skulle försöka frigöra Voldemorts fångar och sedan försvunnit från platsen.

"En sak jag inte förstår," sa Ron "Är hur man kunde transferera sig till och från kammaren. Jag trodde det var omöjligt inom Hogwarts?"

Hermione nickade "Men det har ju inte varit några rektorer på Hogwarts som känt till hemligheternas kammare, så de har antagligen inte satt upp några sköldar där."

Harry såg trött på dem med armen runt Ginny. Det var bara han som fick röra henne, om någon annan ens klappade henne på axeln så flög hon flera meter upp i luften. Men det värsta var mardrömmarna. Hermione och Harry tillbringade varannan natt inne hos henne för att lugna ner henne när hon vaknade skrikande och rädd. Ginny såg väldigt blek ut i solljuset.

"Tror ni Cacta kommer tillbaka?" frågade Ron "Hon lovade ju att försöka hitta fångarna."

"Hon har ju redan skickat Charlie till St. Mungos," påpekade Hermione "Det kanske inte fanns fler…"

Efter den natten hade det framgått hur mycket information Voldemort faktiskt hade fått under mötena. Varenda medlem av fenixorden hade blivit attackerad av dödsätare. McGonagall hade hittats död inne på sitt kontor, och några svävade fortfarande mellan liv och död inne på St. Mungos, men resten hade klarat sig.

Konstig nog hade ministeriet lyckats fånga flera dödsätare och under förhören hade det visat sig att ingen av dem visste vart Voldemort hade tagit vägen.

Hermione såg ut över det stilla vattnet. Det var den första riktiga sommardagen så ingen vågade bada än, men flera elever var liksom de ute och njöt av solskenet. Det fanns inte så många elever kvar på Hogwarts efter att McGonagall dött. De flesta föräldrar tyckte inte det var säkert längre. Men de lärarna som var kvar hade lovat att de som ville skulle stanna kvar fick göra det tills terminen var slut. Mrs Weasly ville egentligen få hem Ron och Ginny, men Ron hade påpekat att det var hans sista år och att han ville ta farväl av slottet ordentligt. Och Ginny klarade inte av att åka hem än, hon hade bett dem att inte berätta för någon om vad som hade hänt. Hon hade i sista sekund fått höra att Remus och Sirius visste om det, och efter mycket övertalning hade de också lovat att aldrig berätta det. Efter det hade Sirius haft ett långt samtal med Ginny. Ingen visste egentligen vad det hade handlat om, men de misstänkte att det hade något att göra med Sirius vistelse hos dödsätarna. När Ginny lämnade Sirius hade hon sett lättad ut och efter det hade Harry fått lov att röra henne.

"Vem blir rektor nu tror ni?" frågade Harry.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna "Kanske Lupin, han har i alla fall blivit tillfrågad."

"Så skolan ska fortsätta vara öppen?" frågade Ron.

"Ja, det stod i tidningen i morse," svarade Hermione.

"Jag vill inte åka tillbaka hit," sa Ginny tyst.

"Det behöver du inte," tröstade Harry "Du är myndig nu, du kan göra som du vill."

"Får jag stanna hos dig?" frågade hon Harry.

"Självklart, Sirius har sagt att jag kan få bo hos honom. Nu när han har kommit tillbaka så äger han Grimmaldiplan igen, men annars kan vi försöka hitta en egen lägenhet."

"Det spelar ingen roll, så länge jag är med dig."

En uggla flög genom luften och landade bredvid dem. Hermione sträckte sig efter brevet som var fastspänt på dess ben. När hon hade fått loss det flög ugglan iväg igen och Hermione öppnade brevet.

"Det är från Cacta," sa hon "Hon skriver att det inte finns några fler fångar… han har fortfarande inte synts till… hon hoppas vi har det bra… och så är hon tydligen efterlyst så hon kommer inte tillbaka."

"Efterlyst?" sa Ron förvånat "Varför har vi inte läst det?"

"För att ministeriet inte vill skapa ännu mer panik genom att säga att Voldemort har en arvinge," sa Harry bittert.

"Bra, jag vill inte se henne igen…" sa Ginny tyst.

Hermione, Ron och Harry teg. De visste att Ginny skyllde allt på Cacta. Hon var arg på henne för att hon aldrig hade berättat för någon vem professor Criba var. Hermione var inte arg på Cacta, hon hade förstått att det inte kunde vara så lätt för Cacta heller. Under sin vistelse hos Malfoy hade hon kommit ihåg alla blåmärken som Cacta ibland hade och förstått vem som hade gett henne dem.

Hermione brevväxlade med Narcissa Malfoy. Det var Narcissa som hade börjat. Kvällen efter striden hade Narcissa skickat en uggla och frågat ifall Hermione hon kunde hjälpa henne hitta ett recept. Hermione hade hittat receptet och efter det hade de fortsatt att brevväxla om lite allt möjligt.

Plötsligt tog sig Harry för pannan med ett stön. De såg oroligt på honom. Ginny såg riktigt rädd ut.

Harry drog ett djupt andetag och såg upp på dem med lättnad och glädje.

"Han är död."

-----

Voldemort öppnade ögonen och drog försiktigt in ett andetag. Vart var han?

Han försökte resa sig men hans muskler ville inte lyda honom. Han slöt ögonen igen och försökte minnas vad som hade hänt.

_Hela rummet verkade stanna. När Voldemort såg upp från Bella såg han att hela rummet faktiskt hade stannat. Förutom en figur som långsamt rörde sig mot honom. Voldemort torkade bort tårarna och reste sig. Det var mäktig magi i rörelse här._

"_Du?!" utropade Voldemort när figuren kom närmare. Det var Cazador._

_Cazador hade en väldigt allvarig min "Grattis Voldemort."_

_Han ryckte till "Vad menar du?"_

"_Du kommer få allt du någonsin önskat dig," sa Cazador med outgrundlig min "Du kommer att bli odödlig."_

_Voldemort såg ner på Bella "Men Bella…"_

"_När jag lyfter den här besvärjelsen kommer hon snart vara död. Men det bryr väl inte du dig om? Hon är ju bara en dödsätare. Och du kommer få allt du någonsin drömt om. Du kommer bli odödlig."_

_En evighet utan Bella?_

"_Nej," sa han "Jag vill inte."_

"_Nu förstår han," Cazador log "Det är för sent, Voldemort. Du kommer leva i evighet med vad du har gjort. Du kommer lida."_

_Voldemort drog fram sin trollstav men Cazador lyfte bara handen och hans trollstav åkte ur handen på honom och i nästa stund så hade Cazador gripit tag i honom och transfererat dem därifrån._

Voldemort öppnade ögonen och skrek av smärta och saknad.

Dörren till hans cell öppnades och en högrest varelse som verkade vara gjord av eld kom in.

"Det här är ditt straff, Tom Riddle," hennes röst lät som gnistor.

Han lyckades få kontroll över sina muskler och satte sig upp "Döda mig!"

Varelsen skrattade "Du är redan död, ditt dumma spån, men du existerar fortfarande."

"Vad har ni gjort med mig?" frågade han ynkligt.

Varelsen log mot honom "Vi dödade dig och återförde dig till livet. Du fungerar inte som vanliga dödliga nu. Du kommer aldrig kunna lämna det här livet, bara om all magi i hela världen försvinner. Först då dör du."

Han försökte få grepp om vad hon hade sagt men hans hjärna ville inte fungera. Han hade aldrig hört talas om något liknade.

"Varför?" frågade han tillslut.

Varelsen slängde med sitt eldhår "När du äntligen bekände din kärlek till en annan varelse så kunde vi förstärka de känslorna i dig. Du kommer aldrig mer kunna skada någon vi har gett dig empati. Du kommer inte få någon ro, du kommer att vandra runt i all evighet och minnas vad du har gjort. Och ångra dig. Du ensam kommer att förstå hela mänsklighetens sorg."

Det kändes som någon hade hällt isvatten över honom och han skrek igen. Varelsen lämnad rummet med ett elakt leende.

Han låg i fosterställning och grät när minnen började komma tillbaka till honom. Viskningar från alla de han hade dödat och torterat. Ljuden skulle antagligen göra honom galen.

-----

Cazador gick långsamt genom de mörka korridorerna. Det hade gått en vecka sedan Voldemort dött och kommit tillbaka igen och de hade hört honom skrika enda sedan dess. Fram till i går kväll.

Nu hade Cazador blivit tillsagd att gå och se hur det var med den forna Mörkrets Herre.

Han stannade utanför celldörren och lyssnade.

Inte ett ljud hördes.

Han sköt upp dörren och tittade in. Voldemort verkade inte vara där. Han steg in i rummet och såg sig omkring och skulle just till att lämna det igen när något föll ner över honom.

Voldemort hade på något sett lyckats klättra upp på taket.

Cazador kved till när Voldemort satte sig på hans rygg och vred om hans arm.

"Lyssna på mig väldigt noga vampyrpojken," väste Voldemort i hans öra "Jag är förbannat trött på att bara sitta här inne och deppa. Det har aldrig varit min stil att deppa. Jag gör något åt det. Så nu vill jag att du tar mig till dina mästare."

"Hur vet vi att du inte kommer döda igen? Försöka ta herraväldet över hela världen?" Cazador hade svårt att prata med golvet tryckt i ansiktet.

"Jag trodde ni hade försäkrat er om det när ni stoppade in en hel cocktail med fåniga känslor i mig! Jag ångrar mig, det lovar jag, men ni tog inte bort min personlighet!"

"Släpp mig!"

"Inte fören du lovar att föra mig till dem!"

"Okej! Okej! Släpp mig!"

Voldemort steg av honom och sträckte ut en hand för att hjälpa honom upp. Cazador struntade i den och reste sig själv.

Voldemort steg ut genom den redan öppna dörren och bugade sig med ett flin "Efter er."

Cazador sopade bort damm från sina kläder och gick sedan förväg genom korridorerna.

För att Voldemort inte skulle känna igen sig så tog han medvetet flera omvägar innan de kom fram till salen där de tre ledarna satt.

"Vad ska det här föreställa Cazador?" frågade den uråldrige vampyren.

"Det verkar som han har tagit sig samman," sa sierskan med beslöjad blick "Han vill göra något."

"Han kan få sitta instängd i fängelset i hundra år och sedan kan vi diskutera hans framtid," sa furien häftigt.

"Ers högheter," sa Voldemort och bugade sig ödmjukast "Jag förtjänar mitt straff, det gör jag verkligen, men vore det inte bättre att dra nytta av mig istället för att låta mig sitta instängd och ruttna bort. Jag är säker på att jag kan vara er till hjälp med något."

"Albus berättade om din lena tunga, Riddle," skrattade furien "Oss lurar du inte."

"Albus? Albus Dumbledore?" Voldemort såg mycket förvånad ut.

"Han var en av oss," sa vampyren "Tills du beordrade dina dödsätare att döda honom."  
Voldemort rörde inte en min nu "Jag inser att jag var dum som ville bli odödlig och ta över hela världen, och jag kommer aldrig bli lika god som Dumbledore var, jag kan inte säga att det ligger för mig. Men om jag någonsin skulle höja min hand mot en annan varelse i något annat än självförsvar så skulle jag hjälp er att komma på ett passandra straff."

Furien kacklade av skratt "Han är en söt pojke… vad tror du att du kan göra för nytta åt oss, Riddle?"

"Trots våra oenigheter måste väl Dumbledore ha berättat om mina lysande prestationer i skolan? Och jag allt jag har gjort efteråt… nåväl, de har väl inte varit så bra, men jag är säker på att jag kan använda mina färdigheter till annat än att döda och sprida kaos."

Sierskan flämtade till och hennes ögon blev dimmiga. De andra två ledarna såg spänt på henne.

"Vad ser du?" frågade vampyren lågt.

Sierskans leende blev stort när synen försvann "Om man vill fånga en mördare… skicka en mördare."  
"Ditt huvud har varit upp bland molnen för länge, sierska," väste furien "Tala klarspråk."

Mer kunde inte Cazador höra. De började prata så att ingen annan kunde höra dem. Ibland trodde Cazador att de satte upp en tystnadsbesvärjelse runt dem, men ibland verkade det som om de kommunicerade med varandra i tankarna.

Han såg på Voldemort som fortfarande inte rörde en min, han stod bara lugnt och betraktade ledarna och väntade på deras svar.

Furien gjorde några irriterade gester innan hon surt vände sig bort från de andra.

"Du kommer få uppgifter, Tom Riddle," sa vampyren långsamt "Du kommer att få förgöra sådana som dig själv när det behövs. Men annars får du inte skada något levande, bara om nörden kräver det. Men vi kommer vara de som i efterhand avgör om det var nödvändigt, så för ditt eget bästa så håller du dig borta från allt våld."  
Voldemort nickade "Jag gör vad ni än ber om."

Först nu vände sig furien mot dem "Åh, tro inte att vi inte kommer ha en hållhake på dig, Tommy, Cazador hämta hit kvinnan."

Cazador ryckte till när informationen om vad han skulle göra kom in i hans tankar. Han nickade och upplöste sig till dimma och gav sig av. Han stannade inte fören han var framme vid Voldemorts borg. Han svepte snabbt genom korridorerna till han kom fram till rummet han sökte efter. Först då fick han mänsklig form.

Det var två kvinnor i rummet. Cacta och Bella. Båda sov, men Cactas sömn verkade mycket lättare än den andras. Cazador visste att det var näst intill omöjligt för Bella att någonsin vakna upp igen. På vanlig väg i alla fall.

Hans mästare skulle antagligen göra något ovanligt.

Han svepte upp Bella i sin famn och skulle precis till att ta med henne tillbaka till Diablos gömställe då Cacta vaknade.

De såg på varandra, men innan Cacta hann säga något hade Cazador försvunnit därifrån.

Han kom tillbaka igen till ledarna och lade Bellas medvetslösa kropp framför dem.

Voldemort gjorde en rörelse mot henne men vampyren gjorde en gest som fick honom att stanna.

"Så det här är kvinnan för Voldemort ömma låga," log furien.

Voldemort nickade och såg längtande efter Bella "Jag trodde hon var död…"

"Det skulle hon ha varit ifall inte hennes syster gjort ett snabbt ingrepp och givit henne sitt eget blod," sa sierskan milt "Dessvärre… är det för sent… hon kommer aldrig mer vakna."

Cazador såg hur Voldemort stelnade till.

"Om inte vi gör samma sak med henne som vi gjorde med dig," sa vampyren lågt.

Voldemort såg ut att tänka "Men… betyder det att hon kommer känna… allt som jag känner?"

"Ja, men det kommer vara annorlunda, hon har känslor. Det hade inte du. Det kommer vara lättare för henne," sierskan fortsatte att se milt på honom.

Voldemort böjde huvudet "Jag gör vad som helst för att få vara tillsammans med henne."

Furien skrattade och några gnistor flög runt omkring henne "Tror du inte att vi vet det? Om du skulle göra något illdåd så kommer hon vara den första som försvinner."

"Jag kommer vara er trogen," viskade Voldemort "Snälla, rädda henne."

-----

Voldemort vandrade oroligt omkring i sitt nya rum. Tillskillnad från hans tidigare cell hade det här rummet allt han behövde. En säng, en garderob, ett litet bord med två stolar och en anslutande toalett.

Visserligen behövde han inte äta något, och därför inte gå på toaletten, men en dusch lite då och då kunde vara trevligt.

Det enda som han behövde var sömn. Då laddades han upp. Cazador hade sagt något om att när hans medvetande var borta så kunde hans kropp samla in all magi den behövde för att klara sig. Om han skulle vara dum nog att inte sova så skulle han efter ett tag kollapsa och inte vakna fören hans batteri var laddat igen.

Han hade provat sina förmågor i sin cell och funnit att han fortfarande kunde använda sig av magi, men att han inte kunde använda sig av en trollstav. Fast eftersom han inte behövde det så störde det honom inte.

Allt han behövde just nu var Bella.

Cazador hade sagt att hennes ritual antagligen skulle vara färdig idag och att han kunde träffa henne då.

Voldemort tyckte inte om Cazador. Han var oförskämd och irriterande. Och så var han kär i Cacta.

Trots alla sina nya känslor kände han fortfarande ett behov av att skydda Cacta. Och Cazador var inte en lämplig kandidat för hans dotter. Men antagligen skulle han få lägga de känslorna på hyllan. Det verkade som om han aldrig skulle få se sin dotter igen.

Dörren öppnades av sierskan. Det var den ledaren han tyckte bäst om. Man kunde inte titta på henne och inte bli glad. Hon sände ut lugn och fröjd genom att bara finnas i rummet.

Men nu såg hon sorgsen ut.

Han såg på henne och hon gjorde en gest bakom sig. Där stod Bella.

Bella såg på honom med sina stora mörka ögon innan hon rusade fram till honom och slängde sig runt halsen på honom.

Voldemort kunde nästan gråta av lättnad, men så såg han sierskans sorgsna blick och kände en knut i magen.

"Vad är det?" frågade han henne medan han höll hårt om Bella.

"Jag är rädd att ritualen inte gick helt rätt," började sierskan "Det visade sig att hon hade varit under inflytande av dementorer."

Han nickade lätt "Hon var ganska galen när jag hämtade henne från Azkaban… men på senaste tiden… sedan hon träffade Cacta… hon har varit väldigt… normal."

Sierskan suckade "Inte tillräckligt tydligen. Hon… hon verkar inte minnas att hon har en dotter."

Voldemort suckade "Det spelar ingen roll, jag älskar henne hur galen hon än är. Och jag kanske kan presentera henne för Cacta igen?"

"Tror du det hjälper?" frågade sierskan. Det var tydligt att hon redan visste svart "Vad var det som gjorde att hon blev mer medveten förra gången?"

Han svalde "När jag lät Cacta bli torterad."

Sierskan nickade "Och det kommer du aldrig om…" hon lämnade rummet.

"De sjungs märkliga sånger här," viskade Bella mot hans bröst "Jag tycker inte om dem…"

"Vi ska lämna dem snart, Bella," sa han ömt "Se på mig."

Hon lyfte huvudet och han såg ner på hennes ansikte. Det såg precis ut som de hade gjort när hon blivit träffad av förbannelsen. Det enda som var förändrat var ögonen. De verkade så oskuldsfulla på något sätt.

Bella tog upp sin hand och strök hans kind "Du sa något…" fortsatte hon "Jag har drömt om dig. Du sa att du älskade mig?"

Han nickade "Ja, du är den enda varelsen jag någonsin kommer att älska."

Hon log och gned sin kind mot hand axel "Bra, om du slutar med det så kommer jag skära halsen av dig."

Han skrockade och lyfte upp henne i sin famn. Bella skulle alltid vara Bella.

-----

"Vad menar du med att de är tillsammans?!" skrek Cacta.

"De är tillsammans och mår bra och kommer aldrig mer döda någon," svarade Cazador och dukade när hon slängde en vas mot honom.

Det hade gått en vecka sedan Cacta sett Cazador lämna rummet med Bella och sedan dess hade hon varit så orolig att hon knappt kunnat äta eller sova.

"Vad håller de på med då? Jag trodde inte Bella kunde bli bra igen," Cacta verkade lugna ner sig lite.

"Öh… ja… det ja… egentligen… vad du måste förstå är att Voldemort och Bella är tekniskt sett döda," Cazador gjorde sig redo för att duka igen, men Cacta lade bara armar i kors så han fortsatte "Vi dödade dem för att kunna ta tillbaka dem… de lever egentligen inte, de existerar. Men de kommer ihåg allt… eller nästan allt som har hänt… Voldemort kommer ihåg allt, men Bella… det var lite komplicerat… Bella kommer inte ihåg dig…"

Cacta lätt händerna fall till sidan och stirrade på honom "Vad… men… vad kommer ni göra med mig?"

Cazador suckade "Jag är rädd att du får se dig som föräldralös igen. De vill inte att du ska träffa dem."

"De? Diablos?" Cactas ögon blev hårda och hon fortsatte med iskall röst "Hur kan du kalla dem goda när de hindrar ett barn att träffa sin mamma?"

Hon vände sig om och gick mot dörren "Jag vill aldrig mer se dig."

"Cacta," sa han och gjorde en ansatts att gå efter henne, men hon hade satt upp en sköld som hindrade honom "Cacta, gå inte! Jag älskar dig! Cacta! Du kan inte gå ifrån mig! Jag hittar dig alltid!"

Men hon var borta.

* * *

Då var det bara epilogen kvar!


	29. Hur man får ett lyckligt slut, eller?

Epilog – Hur man får ett lyckligt slut… eller?

Cazador såg inte Cacta igen på två år. Faktum var att ingen såg henne igen på två år. Harry Potter letade tillslut upp alla Voldemort horrokruxer, men de hade redan blivit förstörda. När han såg det berättade han för välden att Voldemort var död och när ingen såg honom mer så trodde alla på honom och allt var frid och fröjd.

Harry drog sig tillbaka tillsammans med Ginny. De bodde ett tag tillsammans med Sirius och Remus, men när de upptäckte att Ginny var gravid flyttade de till ett eget ställe.

Hermione och Ron bestämde sig för att se världen och åkte tillsammans ut för att upptäcka den.

Det var de som tillslut hittade Cacta, djupt inne i Amazonernas djungel.

Det var kväll och Hermione kokade vatten och väntade på att Ron skulle komma tillbaka med fisk när hon plötslig hörde ett ljud bakom sig. Hon reste sig snabbt och drog sitt trollspö.

"Jösses, chica, vilka reflexer," från en gren i ett högt träd satt Cacta och dinglade med benen.

När Hermione fick syn på henne hoppade hon ner och landade mjukt på marken.

"Cacta? Är det verkligen du?"

Det var inte så konstigt att Hermione inte kände igen henne. Cacta hade klippt av sig sitt långa mörka hår så att hon hade en pojkaktig frisyr, hon var solbränd och muskulös och hade flera ärr på armar, ben och i ansiktet. Ett löpte tvärs över hennes vänstra öga.

Cacta log ett riktigt vargleende mot henne "Vem skulle jag annars vara?"

"Men… vad gör du här? Vi har inte hört något från dig på över två år."

Cacta ryckte på axlarna "Jag är väl fortfarande efterlyst antar jag? Ingen har väl dödsförklarat mig? Och för att svara på sin första fråga så letar jag efter mina föräldrar."

Hermione rynkade pannan. Det fanns något i Cactas ögon som hon inte tyckte om. Något galet.

"Vad har hänt dig?"

Cacta ryckte på axlarna och kliade sig i bakhuvudet "Inget har hänt mig… jag har bara… vandrat runt… letat."

"Men dina föräldrar är väl död?"

"Jo."

"Varför letar du efter dem?"

"De är döda, men de existerar fortfarande," Cacta gick lite närmare Hermione.

Hermione kände hur kalla kårar löpte längs hennes ryggrad "Varför följer du inte med oss? Vi ska snart tillbaka till England, jag är säker på att vi kan hjälpa dig att…"

"Tog ni hand om Merope?" avbröt Cacta.

"Ja… Ginny och Harry har henne, de tänkte ta hand om henne tills du kommer tillbaka. Hon har blivit väldigt stor nu…"  
"Bra… bra…" Cacta såg sig lite tankspritt omkring "Jag saknar henne…"

"Men om du kommer tillbaka…"

Cacta såg argt på henne och Hermione tog ett steg tillbaka "Jag kan inte komma tillbaka, jag måste hitta mina föräldrar."

Hermione kände det som om hon ville gråta. Det var tydligt att något hade hänt Cacta som gjort att hon blivit galen.

"Snälla… berätta vad som har hänt…" bad Hermione.

Cacta skakade på huvudet och lyfte sedan huvudet och lyssnade "De kommer."

Innan Hermione hade hunnit reagera hade Cacta hoppat upp i ett träd, vig som en katt, och försvunnit.

I nästa sekund uppenbarade sig en annan varelse där Cacta hade stått. Det var en ung man. Samma man som en gång kommit till henne när hon var kidnappad hos Malfoys.

"Var är hon?" frågade han och vädrade i luften.

"Cacta? Hon försvann… vad är det som pågår?"

Mannen suckade "Hon gömmer sig för mig… jag hade nästan lyckats få tag i henne för några dagar sedan, men så försvann hon igen…"

"Vad vill du göra med henne då?"

"Jag vill bara att hon ska förstå…" mannen suckade och vädrade igen.

"Men om hon inte vill bli hittad?" frågade Hermione försiktigt.

"Jag kommer att hitta henne," sa han självsäkert.

Hermione såg frågande på honom och han måste ha sett det, för han fortsatte.

"Jag kommer att hitta henne, för kärlek övervinner allt."

Och med ett skratt som lät lika galet som Cacta hade sett ut så försvann han.

-----

"Skulle du säga att kärleken övervinner allt?"

"Nej, jag har dödat för många kärlekspar för det."

"Men vår kärlek?"

"Det är en annan sak, Bella, vi är odödliga."

"Jo men…"

"Varför frågar du?"

"Jag vet inte… något blodsugaren sa."

"Blodsugaren är galen… lyssna inte på honom."

"Men… vem är det han letar efter?"

"En flicka."

"Varför hittar han henne inte?"

"För att hon inte vill bli hittad."

"Känner du henne?"

"Är du svartsjuk?"

"Akta dig så jag inte biter dig."

"Åh? Är det en utmaning?"

"Jag ska stoppa en huggorm i dina byxor!"

"Dumma Bella, du vet att ormar inte skadar mig."  
"Jag hugger öronen av den först!"

"Ormar har inga öron…"

"Nähä… Kan du tända lampan?"

"Varför då? Vi borde sova."

"Men det är något på mig, jag vill se vad det är."

"Jag är på dig."

"Tänd."

Voldemort blinkade till för att vänja sig vid det plötsliga ljuset. Han såg Bella sätta sig upp och inspektera sängen. När hon inte såg något fick hon en förbryllad min.

"Jag är säker på att jag kände något…"

"Bella, vi borde verkligen sova."

"Men det känns som jag har glömt något."

"Det gör du jämt."

"Men något viktigt… det gör ont… i mig…"

Voldemort drog ner henne i sin famn igen "Sov nu, vi har faktiskt en hel evighet på oss att leta efter vad det nu kan vara du har glömt."

Bella lade sig till rätta "Du har väl rätt…"

Voldemort släkte lampan igen.

"Jag har alltid rätt."

"Besserwisser."

* * *

Jag vet att jag sa att det skulle ha ett lyckligt slut, men det har det ju. För de flesta... Okej, Cacta har fått en kärlekskrank och galen vampyr efter sig, men alla andra är lyckliga. Till och med Voldemort och Bella. Hihi, Bella fick sista ordet.

Jag tror inte jag kommer skriva på en forsättning till på den här berättelsen, men för alla som gillar vad jag skriver så kan jag meddela att jag jobbar på en annan ny fic.

Den kommer ha massa DH-spolier, men jag ignorerer också en hel del ur den. Det kommer vara en Voldy/Hermione-fic. Jag kommer inte lägga ut den än på ett bra dag, antagligen inte fören i höst någon gång.

Men jag vill gärna veta vad ni tycker om den här berättelsen! Jag vet att slutet är lite konstigt... jag är dålig på att skriva slut, menmen.

Ha en bra dag!


End file.
